


Smallville

by Boomer1125



Series: Smallville [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville, Smallville Season 11 (Comics)
Genre: Endgame Jonsa, Female Clark Kent, Gen, He has some Daddy Issues, Jon Snow is Jon Lane, Jon Snow will be here in like three more stories, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon is Lois, Jonsa is endgame, Lyanna Stark is Lyanna Snow, SLOW BURN JONSA, Sansa is Clark, eventually, very very slooowww
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 142,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: Sansa has to cope with discovering her new founded alien origins and trying to control her developing superhuman abilities. Sansa must deal with the meteor-infected individuals that begin appearing in Smallville, not being able to tell her two best friends, Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan about her abilities or her origins. Sansa also befriends Lex Luthor after saving Lex's life.One thing is for certain this year will never be boring.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First day of School Outfit:
> 
> Make-up and Hair:(Just imagine that the hair is a deep red)  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968838000/
> 
> Hair color:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/615656211540866939/
> 
> Layered Necklace: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/579416308291668691/
> 
> White Long sleeve Top:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969535882/
> 
>  
> 
> BootCut Jeans:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969535949?nic=1
> 
> Black Boots:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/488077678366805929/
> 
> Leather Jacket:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AfgUi7gCivLk96dYJf-bMSp-2pO1EHeQ0wOzHrPMhdBBtpyDsm2MwxKgWiC63uGocuAqbhzD814SwbCvRomvdWU/?nic=1
> 
> Black Belt:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/806707351984624798/
> 
> Diamond Studs:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/819444094677159672/?nic=1  
>  
> 
> Second Day of School Outfit:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/616008055259143784/
> 
> Jacket: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969536801/
> 
> Shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/638244578418629507/
> 
> Third Day of School Outfit:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/228628118570400727/
> 
> Fourth Day of School Outfit/Luthor Mansion Outfit:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969536117/
> 
> Outfit/Facing Jeremy: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/454019206180832038/
> 
> Ned's Jacket: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969536166/?nic=1
> 
> Homecoming Outfit:
> 
> White Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/835699274585930295/
> 
> Pearl Necklace: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/713961347159569719/
> 
> Loose Updo: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/602778731356655799/
> 
> Sliver Heels: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/606508274795870051/
> 
> Make-up: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/595812225682451946/
> 
> Earrings: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969536068?nic=1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just assume that the earrings that I mention are clip-on's.
> 
> Barn Loft: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969724536/  
> Couch: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/350436414753794866/  
> Teloscope: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/579768152011893694/

Space

In the vastness of space, a group of Meteor Rocks and a small spaceship were making their way through space to the blue planet known as Earth. The spaceship carries a precious bundle that will one day become the universes greatest champion.

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

3:00 PM

A black helicopter dots the clear blue sky as it continues towards its destination. 

Inside the helicopter, a man is reading a newspaper which reads  “QUEEN INDUSTRIES CEO AND WIFE DEAD AT SEA” which is covered by the biggest newspaper company in the world, The Daily Planet.

“This has got to stop. Open your eyes, Lex.” Lionel said in annoyance to his 8-year-old son who has his eyes closed in fear.

“I can't.” Lex said petrified because he didn’t want to see the ground down below from this height.

“Luthor’s are not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're leaders. You have a destiny, Lex. You're never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed.” Lionel lectures his son annoyed by the weakness he sees in his son.

Nell's Flower Shop

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

3:05 PM

The town below is called Smallville “the corn capital of the world”, in one of the flower shops, a little 4-year-old girl is muttering spells. A young couple, a brunette man and redhead woman enter the store with their 7-year-old little boy who has curly red hair and blue eyes from his mother.

“Abracadabra.” Lana Lang said dressed in her fairy costume and holding a star wand.

“Hi, Lana!” Robb Stark greeted the young girl with a friendly smile.

The four-year-old shyly looked up from her tea set and greeted the young redhead, "Hi, Robbie!"

The two children started to play a game only known to them as the adults went about their business.

“Afternoon, Nell.” Eddard “Ned” Stark greeted his old flame with a polite smile.

“Ned. Catelyn. Robb. What a surprise. What brings the reclusive Stark's to town?” Nell Lang said with a warm smile aimed towards Ned and Robb and a slightly colder tone when saying Catelyn name.

Nell Potter is a beautiful woman with short brown hair, brown eyes, a heart shaped face and a pale complexion.

“Tulips. Red ones, if you have them.” The beautiful redheaded politely said. She knew that Ned's old flame still held a torch for him, even after their breakup 12 years ago.

“What about a tiger orchid?” Nell suggested.

“No thanks. Catelyn has her heart set on tulips.” Ned denied politely.

“Yes, well, they are a very uncomplicated flower.” Nell said.

Catelyn and Ned share a look of exasperation as soon as Nell's back is turned to start gathering the requested Tulips.

“That is a beautiful dress, Lana. Are you a princess?” Catelyn smiled as she squatted down to be at the 3-years old eye level who was in a adorable purple princess costume with a crown on her head and purple fairy wings on her back to complete her costume.

“I'm a fairy princess.” Lana told the pretty lady. Catelyn, Lana and Robb continued to play with the tea set in front of them as Ned and Nell talked in the background.

“Hey, where are her parents?” Ned asks curiously.

“Oh, they're at the homecoming game with everyone else. I'm being the good aunt.” Nell told her old flame with a warm smile.

“Do you want to make a wish?” Lana asked with a hopeful smile.

“I would love to make a wish.” Catelyn said with a warm smile.

“Okay, abracadabra.” Lana said excitedly as she waved her wand over Mrs. Stark’s bowed head with a smile.

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

3:11 PM

“Eddard, Catelyn, and Robb are taking supplies to their truck after going to the flower shop. Eddard gets into the driver's seat while Catelyn is looking out of the passenger window, smiling.

“I know what you wished for.” Ned said.

“I see a little girl. It's all I ever wanted besides you and Robb of course.” The Stark's have been having difficulty trying to get pregnant with their second child. They share an understanding smile and kiss as they hear honking from the main street where they are parked.

“Hey, looks like Smallville won again.” Eddard said as people in cars drive by honking and waving flags and foam fingers to express their excitement that their football team won the game.

“Let's head home.” Ned said with a warm smile aimed towards his wife and son. They returned his smile before Ned started the truck and honked his horn in celebration for the hometown football team before starting the drive home with his family. Not knowing that in a few minutes, his family will grow by one in an event that brought death and destruction to the small town but also brought a miracle into the lives of the Stark family. And this little miracle will grow to be Earths champion, who will inspire the world to be better, to do better and will continue to be an inspiration in the centuries ahead.

Space

October 7, 1995

3:22 PM

The spaceship along with the meteor rocks are entering Earth's atmosphere.

Ross Cream Corn Factory

Corn Field

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

3:25 PM

In a corn field, a young Lex Luthor throws a rock at a wooden pole to scare a crow away that was perched on top of it.

“Lex? Son?” Lionel said.

Lex turns around to see what his father wants.

“Stay Close” Lionel commanded his son not wanting him to get lost in the corn stalks.

“Now, where do I sign?” Lionel asked Mr. Ross.

“Right here, Mr. Luthor.” Mr. Ross the owner of corn factory said happy to make this deal with Mr. Luthor.

Lex ventures into the corn field as soon as his fathers back was turned. As he goes further into the corn maze he stumbles upon a horrifying sight. A teenage boy no older then 15 is tied to a cross stripped down to his boxers with an S painted onto his chest.

“Help me.” The boy said desperately.

Lex is shocked as he looks at the half-naked boy on the cross.

“Help me, please.” The boy coughs weakly in pain.

Lex goes forward to help him when suddenly a meteorite soars over Jeremy's head and crashes right in the center of the cornfield, sending a blast of dust and corn stalks in the boy's direction. The older boy and Lex get engulfed in the debris from the blast.

Downtown

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

3:33 PM

Back in the town, the crowd that was once cheering, stops and looks at the black smoke in the sky from the meteor. Everyone starts muttering at the strange turn of events.

“What on god's earth?” Nell asked astonished as she carries Lana in her arms to gaze at dark grey trail of smoke in the sky from the meteor.

Lana's mother and father arrive in a car across the road and shout to their daughter.

“Hi, Lana.” Her parents said with a smile and a wave as they start to walk to their daughter.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Lana said excited to see her parents as she excitedly smiles and waves at them from across the street. She starts to squirm to try to get out of her aunt’s arm to get to her parents but her aunt keeps a tight hold on her niece to stop her from getting down.

More meteors fall and one falls directly onto Lana's parents and their car, killing them instantly in a fiery explosion. The various meteors raining down from the sky cause explosions and mass panic from the townspeople who are desperately seeking shelter from the meteors. Nell quickly takes cover and shields a crying Lana from witnessing any more of the devastation that is wrecking the small Kansas town.

People start to scream and run out of the way. More meteors fall and hit multiple locations within Smallville, sending the town into chaos.

Route 66

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

3:40 PM

Catelyn, Ned and Robb are driving home when a meteor crashes into the Smallville sign. The resulting crash causes smoke and dirt to drift across the asphalt making it hard to see.

“What's happening, Ned?” Catelyn said panicked as she grabs onto her son to protect and comfort him as he starts to cry in panic. Ned tries to keep a calm composure by concentrating on the road while navigating through the smoke screen that was caused by the meteor streak. Up ahead numerous meteors are still striking various parts of the small rural country town. His son is screaming up a storm in the arms of his wife as she tries to comfort him while his wife looks at him with helpless eyes. Before Ned can say anything to try to reassure them that they will get out of this and return to the safety of their home a meteor crashes in front of their car. Ned tries to slam on the breaks but the debris from the resulting crash somehow manages to flip the blue ford truck over and renders all occupations of the truck unconscious.

Ross Cream Corn Factory

Corn Field

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

3:37 PM

Lionel has realized that his son has gone missing into the cornfield. He runs over to the field, only to realize that the blast from the meteor landing, knocked all of the crops over.

“Lex! Lex! Where are you?” Lionel said panicked for his son.

Lionel finds a hand full of ginger hair. In the distance, he sees a bulge in the ground and discovers that it's his son.

“Lex? Lex?” Lionel said desperately.

Route 66

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

3:50 PM

The Stark's wake up in their car upside down. The family inside of the car have various bumps and bruises on their persons but are otherwise alright except for Catelyn's red tulips which are crumpled and broken inside the cab of the trunk.

“Are you guys okay?” Ned asked worried for his wife and child.

“I’m okay Daddy.” Robb said wanting desperately to cry but in to much shock from their crash to do so. His mother smiled comfortingly at her sweet boy who has a cut on the right side of his forehead from the crash.

“I’m fine Ned.” Catelyn said with a wince as she starts to try to fin a way to get out of the truck cab.

They all look up as they hear footsteps start to come to them. But it turns out its not the rescue party that they were expecting.

A 3-year-old naked girl with red hair and stunning blue eyes bends down by the blown-out window and smiles sweetly at the Stark’s, oblivious to their astonished faces.

Miller's Field

Route 66

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 7, 1995

4:02 PM

Catelyn is holding the little redhead girl who has a blanket wrapped around her to preserve her modesty until the older woman can get her some clothes. Ned is holding Robb as they try to find the little girls parents or relatives in miller's field.

“Kids just don't fall out of the sky, Cat.” Ned said as he lifted Robb higher in his arms as they spot a deep trail in the dirt that showed something heavy crashed down into miller's field.

“Then where did she come from?” his wife said as she and Robb gazed at the little girl in her arms with amazement.

“I don't know, but she must have parents.” Ned said knowing that if they can’t find any relatives that he'd adopt the little girl into his family because she has already stolen his family’s heart.

“Well, if she does, they're definitely not from Kansas.” Catelyn said in bemusement as she gazes in awe at the spaceship in the middle of the trench that the Stark’s found. The spaceship was an egg-shaped metal dome at the top encased within a structure shaped like a triangle.

“Sweetheart how are we going to explain the adoption. What are we going to tell people, we found her out in a field?” Ned asked his wife as his mind started to go through scenarios to explain the newest addition to his family.

“We didn't find her. She found us.” Catelyn said resolutely as she brings the newest addition of her family into a group hug with her husband and son.

12 Years Later

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

7:15 AM

In a yellow three-story farmhouse, the family inside is getting ready for the day. The parents of this beautiful family are farmers with 500 square acreage that houses 300 dairy and beef cattle which graze on 400 acres. The rest of 100 acres, including the house and barn, is home to growing organic vegetables that are sold at local farmers markets and restaurants and letting the horse graze in the paddock.

Their eldest son Robb is away at Metropolis University for his first semester of College which he received a football scholarship that will pay for his four years and is studying to become a lawyer.

Their youngest boys Bran and Rickon are eating breakfast along with their second daughter Arya. They are all ready for the bus to come take them to school. All except for:

"SANSA ELIZABETH STARK! You are going to miss the bus!" Catelyn Stark shouted up to the stairs to her eldest daughter.

Sansa Stark sits at her desk in her room already dressed for the day ahead in a pair of boot cut jeans, black ankle boots, a white long sleeve top, a black belt, a pair of diamond studs in her ears, and a layered necklace that she got last week. Sansa is a beautiful redhead with stunning blue eyes and high cheekbones which are set into a heart shaped face.

She speed reads an article titled "Record Breaking Teen Becomes Fastest Man Alive" about a teenager who ran the 100 meter dash in 7.4 seconds. Sansa sighs as she hears the shouts of her mother knowing that she has to be downstairs or otherwise her mother will drag her down there by her ear. Sansa gets her backpack and pink leather jacket as she makes her way downstairs to the kitchen knowing that she will get an earful for missing breakfast.

“Coming, mom!” Sansa yells down to her mother as she makes her way to the stairs and starts to descend down them.

"Okay, Sweetheart."Catelyn yelled back as she began to fix a plate of bacon, hash browns and scrambled eggs for her daughter.

"Good morning, Everybody." Sansa greeted her family cheerfully as her left foot hits the kitchen floor while her right is still on the last step of the staircase.

Her siblings grunt their greetings as they focus on eating the food in front of them.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart" Catelyn said to her daughter as she hands her the plate of food.

"Thanks Momma." Sansa said as she gave her mother a kiss on her check as she takes a seat at the kitchen table near the bay windows. Sansa quickly eats her food in order to catch the bus on time.

"Be Careful, Sansa." her Mom said worried that her daughter may chock on her food.

“Well, afternoon, sleepyhead.” Ned joked as he came in through the backdoor of the house.

“Oh, don't forget -- I am on call tonight, so you guys are on your own, and don't order pizza. There's plenty of food in the fridge.” Catelyn told her family.

“Dad, remember I have cheerleading today at 4 o’clock and it will be over at 5:30. Then I have to help Chloe at the Torch until 6:30.” Sansa said.

“Yeah Dad, I have basketball practice today at 4:00 pm.” Arya said.

“I have mathletes at 4:30 Dad” Bran said.

Everyone turned to Rickon wondering if he had something important to say about his plans for today.

“What” Rickon said wide-eyed as he caught everybody staring at him with expectant faces.

They all laughed and returned to their meals.

“Dad, I can speed back home to get the truck to pick everybody up from when they get done with their activities.” Sansa said knowing that she could do what she said in a blink of an eye.

“I can watch everyone while Sansa is at The Torch.” Arya said knowing that Sansa wanted to become a Journalist when she was older, and the Torch was a good starting place for any aspiring journalist.

“Thanks Arya.” Sansa said with a smile to her little sister.

“Okay, Sansa be careful that no one sees you use your powers.” Ned cautions his daughter worried that someone might find out about his daughter’s powers.

“I know the drill Dad.” Sansa said knowing that her parents’ fears are not unfounded.

“Does everybody have their phones on them to contact Sansa if anything changes.” Catelyn asked.

“Yes Momma.” All her kids said with an eyeroll.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." their Mom said sternly.

The siblings all gave their mother sheepish grins before turning their attention to eating their breakfast.

Sansa and her siblings start to put their dishes in the sink and grab their backpacks while getting ready for the walk to bus stop. They all say their goodbyes to their parents with a smile and walk out the back door.

Sansa and her siblings are starting the walk down their driveway towards the bus stop when the bus drives straight past them. Sansa and her siblings roll their eye knowing that this always happens when a substitute drives the bus.

Inside the bus

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

7:25 AM

“I can't believe you bet against your best friend.” Lana said in disbelief that her best friend would bet against their best friend.

“Statistical fact. If Sansa moved any slower, she'd be extinct.” Chloe said with a grin.

“Did you hear that?” Chloe said as something lands on the bus and makes a high racket.

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

7:25 AM

Sansa speeds through the cornfields with Arya is riding piggyback, Bran and Rickon on nestled tightly against her chest as she clutches them with her left and right arm respectively.

Smallville Middle School

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

7:25 AM

Sansa stops right outside of Arya’s and Bran’s Middle School in an discreet location. Arya jumps from her sister back, Bran stumbles and Rickon has a gigantic smile on his face that matches the grin on his brunette sister's face.

“I’m going to be sick.” Bran said with a slightly green face.

“That was AWESOME!” Rickon said with wide excited grin.

“Can we go again?!” Arya said with a grin stretching across her face.

Sansa rolls her eyes and pulls out a bottle of water. She hands it to Bran while holding onto him to make sure he doesn’t faint.

“It’s okay, Honey.” Sansa said in fond amusement as she brushes back the hair from his face.

“No. Guys you have to get to class.” Sansa said with a stern frown. Arya and Bran hug their siblings goodbye as they depart to class.

She moves to pick Rickon up to take him to his primary school.

“Can we go zoom again?” Rickon said with an exited grin as he waves his hands to do the zoom-zoom motion.

“No sweetie, your school is right across the street. So, we are going to walk across the street.” Sansa said with a sweet smile as she gestured towards the Primary school that is right across from the Middle school.

Rickon pouts at his sister words but relents knowing that there isn’t any arguing with her.

Smallville High School

Courtyard

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

7:48 AM

Chloe and Lana are walking in the courtyard of the school talking about the homecoming dance that was going to be in a few days.

“So, anyone ask you to the dance?” Lana asks.

“Not yet.” Chloe said in disappointment.

“If nothing pans out with you know who, maybe –” Lana suggested knowing that her friend was in denial about this subject.

“Lana, can you take a break from the soap opera in your head? I told you a hundred times, I'm not interested in Jimmy Olsen or Pete Ross.” Chloe said in denial.

“Hi, guys.” Sansa approached them with a friendly smile and wave.

“Wha-- uh, didn't you just -- weren't you –” Chloe sputtered at the fact that her best friend was here at School when she missed the bus.

“Chloe, it’s 7:48. When I missed the bus, my dad let me drive the truck and I had drop off the brats at their school.” Sansa said with a smile knowing that her friend could be oblivious to the time but using it as her alibi for getting to the school so fast.

“That makes sense.” Chloe nodded at her friend word.

“Sansa, you have to excuse our intrepid reporter. Seems as though her weird-ar is on DefCon 5. She thought someone was attacking the bus.” Lana said with a smile recalling the weird bang that they both heard on the roof of the bus.

“Just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen.” Chloe ranted.

"Now, you know we'd love to join you and Scooby inside the mystery machine for another zany adventure, but I have to tell you guys something." Lana said upset about what she had recently found out about the football team.

Sansa and Chloe nodded their heads wanting to hear what caused the distress in their friends tone.

“Whitney told me about this hellish homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him out to Riley Field, strip him down to his boxers, then paint an "s" on his chest. And then string him up like a scarecrow.” Lana said with frown worried that her boyfriend could be apart of something like that.

“Robb never said anything about this tradition” Sansa said wondering why her eldest brother wouldn’t have told her about it. Robb was the former quarterback for the Smallville football team.

“Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen.” Chloe said.

“Sans, the reason why Robb never said anything is because he banned the tradition when he was Captain. Whitney only told me because we got into a debate about hazing.” Lana reassured her friend with a comforting smile knowing how much Sansa admired her older brother.

Sana smiles at Lana and resolves to text her bother to know why he didn’t tell her about this hazing method. As Sansa walks, she doesn’t see a cracked piece of pavement and trips over it throwing all of her books to the ground.

Lana and Chloe both bend down to help their friend pick up her books.

“I’m so clumsy.” Sansa said with a embarrassed smile as she crouches to gather her books.

“You okay?” Chloe asked. Lana pick up a book that Sansa is reading when she has time between class.

“Nietzsche. Didn't realize you had a dark side, Sansa.” Lana teases with a smile.

“Doesn't everybody?” Sansa asked. Lana nodded agreeing with Sansa.

“So, what are you, woman or superwoman?” Lana asked wondering if her friend really understood her reference.

“I haven't figured it out yet.” Sansa said.

Whitney Fordman, a tall handsome blonde and blue-eyed junior, high-school quarterback, Lana’s boyfriend and Sansa’s friend comes over to help their small group collect Sansa’s books.

“Hey guys.” Whitney said as he bends down to help gather the books that are on the ground. He stands up and offers them to Lana who takes it. Lana hands Whitney the books in her arm in order to hep Sansa and Chloe off the ground.

“Thanks guys.” Sansa told her friends as she smoothed down her outfit and accepts her books back from her friends.

“No problem Sansa. Lana could you do me a humongous favor? Could you check over my English paper? I didn't finish it till 2:00 A.M., So I'm not too sure about the ending.” Whitney asked his girlfriend.

“I bet it's great.” Lana assures her boyfriend with a smile.

“Why didn’t you or Robb tell me about the Scarecrow tradition?” Sansa demands with a frown.

“Um.. Robb didn’t want me to tell you about it…besides he banned the tradition and we all respect your brother enough to never do the tradition again.” Whitney told assuring Sansa that the tradition will never be implemented by the football team.

Sansa nodded trusting Whitney’s and by retrospect Robb’s word.

They all make their way into the building to head to class.

Smallville High School

Hallway

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3rd 2007

8:00 AM

Students are all going to class. A teenage boy in grey hoodie and black sweatpants stood in front of the trophy case, glaring at it with hatred in his eyes.

He drives his fist into the glass and grabs a photograph.

“It's payback time.” The mysterious boy said with vengeance in his voice.

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3rd 2007

8:10 AM

At one of Luthor Corp's Fertilization Plants, a car speedily drives into the facilities parking lot. The car parks and Lex Luthor gets out of the car in his ten thousand dollar black, Armani three piece suit as he surveys the plant around him.

“Thanks, Dad.” Lex said sarcastically as he looks around at the Smallville Plant that he has been exiled to by his father.

Smallville High School

Hallway

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3rd 2007

2:02 PM

“Sansa did you here that there is no cheer practice today?” Lana asked her best friend as they make their way to their shared last period of the day; A.P. History.

“Really, that good. I can help Chloe in the Torch while I wait for my siblings to be done with their practices.” Sansa said with a smile.

Smallville High School

The Torch

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3rd 2007

3:02 PM

At the end of the school day, Sansa made her way to the Torch to see that it was all locked up for the day.

“Huh?” Sansa said confused. She pulled out her phone to text Chloe about why the Torch was closed today.

“Hey Chloe, I though we had Torch duty?”

Chloe responds in seconds. “Sorry Sans, but you’ll never guess what Jimmy Olsen asked me out for coffee.

Sansa: 😊 I am happy for you let me know how it went.

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

3:04 PM

Sansa decides to go for a walk and wanders through Smallville while waiting for her siblings to finish with their extracurricular activities .

Route 66

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

3:33 PM

Lex is driving his porsche recklessly again as he speeds down the road headed towards leob's bridge.

Leob Bridge

Route 66

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

3:35 PM

Sansa is on Loeb Bridge, looking into the water as she gazes into the distance.

A truck drives past Sansa, when its farther along the road some of the rolled up barbwire in the back, falls out of its bindings and onto the asphalt.

Leob Bridge

Route 66

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

3:36 PM

Lex's phone rings and takes his eyes off of the road to get his phone. When he looks up, he spots the barbwire which has rolled onto his ride of the road. He tries to avoid it but he ends up running over it, which result in all of his tires popping and he loses control of his car.

The car skids and swerves on the asphalt before hitting Sansa the force breaking the guardrail of the bridge sending them both into the river below.

Sansa not even fazed by the impact of the car hitting her, shakes her head before setting sights on the driver of the car who is unconscious.

She quickly swims towards the front of the car and breaks the windshield of the car. She rips the seat belt off of the unconscious body and drags the man up to the surface of the river.

Once she surfaces, she starts to swim backwards to keep his face out of the water and to allow him to start to breath again. She reaches the bank of the river in record time and gently puts the unconscious man flat on his back before attempting CPR.

“Come on, don't die on me.” Sansa said as she does CPR to resuscitate the unconscious man.

Lex coughs up the water in his lungs while looking through bleary eyes at the person who saved him. The woman who saved him is a stunning redhead, with vivid blue eyes, high cheekbones and a heart shaped face.

“I could have sworn I hit you.” Lex mumbles to Sansa.

“If you did, I'd be -- I'd be dead.” Sansa mumbles in realization. She stares in shock as she realizes she just survived a car crash that if it was anyone else they would've been dead before they hit the water.

Leob Bridge

Route 66

River Bank

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3rd 2007

3:52 PM

The police have arrived and so had Sansa 's father. Ned runs to see Sansa sitting down with a red blanket on her shoulders as she huddles for warmth due to her wet clothes.

“Sansa! Sweetheart, are you all right?” Ned said with a concerned frown for his daughter as he checks her over for any injuries.

“Yeah, I'm okay, Daddy.” Sansa said with a reassuring smile as she hugged her father.

“Who's the maniac that was driving that car?” her father asks angrily as he looks around for the driver.

“That would be me. Lex Luthor.” The driver said as Ned observes the man who is a handsome man about 21-years old with blue eyes and a tall frame. His most distinguishable feature is his bald head.

“I'm Eddard Stark. This is my daughter.” Ned introduces himself with anger in his tone.

“Thanks for saving my life.” Lex said with a warm smile aimed towards Sansa.

“I'm sure you would have done the same thing. ” Sansa said returning his warm smile.

“You have quite an extraordinary girl there, Mr. Stark. If there's any way I could repay you –” Lex offers.

“Drive slower.” Ned demands of the man as he begins to lead Sansa to the blue ford pickup truck.

“Dad what about Bran, Arya and Rickon?” Sansa asks concerned.

“Sweetie we will pick them up on the way back and we can get some food in town.” Ned offered.

“Can we get coffee please?” Sansa asks with a pleading smile.

“Of course sweetheart.” As he rubs his hand across Sansa’s hair, he takes off his thick flannel lined jacket and puts it over his daughter's red blanket so she can be warm as they walk to the truck.

“Thanks Daddy.” Sansa with a smile.

Leob Bridge

River Bank

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

4:00 PM

Lex's car is being lifted out of the lake by police equipment. Lex looks on suspiciously at the blown out windshield.

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

4:45 PM

Lana and Chloe arrive at the Stark farm to find Sansa in the barn where her siblings have set up a hangout spot that have two couches, several bookshelves, a desk and a coffee table.

“Hey.” Lana said as she entered the barn loft.

“Hey guys.” Sansa said with a small smile as looked up from the couch where she was doing chemistry homework.

“We heard that you were a Hero today.” Chloe said with a proud smile.

“You saved a life today Sansa. That is amazing!” Lana said with a smile.

“Guys I did what anyone else would do.” Sansa said humbly.

“Do you think you could give me an Interview from Lex Luthor?” Chloe asked with an impish smile.

“Yes, Chloe I will give you an interview. I am not sure about Mr. Luthor though.” Sansa said.

“You saved the guys life Sansa. The least he could do is give your best friend an interview.” Chloe said with an eager smile.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” Sansa smiled.

“How are you really doing Sansa?” Lana asked with a concerned frown knowing that Sansa guards her feelings well but hoping she will open up to her best friends.

“I’m not sure guys. The weight of someone’s life in your hands is such a heavy burden to bear. If he would’ve died it would be my fault.” Sansa said with tears in her eyes.

Chloe and Lana quickly move to comfort her with a group hug.

“Sansa, I can’t possibly know what you’ve felt when you saved Mr. Luthor’s life. But Sansa you saved someone’s life and I am so proud of you.” Lana said with a comforting smile.

“Sansa, the important thing is that you were in the right place at the right time. For that, all you can be is thankful that you were there.” Chloe said as she squeezed Sansa’s shoulder.

“Thank-you guys! You are the best friends anyone can ask for.” Sansa said continuing to hug her friends.

“Now what is this about Mr. Jimmy Olsen and Ms. Chloe Sullivan going on a coffee date.” Lana said with a teasing smile trying to lighten the mood.

Chloe blushes and sputters as Lana and Sansa laugh.

The air lightens with the sounds of harmless gossip and laughter fill the loft.

Frank's Auto Repair Shop

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 3, 2007

5:32 PM

At Frank's Auto Repair Shop, Rock music is playing on an i-pod dock. Frank Smith finishes fixing a car to be scared by a mysterious kid in a grey hoodie.

“Jeez, kid. You scared the crap out of me. Don't I know you? You look like that scarecrow kid. Where the hell you been? Hey, freakazoid, wake up. Ahh!” Frank said.

The teenager uses his electric powers and shocks Frank who screams in pain.

“That was 12 years ago, man. It was just a game. What do you want?” Frank said fearfully.

“To play.” He said maliciously.

He electrocutes Frank again causing him to scream in agony.

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday

September 4, 2007

5:00 PM

Sansa drives down her driveway with her siblings next to her in the truck cabin to see a white 2008 F-150 truck with a bow on it next to the barn.

“Hey, Mom. Whose truck?” Arya asks from the rolled down window as Sansa parks the truck.

After parking the truck, Bran and Arya jump from their seats to check out the new ford. While Sansa checks on Rickon who has a habit of leaving his book bag in the car and make's sure that he grabs said book bag from the backseat.

“Go do your homework in the loft. I’ll be up there soon Kid.” Sansa said with a smile.

"Sansa’s. It's a gift from Lex Luthor.” Catelyn said as she hands Sansa the note from the pocket of her flannel shirt.

“ "Dear Sansa , drive safely. Always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche."” I don't believe it. Where are the keys?” Sansa asked excitedly.

“Your father has them.” Her mother said watching as her daughter face shifts from hope to disappointment.

Sansa goes over to the wood chipper where her father is working. Her father seeing her turns off the wood chipper and takes off his safety gear.

“I know how much you want it, sweetie, but you can't keep it.” Ned said.

“Why not? I saved the guy's life.” Sansa said belligerently knowing that those where the wrong words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

“So you think you deserve a prize?” Ned scolded his daughter.

“That's not what I meant. Look, how about you drive the new one and I'll drive the old one? Everybody wins.” Sansa said knowing that her dad wasn’t going to give into this but trying to change his mind anyway.

“This is not about winning, Sansa.” Ned tells his daughter,

“It's not like the Luthor's can't afford it.” Sansa said stubbornly.

"Do you wanna know why that is? Do you remember Mr.Bell, we used to go fishing on his property? How about Mr.William who used to send us pumpkins every Halloween? Well Lionel Luthor promised to cut them on a deal. He sent them fancy gifts and once they sold him their property he went back on his word. He had him evicted from their homes, Sansa." Ned tells his daughter.

"So your judging Lex because of what his father did?" Sansa asked.

"No, I want to make sure that you know where the money came from that bought that truck." Ned said.

Sansa nods accepting her fathers words but still petulant that her father is denying them all a perfectly good truck which would help out a lot on the farm.

“Sansa, I know you're upset, sweetie, but it's normal.” Ned said.

“Normal?” Sansa said angered by the word and its meaning.

Sansa turns on the wood chipper

“How about this? Is this normal?” Sansa said as she puts her hand into the chipper.

“SANSA! Several voices yell as they hear the gears in the machine grinding as if something was strong enough to break the blades of the machine.

Eddard quickly turns off the machine and pulls out Sansa hand which instead of being a mess of gore it was shown to be in perfect condition without not a blemish on his daughter's fair forearm. He looks down at the blades to see that they are bent in all different directions, as if something stronger then steel bent them into their now twisted shapes.

“I didn't dive in after Lex's car. It hit me at 60 miles an hour. Does that sound normal to you? I'd give anything to be normal.” Sansa said sadly.

Ned and Catelyn share a look of understanding knowing that the time has come to talk to their daughter about her origins.

Stark Farm

Barn Loft

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday

September 4, 2007

5:20 PM

Later, Sansa is in the loft, and turns to see her father coming up to talk to her.

“It's time, Sansa.” Ned said mysteriously.

“Time for what?” Sansa asked.

“The truth. I want you to take a look at something. I think it's from your parents, your, your real parents.” Ned said as he handed her a disk with glyphs and symbols on it that she didn’t recognize.

“What does it say?” Sansa asked curiously as she turned the disk over in her hand.

“I tried to decipher it for years, but it's not written in any language known to man.” Ned said.

“What do you mean?” Sansa asked.

“Your real parents weren't exactly from around... here.”Ned told his daughter.

“Where are they from? What are you trying to tell me, Dad -- that I'm from another planet? And I suppose you stashed my spaceship in the attic.”Sansa joked fearing the answer. She sighed internally knowing that her abilities have to come from somewhere and after years of asking her parents about them that she was finally going to learn the truth.

“Actually, it's in the storm cellar.” Ned said.

Stark Farm

Storm Cellar

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday

September 4, 2007

5:35 PM

They walk to the storm cellar where Catelyn was waiting for them. Eddard pulls off a sheet that was covering the ship. Sansa gapes in shock at the grey metal surface her head swimming at the fact that there was a spaceship in the storm cellar.

“This is how you came into our world, sweetheart. It was the day of the meteor shower.” Ned said.

“Wait. This is a joke, right? Why didn't you tell me about this before?” Sansa asked upset.

“We wanted to protect you.” Ned said softly.

"You're our daughter and we love you so much!" Catelyn told her daughter reassuringly.

“Protect me from what? You should have told me when I first got my powers!” Sansa said to upset to listen to her Mother's kind words.

Sansa uses her super speed to run out of the cellar.

“SANSA! SANSA!” her parents yelled.

First Baptist Cementry

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday

September 4, 2007

9:35 PM

It's dark now and Lana is riding her horse into the Smallville Cemetery. She dismounts and walks over to her parents’ grave with flowers in her hands.

A twig snaps.

Lana turns around quickly to shine her flashlight on where she thought she heard the sound.

“Who's there?” Lana demanded trying to mask the fear in voice.

“It's me. Sansa.” the redhead told her friend not really remembering how she got here.

“Sansa? Are you okay?” Lana asked concerned about her friend who looks like she has been crying for the past few hours.

“You'd never believe me if I told you.” Sansa said with a watery smile walking closer to where Lana was standing by her parents’ grave.

“Try Me.” Lana dares wanting to know what makes the usual happy go lucky Sansa Stark so moody.

“I can’t share it with you right now, but I will someday.” Sansa said knowing one day she would share the origins of her friend but right now its too unreal for her to even say out loud.

“I understand, Sansa. You’ll tell me when you are ready.” Lana said with a sure smile believing that her friend will keep her promise to tell her later.

“Lana why are you in a graveyard.” Sansa asked her friend as she looked around at the eerily lit graves that were present in the cemetery and to her friend questioningly who gazed at her sheepishly.

“Can you keep a secret?” Lana asks her best friend.

“Of course, you can tell me anything Lana.” Sansa told her sincerely.

“The same thing goes for you Sansa. I came out here to talk with my parents. You must think I'm pretty weird. You know, conversing with dead people.” Lana said.

“No, I-I don't think you're weird, Lana. Do you remember them?” Sansa looks at her with sympathetic eye knowing how hard it was for her to talk about her parents.

“They died when I was 3. But I like to think that I remember their voice.” Lana said.

“I'm sorry.” Sansa said as she hugs her friend.

“It's not your fault, Sansa. Come on. I'll introduce you to them.” Lana said.

They walk over to her parents’ grave.

“Mom, Dad. This is Sansa Stark. My best friend.” Lana told her parents while smiling at Sansa.

“Hi.” Sansa said as she waved at the grave housing her best friends’ parents.

Lana laughs at Sansa sweetness.

“Seriously, Sansa ... why are you out here?” Lana asked.

“I found out some things about my birth parents and I just feel lost.” Sansa said.

Lana looked at the miserable look on her friends face and sighed knowing that the fact that Sansa adoption was a touchy subject for her friend.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lana asked.

”Maybe later.” Sansa said knowing that Lana would understand and feeling horrible for not telling her best friend about what’s really going on in her life.

Lana smiled warmly at her best friend to reassure her that she didn’t need to spill everything about what’s going on in her life. Lana knows that Sansa has her secrets but values their friendship more than anything to let a few secrets ruin it.

“Lana, you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different?” Sansa asked with a frown.

“Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up, but she doesn't come, so my parents drive up. They're not dead. They're just really late. Then I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. But for a minute, I'm totally happy, until I realize I'm still alone. That's the thing about life it us about change. Sometimes it's painful. Sometimes it's beautiful. But most of the time, it's both."” Lana said.

“What's that, Mrs. Lang? Yeah, I'll -- I'll tell her. Your mom wants you to know that you're never alone, that she's always looking over you, no matter what. What's that, Mr. Lang? Your dad thinks you're a shoo-in for homecoming queen.” Sansa comforted her friend.

“They really say all that?” Lana asked with a smile.

“Oh, yeah. They're quite chatty once you get them started.” Sansa said.

They shared a hug and continued to talk about trivial things. All the while knowing that their friendship has grown a little bit stronger from this experience.

Lang Residence

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

September 5, 2007

12:23 AM

Sansa and Lana walk to their neighboring houses as they discuss their plans for the dance.

“Thanks for walking me home.” Lana said as she takes her horse Shadow into the small stables that are near her house. Sansa helps her by starting to take the western saddle, the blanket and the harness off of Shadow.

“Beats sulking in the forest.” Sansa said with a laugh.

Lana laughs as well.

“So, are you going to the dance?” Lana asked.

“I don’t know. I mean my mom and I got the dress, and the shoes for it. But, I just don’t know if I want to go.” Sansa said unsure.

Lana continues to store Shadows gear into the tack box. Sansa brushes down the horse's brown and white coat while listening to Lana as she talks.

“Well I think you should go. It will be fun, Sans.” Lana tried to convince her friend.

“Maybe I will go. I am happy that Chloe is finally going to get together with Jimmy and that they are going to the dance together.” Sansa said.

“Well that’s why you should go, to see Chloe be all flirty with Jimmy.” Lana said using it as incentive for Sansa to come to the dance this Saturday.

“Speaking of which has anyone asked you to the dance?” Lana asked.

“Not anyone that I am interested in at the moment.” Sansa said thinking to her crush Jake Stevens who already has a date for the dance.

“Well you’ll still have fun at the dance.” Lana said.

Lana and Sansa cleaned up the barn. After they were done with the stables, they walked outside and said their goodbyes.

Sansa checked her watch and saw that it was almost 1:00 am.

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

September 5, 2007

12:45 AM

Sansa super speeds to her back door and sighed as she saw her whole family waiting for her in the living room. Ned was the only one up and he sighed at her while giving her a smile telling her without words that she isn’t in trouble. Sansa curls up on the couch next to her Mom and went to sleep. Her last thought was ‘I love my family’.

Luthor Manson

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

September 5, 2007

3:45 PM

The next day after school Sansa heads to the Luthor Mansion to return the ford truck to Lex.

“Thank-you.” Sansa said as she was let in by the maid through the front gate and then the front door. Sansa questions where she can find Mr. Luthor who tells her that he should be in the gym training.

As she approaches the gym, she hears sounds of steel on steel as two figures in fencing gear battle. One of the fencers looses against the other which causes the looser to throw their saber in Sansa’s direction. Sansa quickly ducks as the saber embeds itself in the wall which was an inch away from where her head was just a few seconds ago. She looks on wide-eyed as the looser takes off his fencing helmet to reveal the shocked face of Lex Luthor.

“Sansa? I didn't see you.” Lex said apologetically.

“Its fine, I ducked in time.” Sansa jokes with a smile.

“How did you get in here?” Lex asked.

“A maid let me in through the front gate and then the front door. If you're busy I can come back another time” Sansa offers.

“Oh, no, no, I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day.” Lex said as he offered a bottle of water to Heiki and Sansa as well as taking one for himself.

Sansa smiles at Heiki who smiles back as she gathers her gear and starts to leave for the day. Lex quietly thanks Heiki and turns to Sansa to gesture her to follow him through the corridors of the castle.

“This is a great place.” Sansa offered as she admired the wooden paneling that decorated that corridors of the mansion.

“Yeah? If you're dead and in the market for something to haunt.” Lex jokes.

“Well, I meant it's roomy.” Sansa tried to offer with a smile.

“How's the new ride?” Lex asked.

“That's why I'm here.” Sansa said.

“What's the matter? You don't like it?” Lex asks sounding like he was offering to trade the car in for something Sansa would like better.

“No, it's not that. I can't keep it.” Sansa told him truthfully. As they continue walking the head to Lex personal library that houses two black couches, a pool table, a desk with a laptop and some bookshelves.

“Sansa, you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do. Your father doesn't like me, does he? It's okay. I've been bald since I was 9. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me.” Lex joked weakly.

“It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad.” Sansa said trying not to offend Lex.

“He figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Understandable. What about you, Sansa? Did you fall far from the tree?” Lex asked.

“I’m adopted so I really wouldn’t know but I like to think I live up to my parents expectations. I better go. Thanks for the truck.” Sansa said with a smile as she sets the keys on his desk. Sansa turns around to leave but Lex’s question stops her in her tracks.

“Sansa, do you believe a man can fly?” Lex asked.

“Sure, in a plane.” Sansa said.

“No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you.” Lex said.

“People can't fly, Lex.” Sansa said.

“I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville, and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you, I have a second chance. We have a future, Sansa ... and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship.” Lex said.

“Friendship is always a good thing. I am glad to be your friend Mr. Luthor.” Sansa said with a smile.

“Please call me Lex.” Lex said with a smile.

"All right, Lex. I'll gladly be your friend." Sansa said with a matching smile.

Sansa and Lex shake hands and hangout for a while, playing pool in the library.

"My friend Chloe, is the editor for the Torch, our school newspaper. I was wondering if you could give her an interview for what happened on Loeb bridge?" Sansa asked.

"Sure I'll be glad to give your friend an interview." Lex smiled at the intriguing redhead who saved him.

"Thank-you, Lex." Sansa said.

Franks Auto Repair Shop

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

September 6, 2007

7:15 AM

Outside of the auto repair shop, Frank is being wheeled into an ambulance. There's a crowd surrounding the scene. Chloe and Lana are there. Chloe takes pictures for the school newspaper.

“That's the third guy this week.” Lana said with a frown worried about who might be killing these people.

“And they're all former jocks.” Chloe said.

She spots a creepy face in the crowd wearing a dirty grey hoodie that looks like it has seen better days.

“Who's the weirdo?” Lana asked.

“I don't know. Let's check him out.” Chloe said as she took a quick picture with her smartphone.

Smallville High School

The Torch

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

September 6, 2007

7:35 AM

Chloe and Lana returned to the school to use the Torch computer. Sansa is also there writing an article for the Torch.

Chloe runs the picture of the creepy figure outside of the auto shop through facial recognition software that she borrowed from the state department.

“His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him 12 years ago. This is one I took four hours ago.” She pulled up the pictures and compared them side-by-side. Sansa and Lana looked at them with a gaping face due to their being no age difference between the pictures.

“That's impossible. He'd be, like, 26 today. Must be a kid who looks like him.” Sansa said.

“My money was on the evil-twin theory, till we checked his missing persons.” Lana said.

“Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago, where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance.” Chloe explained.

“That's why he hasn't aged a day.” Lana said.

“So you're telling me he just woke up.” Sansa said.

“Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone.” Chloe explained.

“Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell.” Lana theorized.

“And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?” Sansa asked.

“Because 12 years ago, they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow.” Chloe said.

“"Comatose boy found in field 20 yards from meteor strike."” Sansa looked at the article Chloe pulled up on the Smallville Time’s website.

“The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body.” Chloe said.

“No, this can't be right.” Sansa said in disbelief at the havoc she caused to innocent people.

“I think you ought to show her.” Lana said.

“Show me what?” Sansa asks.

“It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated.” Chloe explains as they go to a backroom that is connected to the Torch’s main room. On the wall, is a bunch of newspapers detailing weird things that have happened in Smallville and the surrounding counties which were hit by stray meteors.

“What is it?” Sansa asked looking at the newspaper articles on the Wall in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

“I call it "the Wall of Weird." It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began -- when the town went schizo. So, what do you think?” Chloe asked.

Sansa looks at the wall horrified at the destruction that the meteors caused. She sighs to herself and looks down self-pityingly. ‘I am responsible for all of this. The blame lies squarely on her and she will try to help everyone effected by these meteors’ She thought with fierce determination.

“I think it’s interesting. But we need to think where Jeremy will strike tonight. He killed former jokes who terrorized him in high school and it’s safe to assume that he might strike Friday night at the homecoming dance.” Sansa hypothesized.

“Your right Sansa. But what should we do about it?” Lana said.

“I think we should set up a trap for him and I can deal with it.” Sansa said with a fierce nod knowing that she will keep her friends safe at the prom.

“Sansa, are you sure?” Her friends asked concerned about her safety but knowing that Sansa can handle herself. They know their friend has secrets but they trust her and value her friendship more then anything.

“I got this, guys. Just enjoy the dance.” Sansa said.

Both Lana and Chloe nodded but were still worried about their friend. They shared a look of exasperation and wished they could ask what she will do but know that Sansa isn’t ready to share her secret.

Smallville High School

Gym

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

September 6, 2007

8:15 PM

Jeremy arrives at the Homecoming dance at the school. Everyone is having a good time. Chloe and Lana are dancing with Jimmy and Whitney respectively. Lana and Whitney are crowned king and queen. Jeremy goes to the fire sprinkler system. Sansa comes up behind him with a stern glare on her face.

“Jeremy. You need to stop this.” Sansa said firmly.

“I don't want to hurt you, Get out of here!” Jeremy warned

“I won't let you hurt my friends.” Sansa said.

“Those people in there aren't your friends. The sprinklers will get them nice and wet. I'll handle the rest.” Jeremy said maliciously.

“They never did anything to you.” Sansa defended her friends and the people inside the gym.

“I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for you, and for all the others like us.” Jeremy said passionately.

“What happened to you was my fault. I can understand your pain.” Sansa emphasized.

"I'm not in pain. I have a gift and a purpose and a destiny." Jeremy said.

“So do I.” Sansa said.

Jeremy tries to shock Sansa, but she overpowers him and throws him towards the wall.

“Give it up, Jeremy.” Sansa said.

Jeremy uses his powers to start the car. He gets in and drives at Sansa, but she clings onto the car and they run into a wall. The wall had some water pipes running through it which burst and drench the old ford.

Jeremy tries to use his powers, but the car and Jeremy get electrocuted due to the water that is inside the cabin of the truck. Sansa quickly rips off the door, water comes pouring out of the opening which floods her boots. She shakes Jeremy awake from where he was slumped unconscious in his seat.

“Are you okay?” Sansa asked concerned.

“Who are you? Where am I?” Jeremy asked confused on how he get here.

“I'm Sansa Stark, and you're in Smallville.” Sansa said with a warm smile as she quickly eyes him for any visible injuries.

“I want to go home.” Jeremy said.

“Okay, I’ll get you home.” Sansa said

Sansa picks up Jeremy and super speeds him to the Hospital to get the treatment that he needs.

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

September 6, 2007

8:55 PM

Back at the farm, Sansa is dressed in a beautiful white floor length dress that complements her red hair that’s in a loose updo with a small pearl necklace and dangling earrings and strappy heels.

Smallville High School

Gym

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

September 6, 2007

9:10 PM

Sansa looks like a vision as she scans the crowd of faces for her friends.

She spots her friends dancing with their dates and goes over to join them. Lana and Chloe smile, glad that their best friend is safe from dealing with Jeremy and happy that she is going to have fun at the dance.

“Finally decided to come out of hiding, you look beautiful Sansa.” Lana teased with a playful smile as Sansa turned her baby blue eyes on her friend and smiled.

“So do you guys.” Sansa complements her best friends.

“How did everything go with Jeremy?” Chloe asked with a concerned frown as Lana looked towards her two friends with worried frowns. Jimmy and Whitney were making small talk a few yards away from them and couldn’t hear their conversation.

“He's good. I was able to get him out of there and we talked. I took him to the hospital, and they are currently looking after him.” Sansa said.

Chloe and Lana nod resolving to get the full story tomorrow.

“Congratulations on wining Prom King and Queen” Sansa said with a perfect curtsy and smile as she moved to hug both Chloe and Lana.

“Now enough talking let’s dance” Chloe said. As she pulled both Sansa and Lana by the hand Whitney and Jimmy shared a chuckled and followed after their dates.

10:20 PM

As the night worn on Sansa decided to leave early due to the fact that she was tired and wanted to go home. Her friends decided to call it a night as well. They all got in their respective cars as those with dates said goodbye to their significant others. Lana was going with her since she was their next-door neighbor. They all waved and honked goodbye as they went their respective ways.

Stark Farm

Barn Loft

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

September 6, 2007

10:55 PM

Once she got home, Sansa walked to the loft, ignoring the light that was on inside the house.

Sansa walked up to her fortress of solitude and sighed as she looked at the night sky through the loft window.

She let her hair out of the loose updo and ran her hands through her hair as she thought about the discovery that she made two days ago. She looked into the golden telescope and wondered if she could see the planet that she was from. She sighed sadly wondering if her parents were still alive and did they miss me. Why did they send me away? She thought sadly.

“Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age. I came downstairs for breakfast one morning, and there it was. Are you okay?” Eddard said with a smile as the whole family trailed behind him carrying dinner which consisted of fried chicken, mash potatoes and gravy with green beans as another side.

“Can I answer that in about five years?” Sansa sadly chuckles as her whole family sits on the couch and her dad passes her a plate of food.

“Yeah.” Ned says with an understanding smile as he hugs Sansa to his side.

“I'm glad you and Mom were the ones that found me.” Sansa said softly as she looked at her parents with a genuine smile that brings a bright sparkle to her crystal blue eyes.

“We didn't find you, Sansa. You found us.” Ned said with a smile thinking that his family is blessed.

“Sansa, you are a blessing and I am so happy that we where in the right place at the right time.” Catelyn said as she moved to hug her daughter and press a kiss to her forehead.

Arya choose this time to speak up. “Sans, I don’t care if you’re from Mars or Pluto. You're my sister and I love you.” Arya moved to hug her in the growing group hug.

“I love you Sansa and you will always be my sister” Robb said though face time.

“I love you Sansa no matter what” Bran said with a smile as he joined the group hug.

“I think its cool that you’re an alien!” Rickon said with an excited smile.

Sansa had to smile at his sweetness.

“Thank's, Ricky. I think it’s cool too.” 

Even if she is an alien, she has a wonderful family behind her and is ready to face anything that the world throws at her.

“Now let’s eat. The food is getting cooled.” Catelyn said as everyone disentangled from the hug and went back to their spots as light conversation filled the barn as forks clinked on plates and a sense of warmth filled the air.


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has to deal with the fallout of discovering that her powers are from her newly discovered alien heritage, while also trying to come to the realization that the meteor rocks from her home world are endowing people with powers and are slowly turning them insane. While also dealing with the fact that someone is stalking both her and Lana. 
> 
> Oh, and let’s not forget about her homework that is due this week. 
> 
> Yeah, you could say that she is stressed out right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana's Bedroom: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/770397079986524728/  
> Lana Bathroom:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AeH4RAm3dtuQCMZTk5PNmoQ8q9OpdGRsFL9PrbfQAtZpEh-4YIjYXxM/
> 
> Lana’s Outfit for going talking to the cops: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/340162578104393507/ 
> 
> Lana’s Farm Outfit:  
> Jeans: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/672162313114716382/  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/762304674408152099/  
> Top: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/804807395890437603/  
> Lana Pink Knit Blanket: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/566468459374411449/  
> Lana’s Farmers Market Outfit with helping out Sansa:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/443886107020052279/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969553057/?nic=1 
> 
> Sansa’s Farmers Market Merchandise that she sells:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AUSqDHb4DBjmu6NOU4E6kV2F94hy9ZVrnrvZIX4z1l4aVyGYcbPBBN4/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/276408495865377267/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AYSDHUS1__zms6uUZPox7Zikz7lWgHuIklS8nc7gdrICnGCXhl2YEJE/  
> https://speakshop.co/products/chunky-knit-blanket?variant=12913814732823&utm_campaign=Chunky-All-SaleInterestsKWDyn&pp=0&epik=dj0yJnU9akhLZjNEejJUbGJJQ2dFbmNTaFl4Zk1DSnp1dGtMUDYmbj1fOXZhRmpkUTd3Wk8xMDhhQzR3bUd3JnQ9QUFBQUFGMEltYkU  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/9499849192011575/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AeZdVFC9XU2jMjZyCb26NtmhZzGySaOM2Xh-_ihnL8ItwbyBuRiBqg4/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AXD2yTSZ1pLGD3FyUfXWf8HLPaDwqbDZcA6hX7gl66LXF0IhgMfTTRo/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/859976491320582310/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/329607266476483822/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/400046379379542233/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/808044358112295928/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/378372806190102534/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/445223113158497802/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/290482244713096232/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/539728336591271504/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/394557617336450819/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/850547079602942752/
> 
> Lana's Phone: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781104  
> Lana’s Slippers: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968782741/  
> Lana PJs: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/Adxw5FXhGDPWC0m0lf3VIRQjxPGFDZFKYSj6m5eS2GuGYLUYsbvvOKM/  
> Lana Prom Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/813462751421751771/  
> Loose Updo: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AY7wWezklxQEzSIexQXujTvlj2YIIiykzHBGQoA5gZ8tT_O_gInnzRg/  
> Lana Homecoming Crown: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781123/  
> Lana's Bathrobe: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/610097080751023222/  
> Nell Truck: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968779825/ 
> 
> Lana and Nells Living Room: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/728879520926059029/ 
> 
> Sansa's Phone/Stark Family Phones (except for Rickon): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781097 
> 
> Farm/Family Truck: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781044/  
> Neds Truck: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781021/  
> Catelyn’s Car: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781071
> 
> The Stark House: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968752940/
> 
> Guest Bedroom for the Stark Household  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/803751864724985551/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/623256035912648877/  
> Guest Bathroom: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/15129348732834315/
> 
> Sansa's Bedroom  
> Desk: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781499  
> Desk Chair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/785385622497528700/  
> Laptop: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781453  
> Vanity: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781511/  
> Walk in Closet: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/320670435952236665/  
> Doors to Closet: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/399061216976964750/  
> Reading Nook: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781541/  
> Window Seat: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/173247916900347100/  
> Dresser w/mirror :   
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969643050/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/311733605439172613/  
> Bedside Tables: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/528187862517201574/  
> Door to Sansa Room: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/569635052868312096/  
> Door to Sansa Bathroom: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/816910819889662964/  
> Hanging Jewelry Organizer: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969643096/?nic=1
> 
> Sansa and Arya’s Bathroom:  
> Double Sink: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968750390/  
> Bath/Shower: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/703617141759475327/  
> Towel Cabinet: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/775604367057909268/  
> First Floor Bathroom: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/831477149934424837/

Friday Night  
Smallville  
Lana Lang’s House  
September 6, 2007  
10:43 PM

Lana is in her bedroom after the dance. Her bedroom is shabby chic with white furniture, a queen-sized distressed wooden bed frame, with a white duvet cover, and a white fan on the ceiling. 

Lana sighs as she looks out her bedroom window facing the Stark farm, making a mental note to talk to Sansa tomorrow about how everything went with Jeremy. 

She goes to her tall white dresser and opens the bottom drawer to see it filled with crowns, ribbons, and trophies. She gently takes the crown from her loose updo and places it carefully in the draw filled with fond memories. 

Lana carefully gets out of her beautiful pink dress which leaves her in her undergarments that she is going to discard in few moments to take a relaxing bubble bath. She walks through her door to her bathroom, turning on the light and looks into the mirror above the vanity. 

She carefully takes the bobby pins out of her hair with delicate movements not wanting to be to rough just in case she accidentally pulls some hairs out by the root. When all of the bobby pins are out of her hair, she fluffs it to get rid of the weird stiff feeling that accompanies any type of fancy hairstyles that requires hairspray to keep it in place.

While she was unbinding her hair, she turned on the hot water for her bath and plugged the drain to let the water reach to the top of the tub. Lana quickly puts her undergarments into the laundry basket before diving into her tub for a nice relaxing bath.

11:20 PM:  
Lana grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped around herself. She brushed her teeth and grabbed a comb from her vanity to detangle her hair before making her way into her room in search of some pajamas. 

She goes to her tall dresser and grabbed her panda bear pajamas along with some underwear to put on for bed. Lana turned around and notices a gold box on her bed with a bow on top. She cocks her head to side and wonder if Whitney gave Aunt Nell the present when she wasn't looking early this evening. 

She smiles as she takes a picture of the box and sends it to Whitney, Sansa and Chloe. 

To Whitney:  
From Lana:

I got your present and I am about to open it. Thank-you for the present. I love you!

To Sansa and Chloe  
From Lana:

Look what Whitney gave me! I can't wait to open it guys. I'll talk to you later at the Farmers Market. :) 

She loosens the bow from the present and watches as the golden box unfolds itself to release beautiful butterflies into her room. She watches in awe as one lands on her finger before flying away. She smiles to herself before going to her window to open it halfway so the butterflies can leave her room. She changes into her pajamas, brushes her hair and then her teeth before climbing into bed and grabbing her phone from her bedside table. 

She checks her messages and sees that she has a few from both Sansa and Whitney. She quickly checks Whitney message and sees something that makes her heart race in fear.

 

From Whitney  
To Lana:  
Babe, I didn't give your Aunt any present today. Are you okay? What was in the package? Please call me, I love you.

To Whitney  
From Lana:  
I am Okay. It was just butterflies in the box and I'm kind of freaking out right now because how did the box get in my room, on my bed. It means someone was in my house, in my room. I am going to talk to Aunt Nell about this and then we can call the police.  
Lana quickly grabs her bathrobe and puts on her slippers before she exits her bedroom to go to her aunt who is downstairs asleep in the living room. 

If she would have turned around, she would have seen a boy in a tree, holding a video camera with a smile on his face.

As she is making her way to the landing of the stairs, she opens the message from Sansa. Her face quickly pales as she reads the message realizing that something is definitely going on here. 

To Lana  
From Sansa:  
Hey sweetie, are you sure the package is from Whitney? Because I got one too. My mom said that it was on our back porch and was addressed to me. I was about to open it, but my Dad stopped me because he was worried that it could have been something strange. I have it on my kitchen table and it’s just sitting there. 

Lana informs her aunt of what is going on and her Aunt quickly calls the police to tell them about the breaking and entering of a possible stalker.

 

To Sansa  
From Lana:  
Sansa, they are not from Whitney. He said so himself and the scary thing is someone put them onto my bed without Aunt Nell's knowledge. She didn't even know there was any kind of package in my room. So that means someone broke into our house and put the package on my bed. We called the police and the should be here any minute.  
Also, it was just butterflies in the box. 

From Sansa  
To Lana:  
My Dad and I are coming over. I'll bring the box maybe there are some prints on it that the police could use. 

 

To Sansa  
From Lana  
Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes.

The boy in the tree quickly shimmies down with cautious steps as he tries to make sure he doesn't drop his camera while climbing down. 

He quickly gets into his yellow 1986 Volkswagen bug and drives to his home.

 

Smallville, Kansas  
Lana Lang's Home  
Saturday Night  
12:03 AM

A police car now sits outside Lana and Nell's home. Her father stops the truck right beside the police car. As they are getting out of the truck, Sansa grabs the unopened present to give it the police and hoping that the butterflies are still alive in there. Lana who has changed out of her pajamas and into some sweats and sneakers, opens the front door to let her friend and her father into the house. 

Sansa and Lana quickly hug each other in relief once they are inside the house.

"How are you doing Lana?" Sansa said as they let go of each other and go to the living room where Aunt Nell and Officer Jameson were talking about the incident.

Ned joins Nell and Officer Jameson conversation about the incident giving the girls a chance to talk in private.

"I am okay. Just a little freaked out. What about you, Sansa?" Lana asked her friend concerned for her emotional wellbeing.

"I'm just worried about whoever this person is that has been stalking us. I mean Lana he was in your room and that is way too close for comfort." Sansa said concerned about whoever this person is could escalate in their attempts to get closer to them both. 

"Yeah, that is the part that freaks me out the most." Lana said worried.

They sit down on the couch and start to talk about the break-in. 

"So, Miss. Lang what time did you notice that the box was in your bedroom?" Officer Jameson asked. 

"I think it was about 11:30. It was after my bath and I was searching for some pajamas in my dresser and that’s when I turned around and spotted the box siting on my bed. I thought it was a present from my boyfriend, so I sent him a picture of it and then I opened it. The only thing that was in there were some butterflies. My boyfriend replied that he never gave anything to my Aunt. That's when I started to get really freaked out about it because how did it get into my room if my aunt didn't put it in there. That's when Sansa told me that she received the same package." Lana said.

Officer Jameson nodded and turned to Sansa to get her side of the story.

"My family and I were eating dinner inside of the loft barn after the Prom. I think dinner ended at 10:55 and we decided to head into the house. I went upstairs to get a quick shower and put on some pajamas. My mom was cleaning the dishes when she heard a quick knock on the front door and went to check it out. That's when she found the golden box that was addressed to me but the person who dropped it off was long gone. My mom called me down to come look at the package, but my Dad didn't want me to open it due to the fact that they didn't know who it was from and what it could be. That's when I checked my phone and saw the massages from Lana. I started to get really worried because someone broke into my best friend’s home and placed an identical box just like mine onto her bed. That's when I decided that I should come over here with my dad just in case because it sounds like Lana and I have a stalker on our hands." Sansa said.

"I am going to have you both file a report about this incident ladies tomorrow at the station. I think you should you invest in a security alarm as a precaution as well as a dog." Officer Jameson said as he wrote down his observation in his notepad.

"Thank-you Officer." Lana said.

"Ms. Lang, what were you doing this evening?" Officer Jameson asked Aunt Nell.

"I was watching The Mummy at around 6:00 PM. Lana and Whitney left to grab an early dinner at 6:30 because the dance started at 8:00 PM. The movie ended around 8PM and then I made myself some soup for dinner. I must have fallen asleep in the living room because the next thing I knew Lana was shaking me awake and telling me about the package in her room.” Aunt Nell said with a worried frown on her face due to the fact that someone managed to break into her home and place a package in her nieces’ room while she was sleeping downstairs unaware of the possible danger. 

Officer Jameson nodded at Aunt Nell’s words.

“What about you, Ned?” Officer Jameson asked.

“My family and I were eating dinner in the loft barn after the homecoming prom. We went in at around 10:55 like Sansa said. Then I helped Catelyn with the dishes and my son Rickon wanted me to read him Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. I read him the story until Cat called Sansa and I down to show us the package. Sansa wanted to open the package but there wasn’t any kind of return address, so I told her not to open it. There was no way of knowing if it could be something completely innocent in there or something dangerous. By that time, it was around 11:45 and Sansa told me about Lana receiving the package too. That’s when Sansa and I decided to come over to Lana’s and Nell’s house to lend our support.” Ned explained. 

“Okay, I think I have everything I need. Thank-you for your cooperation and I promise we will catch this guy. I highly recommend that you get a security system for your house. But I do have to ask is anything missing from your room Ms. Lang?” Officer Jameson asked.

“No, I don’t think anything was missing but all I was really focused on was the fact that someone was in my room. I didn’t really check to see if anything was missing, Sorry.” Lana said with a freaked-out expression on her face.

“Lana its okay.” Sansa said as she moved closer to her friend to give her a comforting hug. 

“Lana, Nell. You both can stay at our house until you have the security system up and running.” Ned said as he observed his daughter and the girl that she considered a sister in a comforting embrace. 

“Thank-you Ned. But are you sure that Catelyn is okay with me staying at your house?” Nell asked her ex-boyfriend. Their relationship was that of high school sweethearts, but it didn’t work out due to the fact that they had different goals at the time. Although, Nell wished it did work out once upon a time she is happy for her ex-boyfriend who has a wonderful family of his own.

“Catelyn is the one who recommended that you stay at the house if you felt unsafe here.” Ned said. 

“Thank-you so much Ned. I really appreciate this and will be forever in your debt.” Nell said.

“Its not a problem. All that matters is that you and Lana are somewhere safe tonight.” Ned said.

Throughout all this Officer Jameson was writing in his notepad about his observations on the intruders point of entry.

“Ms. Lang, the point of entry for the intruder was the back door in the kitchen. The door showed no signs that it was jimmied which means that the intruder new where you kept the spare key.” The officer said.

Lana and Aunt Nell faces paled at this new information.

“Lana, Sansa. Why don’t you two go and pack some of Lana’s stuff for the next few days.” Ned said knowing that the girls could use a break from this information.

“Lets go Sansa.” Lana said as she grabbed Sansa hand to help pull her up from the living room couch and headed towards the stairs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you guys.” Officer Jameson told the Ned and Aunt Nell.

“No, its better that we have all the details of how the intruder got into the house. I will get a security system on Monday as well as changing the locks to all the doors just in case the intruder made a copy of the key.” Nell said.

“Good idea. I got all the information that I need and will see y’all fine folks tomorrow. Tell your girls that they need to be vigilant and not to go anywhere alone.” Jameson said as he got up from the couch and started to head to the main foyer.

“We will Jameson, thank you for all of your help and I hope we can get this resolved quickly for the girl’s sake.” Nell said with a worried frown on her face thinking about what kind of wacko could be after the girls.

Ned nodded in silent agreement with Nells words, but his mind is a million miles away thinking of getting his own security system for his house.

“Goodbye.” Officer Jameson said as he shook Nell hand and then Ned’s before opening the front door and heading to his cruiser where it sat in the driveway Ned’s truck.

Ned rubbed his hand across his face in stressed frustration that something like this could happen to his daughter and her best friend.

“I am going to check on all the doors and windows. I want to make sure that they are all locked before we head over to my house.” Ned said.

“Thank-you Ned. I am going to get some clothes for the weekend, and I promise we will be out of your hair by Monday at the latest.” Nell said.

“Nell take your time. There is no rush and your welcome in our home. Sansa and Lana have been friends since primary school. Lana is practically another daughter to Catelyn and I.” Ned said with a warm smile.

Nell nodded at Ned’s reassuring words and then started to move towards the stairs to go to her bedroom to pack some clothes and toiletries. 

Ned sighed and got to work checking the doors and windows to make sure that they were locked.

Lana’s Bedroom  
Smallville  
12:55 AM

Lana sighed as she finished packing her clothes that she will be using for the week. 

“You okay Lana?” Sansa asked with a concerned frown for the girl that she considers a sister.

“Yeah, I am okay. I’m glad that you’re here with me, Sansa. I just hate that I feel so unsafe in my room now due to that freak coming in here and doing as he pleases with my things.” Lana said frustrated as she sits down on her bed next to Sansa who was fiddling with one of her decorative pillows. 

“I am sorry that you feel unsafe Lana. But you know you can stay at my house for as long as you want.” Sansa said with a comforting smile and hug.

“I’m just glad that this person didn’t go after Aunt Nell.” Lana said as she rests her head on Sansa shoulder before going to her bathroom to get her toiletries. 

“Lana, I don’t want to say this to freak you out but maybe you should get a new toothbrush just because you don’t know if he did anything weird with your stuff.” Sansa said with an apologetic grimace.

Lana wrinkles her nose as she considers this before her face scrunches in disgust as she catches onto what Sansa means. She drops said toothbrush into her trash bin that is in between her toilet and sink. 

“You’re right.” Lana said with a disgusted frown.

Sansa gives her comforting look that Lana returns before she grabs a large pink knit blanket that Sansa made her for her birthday. 

“I am just glad that you are not feeling this violation right now.” Lana said as she tosses the blanket over her and Sansa as they lay down together and contemplate the fact that they have a shared stalker.

“Me too honey. The reason why he probably didn’t come into the house is because everybody was home and all the lights were on. He didn’t want to risk being caught sneaking in.” Sansa said.

Lana nodded at Sansa hypothesis knowing that it is reasonable explanation and glad that her friend didn’t have to go through the same feelings of violation that she is experiencing right now. 

“Could we move onto a happier subject?” Lana asked.

Sansa nodded at Lana’s request.

“I finished my merchandise for the farmers market tomorrow.” Sansa said.

“Yay, what did you make this time?” Lana asked interested in the wares that Sansa knitted and painted to sell at the farmers market tomorrow. 

“I painted Carter Lake and this little cove I found a few miles from my house. I knitted a light grey, a dark grey, a light pink, and a dark pink chunky blanket. I knitted about twelve hats and some sweaters. I also made four necklaces too.” Sansa said.

“That’s a lot of stuff.” Lana said with a smile.

“I know right.” Sansa said as she smiles at Lana.

“Have you ever thought about creating a website to sell your stuff on?” Lana asked.

“I thought about it. I think I may ask Chloe to help me with it just because she is the most tech savvy out of all of us.” Sansa said.

“She would be glad too. I mean as long as she gets first dibs on everything. Oh, and me too.” Lana said with a teasing smile.

“Oh, and what did you do to get first dibs on my stuff?” Sansa asked.

“Moral support and being an awesome friend, duh” Lana said with a teasing smile.

“Oh, of course.” Sansa said as she knocked her shoulder against Lana’s shoulder.

They looked at each other and just burst out laughing at their own silliness.

“You’re my sister.” Sansa said with utter sincerity. 

“You’re my sister too.” Lana said with a warm smile.

A knock on the door interrupted there cozy atmosphere of friendship and sisterhood. Ned stood in the doorway looking at the two girls in the bed with a warm smile.

“Are we already to go?” Ned asked.

Sansa looked at Lana to see if she was ready to leave.

Lana returned Sansa look with a squaring of her shoulders and a fierce look in her eyes. She looked at Mr. Stark with fierce determination. 

“Yeah, we’re ready Mr. Stark.” Lana said with a determined nod.

“Okay then lets go.” Ned said as he moved to pick up her leather overnight bag.

The girls and Ned went downstairs to meet Nell by the door who was caring her own overnight bag. 

“I’ll drive my truck.” Nell said.

“Of course.” Ned said.

They all moved out of the house and onto the wrap around porch. As soon as they were outside Nell locked the door and gently closed the screen door so it wouldn’t slam against the back door.

“Ned, I'll just follow behind you to the farm.” Nell said.

“Okay.” Ned picked up Lana’s bag to put into the cabin of the old blue ford parked a few feet away.

Lana and Nell hugged while Sansa followed her dad to give the two a minute alone.

“You okay, sweetie?” Nell asked her niece.

“I will be. What about you?” Lana asked concerned.

“We have a lot of stuff to do around here what with changing the locks and installing a security system. But we will get there. I am so sorry Lana that this person got so close to you.” Nell said 

“Aunt Nell it’s no one’s fault but this freaks who violated our privacy and security. I am more worried about you. This person could've hurt you Nell and it would've been my fault.” Lana said. 

"Sweetie, its not your fault." Nell said as she hugged her niece.

“I love you.” Nell said with a warm reassuring smile.

“I love you too.” Lana returned her aunts smile before hugging her again. 

“Lets go kid.” Nell said as they parted to go to her car that was parked in the garage.

Lana sighed as she followed her aunt Nell to her car. Aunt Nell started the car before following the old blue ford that was on the way to the Stark farm.

 

Smallville, Kansas  
Greg Arkin’s House  
Saturday September 7, 2007  
12:00 AM

Greg Arkin is a fifteen-year-old boy with acne prone skin, and greasy hair. This causes him to be picked on by the bullies of his high school who thought he was a freak for how he looked. He was an avid bug collector who was fascinated by the dynamics that could be observed in nature. 

But right now, as he walks through the door of his house after parking his Volkswagen in the driveway, bugs are the last thing on his mind. 

A video of two beautiful girls, a redhead and brunette, are in a field surrounded by two thoroughbred horses, laughing and enjoying a summers day unaware of the fact that someone is watching them as they picnic and goof around. 

This scene is playing on the living room television as his mother stands in front of it filled with disgust that her son is spying on Sansa Stark and Lana Lang, two girls whose guardians that she knows personally. Not to mention all of the other videos that she has found in her son’s room. God knows what else is on those tapes of these poor unsuspecting girls. 

“Is this what you do with your time now, Greg?” Nina Arkin said as she gestures with her hands to the pile of VHR tapes that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Where did you get those?” Greg asked angered at the thought of his mother going through his room. 

“Oh, you've got a lot of nerve talking to me about privacy. I am in the garden club with Nell Lang and Catelyn Stark. How am I going to face Nell and Catelyn knowing that my own son is creeping around videotaping their girls? Is that where you were tonight?” his mother asked.

“No, I was out collecting.” Greg denies knowing he was exactly where his mother accused him of being and he broke into. 

“Two disgusting habits.” Nina said as she shakes her head in disgust and worry for the person her son is turning into.

“Insects aren't disgusting, mom.” Greg said.

“Look what has become of you, Greg. This isn't you.” Nina tries to appeal to her son. 

“People change." Greg said dismissively. 

“Really? Monday morning, I am phoning Claremont Military Academy.” Nina told her son hoping that Military school will straighten out her son’s behavior. 

“Yeah right, Mom.” Greg said as he rolls his eyes in disbelief. 

“No, Greg. I've had it with your behavior. This time I'm making the call.” Nina said as she moved towards the stairs to go to bed.

“Hey, who's gonna take care of my bugs?” Greg yelled after his mother. 

Greg is in his room. There are dozens of tanks filled with glowing green insects that were infected by the meteor rocks. 

“Don't worry, guys. I'm going to take you somewhere safe.” Greg said as he starts to put his bugs into mason jars for easier transport.

Smallville, Kansas  
Route 66  
12:50 AM

Greg is driving his yellow Volkswagen down the deserted road. Inside his car, there are mason jars and various tanks that are filled with different types of insects. He takes a sharp turn and several of the tanks and mason jars break, letting green bumblebees, spiders and wasps along with a variety of other insect’s swarm inside the car. He starts to slap at the insects as they start to attack him angry over having their peace destroyed by the shattering of their tanks. 

“No! No! Ah! Aah!” Greg cries in fear and pain as the insects start to sting and bite him which causes him to crash into a telephone pole.

Throughout the surrounding landscape all you can hear is Greg Arkin’s scream of pain and terror.

Smallville, Kansas  
Arkin Residence  
September 7, 2007  
Saturday  
1:30 AM

Nina Arkin is knocking on her son’s door due to the fact that she wants to resolve the fight that they had a few hours ago. 

“Greg? Sweetie? Can we talk, please?” Nina said as she opens the door and sees that all the tanks are gone, and he isn't there. She sighs in disappointment and leaves her sons room unaware that she was being watched by her son. Greg who has various bumps and welts on his body from the insect swarm is attached to the ceiling as he watches his mother exit the room. 

Smallville, Kansas  
Stark Farm  
Sansa Stark Bedroom  
September 7, 2007  
7:25 AM

“It’s all your fault, Sansa! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Voices scream at Sansa as she runs away from them in a war torn Smallville. The sky is painted red and the streets run with blood and destruction from those killed in the meteor strikes. 

“Sansa, honey wake up!” a faraway voice shouts.

“I am so sorry please! I didn’t mean to please!” Sansa screams as she put her arms around her head to block the voices the seem to grow louder and louder. These voices blame her for the death and the destruction of their loved ones.

“SANSA WAKE UP!” a voice shout’s again.

Sansa Stark jumped awake and saw her best friend Lana Lang sitting beside her on the bed with a hand on her arm showing that she shook her awake when she was in the throes of her nightmare. Lana has a concerned look on her face as she observes her friend who was just in the middle of a terrifying nightmare.

“Are you okay?” Lana questioned her best friend with a worried frown on her face. 

“I…..I’m okay Lana.” Sansa said as she took deep breaths before hugging Lana needing the comfort of human contact after the nightmare she just had.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lana asked as she returned her friends hug before letting Sansa go to look at her with a worried frown on her face.

“Not really.” Sansa said truthfully. 

Lana nods accepting Sansa’s answer that she doesn’t want to talk about her nightmare.

“Your mom came by to tell us that we have to get ready for the farmers market which begins at nine and that you need to do some of your chores before we leave.” Lana said

Sansa sighed before throwing the covers back and walking to her shared bathroom with Arya.

“The chores never stop!” Sansa said with a roll of her eyes before sliding the door closed to the bathroom and getting ready for the day.

Lana only laughs at her friend’s response before getting in outfit from her bag that would be suitable for farm work.

“Don’t worry Sans, I’ll help you with your chores.” Lana said with a laugh as she started to change into a long-sleeved flannel, skinny jeans and some long ankle socks along with her undergarments that she has put on after changing out of her pajamas.

Sansa opens the bathroom door before dropping down onto her bed with a sigh while grabbing a pillow to cuddle with.

“Tired?” Lana asked as she combed her fingers through Sansa’s thick auburn hair.

“Yeah.” Sansa said as she yawns.

“Is Chloe going to meet us at your booth?” Lana asked as she dropped her hand from Sansa’s hair.

“Yes, she is going to be mad that she missed out on the drama last night.” Sansa said with a teasing smile.

“True, but she knows she can always interview us for an article as long as we remain anonymous just because I don’t feel like dealing with the drama of having my identity exposed into the world like that.” Lana said.

“You’d know that Chloe protects her sources especially when they’re her best friends.” Sansa said with a sure smile.

“True.” Lana said with a smile.

“You look cute by the way.” Sansa complimented her friend.

“Thank-you but I need to borrow some farm boots.” Lana said.

“Sure, just go in my closet and have your pick.” Sansa said as she moved from the bed dropping the pillow onto the bed before stretching to the sky and walking to her walk-in closet to get some clothes that would be suitable for farm work. She already had an outfit in mind for the farmers market that was just a couple of hours away.

“Oh, these are super cute.” Lana said as she holds up a pair of short brown leather farm boots.

“I know right. Momma and I got them at a flee market a few days ago.” Sansa said.

“That’s awesome.” Lana said as sits down on the bench by the wall to put the shoes on.

“Hey what do you think of this for my farm outfit.” Sansa said as she held up an AC/DC back in black shirt, skinny jeans and calf high brown farm boots.

“Cute.” Lana said standing up after getting the boots on.

“You look cute too. I’m just gonna change in here because I think Arya is using the bathroom.” Sansa said.

“Okay, I am going to go downstairs and see what your Mom has made for breakfast.” Lana said.

“Do you want me to wake up your Aunt after I am done getting dressed?” Sansa asked.

“Nah, she is already awake.” Lana said.

“Okay, see you down there girlie.” Sansa said.

Lana closed the sliding door to Sansa room before making her way downstairs.

7:40 AM:

Sansa sighed as she thought back towards her nightmare that she had before Lana woke her up. She feels so responsible for what happened to the people of this town. People like Lana’s parents who were just minding their own business before a meteor killed them. So many people were affected by the meteors and she wants to know the reason behind it. 

Why did her biological parents send her to Earth? What could be so bad that someone would put a baby in a spaceship and send it to an unknown planet. She has so many unanswered questions and no one to talk to who really no ones what happened. 

Sansa finished her crown braid ponytail before looking in the mirror at her reflection. She reached for her strawberry chapstick that was on her bathroom counter before resolutely looking in the mirror and applying it to her lips. 

She resolved in that moment that she will get the answers that she wants, and she’ll find out more about her native world along with her biological parents. 

7:45 AM:

Sansa walks down the stairs and steps into the foyer where the front door meets the stairs. She turns down the hallway to the kitchen to see her family laughing and talking while enjoying a hearty breakfast her mother prepared for them. As she observes from the doorway of the hallway she smiles as she basks in the presence of her family. 

‘Thank-you for bringing me to them.’ Sansa thought to whoever chose Ned and Catelyn Stark to find her on that fateful day.

“Sansa sweetheart come eat breakfast honey.” her Mother said with a warm smile aimed at her daughter. At the mention of her name everyone at the table including Lana and Nell give her a warm smile before returning to their meals and previous conversations. 

Catelyn stands from the table to make Sansa a plate filled with sausage, hash browns, scrambled eggs, biscuit and some gravy. 

“Thanks Momma.” Sansa said as she takes a seat in the breakfast nook by the window where everybody is seated. Catelyn hands her the plate of food along with an ice water to go with the meal. She plants a kiss on her daughter’s face before returning to her spot at the opposite end of the table.

“Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?” Ned asked his daughter as he took a bite of sausage before washing it down with some orange juice. 

“Yeah I slept like a baby.” Sansa said. ‘If a baby had a nightmare of the destruction of their beloved hometown with the people of said town blaming her for the chaos she has brought to their shores.’ Sansa thought sardonically. 

Unnoticed to Sansa who was lost in her thoughts, Catelyn and Ned shared a worried look for their daughter knowing that she was holding something back from them and resolved to address it later when they are in a more private setting.

Lana who was sitting across from Sansa at the breakfast nook gave her a concerned look which Ned and Catelyn caught as they returned back to their breakfast, resolving to talk to their daughter later.

Sansa took another bite of her eggs before looking at her family as they continued to eat their breakfast.

“I think I’m going to quit cheerleading.” Sansa said.

At this announcement, her family all looked up wide-eyed knowing how important cheerleading was to Sansa.

“Sansa are you sure sweetie? I know how much you love cheerleading.” Catelyn said.

“I’m sure. I thought a lot about this for the past few weeks and I have decided I want to focus more on the Torch. I really do want to become a journalist once I am done with both high school and college. The best way to do that is to focus on improving my writing and the Torch will allow me to gain the experience necessary to do just that.” Sansa explained.

“Well I know Chloe will be thrilled that she has her second in command back with her at the Torch.” Lana said with a smile showing the she supported her decision. Lana privately thought that she may quit cheerleading too. She just wants to find a life outside of cheerleading and she didn’t know how to break it to her aunt Nell that she wants to quit. 

Sansa sensing her best friend’s uncertainty gave her a look that said they would talk later.

“I know how much you love cheerleading darling, but it seems to me that you have thought a lot about this decision, and I will support you no matter what you have decided.” Ned told his daughter with a proud smile.

“Thank-you Daddy!” Sansa beamed before getting up from her seat to hug her dad who was sitting beside her mother.

“So, does anyone else have any plans beside the farmers market today?” Nell asked interested in this sweet family dynamic where everybody is loved and supported with warmth and understanding.

“Dad can I hang out with Meera and Jojen Reed after the market?” Bran asked from where he sat between Arya and Rickon. Sansa smiled in amusement when she saw that he was doing mathematical equations on a notepad between his and Arya’s plate. 

“Sure. What are you guys going to do after the market?” Ned asked as he stood up from the table after collecting both his and Catelyn’s plates and then walking over towards the sink.

“Jojen got this new video game last week that looks really awesome and he promised I could play it if I came over today.” Bran explained.

“Okay just let me know what time you want to go over there sweetheart.” Catelyn said.

“Okay, Thanks Mom.” Bran said as he returned back to his mostly unfinished breakfast and math equations.

Sansa reached for the notepad and got a sound of protest from Bran who was making grabby hands for his notebook.

“Sansa give me my notebook.” Bran said.

“Finish your food and you can have your notebook back kid.” Sansa said as she placed the notebook on the cushion beside her before smiling in amusement at the way Bran’s face screwed up before following her instructions and taking a bite of his now lukewarm food.

Everybody smiled in amusement before Ned and Catelyn turned towards her with a fond smile for making Bran eat his food.

“I don’t really have any plans after the market. I’ll probably just help Dad and Sansa around the farm.” Arya said as she took a bite of her food.

“I want to ride the tractor.” Rickon declared.

Everyone laughed at his declaration.

“Okay, well you can help me move some hay in the tractor after the market.” Ned told his youngest son.

“YAY! Rickon cheered.

Unnoticed to everyone, Sansa sighed at the fact that she was gonna have to bring down the lighthearted atmosphere that surrounded the breakfast nook with the truth of her and Lana’s plans after the farmers market.

“ Lana and I have a stalker who broke into Nell's house to leave a gift in Lana's bedroom.” Sansa said.

Her sibling’s face’s where shocked and angry on both her and Lana behalf that someone would invade their privacy and security like that.

“Sansa.” Her father said in a reproachful tone not wanting to trouble his youngest children with the news of a potential stalker.

“Dad, they have to know. This guy broke into Nell and Lana’s house while Nell was asleep on the couch. They need to be vigilant about the possible danger that they could be in and I don’t want them to be ignorant of said danger.” Sansa said passionately. 

Her parents and Nell all exchanged indescribable looks after this exchange.

“I know sweetheart and you’re right. I just wish you both didn’t have to go through this.” Catelyn told her and Lana.

“I know Mrs. Stark but we are big girls and we need to make sure that we take all the necessary precautions which includes making our family and friends aware of the possible danger that they could be in from associating with us.” Lana said.

After this explanation, her family and Nell looked at both girls with proud but worried eyes.

“So, wait someone is stalking you Sansa and you wait until now to tell us.” Arya said.

“Whoever this is, broke into Lana’s house to put a present on her bed while she was in the bath. The only reason why I didn’t get the same treatment is because everybody was home and they didn’t want to get caught sneaking into the house. So, they left the present by the kitchen door.” Sansa explained the events that occur ed the previous night.

“Creepy.” Bran said with a disturbed expression on his face that matches the look on Arya’s face.

Rickon who didn’t really understand what was going on but could sense that the atmosphere in the kitchen was thick with tension offered his own reassurance.

“I am sorry that you guys feel scared.” Rickon said with a sweet smile.

Lana and Sansa who are sitting right next to each other on the kitchen nook cushion give Rickon a warm genuine smile touched by his sweet words.

“Whoever this person is will be caught but, in the meantime, we should get the locks changed as well as getting a security system.” Ned said. 

They all nodded at his words.

“Sansa are you going to sell your wares at the market?” Nell asked hoping to lighten the atmosphere in the kitchen.

“Yeah, I am. I also have a booth set up near my parents.” Sansa said as she finished her breakfast before going towards the kitchen sink to clean them and put them in the dishwasher.

“How has your merchandise been selling?” Catelyn asked her daughter after taking a sip from her coffee.

Sansa smiled in excitement. 

“They are going really well Mom. I know that some of the people at the market today are going because they know that I will be selling my products there.” Sansa explained humbly but with a bit of pride in her tone that people obviously like her merchandise.

“That’s really great honey.” Catelyn smiled lovingly at her daughter.

“I want to ask Lex’s advice for starting an online website where I can sell my merchandise. I can reach a larger demographic that way which would expand my business exponentially.” Sansa explained passionately but she knew her father would have his own issues about due to the fact that he didn’t like the Luthor’s business tactics.

“Are you serious about this Sansa? You know how I feel about the Luthors, but if your that passionate about this then I think it would be a good idea to ask Lex for advice.” Ned grudgingly said wanting his daughter to follow her dream but wishing that she didn’t have to take advice from someone like Lex Luthor.

“I am serious about this Daddy. I love making clothes and I want to share the stuff I make with others. Plus, it doesn’t hurt to have some pocket change lying around.” Sansa joked sheepishly.

Her parents laughed but knew besides the slight truthful joke that her designing really was important to her and this would be good opportunity for their daughter to expand her business. 

“Okay, but I want you to research this further and you need to present your idea in professional manner to Lex. This way you will get his most honest opinion on your start up business.” Ned advised. 

“I plan to approach Lex sometime this week about my idea and hopefully I can gather more information about what I want to do with website. Like how I want to run it, what the prices should be, tax benefits, shipping cost, etc.” Sansa said impressing her family, Lana and Nell who can tell that Sansa really is serious about this business venture.

“Good idea, sweetie. Now let’s finish eating otherwise we will be here all day.” Catelyn said. Everybody followed her instructions because they knew it was true and they had to eat fast because they had a big day ahead of them. 

‘That went better than expected.’ Sansa thought with an internal shrug before returning to her breakfast.

8:15 AM

The Stark's and their guests finished up eating breakfast before heading their separate ways. Ned, Sansa, Lana, Bran and Arya went outside to start on the chores that needed to be take of before the market. While Catelyn and Rickon started to clean up the dishes and pack the leftover food from breakfast before starting on the dishes. Aunt Nell had to leave after breakfast to go to the flower shop to get some supplies for the farmers market that was happening at ten that morning.

Sansa and Lana head to the barn to let the eight horses - Lady, Arthur, Boudica, Persephone, Greywind, Alfie, Summer, and Nightingale – out into the pasture where they can roam for the day. They need to much out the stall and refill it with hay on the ground which is replaced every Saturday. They need to bring in clean water and feed for the horses. As well as collecting the eggs from the chicken coop and delivering them to the kitchen.

“Is that all?” Lana questioned sarcastically.

“Hey, a farm girls’ life is never easy.” Sansa said jokingly before thinking all of those tasks really would only take her 15 minutes for the horses and eggs. At most with the two of them it should take about an hour and thirty minutes. 

Lana laughed before they both get to work on the tasks set ahead of them. 

8:55 AM

After forty minutes of silent work that was only disrupted by the 80s music that was playing from the radio in the background. Lana finally asked a question that has been burning on the tip of her tongue.

“Sansa, what was your nightmare about?” Lana asked cautiously, her best friend tends to put up her walls when a subject gets to touchy for her to deal with. These subjects include her weird appearances and disappearances as well as her biological parents that she recently found out about only a week ago. Lana just wants to help the girl she considers a sister to sort through the mess that she is going through right now.

Sansa mulled over the question as she mucked out her third stall that housed her horse Lady, a beautiful grey mare with white spots down her back. She sighed as she thought about the fact, she had to talk to someone about her biological parents, but she didn’t want to tell Lana the truth about her origins. She didn’t want her best friend, her sister, to think that she was a freak.

“My parents, my biological parents sent me away because they are either dead or didn’t want me. My nightmare was about me finally finding my parents. But when I finally found them, my parents rejected me, saying that they never wanted me in the first place.” Sansa explained telling Lana a half-truth about what she has been feeling for the last week. Her nightmare was about rejection, but it was centered on the townspeople who suffered from the meteor strikes. When they found out she was the one responsible for all of their pain and lost loved ones. They called her a freak, a monster and a murderer. It was one of the most painful nightmares that she has ever experienced. And to try to tell the one person who has been traumatized and affected by the meteor shower the most about her origins. She couldn’t do it. She could not tell her best friend about her origins in risk of her thinking that she was a freak too.

"Listen to me Sansa. No matter the reasons why your birth parents put you up for adoption, you are loved. Your parents love you, your siblings love you, your uncles love you, Chloe loves you and I love you. I'm glad that the Ned and Catelyn Stark found you because otherwise we wouldn't had the chance to become friends. You are my sister and you are wanted by the people who love you. Never ever forget that Sansa." Lana demands fiercely as she grabs her friend into a comforting hug as she feels Sansa body constrict as she tries to fight back a sob. 

“It’s okay, Sansa. Just cry.” Lana said as she rubbed a soothing hand down her friends back. She held her close offering all the love and support that she could as she felt her friend finally breakdown from her nightmare with heaving sobs escaping from her lips as tears ran down her face.

“Thank-you Lana for being my friend. And sorry for sobbing all over your shoulder.” Sansa said trying to make light of her emotional breakdown but her voice breaks on the second sentence.

“Sansa you can always come to me when you need to a shoulder to cry on.” Lana said as she rubbed Sansa arm in comfort. 

"Same goes for you." Sansa said as she took a deep breath trying to calm down and rubbed the tears from her cheeks before focusing on the chores that still needed to be tended to before the market. 

Lana smiled at her friend knowing that she would get through these feelings of self-doubt and melancholy. Lana decided that she needed to change the topic onto something more happier so that they could forget about their woes for a second. 

“So is Chloe going to be helping us out at your booth?” Lana asked as she worked on her own stall that housed Arya’s horse Boudica, a reddish-brown quarter horse with a fiery deposition. Boudica and Lady’s stalls were the last ones that they need to do before they went to the chicken coop to collect the eggs. 

“Yeah, she is going to meet us there to help set up the booth. I actually have a present for both of you.” Sansa said with a mysterious smile. 

"Sansa, what is it? You can't leave me hanging like that? Sansa?" Lana demeaned as her friend just laughed at her endless questions and finished with the stall before helping Lana with her stall. The two friends continued to banter as they finished up the chores before heading inside to get dressed for the farmers market. 

Evans Field

Smallville Kansas

Saturday

September 7,2007 

9:45 AM

Sansa Stark, Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan are all gathered around a booth that is nestled in between the Stark families and Aunt Nell's booth. Sansa finishes hanging up a cute sign that has stenciled lettering in black on a white ship lap canvas that says "Fashion Factory". 

"Thank-you for helping me guys it really means a lot." Sansa said as she leans over the booth to set the hammer down in the tool box that is hidden from prospective buyers sight. 

"It's really not a problem Sans. We're happy to help out are favorite redhead." Chloe said with a charming grin. Lana nods her head in agreement as they both help Sansa start to lay out her various wares around the booth. These wares include chunky knit blankets in varying colors, winter knit caps, scarves, some sweaters, necklaces, and last but not least some two paintings depicting a sunset over a lake and a creek that was by her house with the purple sky overhead as the sun goes down. 

"You really have out done yourself Sansa." Lana complimented in awe of her friends talent to create such beautiful pieces. 

"Yeah San these are super cute." Chloe commented as she held up a gold necklace that had grey rock crystal pendant attached as a decorative piece. The price tag attached said it was 15 dollars. Sansa wares generally ranges from 15 to 60 dollars depending on what product the prospective buyer picks out necklaces, hats and scarves are 15 to 20, sweaters are 30, blankets and paintings are 60 dollars. Its really a fair deal considering how much work goes into each piece that Sansa makes but you can tell the pieces are made with love and care. Chloe herself had about six sweaters, three hats, five necklaces, three scarves and two chunky knit blankets all of which have held up well in the last three years.

“So, Sansa what’s this present that you have for both Chloe and I?” Lana asks which intrigues Chloe who pauses in her admiration of Sansa wares to turn her full attention onto the conversation. 

Sansa smiles as she bends down to reach for a white cloth tote bag that has three velvet boxes that house the presents. Sansa opens the boxes to showcase a silver locket that has Japanese cherry blossom detailing on it with a bird in flight. Each locket is identical except for a birthstone that is above the locket. These birthstones are amethyst for Sansa, emerald for Chloe and tanzanite for Lana. Sansa hands the respective necklaces to her best friends who look at the necklaces in surprised awe.

“Sansa these are gorgeous. Did you make them?” Chloe questioned as she opened the locket to see that it portrayed the three girls laughing and smiling on the bed from a sleepover that had during the summer.

“Yeah I did. I know this is going to sound cheesy, but you guys are my best friends. I love you guys and I appreciate all the support you guys give me. I wanted to show that by giving you these lockets to show that no matter what happens that we will always be friends.” Sansa said. While Sansa was talking, Lana and Chloe helped each other put on their new lockets.

“Awww.” Lana and Chloe cooed as they brought their friend into a group hug.

“Lana, Sansa.” A voice calls interrupting the moment and they turn to see Whitney approaching the booth. 

Whitney finally approached their booth with a worried frown on his face directed at the two girls whose names that he just called out. 

“Hey guys, how are you?” Whitney asked. Chloe, Sansa and Lana all exchange a look knowing that they had to face reality of their current situation.

“Freaked out. But all we can do is make sure that we stay vigilante. We already filed an incident report with the deputy who came over last night and he suggested that we should get a security system." Sansa explained as Lana cuddled into her boyfriends arms. 

Her friends all nodded at her words.

"So do the police have any leads?" Chloe asks as customers start to come over to the booth. They all stopped their conversation to attend her first client.

"Thank-you for shopping here." Sansa smiled as her customer smiled before leaving with her purchased items, a white infinity scarf and grey open sweater. 

"Not that we know of but Sansa parents are letting Nell and I stay over at their house until we get a security system set up." Lana explained as she spotted Tina Greer approaching their booth. Lana internally groaned at the sight of her due to the fact that Tina has been obsessed with her since middle school.

"Don't look now but here comes your stalker." Whitney said catching sight of his girlfriends face knowing that while she like Tina she could be a little too much to handle. 

Chloe and Whitney both laugh at the identical glares that Sansa and Lana are giving hum due to his comment.

Tina Greer arrives at the booth as Sansa greets her with a friendly smile. 

"Hey Tina. How can I help you today." Sansa said. 

But Tina ignores Sansa friendly question and immediately turns her gaze onto Lana Lang. 

"Okay." Sansa mouths to Chloe who laughs as they both spot another customer heading over to purchase her wares. As Lana and Whitney talk to an reverent Tina. Sansa and Chloe attend the to the prospective buyer.

"Hey Lana, I heard about the break in and was wondering how you are doing?" Tina questions as she ignores Whitney who is by Lana's side and focuses all of her attention onto Lana. 

Lana is a little uncomfortable under Tina gaze and miffed that she didn't answer Sansa polite question answers as polite as she could, "I'm fine. I stayed over at Sansa's last night after the break in." 

At hearing this, Tina's expression and smile strains due to the closeness of Sansa and Lana's friendship. This was unnoticeable to Lana who was occupied with the thought of someone sneaking into her bedroom and doing god know what but Whitney noticed the strain of Tina's smile and his thoughts immediately became suspicious.

'God, she is obsessed with Lana.' Whitney thought wondering if she was the one who broke into Lana's bedroom but rethinks it due to the fact that Sansa received a package also. So, it can't be Tina due to the fact that she only idolizes Lana. 

"Oh, well I just wanted to see how you were but I have to go help Mom in the shop. Bye Lana." Tina said as she walked away. 

"Well that went swimmingly. Doesn't she creep you out?" Whitney questioned his girlfriend.

" A little bit but sometimes someone just needs a friend." Lana said. 

"I think you should tell the police about her. She is super obsessed with you." Whitney said. 

"Oh." Lana said in realization at the fact the Whitney is right about Tina's obsession. 

"Do you think that she is the one who has been stalking me and Sansa?" Lana questions.

"No because otherwise Sansa wouldn't have received a package as well." Chloe interjects herself into the conversation. While Lana and Whitney were talking to Tina; Sansa and Chloe have had about three customers in the past twenty minutes all of whom have gotten various hats, blankets, sweaters and scarves. 

"That makes sense but then who is stalking us." Lana said as the three shared a look. 

"Guys, I need help." Sansa called to her friends who looked up to see about five customers waiting to be checked out. They laughed before going to assist their friend. 

12:00 PM 

Lana, Sansa and Chloe are at the booth as an acne free, leather jacket, hair slicked back Greg Arkin approaches them. Whitney had to leave to go to help out at his father's booth.

"“Beautiful isn't it?” Greg admired Sansa’s two painting that are displayed outside of the booth.

“Yeah, Sansa is quite the artist.” Chloe teases her friend who smiles at her.

“Hey Greg, how are you doing?” Sansa asked her old friend surprised at the way his skin has cleared up and the wannabe bad boy persona that he is exhibiting right now.

“Greg. Hey, I didn't recognize you without your glasses.” Lana said to the boy who smiled at both Sansa and Lana. Chloe raises a skeptical eyebrow at Greg taking in his new John Travolta look. 

Greg smiles at the girls of his dream before focusing on Lana who raises an eyebrow wondering what he needed.

“I am doing fine but I have a favor to ask of Lana and Sansa. I was wondering if you would help me with my Lit paper?” Greg asked. 

"Sorry guys I gotta go attend to the customer." Sansa said as she smiles at the small group before walking over to the new customer who is looking at pink chunky knit blanket. 

Sansa has to go to attend to a customer leaving Lana to answer for them and Chloe to observe the conversation in front of her. 

“Nathaniel West assignment giving you brain freeze?” Lana asked finding Greg’s sudden appearance weird but not really giving it another thought.

“Yeah, it's kicking my ass.” Greg said.

“Sure, okay.” Lana said.

“Great. How about my house after school?” At this question, all both girl’s eyebrows go up in surprise at the bold question from the usual shy boy.

“Library might be easier. Sansa and I will meet you there on Monday.” Lana said. 

“It's a date.” Greg declares as he leaves not seeing both girls exchange a look of shock due to the fact the usual shy boy is showing such out of characteristic behavior.

“Hey, bug boy, do me a favor and quit tailing my girlfriend. And stay away from Sansa too while you’re at it.” Whitney said as he approaches Greg.

“You afraid of a little competition, Whitney?” Greg challenges.

“We're not in competition, Greg. But if I find out you've been leaving butterflies in my girlfriend's bedroom; you'll know about it.” Whitney leaves to go to Sansa’s booth to tell his friends and girlfriend about his suspicions regarding Greg.

" “Yeah, well, just remember. Sometimes you're the windshield, and sometimes you're the bug.” Greg muses threateningly.

1:30 PM

After telling Sansa, Chloe and Lana about his suspicions regarding Greg. Whitney and Lana went over to the Beanery to go work on some literature homework that he needed to do before Monday. While Chloe went to the Torch to work on an article that she needed to print before Monday's publication. 

All that was left of her wares were a white chunky knit blanket and her two paintings. All things considered she sold all of her other products and made around 700 dollars. Not a bad day. As Sansa looked up from her musing she smiled as she spotted Lex Luthor approaching her with a smile on his face. 

"Looks like business has been good for you Sansa." Lex smiled at the beautiful redhead as he felt the soft texture of the knitted blanket before glancing at the two landscape paintings that were situated on the ends of the booth leaning against the wooden pillars.

"It has thank-you very much. So, what have you done with your day?" Sansa said with a smile as she observed the billionaire.

"Oh, you know plotting to take over the world from my Scottish mansion." Lex said. Sansa laughed at his statement not knowing that they were being observed in the tree line by Greg Arkin. 

Greg Arkin glares furiously at Lex Luthor. Jealous at the fact that the object of his affections is conversing with someone as rich and handsome as the bald billionaire. 

“Good just finishing up some work that was left over from Friday. I see that business has been good. I really like the paintings.” Lex said as he nodded towards the two paintings that have yet to be sold. They were the only things left besides a black knit chunky blanket. 

“It sounds like you have had a relaxing day. Yeah, I was able to sell all of my wares except for these three things so it has been a great day.” Sansa said as she observes Lex looking at the paintings and singular blanket.

“These are excellent Sansa and this blanket is very soft.” Lex compliments the redhead as his hand lingers on the blanket before smiling at his friend revealing pearly white teeth.

“Thank-you Lex!” Sansa said appreciating her friends compliment. 

“I would like to buy all three.” Lex said as he pulls out his leather wallet from his black Gucci coat. 

“Oh, Lex you don’t have to.” Sansa said with a frown not wanting her friend to spend so much money. The total for all of the items would be 180 dollars.

“I want to plus the blanket is an excellent quality and the painting look gorgeous.” Lex said as he hands his friend the money needed for the items.

“Fine but I am going to buy you a coffee the next time we are both at the Beanery.” Sansa said in a no-nonsense tone as she grabs some blank wrapping paper to wrap the blanket in before packing it into a cute burlap bag with ‘Fashion Factory’ in black lettering on the front. 

Lex chuckled and raised his hand in surrender before nodding in assurance that he will let her pay for his coffee.

“All right, twist my arm why don’t you.” Lex said with a grin as he watches her carefully wrap the first painting before setting aside to start on the next painting.

“So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?” Sansa asked with a grin as she looks up from her wrapping.

“Just some paperwork for the plant. Have you always been this talented?” Lex asks.

“I wouldn’t say talented, but I haven’t been knitting and sewing for the past four years and I started to paint about two year ago.” Sansa said finished with the paintings and putting them into two separate burlap bags before handing them to Lex who takes them from Sansa hands with a smile.

“Well I think you should branch out with your business.” Lex said wanting his friend to realize the scope of her potential.

“Funny you should mention that I wanted to ask your advice about starting an online business.” Sansa said.

“That sounds like a good idea. We can meet in the next few days to discuss it and you can get me that coffee that you owe me.” Lex said.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Sansa smiled at Lex before they could say their goodbyes Ned Stark walks over to tell Sansa that they need to start heading out.

“Lex.” Ned said curtly.

“Mr. Stark, it's good to see you.” Lex said as he sit down the bags onto the booth before offering his hand to Ned who grasped it with his in a firm handshake before dropping his hand and turning to his daughter.

“Sansa, sweetie, we starting to pack up the truck.” Ned told his daughter. 

“Okay, Dad.” Sansa said as she moves from behind the booth to start helping her family. Lex grabs his bags from the booths shelf.

“At least I got a handshake this time.” Lex said optimistically. 

Sansa smiles at her friend, "I'll see you later Lex." 

"Bye Sansa, I'll help you with some business ideas on Tuesday." Lex said as he grabs his bags. 

"I'll see you then Lex." Sansa said as waves goodbye to her friend before taking a box of produces to her fathers truck.

Smallville Kansas

Route 66

3:50 PM

September 7, 2007

Whitney is driving home after dropping Lana off at her house after there study date not knowing that he is being followed. Greg Arkin is running up the side of a tree near the road with blurry speed. As Whitney drives by, Greg jumps on top of the truck and pounds on the roof. The driver's side window breaks and the truck tips onto its side knocking Whitney unconscious. Ned, Catelyn, Sansa, Arya and Rickon drive up at the scene of the accident.

“Oh, my God, Ned!” Catelyn said as Ned slams on the brakes of the truck to help the person in the overturned truck. 

Sansa gets out of her dad’s truck and runs to Whitney's truck which has started to catch on fire. Ned grabs a fire extinguisher form his own truck. While Sansa pulls an unconscious Whitney out of the truck that is now on fire. 

“SANSA!” Ned shouted in concern at his daughter as his wife and children looked on worriedly.

The truck explodes and Sansa shields Whitney with her body as the flames engulf them. 

“SANSA! SANSA!”

“SANSAAA!”

“SANSSAAAA!”

"SANSA!!!

The voices of her family members shout out in panic as they just watched the flames of the explosion encompass seemingly kill their loved one and the unconscious boy.

The smoke clears and Sansa and Whitney are both okay. The Stark's quickly rush over to the pair on the ground and they see that Sansa denim jacket is smoking and has various burn patches on it from the explosion. Ned touches Sansa's back and it burns him. Seeing this Catelyn holds Arya and Rickon back from hugging Sansa due to not wanting them to burn themselves on Sansa’s heated clothes.

“OW!” Ned shouts as his hand quickly retracts from his daughter’s denim clothed shoulder. 

Sansa looks up at her parents and siblings with vulnerable eyes slightly freaked out that she survived the explosion at all.

Stark Farm

Smallville Kansas

Saturday

September 7, 2007

5:30 PM

Ned and Sansa are sitting on the Starks' front porch after dropping Whitney off at the hospital and staying until they were sure that he would be okay. Lana and Whitney parents met them at the hospital after Whitney was admitted and then they left after making sure the Fordmans and Whitney were okay. 

“Whitney's gonna be all right. He's got a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious.” Ned reassures his daughter. 

“Does he remember anything?” Sansa asked. She changed out of her burned clothes early and tossed them due to the fact that her clothes were just to damage to repair but her boots survived the explosion so that is a plus. She changed into a red flannel, a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans and her brown boots from before as well as putting her hair into a messy bun. 

“No. Just that something smashed his truck and he woke up in the ambulance.” Ned explained. 

“You need to talk to Mom, Arya and Ricky. I think I really freaked them out this time.” Sansa said as she twisted her flannel around her finger avoiding her father’s stare. She looked over her shoulder from her position on the banister of the back warp around porch to see her Mother and siblings working on the vegetable garden that is situated in the back of their yard nearest towards the barn. Ever since they came home from the hospital her mother and siblings have been silent since she pulled Whitney from the car wreck. 

“You made her and your siblings really proud, Sansa. They are just scared due to the fact that you could have died. They care about you so much Sansa and losing you would be devastating to all of us.” Ned said as he titled his daughters chin up so that he could make eye contact with his daughter. That way he could see the utter sincerity in his eyes. 

“Dad, I had this nightmare and Lana basically had to yell in my ear to wake me up. I just feel so guilty and scared because of my abilities Dad. It’s because of me that so many people got hurt or died in the meteor shower. I don’t know how I have these abilities or why I was sent to this planet. Did my parents die? Did they not want me? What happened on my birth planet that could be so bad that they sent me away?” Sansa unloaded her feeling of fear and frustration onto her father who just looked at her with understanding eyes knowing that these feelings have been developing ever since she gained her super speed when she was six years old. They especially have been brought back since she discovered her origins, a week ago. 

“Dad what's happening to me?” Sansa questioned as she looked up at her father with vulnerable eyes.

“I honestly don't know. Sweetheart, I don’t know how or why you have these abilities. But I do know that your parents must have loved you very much to send you away.” Ned said. 

“I just wish it would stop. I just want to be normal.” Sansa said with a scared tone.

“Look, Sansa, I'm your father. I'm supposed to have all the answers. It kills me that I don't, but you gotta have faith that we'll figure this thing out together.” Ned said as he hugged his daughter.

“I do, but this is happening to me and I'm terrified.” Sansa said feeling lost that she doesn’t know why or how she has these powers and they just keep growing. Not to mention that she has no idea why her biological parents sent her away or if they are even alive.

Sansa sighs as she walks away missing her father’s expression of sympathy, remorse and frustration for not having the answers his daughter so desperately needs. Ned roughly rubbed his face in aggravation before walking away to work on the tractor. 

‘I will help Sansa discover the answers that she needs.’ Ned thought with fierce determination before grabbing the tools he needed to work on the tractor.

Lang Residence

Smallville, Kansas

6:30 PM

September 7, 2007

Lana is riding her brown and white quarter-horse Shadow in the fields outside of her home. As she gets closer to the small hazelnut stables that houses Shadow and her aunts horse Midnight a beautiful black quarter-horse that is getting on in years. Lana slows down Shadows gait to allow her come to a slow stop as she arrives at the stable doors before getting down from her mare and leading the quarter horse to an open area in the stables to start removing her ridding gear.

Her aunt is in the house with the security surveyor who is looking at the house to set up a new security system. 

“Your form's good but her gait's off. You might want to check your shoes. Lex Luthor. I'm a friend of your aunt's.” Lex advised. 

“Sneaking up like that. You're lucky you didn't get kicked.” Lana said as she put a piece of riding gear in the tac box before looking at the handsome billionaire that her best friend is slowly but surely becoming friends with.

“I’m actually looking for Sansa, I checked the farm, but her mom said that she wasn’t there. So, she said I should swing by to see you because she might be here. I am worried about her, I heard that she saved Whitney from a car wreck today. Not to mention that there is apparently someone stalking both Sansa and you. Sansa didn't mention it when I saw her at the farmers market.” Lex said. 

“Thank-you for the concern. Sansa usually doesn't like to tell her friends when something is troubling her. She is super guarded that way. She mentioned that she had to run to the library to get started on some homework that we both have due this week. We already gave our statement last night so y'all we can do is to stay vigilant and get security systems.” Lana informed him before focusing on her task at hand to rub down Shadows sore muscles. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Sansa talks about you all the time.” Lex said as he watched Lana maneuver around her horse. 

“We’ve already met.” Lana said kind of annoyed that the billionaire was interrupting her relaxation time from all the stress that has accumulated in the last twenty-four hours. 

“I seriously doubt I'd forget meeting you.” Lex said half-serious and half-way joking because Lana Lang is a beautiful girl that is in no way forgettable. 

“You were a little preoccupied at the time.” Lana said. 

“I get the feeling I didn't make a great first impression.” Lex said knowing that whatever story that Lana is going to tell him will not paint him in the best light. 

“When I was ten, I went to Metropolis for a riding competition. Your father invited all of the competitors and their family to attend a party at his estate which is how I witnessed one of your finest moments. My aunt said you had an indoor pool. When I went to check it out, I found you and a girl skinny dipping. I think you were teaching her the breaststroke.” Lana said sardonically with a twist of her lips before continuing to take off Shadows riding gear.

“That was you? Wow. You're all grown up now.” Lex said not really remembering a little girl interrupting his playtime with his girlfriend at the time. 

Trying to change the subject, Lex notices a shelf on the stable walls that houses various ribbons, trophies, picture frame and plaques that showcases Lana’s accomplishments from horseback riding competitions. 

“Very impressive.” Lex said. 

“It's tacky. But it makes my aunt happy.” Lana said as she folded her arms across her chest before looking at Lex.

“Parental approval is always good. Did hear about Sansa rescuing the Fordman kid?” Lex asked.

“I just came back from seeing him. He's lucky Sansa was there.” Lana said.

“Sansa is quickly becoming Smallville’s local hero.” Lex said. 

“Sansa is a great person. She is the bravest and strongest person that I know.” Lana said.

“I am starting to get that opinion of her. Anyways, I have to go. Tell Sansa that I was looking for her. It was nice to meet you Lana.” Lex said as he leaves the stables. 

Arkin Residence

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

September 7, 2007

6:15 PM

Greg's mother comes home, to a hot and humid house that feels like a sauna. Nina Arkin goes to the thermostat which says 103° F. She turns the heat off and switches the thermostat to 55 F. Once that is done, Nina marches upstairs to tell her son off for turning the house into the Sahara desert.

“Greg?! What's going on here? GREG?” Nina shouts as she enters the hallway that leads to her sons room.

Nina Arkin marches into her son’s room and sees that room is full of spider webs.

“I have had—” Nina stops mid-sentence perturbed by the state of her son’s room before turning around and spotting her shirtless son.

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Nina asked.

“About 2 million years of intelligence and instinct.” Greg said maliciously.

“You stop this. Stop this right now.” Nina Arkin said scared about what is happened to her son.

“I can't. See, it's too late. Nature's already taken it's course. First I'll eat, then I'll molt, then I'll mate.” Greg said. 

“You need help.” Nina said terrified trying to leave the room but before she leaves her son stops her by grabbing onto her arms tightly. 

“Hey, Mom? Did I ever tell you about the Pharaoh spider? It's a fascinating creature. See, after it hatches, it kills its mother.” Greg said as he opens his mouth and webs come shooting out.

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

September 7, 2007 

8:00 PM 

Later that evening, Sansa was getting ready for bed when Bran, Arya and Rickon barged into her room. 

"Guys, what are you doing in here?" Sansa asked as she looked up from her position on her bed to give her siblings a questioning stare for why they barged into her room. 

Rickon ignored her question to launch himself at his eldest sister who caught him with ease. She watched as her middle siblings climbed into her bed with the same bemused stare on her face. 

"I'm sorry Sansa for making you seem feel like a freak today after you saved Whitney's life. Your the best person that I know and I love you so much for being my awesome but annoying at times big sister." Arya said in a rush to get her sentence out. 

"I thought was really cool Sansa. You looked like a hero from an action scene." Rickon said as he hugged his big sister. 

"I didn't see it but I'm sure it was scary for you Sis. I love you so much Sansa. You are my hero." Bran said. 

"Guys, I was never mad at any of you. I was just afraid that you saw me differently after the explosion." Sansa said with a frown on her face.

"Don't be stupid Sansa, your a superhero like Captain America." Rickon said. Sansa hugged her little brother reveling in his innocence. 

"Sansa don't for a second think that you are freak. You are a hero and your destined for great things." Bran told his sister firmly. 

"What Bran said. You're big sister who makes us eat all of our vegetables, who plays Lego's with Rickon, who always helps us with our homework, who comforts us when we have nightmares, you let us sleep in your bed on those nights, to watch movies or to eat junk food as we talk all night long. Sansa the point is the no matter where you come from, it's who you are that matters the most to us." Arya said with a firm nod as Sansa pulled her little sister into a hug before she started to squirm to get out of her big sister's grip. 

Sansa laughed before letting go of her squirming sister who dropped beside a laughing Bran and Rickon on the bed. 

"So, can we have a disney movie marathon?" Rickon asked as he moved over Arya to cuddle against Sansa. 

His siblings laughed before nodding and letting Rickon pick out Lilo and Stitch to watch before bed. The siblings settled into Sansa's large bed as they snuggled together in preparation for their disney movie marathon.

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

September 8, 2007 

1:00 PM 

Lana and Chloe came over to the farm after church that afternoon. Three girls are now outside in an unoccupied field, horseback riding after having a delicious lunch cooked by Mrs. Stark.

Sansa is wearing a grey sweater, skinny jeans, brown riding boots and has her red hair in a crown braid. She is riding her grey quarter-horse Lady, Chloe is riding Nightingale who is a black quarter-horse and Lana is riding Shadow a white and brown quarter-horse. The three girls are laughing as they race each other. Lana and Sansa are doing well but poor Chloe is struggling with the docile Nightingale. Chloe isn’t exactly a fan of horseback riding. 

Sansa slows down to ride beside Chloe which lets Lana take the lead. 

“How are you doing slow poke?” Sansa teased her friend. 

“Hahaha, very funny! I told you I am not a horse person.” Chloe said as she struggled with the reins of her horse. Sansa looks at her friend before sighing and grabbing the reins to let her friend have break. 

“I think we should take a break.” Sansa suggested. Chloe gives her friend a relieved look before Sansa stops both horses and gets down from Lady to help Chloe dismount from Nightingale. 

Lana has returned from her victory lap to see Chloe and Sansa laying down a blanket to have a picnic. 

"This is cozy." Lana said as went over to tie Shadow by the other horses near the fence post. 

Once all the girls are settled down and the food has been spread out the girls start to gossip about the past few days. 

"How is everything going with the investigation?" Chloe asked after eating a grape. 

"Not very well. But Nell is getting a security system set up in their house. I think my parents may put one in as a precaution as well." Sansa frowned as she played with her locket. 

"Whitney thinks that the person that is stalking both Sansa and I, is Greg Arkin." Lana said as she grabbed a handful of cashews that were in the middle of the three girls. 

"I mean his mysterious acne clear up and bad boy persona is suspicious but he could've just been using a good acne cream to clear up those blemishes. It's not exactly wall of weird material." Chloe said. 

"I do agree that it is a little weird but he could be just trying a new thing." Sansa said as she grabbed some grapes if front of her. 

"Come on guys this is Smallville, home of the strange and freaky." Chloe said as she wiggled her fingers spookily before taking a bite out of an apple. Both of her best friends laughed before pondering her words and conceding that it is a fair point. 

"Okay, we should look into it but guys I am telling you it isn't Greg. He is always been a little socially awkward but what teenager isn't? I was friends with him in fifth grade before his parents divorced and then he just stopped wanting to hang out afterwards." Sansa said with a shrug. 

"So, we will investigate if it is him and if it isn't then no harm done." Lana said. 

"Okay, now onto a new subject. What is up with you and Jimmy Olsen?" Sansa questions her friend. 

"We kissed after the formal on Friday but his parents are moving to Star City this week." Chloe said with a sad frown on her face as her two friends give her a sympathetic looks. 

"I am sorry Chloe. Did he say why they have to move?" Lana asked. 

"Yeah, he is Mom got a promotion at her company." Chloe said. 

Sansa pulls her into a hug which Lana joins making it a giant group hug.

"Are you going to try a long distance relationship?" Sansa asked as they all pulled out of the hug. 

"No, we deiced just to be friends because there is no point in trying to keep up a relationship that just started." Chloe said. 

"I'm sorry Chloe." Sansa said as she gave her friend a comforting pat on her shoulder. 

Lana gave her friend a quick hug before pulling back to say, "At least your still friends."

"Yeah, I know that's a bright side but we should do are homework for biology, and calculus." Chloe said as opened the book bag that was in between them to retrieve the needed textbooks and homework.

"That sounds like a good idea. I talked to Lex about him giving me some business ideas for the website and he said I should meet him either Tuesday or Wednesday." Sansa said as she retrieved her homework from Chloe.

"I am glad that he is helping you out, Sansa." Lana said as she got her Biology book from her backpack and notebook. 

"I can also help you with the technical side of setting you up your website, Sansa." Chloe said. 

"Thank-you Chloe. I really appreciate it." Sansa smiled at her blonde friend. The rest of the Sunday afternoon was spent doing homework and mindless chatter. 

Smallville High School 

Smallville, Kansas

Monday 

September 9, 2007 

7:45 AM 

Monday morning came by quickly as the girls got ready for the day ahead by doing their usual morning routine before heading to the bus stop and heading to the high school. Sansa is wearing a white and black overcoat, white sweater, dark skinny jeans, brown beanie, beige infinity scarf, with diamond studs and black riding boots. She has her hair in half up, half down crown braid and is carrying her black backpack on her shoulders. 

As the girls walked into the courtyard of the high school. They discuss their biology assignment that is due today. 

"I am so glad that we did that assignment yesterday otherwise I wouldn't have had time to do it." Sansa said thinking back to the fact that she had a crazy weekend with stopping Jeremy, dealing with the stalker, the farmers market, rescuing Whitney, and then hanging out with her friends on Sunday. In retrospect it just feels like she hasn't had a moment to really catch her breath. 

"Me too, it was a really good idea of Chloe's to do our homework yesterday." Lana complimented her friend who was in the middle of her and Sansa.

"So how are you going to react when you see Jimmy?" Sansa questioned her friend whose expression tightens at the question. 

"I'll be mature about it. I mean we both agreed to be friends and his friendship is important to me more then his possible romantic intentions. Like I said earlier it will just be easier to be friends then in a long distance relationship." Chloe said as both of her friends nod at her words. 

"Hey guys, I have to go to Coach Shuster. I'm going to hand in my resignation for cheerleading." Sansa said as she started to head towards the gym where the coaches office was stationed. 

"Okay Sansa, see you in biology." Her friends waved at her knowing that she was planning on quiting cheerleading today due to their conversation yesterday. 

4:15 PM

The day passed quickly after that and before the girls knew it the dismal bell was ringing for the school day to be over. The girls all met in the Torch to do some homework and research into Greg Arkin. 

"So Greg Arkin is you typical shy, antisocial teenager. Except for his obsession with bugs. There really isn't anything else to him." Chloe said as she spun her computer chair. 

"See, I told you so." Sansa said as she sat in her Torch desk as she did some homework for A.P. Calculus class. 

"No, because I do know he has a crush on both you and Lana judging from his little show on Saturday. When he asked for both you and Lana to be his study dates." Chloe said. 

"It isn't a date." Lana protested from her position on the small couch where she was going over some A.P. English homework. 

"Try telling him that." Chloe said. 

Sansa and Lana both exchanged considering looks thinking that their friend could have point regarding Greg Arkin who could be their stalker. 

"Well he hasn't done anything to us directly except for being a teenage boy with a crush. We will continue to look into him to see if we can find anything weird that will point us to his direction." Sansa said.

Both girls agree with Sansa statement before returning their attention to their homework. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas

Monday 

September 9, 2007 

6:45 PM 

Sansa sighed as she opened the front door of her house before taking off her backpack, coat, scarf, and hat. She hangs up her coat in the front closet before going upstairs to change into a red flannel shirt and brown work boots. Then she heads back outside to start on chores. 

"Hey Dad." Sansa greets her father as she starts to help him load grain into the giant trough for the cows. 

"Hey sweetheart. How was school and the Torch?" Ned asked his daughter as she started to help him feed the cows.

"It was good. I got a lot of homework done for biology, calculus, history and english. The Torch was good. Chloe wanted me to proofread some of her articles but other then that we mostly did homework." Sansa said as she carried over three 90 pound feed bags to the trough before setting them down at her fathers feet to open them one by one and pour them into the feeder. 

"That's good honey. What about cheerleadering?" Ned asked his daughter. 

"Coach Shuster was sad but she understood that I wanted to focus on journalism and my business." Sansa said. 

"I am proud that you are going after goals Sansa." Ned said as his daughter stops what she is doing to smile at him. 

"Thank-you Daddy." Sansa said as her father returned her smile before they got back to work before finishing with the feed for the cows and then heading to the chicken coop to collect the eggs .

The father and daughter worked in sync as they collected the eggs before heading to the house to put the eggs into the fridge and then going back outside to finish up the remaining chores. By the time they were done they went inside and found that Catelyn has finished dinner. The night passed by with chatter, the clink of silverware and the sound of laughter as the family spent the night together enjoying each others company. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday

September 10, 2007

7:45 PM 

Tuesday passed quickly for the inhabitants of the small mid-western town. One particular resident of the small town named Sansa Stark has been researching for her upcoming meeting with the resident bald billionaire. This research includes but is not limited to sales price, tax information, getting a license for entrepreneurship which she has already attained when she was 12 years-old, information on crafting your own website, advertisements on social media sites like Facebook and Myspace. 

Sansa has been so busy preparing her speech that she barley noticed that it was already close to 8 o'clock at night. She sighed as she cracked her neck from right to left before going downstairs to get dinner. She was glad that tomorrow was a day off for the students due to the teachers having in-house meetings all day. She texted Lex earlier saying that she could meet him tomorrow whenever she was free.

As soon as Sansa made her way into the kitchen she noticed that her family members weren't there and spotted a note on the counter that said they had to run to the store and her plate was in the oven. 

Sansa pulled out her phone to text her mom to get her some oreoes before pulling out a water bottle and her dinner which was salmon, mash potatoes and asparagus. Sansa walked back upstairs to head back to her bedroom to continue her research and homework.

Sansa recalled a strange incident with Greg Arkin that she had today as she chewed her food. 

Flashback: 

“Sansa, hey. I thought you'd forgotten. I've been waiting for like an hour. You remember the English paper?” Greg asked as he ran into Sansa on first level of stairs at Smallville High. 

“Sorry, Greg. I have to do some research for my upcoming meeting with Lex Luthor. Could we do it some other time? I think Lana might be at the Torch right now she could help you.” Sansa suggested immediately regretting offering her best friends aid. Not wanting her to be around this guy whose eyes immediately darken at the thought of Sansa’s rejection. 

She turns to leave, and he roughly grabs her arm. 

“Hey, are you blowing me off for your boyfriend?” Greg asked. 

“I'm not blowing you off, Greg. We can reschedule and I have to do this for my business. Let go of my arm, Greg.” Sansa said sternly as she easily breaks Greg’s hold on her arm not seeing the expression of shock and then suspicion that enter into young mans eyes. 

“Luthor? So, you'd rather spend time with him? Is he more important than me?” Greg asked. 

“Greg, I can't talk about this right now. I have to go.” Sansa said as she walked away not seeing his expression of rejection and hatred aimed towards Sansa retreating back. .

End of Flashback. 

Sansa reflects on this memory before texting Lana. 

To Lana: From Sansa: 

Hey, stay away from Greg Arkin. I think he may be the stalker and I had a really weird encounter with him today. He also seemed jealous when I told him I was meeting with Lex tomorrow and He grabbed my arm and it seemed like he wouldn't let go. Just don't be alone with him. 

To Sansa: From Lana:

Okay. Are you alright, Sansa?

To Lana From Sansa

I am fine Lana. I am just worried about you. 

To Sansa From Lana 

That's sweet but I am worried for you, Sansa. Do you want to meet me after your meeting with Lex?

To Lana From Sansa 

We can meet at 3 PM. I am meeting Lex at 1:00 PM. 

To Sansa From Lana 

Sounds good. Night Sansa. 

To Lana From Sansa 

See you tomorrow. Night Lana.

9:13 PM 

By the time Sansa has finished with her homework and research, her family has returned from the grocery store. Sansa looks up at knock on her door to see her mother enter her room. 

"Hey mom." Sansa said with a smile that her mother returns. 

"Hey baby, I wanted to talk to you about Saturday." Catelyn said as she looks at her daughter who is sitting at her desk that is filled to the brim with textbooks, notebooks, finished homework, research and her laptop. 

Sansa turns her full attention onto her mother who looks at her with love in her eyes. 

"When you pulled Whitney out of that truck and then it exploded around you it made me realize how special you are Sansa. But it also made me realize that your destiny is so much bigger then you realize. Your going to change so many peoples live. Your going to be a guiding light for the people of this world to look up to. You will inspires and bring hope to those who need it the most. And when I had this epiphany, I realized that you are going to be putting yourself in these life and death moments. One of these incidents could cause you to die. We don't know your limitations Sansa and realizing that shocked me. I'm so sorry that I have been distant the last couple of days. I love you so much Sansa your my eldest daughter, your the miracle child that I prayed for when your father and I thought we couldn't have any more children after Robb. You bring so much joy and love into my life since you found us in that field." Catelyn told her daughter with teary expression on her fact that was reflected in her daughters expression. 

"I love you, Momma and I was never mad at you. I was just afraid that you would see me differently." Sansa said. 

At hearing this confession, her mother pulled her into a tight embrace that was filled with maternal love and warmth. 

"Sansa, don't for a second think that I could not be any less proud of you for risking you life to save someone else. You are my hero, Sansa. You inspire me everyday with your kindness, compassion and bravery." Catelyn told her daughter sternly. 

Her daughter pulled her into a tighter embrace as she nuzzled into her shoulder before they stayed like that rocking back and forth on the bed for a few minutes. 

"Now someone has a big day ahead of them so I want you to get a good nights sleep." Catelyn said sternly as she released her daughter from her embrace before standing up to let her daughter get ready for bed. 

"Okay, mom I love you." Sansa as she hugged her mom one last time before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Her mother smiles at her daughters retreating back before calling out to her, "I love you too sweetie." 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

September 11, 2007 

12:55 PM 

Sansa Stark strutted the halls of the old Scottish castle in a powder blue power suit, black heels clacking with a brown briefcase by her side, red hair in a classy bun and her makeup simple but elegant. 

The maid Linda, a sweet middle-aged looking showed her to Lex's library where the meeting was supposed to take place. As soon as they approached the double stained glass doors Sansa masked started to change from confident to insecure for just a second. Linda caught the look and gave her a reassuring smile seeing the look, Sansa regained her confidence by putting a smile on her face. She sent the lady a smile of thanks before Linda opened the door to let her in to the study.

"Thank-you Linda." Sansa whispered as Lex looked up from his laptop to give the two women a smile. 

"Thank-you Linda. Would you mind bringing us an iced caramel coffee for Sansa and a black coffee for me?" Lex asked politely. 

"Will do Mr. Luthor." Linda said as she dismisses herself to get the requested items. 

"Well don't you look spiffy." Lex said looking at the gorgeous young women who stands before him looking as if she just walked from the pages of Gucci runway. 

"Thank-you Mr. Luthor." Sansa said politely as she goes to stand in front of Lex to offer her hand for a handshake. 

"Ah, it's back to Mr. Luthor." Lex teases his friend who shots him a glare for breaking their pseudo-professional setting. 

"Lex be serious please. I want to present my research to you as professionally as possible." Sansa said to her friend. 

"Okay, Okay. Let's start over. Thank-you for coming today Ms.Stark." Lex said as he offered his hand which Sansa grasped allowing them to shake theirs hands in a firm handshake. 

"Shall we get onto business? Before we start do you want anything water, coffee, tea, soda?" Lex said the last part teasingly causing Sansa to narrow her eyes at him playfully before they both put their serious face back on. 

Before they could begin, Linda comes back with their coffee.

"Thank-you Linda for the coffee. It is delicious." Sansa complements as she tastes her which is filled with caramel goodness. 

"Thank-you Linda. That will be all." Lex said as he dismissed the maid with a polite smile 

"I would like to show you my profit margin for the last three years when I started selling my products." Sansa said as she pulled out the folder from her briefcase. 

Lex takes the offered folder looking at her with surprised eyes due to the fact that her business has acquired over 100,000 dollars in the past three years. 

"This is seriously impressive Sansa. Do you have an accountant that handles that taxes for your business." Lex asked forgetting to use her surname in his surprise at the present paperwork. 

"No but I use do the books for my business as well as the taxes. I use do state fairs as well as going to local farmers market whenever I am able to" Sansa said. 

Lex nods at this information really impressed that Sansa was this through in her business. The two continue to talk to for the next two hours about website building, tax benefits, pricing, shipping cost, etc 

Beanery

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 11, 2007 

3:30 PM

Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan is waiting for their best friend to see how her meeting with the bald billionaire went. They both look up from their conversation as the bell rings above the door as their redheaded friend enters in a powder blue pants and a white blouse.

"Well don't you look gorgeous Ms.Stark." Lana said. 

"How did the meeting with Lex go?" Chloe asked. 

"It went really well. Lex gave me some excellent business advice and is interested in being an investor in the factory." Sansa said. 

"Sansa, that is great." Chloe said.

"I'm so happy for you." Lana said with a smile 

Sansa smiled at their praises, "Thank-you guys, I am really excited about this. 

"So I was wondering what did Greg do yesterday that was so bad?" Lana asked after Sansa ordered her iced caramel coffee. 

"It was weird. He cornered me on the stairs yesterday because I couldn't tutor him due to the fact that I wanted to research for my meeting with Lex. He seemed super jealous about me spending time with Lex and then he grabbed my roughly. If he guys seem him don't approach him there is something going on with him." Sansa said. Both girls nod their head at Sansa's advice before they all moved onto High School topics to pretend that all of their difficulties in life could be summed up in trivial gossip. 

The girls continued to chat about everything in nothing for the next two hours before paying their tab and leaving to go their separate ways. 

Route 66

5:45 PM

Sansa got into her mothers car that she borrowed for the day. As she about to get onto the main road of the small town she remembered that she accidentally left her phone at Lex's mansion. She performed a small U-turn before heading in the direction to the Scottish castle. 

Arkin Residence 

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday

September 11, 2007 

3:30 PM 

Greg Arkin is in the shower. He starts to scrub his neck and a chunk of skin start to fall off to the land on the shower floor. He continues to peel the molted skin from his face, neck, and chest. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 11, 2007 

6:35 PM 

Sansa enters through the front gate of the Luthor Mansion and parks her car in front of the main door. As she shuts off her car she doesn't see the shadow that leaps into the trees to find an open window. Sansa gets out of her car and knocks on the door and waited for one of the maids to let her into the castle. 

She thanked the maid Maria a thirty old lady with a sweet face who helped her into the mansion. As she walked to the Library she was surprised to hear shouts of a struggle and super sped to the study to see an unconscious Lex in the arms of none other Greg Arkin. 

"If I can't have you Sansa, then you can't have Lex Luthor." Greg said maliciously with a manic gleam in his eyes. 

"Greg, just calm down please. You don't want to hurt Lex. I want to help you." Sansa said as she raised her hands non-threateningly above her head to show Greg that she meant no harm. 

"NO I DON'T NEED HELP! I just want you and Lana but first I have to kill the competition." Greg said before throwing an unconscious Lex forty feet from his position from the fourth story balcony. Not realizing the Sansa Stark had a secret of her own. She super sped to Lex Luthor catching him before he could be launched into the stain glass window. 

By the time Sansa looked up from her position with Lex carried in her arms, there was no sign of Greg Arkin. Sansa sighed as she looked at her unconscious friend before speeding to the Smallville Memorial Hospital the was twenty minutes away but for Sansa was only two seconds away due to her speed. 

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

September 12, 2007 

8:30 PM 

Sansa Stark sighed as she spotted the light in the barn and went to the house to change her clothes into a flannel shirt, orange t-shirt, skinny jeans and brown work boots. 

By the time she entered the barn, she found her father putting large blades on a mower. 

"Hey Dad, Lex Luthor was attacked tonight by Greg Arkin. If I haven't gotten there in time dad, Lex would have died." Sansa sighed. 

"Lex didn't see anything did he?" Ned questioned as he turned his full attention onto his daughter who looked sad at the fate of her old friend. 

"No Greg knocked him unconscious by the time I got there. The hospital wants to keep him overnight for observation. Dad, Greg is the stalker that is obsessed with me and Lana. When I got there, he was raving that he is going to kill the competition before he launched Lex forty feet. Dad, I think Greg is affected by the meteors." Sansa said. 

“That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. You and Pete used to hang out with him in fifth grade school. I know you haven't talked to him since his parents divorced. " Ned said. 

"He just stopped calling me and then I got busy with School, Lana and Chloe. I should have tried to harder. I should have been a better friend." Sansa sighed. 

Sansa noticed that her father still hasn't answered her hypothesis that Greg has power because of the meteor rocks. 

"Sweetheart, you can't be responsible for other peoples actions. It sounds like Greg is the one who attacked Whitney, in addition to attacking Lex. God knows what else he has done. I remember his mother used to keep him on a short leash. But I can't believe he'd hurt a fly. " Ned said. 

" Maybe that's because he was too busy collecting them and every other bug, he could get his hands on. I can't help but feel responsible for these people's action Dad. The meteor rocks are giving people abilities and I am the reason why they are here.” Sansa sighed. 

“Sansa, kids just don't leap toss people forty feet.” Ned sighed trying to dismiss his daughter’s concern.

“Dad, I saw him toss Lex like he was a feather. How do you explain that? How do you explain Jeremy Creek?” Sansa asked. 

"“Sansa, kids just don't leap toss people forty feet.” Ned sighed trying to dismiss his daughter’s concern.

“Dad, I saw him toss Lex like he was a feather. How do you explain that?” Sansa asked. 

“I don't know. Seems kind of out there.” Ned said. 

“This coming from the man who's been hiding a spaceship in his storm cellar for the last 12 years.” Sansa sassed. 

“It's not that I don't want to believe you, Sansa. It's just... I'm having trouble getting my head around this one.” Ned said. 

“It's not that I don't want to believe you, Sansa. It's just... I'm having trouble getting my head around this one.” Ned said. 

“Dad, do you ever wonder why all these weird things happen in Smallville?” Sansa asked.

“Every town has its share of tall tales.” Ned said.

“Except here they're all true. Chloe showed me this wall. It's covered with all these articles she collected about all the weird stuff that's happened Smallville since the meteor shower. It's all my fault.” Sansa said. 

"Look, Sansa, if you're talking about 50-pound tomatoes and two-headed calves, then I got a better explanation for you. LuthorCorp. I mean, God only knows what that fertilizer plant's been pumping out over the last 12 years. “ Ned said. 

“LuthorCorp didn't kill Lana's parents.” Sansa said. 

“Neither did you, sweetheart. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. “ Ned reassures his daughter. 

“Dad, I know. I still feel responsible.” Sansa said with a guilty expression. 

“What happened to Lana's parents was a terrible tragedy. But no matter how many extraordinary gifts you have, you will never be able to change that.” Ned said. 

“Then how do I make this feeling go away?” Sansa said with a melancholy expression on her pretty face. 

“You can't. But that's what makes you human.” Ned said as he pulled his daughter into a comforting hug. 

Smallville High School 

Smallville, Kansas 

Thursday 

September 12, 2007 

Torch Office 

2:00 PM 

Sansa and Chloe are at the torch discussing the events of last night.

“So how is Lex doing?” Chloe asked.

“He is doing fine. The hospital gave him a clean bill of health and he told me that he just had a small concussion.” Sansa explained to her friend. 

"That's good. I'm glad that Lex is okay. So, Greg is going single white female on both you and Lana?" Chloe questioned. 

“Yeah, it’s weird. He told me that he wants to kill the competition. Lana had to help her aunt at the shop and is then going horseback riding with Whitney. So did you find out anything interesting about how Greg got his abilities?" Sansa asked.

“I found an article about Amazonian tribesmen who took on the traits of the insects they'd been bitten by, but nothing as extreme as what you're talking about. Did you have any luck?” Chloe said. 

“Only that Greg didn't move to Smallville until after the meteor shower, so he couldn't have been exposed to the blast.” Sansa said. 

“Yeah, but his bugs could have been. Think about it, Sansa. Pieces of that meteor are still buried all over Smallville. The whole habitat's infected. So, when boy catches bugs and bugs bite boy, you end up with... bug boy.” Chloe said. 

“Look, Chloe, you can't even walk out your door in the summertime without being bitten by a mosquito. Why don't we have a whole town of bug people?” Sansa questioned as she stood across from Chloe as she tried to convince how Greg got his ability. It would explain how he was able to attack Lex at his mansion before she was able to intervene in time. Luckily, Lex was knocked unconscious, so he didn’t see her use her abilities. That would’ve been an interesting conversation. 

“Uh, because you need a certain level of toxins to cause mutation. Those Amazonian tribesmen were all attacked by swarms.” Chloe said in an eureka moment as she continued to read the article 

“Greg did keep tanks of bugs in his room. Maybe they got sick of the view and stage a revolt.” Sansa hypothesized as she sat down in her black chair at her designated torch desk. She watched as Chloe grabbed a paper straight from the printer before handing it to her as she explained her theory about how Greg got his abilities. 

“Well, according to this, bugs have a very short life cycle. So, if he really has gone Kafka, let's hope he isn't in the mating phase.” Chloe said as Sansa speed reads the article that Chloe has printed out. 

Arkin Residence

Smallville Kansas

Thursday 

September 12, 2007

4:45 PM 

After school, Sansa and Chloe headed over to the Arkin household to start investigating Greg’s house. 

“It doesn't look like anyone's home.” Chloe said as she peered through the dusty window. 

“The place is a mess. Its weird considering how much of neat freak Greg's mom was. She was very anal about it too. She used to make us take off our shoes. One time I forgot, and she yelled at me." Sansa said. 

“Is that what broke up the friendship?” Chloe asked.

“After 5th grade, Greg's parents got divorced and he just sopped calling after that. He had a tree fort near the old foundry, but I didn’t like going there because I always felt dizzy from just walking there.” Sansa explained as she tried to look through the dusty window for Greg’s mom, Nina who was friends with her mom. 

“Ah, the infamous fear of heights.” Chloe teased her friend while testing the windows to see if they were open.

“I didn't believe it was structurally sound.” Sansa defended knowing that the real reason was because of the meteor rock that was scattered around the ground in that part of the wood.

“Hey, come here.” Chloe said as she climbed through an open window. The inside of the house was humid and hot due to the fact the

Chloe and Sansa are in the bathroom taking pictures of the molted skin in the shower. 

“Oh man, that's disgusting. What is it?” Chloe questioned with a grimace on her face as she continued to take photos of the pile of molted skin that has gathered near the drain of the shower. 

“I think it's skin. He must be molting.” Sansa said as her nose scrunched up at the thought. They move onto the next part of the house which happens to be Greg’s judging from the enormous amounts of spiderwebs that has been attached to every possible surface of the room. 

Chloe spots a TV remote for the is on an untouched corner of the desk and wonders what sort of things that Greg is watching before impulsively grabbing it to turn on the TV. The video in the TV resumes playing which causes both Sansa and Chloe to worry immensely. 

“Oh shit, looks like we’ve found the stalker. I think Greg's found his mate.” Chloe said concerned for Lana and immediately pulling out her iPhone to try to call her best friend. 

The video of Lana and Sansa is playing as they hear laughter and sounds of chatter coming from the screen. 

Sansa is worried for Lana but something in the corner of the room catches her attention. The spider webs are thicker, and it looks like there is something humanoid shaped in the webs.

“Sansa, what do you see?” Chloe questions as she tries and fails to get in touch with Lana. Before giving up and calling Whitney who doesn’t answer his phone either.

“Oh my god people answer your damn phones.” Chloe grumbles as she keeps trying to get in touch with her friend. 

“I'm not sure.” Sansa said as she grimaces at the fact, she is going to have to put her fingers into a spider web. 

“Sansa, be careful.” Chloe said as she resorts to sending a group text to Nell, Whitney, and Lana about the possible danger that Lana is in. 

“I don't like this.” Sansa said as she pulls the webs apart and Greg's mother falls out, her face shriveled. The two girls let out loud yells of surprise and horror the sight of the dead body.

“OH SHIT! LANA!” Two voices exclaim as they rush out of the house of horrors.

“Chloe you try to get in contact with Lana or Nell or Whitney. I’m going to try to find Lana” Sansa said as she went to the old blue ford while Chloe went to her red 2003 VW bug. 

“Okay, I’ll call you if I find her.” Chloe said as she got into her car before speeding off to head to the torch where she will continue to try to contact her friend.

As soon as Chloe is out of sight Sansa speeds off leaving her truck behind to go to Nells flower shop. In what should be thirty-minute drive is cut down to three second run. Sansa appears in the alleyway behind Nell’s shop before running normally to the front entrance of the shop. Sansa burst in the shop surprising Nell and the client she was helping.

“Sansa, what are you doing here?” Nell excuses herself from her client to go to talk to her nieces’ friend who has a freaked-out expression on her face.

“Nell, where is Lana?” Sansa asks ignoring how rude she must sound to her friend’s aunt.

“Sansa what is going on? Lana is out riding she said that Whitney was going to meet her there.” Nell said never witnessing the expression of horror and panic on Sansa Stark face before now. 

“We found out the stalker is Greg Arkin and we found killed his mum’s body. Chloe and I think he is going to kidnap Lana.” Sansa said.

Nell paused at this information looking at the serious face of Sansa Stark before nodding her head and moving to talk to the client to tell her that she is closing the shop today due to a family emergency. 

“Sansa, I am going to call the police to head to the Arkin police to recover Mrs. Arkin’s body. As well as tell them about your theory that Greg is the stalker.” Nell said.

When Nell turned around Sansa Stark was gone the only sign that she has been there before is the slowly closing shop door.

Lang Residence 

Smallville Kansas 

Thursday 

September 12, 2007 

5:30 PM 

Lana and Whitney are feeding the horses in the stables after their horseback ride. 

“I had a fun time with you today.” Whitney said as he watched Lana brush down her horse’s coat. 

“Me too Whitney. How are you feeling?” Lana asked concerned for her boyfriend due to the fact that it has been a few days since his car accident. 

“I feel better, a little sore but nothing a kiss couldn’t solve.” Whitney said as Lana put the brush down to give her boyfriend the requested kiss which quickly turned into a make out session. 

The make out session is abruptly interrupted when Whitney is pulled away and thrown into the next stable, unconscious.

“It's too late, Whitney. She's mine now.” Greg said as Lana looked in shock. 

“WHITNEY! Get away from me you freak!” Lana said as she tries to run away from Greg but he roughly grabs her arm and turns her to face him. 

“I’M NOT A FREAK! And you are coming with me.” Greg said as he knocks Lana out before leaving with her to an unknown location. 

Lang Residence 

Smallville Kansas 

Thursday 

September 12, 2007 

6:15 PM 

Whitney regains consciousness as a frantic Sansa enters the stables looking for Lana. 

“LANA! LANA!” Sansa yelled as she spotted Whitney on the floor of the stables as he slowly gets up from his former position. 

“Greg's got her.” Whitney said. 

What happened? Are you okay?” Sansa asked worried about her friend due to the fact that he isn’t fully recovered from the accident a couple days ago. 

“I'm not sure. Greg threw me against the wall like it was nothing, then grabbed Lana. I've never seen somebody that strong before. I am just worried about Lana and yeah I am fine.” Whitney said as he started to walk to his truck. 

“Which way did he go? Did you see anything?” Sansa asked. 

“I think he headed off into the woods. I could be wrong because the only thing I remember is seeing two of everything.” Whitney said. 

“No, you’re right, I think I know where he's going.” Sansa said. 

“Great, I'll drive.” Whitney said. 

"You know the old Creekside Foundry?" Sansa asked. 

"The one that got hit with the meteor shower?" Whitney asked. 

“Follow the dirt track about a hundred yards back. There's a tree fort in the woods. Call Nell and then the police to tell them that Lana will be there.” Sansa said. 

“How do you know he's there?” Whitney asked as he started his truck. 

“Greg used to collect bugs there when we were kids.” Sansa said before speeding off when Whitney’s back was turned. 

Whitney turned around to see that Sansa has disappeared from his side 

"How the hell does she move so fast?" Whitney asked rhetorically before heading into the direction that Sansa indicated. As well as calling the police and Lana's aunt on the way. 

Creekside Foundry 

Smallville Kansas 

Thursday 

September 12, 2007 

6:15 PM 

Sansa is running with her super speed to the tree fort and up the ladder. She finds Lana under a blanket of webs unconscious. 

“Get away from her.” Greg said 

“Greg, I know what's happened to you. I found your mom’s body. You killed your own mother because of these powers, Greg. You need to stop before you hurt anyone else.” Sansa said as she tried to calm him down so that they wouldn’t have to fight. 

“Well then you know that I've been freed.” Greg said as he ignores the feeling of remorse and guilt that festered in his chest. 

“No, you haven't You're a slave to your instincts.” Sansa said 

“I have no rules, Sansa. I eat what I want, I go where I want, and I take what I want.” Greg said. 

“You're not taking her.” Sansa said "Well, then try to stop me." Greg challenged with a defiant twist of his chin. 

“You're not the only one who's changed.” Sansa said. 

Greg lunges at her and they both fall out of the tree fort. When Sansa gets to the ground, Greg isn't there. She sees Greg run away and jump over a chain link fence. 

Sansa enters the rundown foundry and immediately becomes uneasy, due to the meteor rocks that litter the ground of the old foundry. Sansa goes up the stairs that lead to a platform. 

‘Hopefully this will limit the effect that meteors have on me.’ Sansa thought. Sansa reaches the top of the platform feeling faint and like her blood is boiling due to the exposure from the meteor rocks. 

‘So much for that theory.’ Sansa thinks with a snort as she tries to ignore the spasms of pain that shake through her body.

Sansa hears a thud land on the platform behind her and is not prepared for the force that sends her flying to the ground below. She lands right next to some meteor rocks and the veins of his hand start to bulge. Her face contorts in agony at the feeling of the meteor rock boiling her blood and making it hard to concentrate on the face of her old friend. 

“You haven't changed at all, Sansa. You still get sick around this place, just like when we were kids. Hey, Sansa. Did you know the Buffalo ant can lift 30 times its own body weight?” Greg asked as he casually jumps down from the platform and walks where Sansa is laying on the ground trying to get her breathing under control. 

Greg reaches Sansa and throws her across the foundry where she lands in front of a broken concrete beam that has an opening which Sansa could use to catch her breath.

Sansa take a deep breath and crawls toward the broken beam. 

“Sansa? Sansa, where are you? Come on out! I just want to play. Sansa? Come out!” Greg taunts with a sick smile on his face as he plays with his prey. 

She looks at her hand and see that her veins have returned to normal. She doesn’t feel like she is going to faint, and her blood doesn’t feel like its boiling in her body anymore.

“It's lined with lead.” Sansa realized as she looks around at the beam.

“Give it up, Sansa! You can't fight natural law! Only the strong survive.” Greg said. 

Sansa rolls her eyes at Greg’s stupid comment all the while gathering the courage necessary to defeat him. 

Sansa rushes out from the broken beam and pushes Greg against another concrete slab that is also lined with lead. 

“Did you really think you could hide from me?” Greg said as he tries to push against Sansa but found that his strength was negligible when compared to Sansa’s. 

“Greg, please we need to get you help.” Sansa pleaded with him as she tried to get him to stop struggling against her. 

“Sansa, don’t you see I am perfection. Join me Sansa and together we can rule this planet and be the natural predators of this world.” Greg said with a manic grin on his face.

“Greg, you need help. You killed your mom and you kidnapped Lana.” Sansa tried to reason with him.

“It was supposed to be you. I was going to kidnap you and make you my mate. I had a crush on you since we were kids. That’s why I sent you those gifts and I took photos of you whenever I could. But then I found out you had those powers and you couldn't be with someone more powerful then me so I chose Lana, the more submissive mate.” Greg said deliberately ignoring what Sansa said about him killing his mom. 

“Greg I just want to help you.” Sansa pleaded once again trying to help her former friend see the errors of his way.

Sensing that Sansa guard was down, Greg punches Sansa in the face which causes her to momentarily release him in surprise astonishment from the fact that he actually hit her.

In retaliation, Sansa throws him fifty feet across the foundry. He lands against a support beam and accidentally pulls a lever next to him. 

“GREG, WATCH OUT!” Sansa yells.

A large piece of construction equipment lands on him. Thousands of little bugs crawl out from under it. Sansa sighed sadly at the fact that her former friend died and super sped away to go check on Lana. 

Unbeknownst to Sansa, the thousands of little bugs began to form a humanoid shape as Greg Arkin watched his former best friend sped away from him for the last time. 

Greg Arkin sadly sighs at the fact that everything went so wrong and resolved to do the right thing and turn himself in to Belle Reeve Rehabilitation center. 

Tree Fort 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

September 11, 2007

6:45 PM 

Whitney enters the tree fort and starts to pull the webs away from Lana's face. After all the webs were cleared away, he gently started to shake her awake noticing that she had the beginnings of a bruise forming on her check. 

Lana slowly comes to and sees her concerned boyfriend above her. 

“Hey. It's okay, it's okay. It's me.” Whitney said.

“Whitney...” Lana panicked the last thing that she remembered was Greg Arkin knocking her unconscious. 

“You're safe. You're safe. Come on, come on. Lets get you to the hospital.” Whitney gently pulled her up and lead her to the ladder of the fort. 

“I’ll go first.” Whitney said as he starts to descend down the ladder.

“Okay.” Lana follows Whitney down the ladder moving slowly due to the fact that she was still groggy from being knocked out for so long. 

Whitney kept an eye on Lana as they both gingerly descended down the old creaky ladder. 

Sansa running out of the woods. She sees Lana and Whitney walking towards the car. Lana stops and hugs Whitney before continuing to the car wanting to get the hell out of their and to the hospital to make sure she is alright.

Sansa smiles at the sight of her best friend healthy and alive in the arms of her boyfriend. 

Sansa watched as her friends safely get into the car and drive to the hospital.

Lang Residence 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

September 11, 2007

8:45 PM 

Sansa Stark and Chloe Sullivan waited outside of Lana Lang's house for their to answer the door. 

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Lana asked as she opened the door for her friends who smiled at her in greeting but the smiles turned to frowns due to the bruise that was forming on . 

"Well we figured that we would keep start the tradition of having a sleepover when either of us are kidnapped by the psycho of the week." Chloe said as she held up a plastic bag filled with junk food. 

"And of course no sleepover is completed without romantic-comedy, But I swear if we have to watch Titanic one more time..."Sansa said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. 

Lana looked at her two best friends and smiled as tears came to her eyes due to the past few hours. Seeing her tear-eyed expression, her friends drew her into a group hug the provided the comfort and reassurance that she needed. All three girls spent the night watching fun rom-coms, and eating junk food as they tried to relax from the past few hours of stress and trauma.

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas

Friday 

September 13, 2007 

4:30 PM 

Sansa Stark entered the old mansion to check on her friend after his ordeal with Greg Arkin. She walked into the study, where Lex was sitting behind the desk, typing on his laptop with a white square bandage was covering a injury that he received from Greg. 

"Hey Sansa, what can I do for you?" Lex asked as he looked up from his laptop and got up from his desk to get Sansa a sparkling water. 

"Thanks, Lex. I came by to see how you were doing after Greg Arkin attacked you." Sansa said as she took the offered blue glass bottle from Lex before taking a sip from it. 

"I am fine actually. I don't really know how I got to the hospital or what even happened before that." Lex said. 

"I found you on the floor of your study and rushed you over to the hospital. Then I stayed with you until the doctors told me that you were in stable condition. But I do think that Greg Arkin hit you hard enough to knock you out. I got there just in time to scare Greg away." Sansa explained. 

"Thank-you for saving my life Sansa. But why did this kid attack me?" Lex asked 

"This is going to sound really weird but hey that is normal for Smallville. Greg thought that you were competition for my affections. That's why he attacked you." Sansa laughed sheepishly. 

"Sansa I am flattered but you are to young for me and coming around to see you as the little sister that I never had." Lex said as he told Sansa a half-truth. 

"Your a good friend, Lex." Sansa smiled at him. 

"Thanks, Sansa." Lex said. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes as they sipped their waters. 

"Lex, I have a favor to ask of you. When Chloe and I were investigation Greg's house we found his Mother's body. She looked like she has been dead for a couple of days. Nina Arkin was strict and overprotective but she was a good woman who didn't deserve to die the way that she did. I was wondering if you could put together a funeral for her just because she didn't have any other family except for her son. She deserves a proper burial." Sansa rambled. 

"Sansa I'll do it. She sounds like a good person and I think its a good idea to have a proper burial for Mrs. Arkin." Lex said. 

"Thank-you, Lex. Your a good man." Sansa said as the two smiled at each other before they got to work to plan out the funeral for Mrs. Arkin 

Smallville Cemetery 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

September 14, 2007 

1:00 PM 

The whole community of Smallville came to pay their respects to the deceased Nina Arkin. The Stark family sat in the front with Sansa in between Lana and Chloe who where on the left and right side of her respectively. 

The service was beautiful for such a quick put together occasion by none other then Lex Luthor. Sansa was thankful that Lex put together such a beautiful ceremony for a good woman. 

"I heard that her son has been listed as a missing persons." Chloe whispered into Sansa's ear, Lana leaned into hear what Chloe was saying. 

"I hope I never have to see Greg Arkin again." Lana said. Sansa squeezed her hand in reassurance thinking beck to her confrontation with Greg and how she couldn't stop his death.

Unnoticed to the attendees of the funeral, the son of the deceased is watching the proceedings with a heavy heart. He stays until the funeral ends before heading towards the direction of the police station to turn himself in for his mothers murder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stark Family Kitchen:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/114490015513636625/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/237424211591951892/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AaUQFcmUhGxYa724zzw2_25IQlC1PCGXMC6aviKNQMZA-wV07wlPo4w/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/638737159632046813/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/280067670556421726/
> 
> Stark Family Living Room:  
> Couch: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/688698967997605301/  
> Library: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/242138917434833593/?lp=true  
> Corner Chair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/486388828501812033/  
> Television and TV Stand: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/376543218845762762/
> 
>  
> 
> Friday Outfit for going over to Lana’s House:  
> Jacket: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/448952656600630520/  
> Sweater and Yoga Pants: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968639085/  
> Sansa Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/633529872561852060/  
> Bun Hairstyle: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/291467407132870137/
> 
> Sansa Saturday Farm Outfit/ Farmers Market:  
> Work Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/760475087059651620/  
> Skinny Jeans: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AWDQbGImnYhPh_WkcaDI3y3BM2KGrjs9NY8SbRXSm3faoDZi1V_m1SY/  
> Long Sleeve Shirt + Belt: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/357754764146074583/  
> Stud Earrings: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/355010383111034723/  
> Hairstyle for Farmers Market: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/ARA2vn8EVSj09L7Iu1bvEgh9YWEwQz_8NV1-26byes720YsxT_pENIs/  
> Makeup for Farmers Market: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/ATiIuG8RaKUntn9AOB79WAP1-ieBGiB3uQcDnxHYLOgEjH3GOVTPh5s/  
> acid-wash jacket: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/207024914104039836/ 
> 
> Sunday  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/264164334377676988/  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/434104851583173876/  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/282037995400814830/
> 
>  
> 
> Outfits are paired with these:  
> Chic Backpack: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/296393219226841511/  
> Earrings: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/783696772635105913/  
> Scarf: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/256423772520034930/  
> Hat: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/376965431307691250/  
> Jacket: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/432556739205204290/  
> Necklace paired with the outfits: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/305189312227128751/  
> Make-up look for the whole week: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/522699100484958082/
> 
> Monday  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/835558537095026834/  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/406309197631164534/  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/761812093196859452/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tuesday  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/760052874595959762/  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/556194622728117157/  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/849702654674834498/
> 
> Wednesday  
> Make-up:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/ASQJtGASUJ-hl_-JowAd72o3LC337DeibRPw_xkpleJPGO8f74V6kkI/  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969585197/?nic=1  
> Meeting with Lex Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/650629477397138567/  
> Farm Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969588322/  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/628815166703989871/
> 
> Thursday  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/231724343311465522/  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/738238563897696397/  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/627689266792703740/
> 
> Friday  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/498562621230460013/  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/808536939332427777/
> 
> Sansa Farm Outfits:  
> Saturday:  
> Skinny Jeans: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/180495897542997636/  
> AC/DC T-shirt: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/539446861614725334/  
> Work Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/427560558373038983/  
> Ponytail Hairstyle: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/192388215316193954/  
> All farm outfits are paired with these Farm Work Boots:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AbaG0v5Jxks2JhtDzjXmhlEt7dTjc4rrT-Df0XAcWcTDnZzhvNhhx1A/  
> Work Jacket: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/419257046547157276/
> 
>  
> 
> Saturday Funeral for Mrs.Arkin:  
> Dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/242420392428124576/  
> Tights: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/280982464224777494/?nic=1  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/485755509804427634/  
> Coat: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/432978951659194424/  
> Makeup: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/86483255330465885/  
> Shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/556335360218074515/ 
> 
> Friendship Necklace: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969559917/?nic=1


	3. Hothead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has to deal with an abusive high school football coach who will stop at nothing at wining the game that will make his career. She has to make sure her friends don’t go caught up in the flames of Coach Walt’s fiery temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday  
> Sansa's Outfit for watching the game: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/636485359817610209/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/304696731037361572/?nic=1  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/742179213571616791/
> 
> Monday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301670875039502778/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/422916221255166486/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/857724691514139455/  
> Lips:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/749990144172139767/  
> Necklace with amethyst birthstone: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969559917/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/351632683405379923/?nic=1  
> Football Practice Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/501447739746146745/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/290552613458516190/
> 
> Tuesday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/263390278191339694/  
> Hairstyle:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969593092/?nic=1  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969588327/  
> Football Practice Outfit: Pants:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AV5TT0bGTuut9Ru0t6XRLDArzGiqHBe3dxm0DUhjOIiKW1FeiULNPgM/  
> T-Shirt:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969602605/  
> Sneakers: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/852095191976092305/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/326581410469929476/
> 
> Wednesday  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/520869513153163449/?nic=1  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/359654720239086746/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/635570566142415146/?nic=1  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/782007922778258336/  
> Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/212021095061629937/  
> Thursday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/129689664255085253/?nic=1  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/95208979606826619/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/782993085194283346/  
> Football Practice Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/695946948649557463/

Smallville High Stadium

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday 

September 13, 2007 

8:45 PM 

“Blue 32! Hut! Hut! Ugh!” Whitney called his play to his teammates that were playing against the Wildcats of Greenville High School. The rain was coming down drenching both teams and making it hard to see Whitney as he tried to pass the ball to his teammate but unfortunately was tackled by an opposing member of the rival team. 

“AAHHHHHH!” The hometown crowd screamed as they watched their star quarterback get tackled to the ground as they stood in the bleachers trying to stay dry from the rain as the stadium roof blocked most of it from dripping onto the audience. Sansa Stark and Chloe Sullivan watched from the sidelines inside of the entrance tunnel to the football field as they try to stay dry as they work on their next story that has to do with Coach Walt. Sansa Stark was wearing a long green knit sweater, white t-shirt, skinny jeans and gray boots. Her red hair was in a low twisted ponytail and her simple make-up enhanced her already, pretty face. 

“Whitney, get over here! Refresh my memory. Didn't I just send a pass play in there?” Coach Walt yelled at the quarterback. Coach Walt is a 60 year-old man, with salt and pepper hair, brown weasel eyes and a fiery temper that is witnessed by the varsity football team. 

“The rain was comin’ down so hard-I couldn't see if Donner was open, so I figured I- “Whitney defended his actions, but the Coach Walt grabs his helmet and points to his shirt. 

“Hey, what does it say on my jacket?” Coach Walt said. 

"Coach." Whitney said as the Coach let go of his helmet cage. 

That's right! Coach! Football is not a democracy, and you will do as I say because I know what's best for you! Now look, son, we have run this play a hundred times in practice. You don't have to see Donner to know where he is. Just throw it to him. I want you to go out there and run the same play, and I want you to win this game for us, okay? Go ahead.” Coach said as the team headed back to the field. 

“Blue 32! Hut! Yeah!” Whitney called the play and managed to score the wining touchdown for the game. 

“Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Yeah! Whoo! Yeah!” The crowd as well as the football players go crazy at the sight that the won the first game of the season. 

The football team and the coach enter the locker room in a celebratory mood from wining their first game. 

“All right bring it up! Bring it up! Bring it up! All right listen up. There is another team eating crow tonight, gentlemen!” Coach Walt said with a prideful smile. 

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” The group of football players shouted, as they pounded the bleachers, and stomped their feet. 

“I don't have to tell you how important next Friday night's game is.” Coach Walt said no one in the room missing the threatening the undertone that was present in his voice as he spoke. 

“Yeah, not only is it gonna get us in the state championship, but it'll be Coach Walt's 200th win!” Whitney reminded the group who all new from their Coach constant bragging about it that they didn’t dare say anything, not wanting to attract the attention of the coach for fear of him trying to hurt the unlucky player. 

“Coach Walt! Coach Walt! Coach Walt! Coach Walt! Coach Walt! Coach Walt!” The football players chanted in victory as they raised their arms up in celebration. 

9:30 PM 

After the game, the players and the crowds went home to celebrate their win. While Coach Walt went to his private sauna next to his office to relax after the game. The Coach poured more water onto the rocks of the sauna not knowing that they were endowing him with powers that were connected with fire. 

Principal James Kwan, a middle-aged Japanese man, with a high sense of moral integrity, knocked on the closed door of the sauna interrupting the Coach’s daydream. 

“Mmm. Ahhh. Come on in. Principal Kwan...what brings you to this sweatbox?” Coach Walt. 

“We've got a problem, Coach. Your boys were caught cheating on their math midterms.” Principal Kwan said sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest. The Coach sighed as he got out of his sauna to pull on his red bathrobe with the crow emblem on the back. 

“Cheating, huh-my boys?” Coach Walt said holding a file with the seven players name who cheated on their test. 

“Seven of them, on their math test. Which means they're ineligible for next Friday's game.” Mr. Kwan said. 

“Well, just keep it quiet for a couple of weeks, and, uh, we'll deal with it in the off-season.” Walt said trying to compromise. 

“I'm not sweeping a major academic breach under the carpet so you can win a game.” Principal Kwan said uncompromising on his stance. 

“You've been here, what, six months? I've been here twenty-five years. We're not talking about just a game. We're talking about my legacy.” Walt stated aggressively as he pointed his finger to the trophies along his wall to demonstrate showcase said legacy. 

“I don't care about your legacy. I'm here to educate young people.” Kwan said unyielding in his stance. 

“I've been educating young people all my life! You know how many boys have gone to college because of me, have gotten good jobs on my recommendations?!” Walt yelled. 

“I know most people think you walk on water, Coach. I think you're dangerous. I've seen your temper. I've seen your methods. Just because you win doesn't make you right. On Monday I'm suspending the players-end of story.” Kwan said as he left the office to go home. 

“DAMN!” Coach Walt yelled as he slapped his towel against his desk which quickly got caught on fire which quickly spread to engulf his paperwork and nearest wall. 

Smallville High School

Courtyard 

Smallville, Kansas

Monday 

September 15, 2007 

7:50 AM 

“"Football: Sport or Abuse?" We’ve really outdone ourselves on this article.” Sansa said as she looked at the newest edition of the Torch which illustrated and highlighted the abuse that the football team endures from Coach Walt. Which is evident in the picture that Sansa took last night were Whitney is being held by the front of his helmet by an irritated Coach Walt. 

Sansa is wearing a black turtleneck, tan plaid skirt, black over the knee boots, a black coat, and her black backpack to complete her chic outfit. She has her hair in a ballerina bun, and is wearing her silver locket and pearl dangle earrings for her accessories. Overall Sansa Stark’s chic outfit and appearance turned many heads of both the male and female student body who gazed at her in both admiration and jealously which the beautiful redhead was oblivious to as she walked the courtyard to class with her friends by her side. 

Sansa is walking by Lana, Chloe and Whitney who isn’t happy with the two young journalists. 

“So, what do you think? Sansa and I spent all day on Sunday working on this article.” Chloe said to the couple who were still looking over the newspaper. 

“I think you two need to seriously decrease your Cappuccino dependency.” 

Whitney said unhappy with the fact that Sansa and Chloe are in the cross hairs of Coach Walt. Whitney witnessed firsthand what happens to those who anger him, and he didn’t want the two girls who he considered to be his best friends to get hurt.

“Whitney thinks I'm being too hard on Coach Walt.” Chloe said. Lana was being unusually quiet as she read the article that both Sansa and Chloe put a lot of hard work into make sure it was as factual and as accurate as possible to illustrate the strings that Coach Walt pulled to allow his players to continue to play football. 

“The man coached my dad, Sansa's Dad, and Robb. He used to come over and watch the Super Bowl with my family.” Whitney said as he tried to get the girls off of the Coach’s trail. 

“Now, while I'm touched by that Hallmark moment, you don't get points for subtlety in journalism. We've already started getting hate mail.” Chloe said excitedly as she smiled at her friends. 

“You seem very happy about that. Why?” Sansa questioned curiously. 

“Because it means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and generous use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea of who's been sending it.” Chloe said as all of their gazes swung towards the members of the football and cheerleading team who were standing closely together as they read the newspaper and occasionally shot glares to both Sansa and Chloe who wrote the article. 

“If you think my teammates are reading the Torch, you're giving them way too much credit.” Whitney said. 

“Don't you even care about this?” Lana snaps at her boyfriend tried of his nonchalant attitude towards the abuse him and his teammates have to deal with on a daily basis. Not realizing that Whitney was trying to protect them from his Coach's wrath. 

“I don't see what the big deal is.” Whitney said used to the treatment from the coach. That it doesn’t really register why his friends and girlfriend are so worried about him. 

“You don't think it's a big deal? I think it's a big deal.” Lana said as the couple argued amongst themselves about the Coach consistent abuse towards his players and the cheating that the players were allowed to partake in due to the connections that the football coach has. 

Sansa and Chloe gave the couple some privacy as they walked away from the now arguing pair. 

“Sansa, I need to take a picture of the cheating jockstraps.” Chloe said as she aimed her camera towards the group of football players that were in an intense chat with the head football coach. 

“I don't want to hear any rumors going around, any false accusations...” Coach Walt said to the players. One of the football players caught sight of the two journalists, from a few feet away from their group. 

“Any idea how Coach Walt got his hands on that midterm for his players, Chloe?” Sansa questioned. 

“It's still a mystery, but I'm working on it. But he probably threatened them judging by his temper.” Chloe hypothesizes as she continued to take pictures of the group of football players. 

“Hey, what's she doin'?” A football player questioned his friend as he caught sight of the blonde journalist taking pictures of their group. He tossed the football towards the young blonde who flinches as she sees the ball coming towards her at a fast speed. 

“Ooh, nice catch!” Whitney said to Sansa who grabbed the football from midair before it could hit Chloe in the face. 

“One of your teammates attempts to assassinate me, and all you say is nice catch?” Chloe said incredulous as she shot a glare towards Whitney who gave her a sheepish look. 

“I thought you wanted to hit a nerve? Don’t worry I’ll talk to them.” Whitney said as he gave the petite blonde a reassuring smile.

Sansa threw the football back to the player in a perfect spiral. 

“Uhh!” The football player grunted as he caught the ball feeling out of breath due to the force behind the throw. 

“You all right?” Coach Walt asked the player who nodded his head in confirmation that he was okay. Coach Walt narrowed his eyes in thought at the retreating back of the young redhead. 

“Hey, Stark. I saw your arm out there. Technique was brilliant, you got a lot of power for such a small build.” Coach Walt approached the group of friends near the vending machine. 

“Thanks! My dad, Robb and Uncles taught me everything that I know about football.” Sansa said with a polite smile. 

“Yeah, I remember. Ned Stark was one of the best athletes I ever coached. Then your brother was also great. He took your Dad's old position as quarterback and led us to state in the four years he played. Brandon Stark was the best wide receiver that I have ever coached. Benjen Stark was the best linebacker that I have ever seen in my time. There is a lot of God-given talent in your family, Stark. It's in your genes. It’s just too bad that you’re a girl, otherwise you would be an asset to the team.” Coach Walt said. 

“Actually, I'm adopted.” Sansa said with a cheeky smile ignoring the tone that he used when he said “you’re a girl”, like it makes her lesser somehow. 

“The point is, you could give the boys on the team some pointers on how to throw a perfect Spiral. How about it Stark.” Coach Walt said. 

"I'll consider it. I just have a lot of stuff on my plate right now." Sansa said. 

Coach Walt face turns even more determined at seeing the unsure expression on Sansa's face. 

“Fordman, what do you think?” Coach Walt asked as he singled out Whitney who was standing behind Sansa with Chloe and Lana on either side of him as they observed the conversation taking place in front of them. 

“Sir?” Whitney asked. 

“Fordman, you're the team captain. How do you think Stark here would do giving pointers to your teammates? Considering the fact that we are having to pull our second string for the game on Friday?” Coach Walt said alluding to the fact that they are down seven players that were suspended on the grounds of cheating. 

“She’ll do fine. I know Robb taught all of his siblings his plays when he wanted to practice at the farm. Sansa told me that Robb loved to play running back with her due to the fact the she threw a perfect spiral.” Whitney said confidently as he held hands with Lana.

“Hmm... She seems unsure of her own talent.” Coach Walt mussed. 

“It's not that Coach. I just have a lot of stuff that I am dealing with right now.” Sansa sighed feeling the pressure to conceded to Coach’s pestering. 

“Stark, there comes a time when you gotta own up to your own potential. You can become the manager of the varsity football team. Look, I am giving you a chance to be a part of something special a part of history. Now, I've seen you stare at your father's picture in that trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this. Sansa, there comes a time when you gotta step out of your father's shadow and be your own woman. Now what do you say? You ready to be your own person?” Coach Walt said. 

“Count me in.” Sansa sighed as she conceded while thinking that her Dad is not going to be happy at the fact that she is going to be showcasing her abilities while teaching football players. 

“Good. I will see you at practice today-three o'clock. Don't be late. And Stark I'm sorry about your Uncle Brandon he is a hero and a good man.” Coach Walt said 

"Coach Walt, Thank-you." Sansa said as she smiled at the Coach who nodded back gruffly before he left the group just as the bell for the first class of the day rings letting them know that they needed to get to their first period.

"You okay, Sansa?" Chloe said as Whitney and Lana looked at the redhead in sympathy knowing that their friend still missed her Uncle Brandon who died two years ago in a fire fight in Afghanistan. 

"Yeah, guys come on let's get to class." Sansa said as she walked ahead of her friends who all glanced at the redhead in concern before they caught up with their friend. 

"Doesn't he realize that you were one of the people who wrote the article against him?" Chloe asked trying to lighten up the mode. 

"He must be so desperate for help that your name on the byline didn't even register." Whitney said. 

"Gee thanks for the complement." Sansa said sarcastically knowing what her friends were trying to do but playing along anyway. 

"You know that's not what he meant Sansa. Coach Walt probably thinks he is going to get away with his abuse of power so what does it matter if he has one of the reporters who wrote on scathing expose on his coaching methods observes his team over the course of this week." Chloe said. 

"Wow, when you put it that way he sounds like an idiotic asshole." Sansa said 

The group laughed as they continued their walk to class. 

The three people who were concerned for their friend sighed in relief at the fact that they managed to get her out of her melancholy mood. They knew that the Stark family were a tight knit bunch and the fact that they lost their Uncle and brother two years ago was a shock to the family and town. The three teens missed Uncle Brandon Stark too. When he visited the Stark Farm for holidays and leave time they loved to hang out with him. He was an amazing storyteller and the teens were fascinated about the stories that he would weave for them. 

“Hey, Sansa... how do you think your dad is going to react to you basically being an assistant football coach?” Lana asked.

“I don’t know but I think I might get a lecture.” Sansa said. 

“I don’t get why your dad is overprotective of you. It’s not like you are going to be playing alongside of them. You’ll just be giving the team pointers.” Chloe said. 

"He probably just doesn't want you to get hurt." Whitney said. 

“Yeah, I am going to tell him that when speak I with him at lunch. I'm going to be on the sidelines anyway just shouting instructions to your teammates.” Sansa said. 

Whitney and Lana split off from their friends to walk to Whitney’s class. Sansa and Chloe waved goodbye as they went to their A.P. Biology classroom. 

“So, are we okay?” Whitney asked as he held Lana hand. 

“This isn't about us.” Lana said quietly as the maneuvered through the halls of Smallville High trying to get to Whitney’s English class. 

“The guys made a mistake. I don't see what the big deal is.” Whitney said knowing that they had no choice to cheat due to the fact that Coach Walt threatened them. 

“Whitney, they cheated. I don't see how you can support that.” Lana said incredulous. 

“Because they're my friends, and they used to be yours. Do you want to tell me what's really going on here?” Whitney said deflecting from the topic of conversation to focus on what is really bothering Lana. 

“It's just that things I thought I knew for sure don't seem so certain anymore.” Lana said. 

“I don't understand.” Sansa said. 

“I know how much you love football, and you're great at it, and I support you. I want to find something that I'm great at. I am going to quit cheerleading.” Lana said. 

“Whatever make you happy, Lana.” Whitney said as the two kissed in front of Whitney’s first period classroom before going their separate ways. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 15, 2007 

11:00 AM 

“Uh, wait a minute. What do you mean you had to say yes?” Ned said as Sansa ate her turkey, bacon, avocado sandwich at the kitchen window seat. 

“Coach Walt sort of didn't give me a choice. “Sansa said after taking a bite of her sandwich. It was just her father and herself in the room due to her siblings being at school and her mother was at her shift in the hospital. She had an hour for lunch and came here as soon as humanly possible before the dismissal bell rang for lunch. 

“Let me guess. Did he give you the "be your own person" speech, right? Well, Walt's been giving that speech for 25 years- same one. Believe me, I know. What you gotta do is go there tomorrow and tell him you can't coach the players.” Ned said as he gave his daughter a stern, protective look. 

“Dad, please I’m not even going to be playing. I am just going to be advising the players on how to do certain plays. I’m basically going to be an assistant coach to Coach Walt, who by the way I don’t trust due to the evidence of abuse and cheating allegation that Chloe and I found against him.” Sansa said as she pointed a celery stick at her dad before taking a bite out of it having made her case. 

“I trust you, Sansa. So, what I am going to do is let you assist Coach Walt with training the football team, but I want you to be extremely careful when tossing that football, sweetheart. We can’t let people figure out your secret. I also want you to be careful around Coach Walt. If he is as dangerous as you and Chloe think he is then you need to be careful Sansa." Ned said. 

"Thank-you Daddy and I will be careful with Coach Walt. I actually can observe how he interacts with his players and get some more dirt on him that Chloe and I can use for our next article." Sansa said with a smile as she hugged her father before letting go to finish eating her sandwich. 

“Now let me sign that permission slip, Sansa. I’m going to come watch you instruct the players after school today.” Ned said. 

“Thanks, Daddy. While your doing that I am going to get some clothes for practice.” Sansa said running upstairs to grab her clothes while her father chuckled before putting on his reading glasses to sign the permission slip. 

Luthor Mansion

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 15, 2007 

2:00 PM 

Lex entered his study to see three men waiting for him to discuss business on behalf of his father. The redheaded man with a brown squinty eyes and a pointed beard turn to look at him as he walks through the double doors of the library. 

"Well, if it isn't the three wise men. Hello, Dominic." Lex greeted the redheaded man with false politeness as he gave all three men an insincere business smile. 

"I'm assuming you're running late because you've been at a fencing lesson, or have you taken up polo again?" Dominic said sarcastically. 

"I'm not running late. I canceled this meeting, if you recall." Lex reminded as he passed the three men to sit down at his desk. 

"And your father insisted that we drive down here and keep it." Dominic said pompously. 

"Mmm, and when he barks, you jump." Lex smiled mockingly as he internally rolled his eyes at Dominic's tone. 

"Have you seen the quarterly numbers?" Dominic asked. 

"Yes, I have. We're twenty percent below projections." Lex said. 

"And your father wants you to take drastic action." Dominic said.

"I plan to." Lex said. 

"Good. Then I can inform him that you'll be cutting your workforce?" Dominic said. 

"On the contrary, you can inform him I plan on increasing my workforce." Lex said. 

"By how much?" Dominic asked. 

"Twenty percent." Lex said sure in his ability to improve his plants numbers. 

"Lex, I've always enjoyed your unique sense of humor, but you can't be serious." Dominic said incredulous. 

"You gotta spend money to make money, Dominic. If we increase productivity and marketing while our competitors retreat, when the sector bounces back...we'll corner the market." Lex said. 

"Your father sent you to Smallville to turn the plant around!" Dominic said. 

"My father sent me to Smallville because he'd rather surround himself with drones than people who challenge his archaic business practices." Lex said with a pointed stare at Dominic and the two men who have yet to speak. 

"I'll be certain to tell him that." Dominic said. 

"Please do. Now, this meeting is adjourned. By the way, Dominic... Tell your sister I said "Hi". Lex said. 

Dominic and the other two men left the study but at hearing Lex's closing statement Dominic had to close his eyes in anger before walking out of the room to head back to metropolis. 

Nell's Flower Shop 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 15, 2007 

4:00 PM 

“Lana, did they cancel cheerleading practice?” Nell asked as she looked up from the flowers that she was arranging for a client to pick up later today. Her niece entered her shop with a small smile on her face. 

“Sort of. I quit.” Lana said. 

“You loved being on the squad! What happened?” Sansa said. 

“I just think there's more to life than memorizing cheers and shaking pompoms.” Lana said cynical wanting to explore her options instead of being stuck in a certain stereotype for the rest of her life. 

“You just decided this out of the blue?” Nell said. 

“Some of the football players were caught cheating-guys I know. When I told Whitney how upset it made me, he said it was no big deal, that people aren't perfect. I thought, "Why am I doing this, wearing a fake smile and stupid outfit for people who will do anything to win a game?” Lana said. 

“Well, you can't let a couple of bad apples spoil the experience. You re part of a team. You're making friends. Are you doing this because Sansa quit last week?” Nell asked. 

“No this has nothing to do with Sansa. I want to try different things. What's wrong with that?” Lana asked her aunt with a frown. 

“Nothing. It's just that you're on a good track. I want you to be happy What are you gonna do with this newfound freedom?” Nell said. 

“I thought I'd get a job. Something part-time. Earn some extra money so I can go travel in the summer.” Lana said. 

“Well, I suppose I could always use some help around the shop.” Nell offered. 

“Thanks, but I'm not looking for help. I want to do this on my own.” Sansa said. 

Suwannee High School 

Football Stadium 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 15, 2007 

4:00 PM 

Sansa has been working with the coach and the football team for the past hour trying to get them up to par for the football game on Friday. Sansa is wearing a light blue exercise top, grey leggings and grey nike tennis shoes with her hair in a messy bun to keep it out of the way as she instructs the football team.

When she first arrived the football team where dubious as to what advice that Sansa could offer them. But when they saw her play against Whitney, they were impressed by the skill that she displayed. Sansa made sure that she only used a small fraction of her strength not wanting to out her secret by sending the football three states over. 

Ned was in the stands offering his daughter his silent support as he watched her coach the team with patience that was befitting for someone with Sansa personality that showed off her potential to be a great leader. 

“Richards, get in there at tailback.” Sansa ordered at the tall light skinned, 17-year-old Africa-American player who had gorgeous hazel eyes. Steven Richards did as ordered as got into position so that the team could run the practice play for Friday’s game. 

“Blue 32! Hut! Hut! Hut!” Whitney said. Richards fumbled the ball which caused it to drop and as he looked over trying to find his Dad in the stands, for reassurance. Coach Walt stormed over and grabbed the helmet guard bringing his face extremely close to Richards as he shouted at him to get his head in the game. 

Richards! Quit lookin' in the stands! Your dad's not coaching this team-I am! Now I didn't bring you out here to be a tackling dummy! Get angry! Kick some butt! All right, guys. Same play.” Coach ordered as he and Sansa both looked on as the team performed the play accurately now that Richards head was in the game. 

The group continued the next plays that the Coach had plan for the next two hours. Sansa offered her own trick plays to the Coach who heeded her advice recognizing Robb Stark's move's that he implemented when he was quarterback. 

Smallville High School 

Coach Walt’s Office 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 15, 2007 

6:30 PM 

“Aahhh... How's my favorite football fan?” Coach Walt asked sarcastically as Principal Kwan entered his office. 

“Coach, one of the players accused of cheating has come forward and said you supplied them with the tests.” Kwan said. 

“Oh? And what boy told you that little piece of fiction?” Coach Walt asked ominously. 

“I'm not at liberty to say.” Kwan said protecting the student who reached out to tell him about Coach Walt. 

“But I'm guessing you already went to the school board and asked them to suspend me.” Coach Walt said smugly. 

“You have a lot of friends in high places.” Principal Kwan said frustrated by his inability to fire Coach Walt. 

“I should have. I coached most of them. You don't understand-I'm an institution. Who'd you think the school board was going to believe-some cheating little brat who's just trying to cover his own ass, or the man who’s been leading this school to victory for 25 years?” Coach Walt yelled. 

“They may not believe one, but if I can get all of them to step forward, the board will have no choice. They'll suspend you from coaching for the rest of your life.” Principal Kwan said. 

“YOU WILL NOT BRING ME DOWN!” Coach Walt yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk and glared at Principal Kwan. Behind the headmaster of the school the flat screen TV on his wall caught on fire. 

“What the hell's going on here, Coach? Whatever it is you are finished at this school. Do you hear me?” Principal Kwan looked on in shock as the fire continued to burn the TV from its place on the wall. Principal Kwan rushed out of the office missing the look of murderous rage that settled onto Coach Walt’s face that was turning a puce color from the anger that he was feeling. 

“Who the hell does he think he is?” Coach Walt grumbled to himself before setting on a devious plan to get rid of Principal Kwan. Walt stared out his window which showed Principal Kwan getting into his car as he started to glare with murderous rage as the car started to smoke. 

Smallville High School 

Gym Parking Lot 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 15, 2007 

6:40 PM 

Sansa was talking to some of the players who wanted her advice on couple of trick plays that they did today. Sansa was completely oblivious to the fact that the football player Steven Richards was flirting with her which as soon as he said his goodbyes along with the other football player Whitney didn't hesitate to tease his friend. 

"You do realize Richards was flirting with you, right?" Whitney teased his friend. 

"No he wasn't. Oh crap, I have to meet my dad. I'll see you later, Whitney." Sansa said as she rushed to meet her father at the gym parking lot not realizing that she was about to save her third person in just two weeks. Whitney waved goodbye to his friend as he went back to the gym to workout. 

Sansa met up with her father who was sitting in his old ford. 

"Sorry I'm late Daddy. It was sweet of you to wait for me," Sansa smiled at her father who smiled back at his daughter. 

"No problem sweetheart. You did really well training the team tonight." Ned complimented his daughter who beamed at him with excitement in her eyes. 

"Well I had an awesome Dad and brother who taught me everything that I know." Sansa said. 

"Thanks, sweetheart now why don't we-" Ned stopped mid sentence as both him and his daughter heard glass shattering from across the parking lot where they saw a car partly on fire. Sansa and Ned immediately got out of the truck to run to where the car was parked. 

Sansa ripped off the door of the car and pulled out the man into a fireman's hold over her shoulder before running over to her father who was a safe distance away from the burning car. As soon as she got next to her father the car exploded. 

Sansa and Ned both shared looks of astonishment before Ned pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket to call the police.

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 15, 2007 

8:00 PM 

After the Stark clan ate dinner, they sat around the dinning room table to discuss what happened this evening. Rickon was sent to bed due to the fact that their matriarch of the family didn’t want her son to be exposed to this sort of discussion. 

“Principal Kwan's gonna be in the hospital till over the weekend.” Sansa said. 

"Is he going to be alright?" Arya asked her sister. 

"He's got some burns and suffered smoke inhalation, but he's gonna be okay." Sansa assured her family who looked at her with pride for saving the man's life. 

“What did you tell the EMT’s? I told them that I had to ” Bran asked. 

“I told them that I wrapped my hands in my jacket when I pulled him out.” Sansa said. 

“It’s lucky the you were there.” Catelyn said. 

“I know Mom. The only downside about this is that I think my wardrobe is going to suffer from me saving this hero gig that I have going for me.” Sansa joked thinking about the clothes that she went through the past two weeks as well as tonight when her shirt got singed. 

At hearing this joke her parents and siblings lightly chuckled, before considering the truth of her statement and agreeing that she is going to go through a lot of clothes. 

“There are always thrift shop’s where you can DIY some clothes.” Catelyn said. 

"True Momma, I can always spruce up the clothes that I get from Goodwill and other thrift shops." Sansa said. 

“How did Sansa do at practice?” Arya asked curious about her sister performance as the assistant football couch. 

"She did really well, sweetheart. She called a lot of trick plays that helped score more touchdowns then the other practice team." Ned said. 

“That’s great honey.” Catelyn congratulated her eldest daughter who smiled at her praise. 

“Aren’t glad that you didn’t listen to our overprotective Dad.” Arya said. 

Sansa laughed at the statement as her father gave her sister a stern glare for her sassy comment. 

“Arya.” Ned said sternly. 

“What its true Dad. You can super overprotective over all of us, especially Sansa.” Arya said . 

“That’s true Dad. You can be extremely overprotective when it comes to your children.” Bran said. 

“He got it from his father. Hiram Stark was overprotective over both your father and his siblings. So overprotective that the obedient son who always obeyed his father and didn't run away one summer and try out for the Metropolis Sharks.” Catelyn said as their children leaned forward in their seats in interest this was the first time that they were ever hearing a story about their father’s wild child days. 

“Since when did you go and join the other side?” Ned said to wife as their children looked on in amusement. 

“Ned, we need to make sure that we set guidelines for our kids, but we can’t smother them otherwise they will disobey our advice to go their own way.” Catelyn said as their children looked on with somber faces agreeing with his wife’s word. 

“Ned, we need to make sure that we set guidelines for our kids, but we can’t smother them otherwise they will disobey our advice to go their own way.” Catelyn said as their children looked on with somber faces agreeing with his wife’s word. 

“I just don’t want to see any of our children get hurt, Cat. Sansa powers come with responsibilities and she is meant more for this world then coaching football.” Ned said. 

“Dad, this isn't about my gifts, it's about my judgment. I know you trust me. I know that there is more to my abilities then football but right now I want to feel normal. Coaching football is the most normal thing that I could do right now. You saw me out there today when I was throwing passes, I only used a fraction of my super strength.” Sansa said. 

“I trust and believe in you Sansa. But w-what if you make a mistake... and somebody suspects the truth? I do not want anyone coming on this farm and taking our sweet girl away from us.” Ned said as he stared at his family with desperate eyes. 

“Dad, I have been controlling my strength ever since I was a toddler. I know how much strength I need to apply to certain situations, and I won’t let anyone discover my secret who I don’t trust.” Sansa said with a reassuring smile aimed towards her Dad who looked at her with worried eyes that slowly softened at his daughters calming words. The whole family came into a group hug that was filled with love and reassurance that no matter what they faced; they would face it together. 

The Beanery 

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 16, 2007 

5:00 PM 

Sansa and Chloe walked into the Beanery to get a cup of coffee and a snack after the practice that they just had with Coach Walt. Sansa was wearing a dark blue flannel, skinny jeans, brown combat boots and she had her in a low ponytail. She had to take a shower after practice due to the fact that she felt like a sweaty mess. 

You guys, it doesn't make sense. Cars don't just spontaneously combust." Chloe said disbelieving in how Principal Kwan's car just burst into flames. She was working late at the Torch after school when Sansa came in to rescue her best friend who could work until midnight with little thought to herself. She also wanted to see how her other best friend was doing at her new job. 

"The cops said it was faulty wiring." Sansa said not believing the report for a second due to the fact the flames looked like they were being controlled by someone. 

"I've already got my headline: "Assistant Coach Save Principal From Burning Car."I still can't believe Sansa's been blinded by the Friday night lights." Chloe said with a smile as her and Sansa walked to the a table to order their coffees. 

"I'm coaching the football team, not a plotting with an extremist cult." Sansa said. 

"Yeah, next I'm gonna be joining the pompom brigade." Chloe said as she gave her glare for the jab against cheerleading. 

"I hear there's a spot open." Lana said with a smile as she approached her best friends table holding a notepad to take their orders. 

"Hey Lana, how is it going?" Sansa asked. 

"It's one of those days where I just can't seem to keep things in my hands. I keep dropping everything. What can I get you guys?" Lana asked while knowing that Sansa knew about her idea to quit cheerleading but . 

Chloe looked at her best friend in disbelief having no knowledge that Lana wanted to quit cheerleading to become a waitress. 

"So you're a waitress for real? What about cheerleading " Chloe asked. 

"Even got the perky name tag to prove it. My mom was a cheerleader and so was my aunt which is when I decided to break the vicious cycle. I want to explore other options in my life." Lana said as Chloe nodded at her friend's words before giving her coffee order of a mocha latte with whipped cream and caramel drizzle on top. 

"Good for you Lana. I'm glad that you are forging your own path."Chloe said as she smiled at her best friend. 

Lana smiled at her friend as she took her order and looked at Sansa whose gazing at her empty neck with a question on her face. 

"Where's your locket?" Sansa asked about the locket that Lana has been wearing ever since last week. Chloe and Sansa are currently wearing the identical lockets that are almost similar except for the birthstones that are embedded into the center of the locket. 

"Its in my locker in the break room. The shop has a strict dress code-no jewelry and no open-toes shoes." Lana said before writing down Sansa order of a caramel frappe with whipped cream, caramel and chocolate drizzle on top of the whipped cream. 

“You look very...waitress-like.” Sansa stated as she looked at her friends attire which constituted of a green apron, missing jewelry and brown work boots that Sansa was sure were hers. 

“Thanks for the complement. Now, if I could only stop dropping everything.” Lana said with a smile.

Sansa spotted her friends tray before standing up to give it Lana with a quick smile at Chloe who smiled back as she pulled out some homework to work on it while she waited for her coffee. 

“Thanks, that's been happening a lot today.” Lana said as she retrieved the tray from Sansa before she went behind the bar to start working on the coffees. 

“First days are always rough. So how is everything going with Nell when you told her decision to quit cheerleading?” Sansa asked. 

"She was disappointed but she supported my decision to quit and get a job here." Lana said as Sansa watched her drizzle the caramel onto the whipped cream of Chloe's coffee drink before starting on her coffee drink. 

"I am glad that you are happy Lana." Sansa said with a warm smile. 

“Lana...table 3 has been waiting for their drinks for 5 minutes. If they go cold, it's coming out of your tips.” Lydia, the manager said with a frown. 

“Right, Sorry.” Lana said sheepishly as she and Sansa exchanged looks of embarrassment for gossiping while Lana had other customers to attend too. 

“Don't be sorry, just be faster.” Lydia reprimanded. 

“Sorry Lana I didn’t mean to get you into trouble. I’ll let you get back to work.” Sansa said. Lana gave her a small smile of forgiveness as her friend left so that she could get back to work making table 3’s drinks. 

Sansa returned to her table to see her best friend doing homework that was due tomorrow and started to on her own homework. 

“Sansa Stark is a football manager and Lana Lang is a waitress.” Chloe said with a wiry twist of her lips before focusing back on her homework. 

“What's the matter with that?” Sansa asked as she looked up from her calculus problem. 

“Nothing. I just wanna click my heels and get back to reality. I don’t know why Lana didn’t tell me that she was going to quit cheerleading.” Chloe said. 

“She mentioned it last week when I told her I was going to quit but I didn’t think she was actually going to quit. I guess this cheating scandal really made her see that she didn’t want to support a team who would do anything to win.” Sansa said. 

"That makes sense." Chloe said. 

The friends attention was turned back to the homework but they looked back up when they felt a presence out their table who turned out to to be Lana holding two coffee drinks. 

"I hope its good." Lana said with an unsure smile. 

Sansa and Chloe both took sips of their coffee drinks and grinned at the flavor of sweetness that crashed onto their taste buds. 

"It's really good Lana." Sansa said.

"Yeah, you did a good job Lana." Chloe said with a smile. 

Lana smiled at her friends compliments knowing that she did a good job before leaving to go take some more orders of some customers who just came inside the shop. 

"So how did practice go today?" Chloe asked as she took a sip of her mocha latte. 

"It went well. I'm trying to get close to the players to see how they feel about the Coach but he has some kind of hold over them. Whitney is super tight lipped about it too" Sansa said bemused. 

"I think Whitney is trying to protect us from the coaches wrath. Which means we'll keep digging." Chloe said. 

Sansa nodded at Chloe's statement. 

"I just wish that he would tell us what is happening with him and the football team. I have got to get this homework done before I have to head back to the farm." Sansa said. 

The two girls returned their attention back to their homework as they sipped their drinks. They looked up to see some football players entering the shop and sitting down at a table on the other side of the room. 

Trevor Chapell, a tall, handsome blonde with light blues eyes rushed into the Beanery with a worried frown on his face as he headed straight for the football players who hadn't even had the chance to order anything yet. 

"Coach needs to see us on the field right now." Trevor said to the others who all got similar worried frowns on their faces as they got up to leave to the field. Chloe and Sansa watched this with intrigued frowns on their faces as they started to pack up their things to follow the players. 

"We are totally going to follow them aren't we?" Sansa asked as she pulled out her wallet to get twenty dollars to pay for her and Chloe's drinks, as well as give Lana a tip for her service. 

"Duh, come on let's go." Chloe said as she grabbed her backpack and plastic coffee cup before getting up from the table with Sansa following. 

"Hey guys were are you going?" Lana asked as she spot her friends heading for the door. 

"We'll tell you later Lana. Can't talk right now, text us later." Chloe said in a rush. 

"Got a lead in the story, gotta go but here is the money for the coffee and keep the change. We can meet up later and we'll tell you what happened." Sansa said in a rush as she handed the baffled Lana the money before following Chloe through the door to her car. 

A baffled Lana looks at the crumpled twenty in her hand before shaking her head, amused at her friends actions knowing that they'll call her to tell her what happened with their lead. 

Lana sighed as she picked up her tray of coffee drinks not seeing the young man who bumped into her causing her tray to fall to the ground. The crowd of the coffee shop clapped at the embarrassing display as Lana smiled sheepishly at the display from the crowd. 

Smallville High School 

Football Stadium 

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 16, 2007 

6:30 PM 

“Congratulations. I've never seen a group of young men demonstrate such extraordinary stupidity. Now, which one of you talked? Huh? No one here told Principal Kwan that I supplied you with the test.” Coach Walt berated the seven players who were standing in front of him. 

“Coach, no college is even going to look at us with cheating on our record.” Trevor said with his head down trying to avoid eye contact with the Coach who glared at him with hate in his eyes. 

“So, it was you, huh, Trevor? Now why doesn't that surprise me?” Coach Walt said as he lost his temper and hit Trevor who fell to the ground from the force of the blow. His temper caused the sprinklers that were working normally a few seconds ago to start spewing fire everywhere which sets the grass on fire. 

“Whoa! Oh, whoa! No way!” The football players exclaimed as they saw the abnormal spectacle in front of them. The players are intimated into silence as they stare at the coach who gives them a steely-eyed glare with a manic gleam in his eyes. 

“Nothing-nothing-is gonna stand between me and my legacy! Now, you go home, and you keep your mouths shut! Understand?” Coach Walt ordered. 

“Yes Coach.” The players mumbled as they started to leave the field to make their way home. 

The coach and the seven players were unaware of the two journalists lurking on the edge of the field. The young blonde captured the images of the sprinklers spewing flames as the coach walked away. The two girls shared looks of shock due to the fact that the Coach might be meteor-infected which would explain his powers. 

Sansa and Chloe exchanged looks of excitement at the fact that they had the evidence they needed to condemn Coach Walt. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 17, 2007 

1:30 PM 

"Congratulations, Lex. You made the business page for once." Lionel Luthor said as he burst threw the double doors of the library to throw down a newspaper onto his sons desk. 

"I told Dominic I was doing this two days ago." Lex said as he grabbed the newspaper from its position on his desk and looked up at his father. 

"Yes, and my drone dutifully reported it to me. I just didn't think you'd be stupid enough to implement it." Lionel said. 

"If you had a problem, why didn't you pick up the phone and call me?" Lex said annoyed with his father. 

"We have a reporting structure. Just because you're my son, don't expect any special treatment." Lionel said. 

"Believe me, I never have." Lex said bitterly. 

"That wounded-pride routine may have worked for your mother, but don’t try it with me. You know perfectly well how I feel about you." Lionel said as he rounded the desk to stand beside his son's chair. 

"Hence, I'm at a crap factory in Smallville." Lex said. 

"Lex... Did you know Caesars would send their sons to the furthermost corners of the empire so they could get an appreciation of how the world works?" Lionel said as he tried to touch his sons face but he jerked away from the slightest touch which sent a pang of hurt through Lionel that he forced down before spotting something in the corner of the room which catches his interest. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dad." Lex said as he watched his father go to the corner of the room to pick up a discarded rapier. 

"All right. Here is how I propose we solve our...impasse. We'll fence for it. If you win, I'll let you pursue your plan. If I win you fire twenty percent of your workforce. The question you have to ask yourself, Lex, is.. are you good enough to take your old man?" Lionel said as he twirled the sword around masterfully before looking at his son with a challenge in his eyes. 

The two Luthors are now in protective white fencing gear as they parry, thrust, and lunged all around the large library. The older Luthor's moves were more controlled then the younger whose moves were more rash as he took more steps to catch the former off guard. As they moved towards the pool table the younger Luthor lunged towards the older Luthor who evaded the thrust and rolled across the pool table to put some distance between him and his son. 

"Look at your moves, Lex They're rash, no thought to their consequences." Lionel said as he started to move from behind the pool table with his rapier extended. 

"If I wanted a running commentary, I'd buy one of your books on tape." Lex said as he kept a wary eye on his father with his rapier extended. 

"You know what your problem is?" Lionel said. 

"Enlighten me." Lex said dropping his guard which his father took advantage of by disarming him in two moves before pointing his sword below his neck, dangerously close to his larynx. 

"You're ruled by your emotions. You always have been. And that can be a fatal flaw. I want those workers gone by noon tomorrow. Meeting adjourned." Lionel said as his son tripped over the arm of the couch. Lionel quickly compensated for the new position by putting the sword on his sons chest before tapping the rapier on his sons chest in warning before going to change into his suit. 

Lex sighed in aggravation at the fact that he lost to his father again. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 17, 2007 

6:30 PM 

In the loft of the barn, Sansa was standing there after finishing some chores and homework before the pep rally when she heard footsteps on the staircase leading up to the loft and saw her parents standing there gazing at their daughter with smiles on their faces. Sansa was wearing a grey long sleeve Henley, black belt, light Levi skinny jeans, black riding boots, and a black corduroy jacket. Sansa had her long red hair in a half up half down style and her makeup was kept simple with pink eye shadow and clear chapstick. 

“Heading out to the pep rally?” Catelyn asked as her daughter as her and her husband went to go stand in front of their daughter who smiled at them. 

“Yes ma’am. How do I look?” Sansa asked her parents as she held her hands out in front of her to show off her outfit. 

“Beautiful, sweetheart. What are you and Chloe going to do about Coach Walt?” Ned asked his daughter with a frown on his face thinking back to his old coach who has fallen so far since his days in high school. 

“Chloe’s putting the finishing touches on the article. All we need now is a witness statement from one of the players who was in the field last night. Then we will release the article tomorrow morning for the whole school to read about the Coach’s latest indiscretion.” Sansa said. 

“Sweetheart are you sure this is a good idea? Why can’t we just go to the school board and tell them what we know about Walt?” Catelyn asked. 

“Principal Kwan already tried that Mom and Coach Walt set his his car on fire. Walt has to many friends on the council who won't suspend him unless that they have evidence. Chloe took photos of Coach Walt last night the proves that he has powers. She also snapped a photo of him hitting Trevor Chapell in a fit of rage. With this evidence Coach Walt won't be a football coach any longer." Sansa said. 

"Just be careful Sansa, desperate men are dangerous men." Ned warned his daughter who nodded at her fathers words before kissing her parents on the check and leaving the loft to super speed to the school to attend the pep rally. 

Smallville High School 

Gym Parking Lot 

Wednesday 

September 17, 2007 

6:45 PM 

Chloe Sullivan was meeting up with her source Trevor Chapell trying to get him to talk about what happened at the field last night. 

“I want to know if Coach Walt supplied the players with the tests. Look, you can talk to me now or later. Either way, this picture's going to be on the front page of tomorrow's Torch.” Chloe said as she shows him the picture on her camera. 

“Just leave me alone.” Trevor said as he walks away from the young blonde who is annoyed that her source didn’t pan out but understanding that he is scared of Coach Walt. 

Trevor walks to his car in the gym parking lot not noticing that he was being followed by a psychotic football coach. 

“Aahhh!” Trevor screams out in pain as Coach Walt grabs onto his forearm burning the skin there with his powers. 

“Talking to the school newspaper, Trevor? I thought you were brighter than that.” Coach Walt mocked as he continued to burn the young football players left arm which begins to smell like burnt meat. Trevor screamed in pain which was blocked out by the sound of cheering and music that was coming from the pep rally fifty feet away from his position. 

“Coach! I didn't say anything, you gotta believe me! She was at the field last night! She's got a picture of us in the sprinklers!” Trevor begged for his Coach to believe him so that he would release his burning agonizing grip on his arm. 

“All right. Go home. I'll take care of this.” Coach Walt said as he released a weeping Trevor Chapell who cradled his blistered, bright red left arm to himself as he tried to desperately search the ground for his car keys. 

Smallville High School 

The Torch/Pep Rally

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 17, 2007 

7:00 PM 

Chloe Sullivan was putting the final touches on her article not realizing that in a few minutes that the Torch was about to be torched. Coach Walt was standing outside of the Torch office watching Chloe through the window. 

At the pep rally, Sansa was trying to find Chloe not knowing that she was an extreme danger. 

“Come on, Crows. Let's go!” The Cheerleaders sang as they performed stunts. 

At the pep rally, Sansa was trying to find Chloe not knowing that she was an extreme danger. 

“Come on, Crows. Let's go!” The Cheerleaders sang. 

“Hey, have you seen Chloe? She said that she would meet me here after she finshed with the article.” Sansa asked Whitney as soon as she found him in the crowd. 

“No, sorry Sansa. But I'll help you look for her.” Whitney said as the two quickly set out to find the missing journalist. 

“Come on, Crows. Let's go! Come on, Crows. Let's go.” The cheerleaders said. 

Back in the torch, Chloe was writing a few more words for her article but was surprised when it suddenly burst into flames. The fire soon enveloped the desk as well as the wall of the torch. Chloe went to the window of the torch trying to catch the attention of the attendees of the pep rally.

"Sansa! Oh God!" Chloe cried as her yells caught the attention of Sansa and Whitney as they stared in shock at their friend who surrounded by fires. 

" Whitney call the police." Sansa said as she speed into the school trying to get to Chloe who was trapped in the Torch. 

Chloe saw that she was surrounded by the flames and quickly took off her sweater to get away from the window where she was cornered. She quickly covered herself with sweater before taking a running leap over the flames to get to the middle of the room.

"Oh my God!" Chloe yelled as she tried to exit through the door but the flames grew as if it knew about her intention to leave cornering her in the room that was burning down. 

"Chloe! Chloe! You okay?" Sansa yelled to her best friend. The sight of Sansa Stark broke Coach Walt from his psychic trance with the flames which went down as soon as Sansa entered the front door. 

"Sansa!" Chloe sighed in relief at her friends appearance before said friend pulled her into a hug. 

"The Torch torched. How's that for dramatic irony? Just...trying to get you to smile." Whitney said as he joined his friends and the police who were walking around the burnt and crispy office as they try to find what started the fire. 

"This is more than just arson, Whitney. It's like the fire knew what I was doing." Chloe said. 

"And you believe Coach Walt was somehow controlling it?" Whitney said disbelieving not knowing what his friends witnessed last night. 

"Look at the facts. Principal Principal Kwan launches an investigation into the cheating scandal; Coach Walt tries to fry him in his car. Then one of his players comes forward and he threatens them all with pyrotechnic sprinklers. I am about to print that picture and the Torch goes up in flames." Sansa whispered trying not to attract the attention of the cops. 

"Coach obsessed with winning his 200th game helps bonehead players pass the test so he can secure his position in the pantheon of high school sports." Chloe said. 

"You don't have any proof." Whitney reminded as he looked around the burnt office pointedly. 

"No, it's kind of hard to recover the files." Chloe said. 

"Trevor Chapell." Sansa said as she snapped her fingers. 

"What about him?" Whitney said.

"I'm sure he's the one who talked to Principal Kwan about the cheating. He wants to talk. I know it. But he's still scared to talk to me. But I think he might open up to talk to you and Sansa." Chloe said. 

Smallville High School 

The Torch

Smallville, Kansas 

Thursday

September 18, 2007 

1:00 PM 

High School was canceled today due to the fire in the Torch which gave the teenagers a happy reprieve from the stress of school. After hearing what happened at the school, Gabe Sullivan made his daughter go to the hospital to get checked over by a doctor who said that she had to stay the night for observation. 

Lex Luthor is seating in a comfy chair at the Beanrey going over employee files from the local plant he looks up to see Lana Lang standing in front of him wearing an apron. 

"Lana! What happened? Did Nell put you out on the street?" Lex asked. 

"I decided to join the workforce." Lana said. 

"Good for you. I'm sure you'll be employee of the month in no time." Lex said optimistically as Lex closes the file he was studying. 

"Right now, I hold the record for most dishes broken in a single day." Lana admitted sheepishly. 

"Better bring my cappuccino in a Styrofoam cup, then." Lana writes down his order in her notepad. 

"Hey Sansa, how is Chloe doing? I haven't had the chance to visit her in the hospital due to work." Lana said as she saw her best friend standing behind her wearing a grey sweater, pink scarf, leather leggings and beige over the knee boots. 

Lex looks up at the sound of Sansa's name to see the two girls talking in front of his table. 

"Chloe is doing fine. She just needs me to sneak in her laptop due to the hospital wanting her to stay another night. Hey, have you seen Trevor Chapell?" Sansa said as the two moved over to Lex's table to get out of the way of the other patrons of the coffee shop. 

Sansa Stark had to attend an early scrimmage for the game tomorrow night and once it was over the coach let them go. Sansa still found it funny that the coach didn't realize that she was actively trying to get him fired and imprisoned due to his abuse of power in his authoritative position. 

"No, he hasn't been in. Is this about Coach Walt?" Lana asked due to the fact that her friends filled her in on there theory that the football coach had gotten powers from the meteor rocks. 

"Yeah we need him for our witness statement. None of the other guys will talk. Trevor is our only chance that he will spill the beans about Walt. How are things going here?" Sansa asked. 

"Hopefully you guys can get him to talk. Today is one of those days I just want to scream." Lana said. 

"Well, for what it's worth, I think it's cool you got this job." Sansa said. 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I'm not gonna get to see you coach the team. New girl gets the worst shifts. So, do you want your usual?" Lana offered 

"Yeah that would be great." Sansa said. 

"Coming right up." Lana said as she walked away to go make the coffee for Sansa. "Thanks." Sansa said 

"Rumor has it Sansa Stark is now the manager of the football team." Lex said with a smile as he looked up from his employee file on Gregory Thompson. 

"Rumor's true." Sansa smiled. 

"Congratulations. Your dad must be thrilled." Lex said knowing how overprotective Ned Stark can be when it comes to his children, especially his eldest daughter. 

"Actually, he wasn't to happy with me at first but we talked it over and he said that he trusted my decision making. What are you working on?" Sansa asked. 

"Trying to figure out which poor bastard should get the ax. My father wants me to cut twenty percent of my workforce." Lex said as he threw a file on the table in front of him and Sansa. 

"Any way around it?" Sansa said worried about how this could affect the people who lived in the small town. 

"Once my father's made his mind up, he's not easy to turn around." Lex said. 

"If it makes you guys feel any better, you should have seen the look on my aunt's face when I took this job-not that I was eavesdropping or anything." Lana said as she sit down Lex's cappuccino and Sansa caramel frappe. 

"No offence Lex but your father is an asshole." Sansa said bluntly causing Lana and Lex to let out loud shocked laughs at how blunt and unapologetic their friend sounded. 

"You'll get no arguments from me Sansa." Lex said with a bright grin. 

"It sounds like we are all in the same position." Sansa said alluding to their earlier conversation when they 

"No, no. You both stood your ground and are doing what you want. I caved. You two have inspired me." Lex said saluting them with his red coffee cup. 

"Oh yeah-joining the football team and pouring some coffee. We're a couple of real rebels." Sansa said with a smile. 

"Long live the revolution." Lana smiled. 

"Cheers." Sansa and Lex clinked their coffee cups in a mock toast. 

"How is it?" Lana asked. 

"It's perfect." Lex said with a smile. 

"Okay." Lana left with a smile. 

Lex and Sansa talked for the next two hours as they caught up with each other on what they have being doing the past few days. 

Eventually Sansa had to go and before Lex could protest payed for the two coffee that they have in the past couple of hours.

"Hey you can pay for the next coffee's." Sansa said with a smile as she waved goodbye to Lex and then said goodbye to Lana who was behind the coffee bar. 

Chapell Residence 

Smallville, Kansas 

Thursday

September 18, 2007 

3:30 PM 

Sansa walked into the garage of Trevor Chapell's house after having searched the whole house before she thought to check the garage. 

"Hey, Trevor. It's Sansa Stark. I'm here to talk." Sansa said as she tried to locate for the blonde teenager. 

"Just leave or he'll come back." Trevor said with a tremor in his voice. Sansa looked on sadly as she saw him surrounded by several types and sizes of fire extinguishers that it broke her heart to see someone so frightened for their life. 

"Coach Walt?" Sansa asked as she squatted in front of Trevor who still had his eyes fixed on the cement ground of the garage. 

"Once he gets angry, he's..." Trevor trailed off ominously. 

"What did he do to you?" Sansa asked emphatically as she smiled as reassuring as she could at Trevor. Her smile tightened around the edges a little as she spotted a white wrap around bandage on his left arm. 

"Coach rides me pretty hard, you know? Me and some of the others. Thinks he's our father or something. That's how he justifies it, anyway. Once when I dropped a pass, he drove me home, punched me in the gut, told me not to do it again." Trevor said avoiding Sansa Stark's pretty blue eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Sansa asked. 

"Coach said he'd throw me off the team! Wouldn't help me pass my classes." Trevor said. 

"Did he give you that math test? Trevor, I can help." Sansa said. 

"That's what Principal Kwan said! Look what coach did to him!" Trevor yelled as he finally raised his eyes towards the redhead who gazed at him with sympathetic eyes. 

"What happened to your arm?" Sansa asked as she pointed to the white bandage. 

"It's nothing. It's a carburetor burn. It's nothing!" Trevor protested. 

"Let me see it, Trevor." Sansa insisted strongly which shut downs Trevor protest as he weakly offered his arm. Sansa unwraps the gauze from Trevor's forearm to see a blistered and pus filled with burn which indicated that is infected. The most disturbing thing to Sansa is that the burn is shaped like a persons hand. 

"I don't know how Coach did it. But if I talk, he's gonna fry me." Trevor said with complete certainty thinking back to the manic gleam that was present in the football coach's eyes. 

"Come on get up we're going to go to the hospital to get you checked out" Sansa insisted as she wrapped Trevor arm back up before grabbing his right arm to make sure help him up. 

Trevor didn't offer up any form of protest to weak from the infection that had started to take place in his body from his badly taken care of arm. 

Sansa got them to Trevor's car before asking for the keys and driving him to the hospital where he could get his arm checked out. Once they arrived Trevor was taken to the intensive care unit when they saw the state of his arm. Sansa sighed in relief and a little bit of disappointment when the hospital staff told her that Trevor couldn't have any visitors which included the police until he was out of the ICU. 

Smallville High Football Field 

Smallville, Kansas 

Thursday

September 18, 2007 

4:30 PM 

"Stark, why are you here?" 

Coach Walt asked as he looked up from his desk at his assistant coach who was glaring at him with disgust in her eyes.

"I'm not walking out on that field tomorrow night...and neither are you." Sansa said as she passed by the open sauna door to stand closer to the coach's desk. 

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you do not want to tick me off right now." Coach Walt warned. 

"I saw what you did to Trevor's arm." Sansa said not telling the coach that Trevor is now in the ICU for his arm. 

Coach Walt felt his temper slowly slip from him which caused the coals and meteor rock to heat up which caused Sansa to start feeling faint from the effects of the meteor rock which made her blood literally boil. 

"Trevor should have kept his mouth shut! What's the matter, Kent? A little too hot for you, huh? You'll excuse me now. I got plays to run for my game tomorrow." Coach Walt said as he pushed Sansa into the sauna before locking the door and walking out of his office to go to the field. 

Chapell Residence 

Smallville, Kansas 

Thursday

September 18, 2007 

4:45 PM 

"Chloe!" Catelyn said. 

"Hi, Mrs. Stark! Hi, Mr. Stark! Hey guys!" Chloe greeted the members of the Stark clan except for Robb and Sansa, as they sat down beside her on the bleachers. 

"How are you feeling?" Catelyn asked the young blonde concerned about her health due to last nights fire. 

"I feel fine the doctors let me go with a clean bill of health." Chloe said. 

"That's great Chloe. I am glad you are okay." Catelyn said with a smile. 

Bran and Rickon were enthralled in the game that was playing before them. 

"So what are you doing at football practice? Smallville's resident cynic have a change of heart?" Arya asked from her place beside's Chloe. 

"Well, I decided to put my personal politics aside to support my friends." Chloe said as she pointed towards the football team who were practicing plays but it was clear to see that there was a redhead missing from the sidelines. 

"Where's Sansa?" Ned asked with a frown on his face as he tried to spot his daughter on the field. 

"I don't know. I was supposed to meet her after she dropped Trevor off at the hospital, but she didn't show. I thought she was with you guys." Chloe said worried. 

Ned got up from his seat giving his wife and kids a reassuring smile before going to the stairs towards the field to look for his eldest daughter. 

"Hey, Whitney! Whitney..."Ned said as he grabbed the quarterbacks attention from where he sat taking a break from the plays. 

"Hey." Whitney said. 

"Have you seen Sansa?" Ned asked urgently.

"No, I haven't seen her all day. Sorry Mr. Stark but I have to go. " Whitney said apologetically as he turned to leave to go towards where the other players where to go over there second play of the game. 

"Ned, you know the rules. No parents on the sidelines." Walt said.

"I'm looking for Sansa." Ned said. 

"Join the club. I need her out here. I guess she doesn't have what it takes to be a winner, huh?" Coach Walt mocked. 

"Nobody's seen my daughter." Ned eyed the Coach with suspicion knowing that Sansa along with Chloe have been investigating the coach for the past week. 

"I think the coach is lying." Chloe said as she caught up with Mr. Stark in the entrance tunnel to the football field. 

"Me too, Chloe. I'll check the locker rooms and the coach's office. You check the school." Ned ordered. Unaware of the manic eyes that are following him and the young blonde. 

"I'll be back in five." Coach Walt told his Assistant Coach Mr. Danvers who looked at him in disbelief. 

"Walt, we're in the middle of a scrimmage-" Mr. Danvers is cut off by an angry coach as he yells over his shoulder. 

"Just call the damn plays!" Walt yelled at he went inside of the building to go take care of noisy reporters and worried fathers. 

Inside of the sauna, Sansa Stark lays in agonizing pain from the radiation emitting from the meteor rocks. She kicks over the rock stand that breaks underneath her strength before trying to throw the rocks against the small window to let someone know that she was in here. She grunts in pain as she holds the rock tightly in her hand before throwing another rock that crashes through the window of the door. Sansa sighs before passing out due to the overexposure of the meteor rocks. 

"Sansa! Sansa?" Ned calls for his daughter as he enters the Coach's office. 

Ned spies the sauna and the broken glass from the window. He looks through the broken window, seeing Sansa on the ground unconscious surrounded by meteor rocks. Ned breaks down the door of the sauna quickly gathering his daughter in his arms before walking away from the meteor rocks and into the small locker room that is in front of the coach's room. 

"Sansa! Sansa! Sansa! Can you hear me? Are you all right?". Ned asked his daughter by tried to shake her awake.

Sansa quickly woke up as her body no longer felt the effects of the meteor rocks to see her worried father crouched over her body. 

"Hey Dad." Sansa smiled at her father who returned her smile in relief at the fact that his daughter was okay.

"Come on. Come on. " Ned said as got up from his crouched position. 

Coach Walt hits Ned with a fire extinguisher knocking her father out. 

"DAD!" Sansa exclaims seeing her unconscious Dad on the floor before picking him up and super speeding her father to a safe location before coming back into the locker room to confront the coach.

"Coach, you need help." Sansa said as she returned to stand in front of the coach who looked at her in bemusement due to the fact that her Dad is not in the position that he left him a few seconds ago. 

"What I need is to win this game!" Coach Walt declared. 

"It's too late for that." Sansa said. 

Coach Walt set the whole office on fire including the small locker room and showers. Sansa walked through the fire completely fine with not a hair out of place. 

"How did you do that?" Walt said baffled at her unharmed appearance. 

"It's in the genes. Give it up, Coach! You've lost!" Sansa said 

The coach yelled as he complexly engulfed himself in the flames, burning himself alive as he screamed, "No-o-o-o-o-o!"

Sansa watched in horrified silence as the coach died, an agonizing death. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Thursday

September 18, 2007 

7:45 PM 

"Two trips in one week. I'm flattered, Dad." Lex said as his father stormed through the library double doors. 

"What is this?" Lionel asked as he waved the file that contained his son's proposal that he faxed over not even two hours ago. 

"It's my new proposal. I worked out how to cut the operation budget by twenty percent without losing a single job." Lex said smugly. 

"Lex. I specifically told you to cut your workforce." Lionel said annoyed by his son clever mind which figured out a way to undermine him. 

"Why? With this plan, you don't get the bad P.R." Lex said. 

"That's not the point." Lionel chastised. 

"Careful, Dad you're getting emotional. We could always try a rematch.. or are you afraid you can't take your son again?" Lex mocked. 

"You get one." Lionel said in warning as he raised his right pointer finger. 

"One what?" Lex asked. 

"One chance to defy me." Lionel said. 

"I can't figure out what you hate more-the fact that my plan works, or that you didn't come up with it first." Lex said with a calculating gleam in his eyes. 

"Just remember-empires aren't built on clever bookkeeping." Lionel said. 

"Dad... You have no idea what I'm capable of." Lex said ominously as his father gave him a slightly apprehensive look before leaving for metropolis in his private helicopter. 

Smallville High School Football Stadium 

Smallville, Kansas 

Thursday

September 18, 2007 

6:45 PM 

Sansa and Ned were standing on the football field due to the fact that the police wanted to get the statements of Ned who was knocked unconscious by the Coach and Sansa who witnessed his death. Catelyn and the rest of the stark children went home due to the fact that it was getting late. Chloe checked on her friend but had to go home due to her father being extremely overprotective and wanting his daughter home since he nearly lost her the other night. 

"Thanks for rescuing me Dad." Sansa said as she laid her head on her father's shoulder from where they sat on the bleachers. 

"Anytime sweetheart." Ned said as he gave his daughter a quick kiss on the head. 

"Dad I feel so bad that I couldn't save Coach Walt. I mean sure he wasn't the most stand up guy but no one deserves that type of death." Sansa said thinking back to the sound of his pained yells, the smell of burning skin. It's something that she is going to remember for the rest of her life. 

"Sweetheart, you can't save everyone. Coach Walt was responsible for his own death and no matter how much you want to save someone they are ultimately responsible for their own lives." Ned said to his daughter who sighed, understanding what her father was trying to tell her before both father and daughter fell into silence as they just enjoyed each other's company. 

8:15 PM 

A few minutes after her conversation with her father, the police took her statement before taking her father inside to get his rendition of events. Sansa was waiting for her father to get done. She was sitting on the lone field bleacher that are used for the bench warmers when they are not needed for the football game. 

"It's peaceful, isn't it." Lana said as she walked up to where Sansa was sitting. 

"Hey. I thought you were working." Sansa said as she stood up to greet her friend. 

"I got let go. Apparently, I'm not waitress material." Lana said. 

"Sorry. How did your aunt take it?" Sansa asked. 

"She said that it was a sign that I should seriously reconsider cheerleading." Lana smiled. 

Sansa and Lana chuckle as they start walking across the football field. 

"Parents. What are you gonna do?" Sansa said rhetorically. 

"I heard about the coach. Pretty weird. Where you somehow involved in that Sansa?" Lana asked. 

"Yeah he found out that I knew about what he did to Trevor and Principal Kwan and his powers. He locked me in the sauna with the heat turned all the way up. My dad found me and the coach knocked him out. The coach was so determined in killing me that he lit himself on fire. He won't even see his 200th game. How ironic is that his pride was the cause of his own destruction. " Sansa said thinking that Walt was so obsessed with wining that he wouldn't even know that his game tomorrow night was going to be cancelled due to his death. 

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Sansa. Are you going to continue coaching?" Lana said a she hugged her best friend. 

"I don't know if football's for me. I mean, my brother played, my dad played, my granddad played. I think it's time to break the vicious cycle." Sansa said. 

"Pretty short career. Why the change of heart?" Lana asked. 

"I don't know. I think that I just want to focus more on my website which is gradually coming along as well as journalism. Besides this will be one hell of a story once the Torch is up and running again." Sansa said. 

"I am glad that you're figuring out what you wanna do with your life Sansa." Lana said. 

"Thanks Lana. Your going to figure out what you wanna do as well Lana. Don't worry." Sansa smiled. 

"Thanks Sansa. You know sometimes I just wanna scream." Lana said. 

"Why don't we?" Sansa asked. 

"Are you serious?" Lana asked. 

"Why not?" Sansa asked. 

"On three. One... Two... Three." Lana counted as the best friends let out loud screams in the middle of the football field which helped release their stress and frustration from the last few days. 


	4. X-Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a shape shifter in Smallville who will stop at nothing to get what they want. Sansa Stark has to use her newly acquired ability to stop this freak of the week. Lana Lang discovers her mother’s diary which gives her some new insight into the women who died when the meteors crashed in Smallville. Lex Luthor gains himself an unwilling ally at the Metropolis Inquisitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969633356/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AUjZ6J-q1rOoA5sauZE3otU7JGvw-UyxNJrOOB1RAzopzR3yQ773qvA/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969633454/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/677580706417124649/  
> Rings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969633474/  
> Backpack:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781851/  
> Necklace:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969559917/?nic=1  
> Work Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/8233211807613981/?nic=1  
> Jewelry Box:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969642567/  
> Sansa Changed her Shirt:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969602605/  
> Patio Furniture: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969638058/?nic=1
> 
>  
> 
> Sunday:  
> Church Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AeA427j0gMch9gihG-zCADHFwAp66NJEe0EwaQKW5Th9eB3q9oplKis/  
> shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969625974/  
> hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/534380312035242097/  
> makeup: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969633454/  
> earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/96545985740636471/  
> ring: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969638843/?nic=1  
> Pajamas:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968782249/?nic=1
> 
> afternoon:  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969636154/  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969588327/?nic=1  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969602623/  
> earrings: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969636206/  
> mudroom farmhouse:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969638640?nic=1
> 
>  
> 
> Monday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969633307/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/846817536164148170/?nic=1  
> earrings: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969638409/  
> makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969625966/?nic=1  
> rings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969633474/  
> gym outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969638856/  
> messy bun: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/290552613457847189/
> 
> Tuesday:  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969646759/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/846817536164148170/?nic=1  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969625966/?nic=1  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969638419/  
> Rings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969633474/  
> Watch:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969646905/
> 
>  
> 
> Wednesday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969633377/  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/262616222009603748/?nic=1  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/516154807291238567/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968838000/  
> Necklace:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969559917/?nic=1

Smallville Savings and Loan 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday

September 20, 2007 

1:45 PM 

Lex enters the Smallville Savings and Loan with a red backpack hanging off his shoulder which clashes with his black suit and formal dress shirt. A heavy set, balding middle aged manager named Richard Grimes approaches the youngest Luthor with a friendly smile on his kind face after exiting his office. 

"Mr.Luthor, How can I help you today?" Mr.Grimes said 

“I want to close all my accounts.” Lex said surprising Mr. Grimes who started at him in shock. 

“May I ask why?” Mr. Grimes asked politely. 

“Is there a problem?” Lex asked. 

"No! No, no, no, of course not. It's... it's just the Luthors have been banking here for 12 years. It's quite a shock." Mr. Grimes said as he moved behind the counter to receive the form that Lex would need to sign to no longer be a member of this bank. 

"I'd like all of my money in cash." Lex said. 

"We'll do our best. Can I get your signature?" Mr. Grimes asked as he handed the billionaire the form to sign. 

"Certainly." Lex said as he signs the form. 

The manager takes the form back to a filing cabinet, holds it next to another of Lex's signatures, and it doesn't match. 

"Mr. Luthor, may I see a driver's license, please?" Mr. Grimes asked now suspicious after seeing that the signatures dont work as well Lex Luthor weird behavior. 

"Why?" Lex asked. 

"This signature doesn't match our records. I just need to verify your I.D." Mr.Grimes said. 

"I'm standing right here in front of you. What more do you need?" Lex asked. 

"Sorry, it's bank policy." Mr. Grimes said. 

The person disguised as Lex Luthor pulls out a gun from his red backpack and points it at the manager who instantly freezes. 

"I need the money now. Fill the bag." The shape shifter said as Mr. Grimes started to put the money in the red backpack with a terrified look in his eyes. The security camera records this entire event as the bag continues to be filled with money. 

2:15 PM 

About 15 minutes later, Lex Luthor runs through the doors of Smallville Savings and Loan with the alarm blaring out loud to let the cops know that they have been robbed. 

The shapeshifter continued to run through the streets of Smallville with his gun by his side scaring other pedestrians on the sidewalk. 

Sansa Stark is walking along the sidewalk enjoying the fresh fall air after spending the entire day inside of the beanery studying with Lana and Chloe for their history test this week. She is wearing a black sweater, light high waist jeans, brown boots, her grey watch, silver dangle earrings, her locket, simple silver rings and black backpack. Her makeup is simple with light sky-blue eye shadow and her hair is in a low ponytail. 

Sansa looked up and spotted a running Lex headed start for her, but he was holding a gun and had a red backpack over his shoulder. 

Sansa felt a frown of worry and concern mar her face as she stood in front of the running Lex forcing him to stop. 

"Lex, what's going on?" Sansa said.

"Get out of the way." Lex said grabbing a surprised Sansa who he tosses through a shop window with ease. Sansa crashes through the window and doesn't feel a thing as the shards of glass cut up her nice sweater.

Sansa looks up at Lex from the floor of the shop and her vision changes like that of an x-ray. She sees a flash of Lex's skeleton which is covered in green patches. Her vision returns to normal as Lex runs away. Sansa was still caught off guard from her vision returning to normal that she didn't notice that person who assumed Lex's shape was no longer in front of the store window.

The shocked sales assistant goes to where Sansa is positioned on the floor and helps her up being careful as the shards of glass crunch underneath their boots. The glass is also in Sansa's black sweater which is now littered with cuts. 

"Are you okay?" The sales assistant asked Sansa who looked at her name tag which said Maria. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank-you for the help Maria." Sansa said as started to get the glass out of her sweater. 

"Wait don't you need to go to the hospital? I called the police and the dispatcher said they’ll be here soon apparently the Smallville Savings and Loan was just robbed." Maria said as she looked over the redhead who just walked away from crashing through the window like it was nothing. 

"No, I feel sore but my sweater and backpack covered most of the damage." Sansa said. 

"I still think you should go to the hospital." Maria insisted to the younger girl. 

"Thank-you for your concern but I really have to go. Here is my number for you to call me when you need the window repaired." Sansa said as she gave the assistant a post-it note with her number on it before leaving the shop. 

Maria looked at the post-it note before looking at the window in disbelief at the fact that the young girl managed to get up from that without a scratch. 

Sansa exited the shop as she looked around for Lex Luthor who has now vanished from sight. Sansa frowned in concern at the thought of another meteor infected person walked around Smallville causing chaos. 

'Just another day in Smallville.' Sansa thought before pulling out her smartphone and dialing Lex Luthor's number. As she waited for the police to come take her statement she sat in a bench outside of the shop listening to dial tone of her phone. 

"Hello." Lex answered. 

"Hey Lex, rob any banks lately?" Sansa asked sarcastically. As she talked to Lex she could hear the police sirens a few minutes away from her position.

"What do you mean Sansa?" Lex asked as he walked away from the room that his meeting was held in just a few minutes ago. 

" You or someone who looked exactly like you just robbed the Smallville Savings and Loan. And not to mention this person threw me through the window with extreme force. 

"Sansa are you okay?" Lex asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine my backpack took the burnt of the fall. Who would've thought that textbooks would save my life. And my sweater saved me from getting cut by the shards of glass." Sansa said in reply to Lex question of concern. 

"Sansa I couldn't have robbed that bank. I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery since 11 this morning." Lex said. 

"I just wanted to let you know so you can be prepared to defend your case." Sansa said. 

"Thanks for having so much faith in me Sansa. Send me the information of that shop that my doppelganger threw you through and I'll cover the bill." Lex said truly touched by his friend's thoughtful concern. 

"It's no problem Lex your my friend. You don't have to do that. I can pay for the window." Sansa said. 

"Sansa let me do it. Your my friend and I want to help you." Lex said knowing that money that Sansa saved for her college fund also went to help her parents with the farm that while was doing well, it cost a lot to maintain. Lex didn't want her spending the money that he could easily cover the window repairs. 

"Okay but I'm going to pay for our coffee for the next two months." Sansa said sternly. 

"Okay." Lex laughed at his friends word. 

"Hey Lex, I have to go the police our finally here and I'll talk to you later." Sansa said as she spotted the police car that was coming down the street before parking near the shop. 

"Bye Sansa. Stay safe." Lex said as he hanged up on his friend his mind already thinking about possible damage control that him and his PR firm will need to spin when the news comes out that his doppelganger robbed the bank. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday

September 20, 2007 

4:45 PM 

Sansa sighed as she got home from giving her witness statement to the police who held her there for over two hours. She set down her backpack in front of the hallway closet and looked up at the sound of a throat clearing to see her parents standing there with frowns on their faces. 

"Sweetheart we heard what happened are you okay?" Catelyn said as she rushed forward to hug her daughter who held up a hand to stop her mother. 

"Momma, don't hug me yet. I might still have glass in my sweater from the window I crashed through." Sansa said. 

"Oh sweetheart." Catelyn sighed at the thought of her daughter getting hurt even if she is invulnerable. She is still allowed to worry about her daughters health. 

"Mom, I barely felt the impact of the glass. The glass felt like rain when it hit my skin." Sansa explained. 

"Sansa, I'm just glad that you're okay. Why don't you go change your shirt and we can have a late lunch?" Ned said. 

"That sounds good dad. Where are the terrible trio?" Sansa asked referring to Bran, Arya and Rickon. 

"Rickon is upstairs playing with his toys, Bran is at the Reeds doing homework or so he said but I think he is playing basketball with Jojen and Arya took boudica for a ride across the back acreage." Ned said 

"I'm glad that they are having fun. I'm going to go upstairs to change." Sansa said as she super sped upstairs to change out of her sweater and kick off her brown block heel boots before changing into a plain white exercise top and some brown work boots. Sansa took off her necklace, earrings and rings before putting them in her jewelry box that was on her dresser. 

Sansa looked in the mirror that was above her dresser and took her hair out of the distressed ponytail that it became due to being thrown threw a window. She then put her red hair up into a messy bun before exiting her room after grabbing her work boots. 

Sansa walked downstairs to the second floor to Rickon's room to see that the door was open and smiled at the scene that was playing out before her. Rickon was playing with his Lego's while watching Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. 

Sansa leaned against the door frame of her brothers room smiling, as she watched as her brother played with his toys. Her brother looked up at to smile showing that he had recently lost his bottom two teeth. Sansa smiled at the adorable display in front of her before walking towards her brother and crouching down to be at his eye level. 

"Hey Ricky, did you lose another tooth today?" Sansa asked using her brother's nickname before sitting down criss-cross applesauce in front of her brother to play with his legos. 

"Yeah, I bit into an apple earlier and when I brought the apple down from my mouth, there they were. They were just sitting there in the apple. It was so cool Sansa." Rickon smiled at her speaking with a lisp. 

Sansa had to duck her head down to hide her smile at the sound of her brother speaking with a lisp. 

'He sounds so cute' Sansa thought.

"Did you know when I was little that Scooby-Doo movie used to scare the bejesus out of me." Sansa said as she began to build a tower out of Legos. 

"It doesn't scare me Sansa." Rickon said with a proud smile at the idea that his big sister who has such amazing abilities could be such a scaredey cat when it comes to this movie. 

They both looked up at the TV, to see scooby-doo and the gang, defeating the cat creatures while the trapped spirits thanked the group before departing to the afterlife. 

"Well I think you are super brave Rickon." Sansa said to her brother who smiled at her compliment. 

"Sansa why haven't you been around lately." Rickon asked at he looked up at his favorite sibling with curious eyes thinking back to the last week where Sansa wasn't really on the farm due to her investigation into Coach Walt. 

"Rickon, do you remember the meteor rocks?" Sansa asked her brother who looked up at her questioning eyes. 

"Yeah, daddy and mommy told me that I can't bring any into the house because then you would get super sick and I don't want you to feel bad. " Rickon said. 

Sansa smiled softly at her youngest brother. 

"Well these rocks have a certain effect on other people. They can give them these incredible powers but sometimes these people can get greedy and selfish. They hurt other people to get what they want sweetheart and I have to stop them." Sansa said. 

"But won't you get hurt?" Rickon said. 

"Sometimes I do but I always find a way out of it and stop the bad guys. But sometimes the bad guys get hurt also and they don't come back." Sansa said thinking back to Coach Walt and the other two meteor infected people that she encountered in the past few weeks. Greg Arkin was admitted into Belle Reve Sanitarium to receive the help he needed. While Jeremy Creek was returned to his parents who were happy that there son was okay, since the incident with Sansa he has attended regular therapy sessions at belle reeve sanitarium. The court has ruled him temporary insane and he will have to be in the facility for ten years 

"Sansa do you think there are people out there who were infected by the meteors who just live regular lives?" Rickon asked. 

"Yeah, I do Rickon. I think that everyone who is infected by the meteor rocks is responsible for their own decisions." Sansa said.

"I think it would be pretty cool to have powers." Rickon said. 

"It is but sometimes it can be really scary to have these gifts." Sansa said. 

"I never really thought that you could feel scared." Rickon said with a frown as he looked up at his big sister who smiled softly at him. 

"Oh, I get scared sweetheart. I'm scared that one day I won't be fast enough to save someone that is in danger. I'm scared that if my friends knew the truth about me that they would reject me for being different. I'm scared that I will never find someone who will love me when they learn about my abilities. " Sansa said. 

"Sansa, I think that you'll save everyone and anyone that you can. I know your friends will accept you for who you are because they love you for who you are, not what you are. I think that you'll find someone who accepts you and loves you with all of their heart and soul. If they don't a will beat them up." Rickon said as he held up his fists preparing to rumble with Sansa future boyfriend. 

"You are a smart kid. And thanks for threatening my future boyfriend. I'll let him know that he has to get threw you if he hurts me." Sansa said as she finished building her second lego tower. 

The two worked in silenced for the next few minutes as they worked on constructing there legos. 

"Sansa, could we spend the day together tomorrow?" Rickon asked. 

"Sure buddy we can hangout all today tomorrow." Sansa said as she checked her watch to see that its been about forty minuted since she came upstairs to change. 

"Yay!" Her bother cheered as he finished building his lego structure. 

"Hey bud, let's go downstairs and grab some late lunch." Sansa said as she stoop up and grabbed her brothers offered hand to pull him up from his position on the floor. 

5:30 PM

The redhead girl and her youngest brother walked down the stairs that lead to the kitchen of their farmhouse for a late lunch. 

"Hey sweetie's, I have your plates already made for you." Catelyn said as she greeted her youngest son and eldest daughter when they entered the kitchen. Arya was already at the table with her plate of food, her hair was wet indicating that she took a shower in the time that they have been upstairs. 

"Thanks Momma." Sansa said as she grabbed her plate of fried chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes. 

"Yeah, thanks Momma." Rickon said with his sweet lisp. Sansa and Catelyn exchanged looks their expressions practically saying 'AWWW' as they heard her father come in from the field holding a basket filled with eggs from the chicken coop. 

"Hey daddy" Sansa said as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes before taking a sip of water as she looked up from her lunch to her dad who smiled at her as he grabbed a plate filled with food and an iced tea. 

"Hey sweetheart." Ned said as he took a seat next to his wife who greeted him with a kiss on the lips. He, his wife and kids sat across from each other at the window seat. 

"Sansa what happened at the bank today?" Arya asked. 

"I don't know exactly but whoever that was it's certain that they are meteor infected. I saw this weird image after I was tossed into the store window. It was like an x-ray and I looked at his skeleton which was covered in these weird green patches." Sansa said 

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things? Maybe Lex Luthor really did rob that bank. " Ned said. 

"No, I called Lex after the robbery to tell him what happened and he said that he had been in a meeting since 11 today." Sansa said. 

"It seems to me that you may have a new ability Sansa, x-ray vision. Which is so awesome." Rickon said as he ate a piece of fried chicken. 

"Let us know if you have any more visions Sansa." Catelyn said as she ate some green beans. 

"I will momma." Sansa said. 

The Stark's ate the rest of their food with the occasional sound of laughter and chatter.. 

6:00 PM 

Ned, Sansa and Arya washed their dishes after their late lunch before walking outside of the farmhouse door to finish the chores that needed to be tended to before they went to bed. 

8:00 PM 

By the time they were finished with their chores the sun had gone down and the moon was out. Bran came home an hour ago and helped with the chores that needed to be tend too. Catelyn cooked a late dinner with her youngest son's help which consisted of ravioli, green beans and Texas cheese toast. 

The Stark clan sat down for dinner enjoying the chilly fall night air as they sat down outside on the patio furniture eating their dinner. 

Greer Antiques 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

September 20, 2007 

8: 50 PM 

A blonde middle-aged woman is going up the stairs of the second level of an antique shop, which is also her home, carrying the red backpack that was used in the bank robbery today. She meets her daughter as she comes out of the bathroom which is near the stairs for easy access to customers who need to use the restroom when they are in in the shop.

"Tina, where did you get this?" Rose Greer said angrily as she pulled out a wad of 100 dollar bills with the Smallville Savings and Loan from the red backpack in her hands. 

"Promised I'd solve all of our problems." Tina said as she dried her hair with a white fluffy towel. 

"Oh, please tell me you didn't rob the bank today." her Mother said. 

"I didn't." Tina said. 

She morphs into Lex as her mother looks at her daughter with disappointment and dismay. 

"Lex Luthor did." Tina said as she smirked before morphing back into herself. 

"Stop it! Stop it, Tina. You promised that you wouldn't do that anymore." Rose said. 

"I did it for us." Tina said as she stepped forward to look at her mother with pleading eyes. 

"Somebody could have gotten hurt." Rose said. 

"Mom, I'm fine, and now we can afford the have the perfect life." Tina said. 

"Tina, nobody's life is perfect." Rose said. 

"Lana's is. So is Sansa Stark." Tina said her lips curling back when speaking about Sansa Stark. 

"Stealing isn't the way to solve our problems. I'm taking it back. I'll say I found it in a dumpster." Rose said as she moved towards the stairs to leave. Her daughter stops her mother by grabbing onto the red backpack that is still in her mothers grasp. 

"No, Mom, come on! We deserve to be happy!" Tina said as they continue to struggle for the bag and it rips, sending Rose rolling down the stairs 

"Mom! Mom!" Tina shouts as she runs to her mother and turns her onto her back seeing that her mother's neck is twisted at an odd angle. 

"No." Tina said. 

Tina grabs the cordless phone and dials 911. 

"Hello, you've reached 911. How can I help you?" The Operator said. 

Tina sees herself in the cracked mirror that her mother hit on her way downstairs and doesn't answer. 

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" The Operator asked. 

"I'm sorry. It's nothing." 

Tina hangs up the phone as she continues to stare at her reflection in the cracked mirror. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Sunday 

September 21, 2007 

8: 50 AM 

The Stark Clan are eating breakfast in the kitchen as Sansa and Ned come in from the field. They have been out in the field for the past two hours letting the horses out into the paddock, cleaning the stalls, watering and feeding both them and the cows, cleaning out the chicken coop, and picking some vegetables from the back of the house to use later in the week. 

"It smells good, Mom." Sansa said as she took her work boots off and placed them in the mud room that was in between the kitchen and back porch. 

"Thanks sweetie." Catelyn said as she handed her daughter a plate filled with four pancakes. 

Ned entered the kitchen after taking his boots off his feet and accepting a plate from his wife with a kiss on the lips. 

"Thanks sweetheart." Ned said as he poured some orange juice for him and his daughter before setting them both on the table. His daughter smiled at him for the orange juice before turning her attention back onto her pancakes that are now being drowned in syrup. 

"Cat, do you need any help?" Ned asked his wife as their kids watched from the kitchen table eating their pancakes. 

"Yes, could you help me carry the orange juice and the rest of the pancakes to the table." Catelyn said. 

Ned picked up the juice and plate of pancakes before walking over to the table set them down. He smiled at his three youngest kids before giving them each a kiss on the head. He walked to the head of the table to sit there while his wife went to the other side of the table setting down her plate of pancakes and glass of milk. 

The family enjoyed a quiet and relaxed breakfast before they went their separate ways to get ready for church which started at 10 that morning. Sansa choose a white lace dress that went down to her knees, nude heels, an opal ring, and diamond studs. For her makeup she applied some mascara and light blue eye shadow on her eye with some pale pink lipstick to complete the look. 

The day passed quickly for the Stark clan as soon as they left for the church that morning before returning that afternoon to go their separate ways. Ned, Bran, Catelyn and Arya went to the field to go check on the fences while Sansa and Rickon spent the day together doing whatever he wanted to around the farm. Which naturally included playing cops and robbers with Sansa being the robber and Rickon being the cop. 

Before the stark clan knew it, it was time for dinner and they reunited to eat the food that Catelyn cooked which was Lemon Chicken, asparagus, and broccoli. She checked her phone and saw that she had several missed phone calls and texts from Chloe and Lana. She resolved to call them later about what happened yesterday when she finished dinner.

9:30 PM 

After dinner, Sansa went upstairs to get ready for bed and call her friends. She went to take a shower and changed into her pajamas which were a thick white shirt that said 'Let's stay in bed' and black sweat pants.

She took out her smartphone and called her friends in a three way call. 

"Sansa, hey I've been trying to reach you the past few days." Lana said worried for her friend due to what happened yesterday. 

"Me too, Sansa. I heard that you crashed through a shop window. How are you?" Chloe asked her friend. 

"Yeah, sorry guys my family wanted to keep a close eye on me and my phone has been dead for the past few hours. My backpack took the burnt of the fall and my sweater protected me from the shards of glass. " Sansa said. 

"Damn Sansa, that sounds like it really hurt." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I was really sore for the last day." Sansa lied feeling guilty for lying to her friends. 

"I'm glad that you are okay Sansa." Lana told her friend exhaling in relief that her best friend was fine. Not really imagining life without her best friend. 

"How weird is it that Lex Luthor robbed a bank." Chloe said. 

"I don't think that it was Lex Luthor. I mean why would he need to rob a bank." Sansa said.

"True but maybe he did it for shits and giggles." Chloe said. 

"Yeah but guys this is smallville where pyromaniac coaches and obsessed bug boys live. I think that the person who robbed the bank was some kind of shapeshifter." Sansa said. 

"I can't believe that this is our life now." Lana said thinking about the weirdness that their life had become due to living in the town of Smallville. 

"I know right, at least life in smallville is never boring." Chloe said. 

Sansa and Lana laugh at her friends statement. 

"So who do you think could be Smallville's new bone morpher?" Lana asked. 

"I don't know but whoever they are there extremely dangerous." Sansa said. 

"Looks like we've got another mystery to solve." Chloe said. 

The conversation turned into the direction of school, and gossip which was a relaxed conversation compared to their earlier one. Their conversations continued long into the night as the trio of best friends laughed and chatted.

2:00 AM 

It was two in the morning before the got off the phone, saying that they would see each other at school in a few hours. Sansa went to sleep, cuddled underneath her blanket to the sounds of crickets chirping from her sound machine. 

Smallville High School 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

9:00 AM 

Sansa Stark sighed as she walked out of her morning, A.P. Biology class with Chloe and Lana by her side. Sansa was wearing a grey turtleneck, a black leather jacket, light denim high-waist jeans, black sneakers, and her black backpack on her shoulders. She put her red hair in an easy low bun, with silver bar earrings, and silver rings to accessorize her outfit. Sansa applied her makeup to her face early that morning which was pale pink eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick. 

"I can only take so much science in the morning before I feel like my brain is going to collapse." Lana said. 

"I love science, but I agree sometimes it can get boring especially when you have Mr. Grove speaking with his monotone voice." Chloe said as all three girls walked to the library to meet their English teacher who wants them do research for a project. The torch office was still under construction from Coach Walt's rampage which meant that Chloe and Sansa are going to have to write their articles for this weeks edition of the torch in the library. 

"I know right. His voice could make even the most caffeinated person fall asleep." Sansa joked. 

Chloe and Lana laugh at their friends joke before walking into the library of the school to start researching for their project. 

10:00 AM 

It was time for gym class which the trio of best friends who were changing in the locker room before class. 

Sansa took off her jewelry storing it in an empty make-up bag which was then stuffed into her backpack. Sansa changed out of her regular clothes before putting them into her backpack. Sansa stood in her red sports bra and matching underwear which showcased her statuesque body which was toned with muscle from living on a farm all of her life. Sansa put on an over sized pink Nike top, black leggings, grey sneakers and she put her hair up into a messy bun. 

"Come on, move it! That's the stuff. Come on, you can do it. Hustle, hustle, hustle! Get on up there. Get on up there. You can do it. That's the stuff. Let's go, come on!" Coach Shuster said as she raised her eyes to the two girls who were climbing the rope attached to the rafters of the gymnasium. 

Sansa was standing next to Lana and Chloe were looking at the climbing roop in dread at the thought of having to actually climb it. Sansa suddenly closed her eyes at the sudden piercing pain that spread throughout her head. She rubbed at her temples trying to alleviate the pain in her head. Sansa's actions caught the attention of her best friend who looked at her in concern due to the pained expression that was on the redhead's face. 

"Sansa are you okay?" Lana asked quietly not wanting to attract the attention of the coach. 

"Yeah, I think I just have a headache." Sansa said. 

"Stark, are we boring you?" Coach Shushter said. 

"I'm sorry. It's-- my head hurts." Sansa said. 

"That's because you need to get some blood pumping. Come on. You and Lang are next. Come on down, girls." Coach Shushter said to the two girls who were descending down the rope. 

10:30 AM 

"Come on, put a little muscle into it. If Lang beats you it's ten laps. Come on, Sansa, let's go. Move it, move it!" Coach Shuster said as Lana and Sansa climbed the rope with Sansa in the lead. The girls reached the top of the rope and smiled at each other in relief that they managed to get to the top. Sansa vision went weird again as she looked at Lana and she saw her muscular and cardiovascular system. Sansa could see every vein and muscle that was present in her best friends body. 

"Looks like someone's doing laps. Sansa, what's wrong? Sansa, what's wrong? Sansa!" Lana teased before catching sight of her best friends freaked out expression. Sansa was so shocked at what she was seeing that she let go of the rope and fell a good feet onto the hard gymnasium floor. 

The crowd below gasped as they saw the most popular girl in the school fall hard onto the gym floor. 

"Sansa!" Chloe yelled. 

"Oh my god!" Lana yelled as she quickly tried to descend the rope to get to her best friend. 

"Whoa, Stark, are you all right? Stark, what happened up there?" Coach Shuster asked as she walked over to Sansa Stark who was laying on the ground shocked by what she see saw with her new ability. 

Chloe rushed over to her best friend's side and Lana finally descended the rope to rush to her friends side. 

"I'm okay, guys. I think I am just in shock." Sansa said as Chloe and Lana grabbed onto her hands to help her up. 

"You should go to the nurse." Coach Shuster said as she wrote a pass for the redhead. Lana accepted the pink slip from the couch before ducking underneath Sansa's shoulder to take some of the weight from the pretty redhead. 

"Come on Sansa. Let's go get your stuff from the locker room." Chloe said as she and Lana carefully lead their friend to the locker room to get her backpack and then to go to the nurse office. 

"Sansa don't take this the wrong way but you are heavier then you look." Chloe said as Lana huffed in agreement. 

"No offence, taken. I guess I'm just packed with muscle from working on a farm all of my life." Sansa said while thinking that the real reason is because of her alien heritage which makes sense that she has a denser bone structure then humans. 

The visit to the nurse was them asking how she was feeling and checking her head and chest for any swelling which they didn't find due to their patients invulnerability. They finally asked if she wanted to call her parents to come pick her up from school. Which Sansa agreed to and thirty minutes later the redhead and her parents where on there way back to the farmhouse. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

11:30 AM 

"So when you have these flashes, you can see through anything? People, objects?" Catelyn asked her daughter who sat on the couch dressed in her pajamas from last night with some hot chocolate in her right hand. 

"This time when I used my ability a saw every single vein and muscle in Lana's body. It was so shocking that it made me let go of the rope. I was lucky that I was able to play it off to the nurse and be able to leave school." Sansa said. 

"And there's no warning? This just happens?"Ned asked. 

"Well, I get a headache and then it hits me. I mean, the first time, I thought I was hallucinating and then it happened again." Sansa said. 

"Sansa, I'm sure there's some way to control this." Catelyn said. 

"How?" Sansa asked. 

"You got to practice, Sansa. Your eyes have muscles just like your legs." Catelyn said. 

"Your mom is right, sweetie. Look, all you have to do is you have to figure out a way to, uh, condition them so that you don't get these random flashes." Ned said. 

"Okay so how are we going to practice?" Sansa asked on board to control this new gift. 

Her parents looked at each other with clueless expression before sharing the same look with their daughter. 

"You just need to find a trigger for this new power." Ned assured his daughter who smiled at him. 

Lang Residence 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

4:15 PM 

Lana Lang was looking through the garage outside of her house trying to find some old boxes that belonged to mother. 

"Lana, you have a visitor." Nell said as she came towards the garage to show her niece visitor who just so happened to be Tina Greer. 

"Hey, Lana." Tina said. 

"Tina, I didn't see you at school today. Is everything okay?" Lana asked. 

"Yeah. My mom's not feeling well. But she's better so... So you quit cheerleading and Nell banishes you to the garage?" Tina asked. 

"I'm trying to find some boxes that belonged to my mom." Lana said.

"Has she forgiven you for quitting the squad?" Tina asked. 

"Not yet." Lana said. 

"Well, at least now you have some more time for your unpopular friends." Tina said. 

"Tina, you're not unpopular. Besides, what happened to a girl who didn't care what people thought about her?" Lana said thinking that if the girl stopped idolizing her so much and focused on her own self that people would like her for being herself and not someone else. 

"She went to high school." Tina said cynically. 

"At least your mom doesn't try to run your life." Lana said. 

"You know, you're lucky that Nell cares about you. I mean, if something were to happen to my mom, I don't know anybody that would take me in. I'd probably be shipped off to a foster home or something." Tina said. 

"Thanks for that burst of cheer." Lana said. 

"Well, what do you want me to say? You have the perfect life." Tina said as Lana smiled at her over her shoulder as she reaches upwards to get a box down from the shelf. 

"You want it? You can have it." Lana said as she brought down the medium sized box which was covered in dust and placed on the work bench. 

"I'd settle for the outfit. Wouldn't it be cool if we were sisters? If anything happened to my mom, do you think that Nell would adopt me?" Tina asked. 

"Tina, nothing's gonna happen to your mom." Lana assured the girl who started at her with a strange expression on her face. 

Downtown Smallville Sidewalk 

Outside of Greer Antiquities 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

5:15 PM 

Sansa and Catelyn Stark where walking down the street when Sansa suddenly felt her vision flash back to x-ray mode. She spotted the same type of skeleton from the bank robbery entering the antiques store and once her vision returned to normal she saw that it was Tina Greer who entering the store with a shifty look on her face. 

"Did it happen again? Let's go home." Catelyn said as she saw her daughter hunched over a mailbox holding her head in pain. 

"No, I'm okay. Didn't you need to go to the antique store?" Sansa asked not wanting to freak her mother out if her hunch proved to be false. 

"Hello?" Catelyn asked as mother and daughter walked into the store, the bell ringing above the door to let the owner that they have guest. 

Unnoticed to the mother and daughter, Tina Greer shape shifted into her deceased mothers form before walking out of the back office to greet the guests. 

"Mrs. Stark. I-I mean Catelyn. How are you?" Rose asked. 

Mother and daughter exchanged looks as they heard Rose Greer weird slip when saying Catelyn's name. 

"Good. How's business?" Catelyn asked politely.

"Couldn't be better. I'm doing so many estate sales in Metropolis, I'm thinking of selling the place." Rose said with a bright smile. 

"That would be a shame. I thought you loved the store." Catelyn said. 

"Not really. I never wanted this life, it just kind of happened."Rose said. 

"Is Tina around? I thought I saw her come in." Sansa asked. 

"Uh, no she is at the library doing homework." Rose said. 

"Really? I could have sworn that--" Sansa insisted as she give Mrs. Greer a strange look for her weird behavior. 

"You must be seeing things." Rose said dismissive. 

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go get a coffee. Do you want anything mom?" Sansa said. 

"No thanks, sweetheart. I love you." Catelyn said to her daughter. 

"I love you too Momma." Sansa said to her mom before giving her a kiss on the check and leaving the store to go for to the beanrey. 

Rose Greer watched with envy at the display of love and affection between the mother and her daughter. 

''I came by to pick up the lamp." Catelyn said. 

"The one you were restoring for Ned." Catelyn said. 

"Oh, yes. Silly me. It's in the back." Rose said as she went to the back office to get the lamp. 

Catelyn moved to a full length mirror that was by the stairs and looked at her reflection in it before tilting it down to spot something that was underneath a the dresser which was against the wall. She went to the dresser and bent down to get the item which turned out to be a wad of 100 dollar bills that were bound together with the Smallville Savings and Loan band. 

"It's not ready yet but if you come back Friday it'll be ready then." Rose said as she trailed off when she saw the money that was in Catelyn hand. 

"I found this under the chest." Catelyn said as held out the money for Rose to take. 

"I'm such an airhead. A client paid me in cash. I've been looking for this all day." Rose said as she accepted the money from Catelyn who raised a skeptical eyebrow at the lie that Rose clearly just told her. 

"That's a lot of money. You should be careful." Catelyn advised as she thought about the weird behavior that the blonde was exhibiting. 

"Thanks. Why don't you stop by next week? It'll be ready then. Uh, Mrs. Stark? You forgot your purse." Rose said quickly swiping the keys from Catelyn purse when she was distracted. 

"Oh. Looks like we're both airheads today." Catelyn said as she took her purse before waving goodbye to the owner and leaving the store. 

"Bye." Rose said. 

Downtown Smallville Sidewalk 

Outside of Greer Antiquities 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

5:45 PM 

Catelyn was looking at the newspaper which was titled "Lex Luthor Robbs Bank but Produces an Alibi" from the Smallville Ledger while waiting for her daughter who wasn't back from the coffee shop. 

Catelyn looked up in shock as a familiar old blue ford truck drove along the sidewalk heading straight for her. But that wasn't the most shocking thing about this situation, her daughter was in the drivers seat with a psychotic grin plastered over her face determined to run over her mother. 

"Sansa! Ah!" Catelyn said in disbelief before diving for cover in between two parked cars on the curb of the street. 

"Mom, are you all right?" Sansa yelled to her mother as the old blue ford disappeared around the corner of the street. 

"Sansa." Catelyn said in relief as she hugged her daughter. 

Lang Residence 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

6:45 PM 

It was dusk by the time Lana Lang found an old diary that belonged to her mother. After she finished reading it, she exited the garage to storm into the back door of her house. 

“Sweetie, what's wrong?” Nell asked as her niece came in through the back door looking upset. 

“You lied to me about my mother.” Lana said as she stormed upstairs towards her room to get to her phone to call Sansa to vent about what she discovered about her mother. 

Downtown Smallville Sidewalk 

Outside of Greer Antiquities 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

6:35 PM 

"The police found the truck. Abandoned out by the Stewart's farm." Ned said after he got off the phone with the police and resumed helping his wife and eldest daughter prepare dinner. 

"Did anybody else see the driver?" Sansa asked thinking maybe Tina shapeshfited back to her normal form when she abandoned the truck. 

"No." Ned said as he chopped some cucumbers for the salad. 

"Whoever it was looked exactly like you, Sansa." Catelyn said as she checked on the chicken that was in the oven. 

"Look, I don't understand. Whoever it was, how did they get your keys?" Ned asked. 

"I have no idea. I only went into the antique..." Catelyn trialed off in realization. 

"What is it, Mom?" Sansa asked as she stirred the mashed potatoes. 

"Nothing. It's just that Rose Greer was acting very strange. I found 5,000 dollars in cash under a dresser. It had a Smallville Savings and Loan band on it. She said a customer paid her, but--" Catelyn trailed off as her daughter asked her a question. 

"You think it's from the bank robbery?" Sansa asked. 

"It crossed my mind." Catelyn said. 

"So wait a minute. Rose took your keys, turned into Sansa, and then tried to run you down?" Ned re-accounted the events in disbelief that this was their life right now. 

"You're right. It's crazy." Catelyn said. 

"I don't think so." Sansa said. 

"What?" Ned asked. 

“I saw a flash of Tina Greer's skeleton. It was weird and green. It didn't look human. It looked very soft and squishy looking.” Sansa said. 

"That's probably because Tina was born with a soft bone disease. They had that poor girl on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn't believe she'd live to see first grade." Catelyn said sympathetic to the girls plight. 

"She did get better right around her third birthday." Ned said. 

"That was right after the meteor shower, wasn't it?" Sansa said. 

"Yeah." Ned said. 

"Sansa, how do you think Tina's doing this?" Catelyn asked. 

"I don't know. I saw the same weird skeleton flash just after the robbery, I think. I just wish I could control this." Sansa said. 

"What if you try focusing it, you know like a telescope." Catelyn suggested. 

"Yeah, you could start with something small. Try to tell me what I have in my hand right now." Ned said as he grabbed something from his pants pocket to put it in his right hand. 

“Your pocketknife.” Sansa said. 

“You could see through my hand.” Ned said. 

“No, you always carry your knife in that pocket.” Sansa said with a cheeky smile. 

Her parents laughed before finishing dinner and calling the terrible trio to come downstairs to come eat outside on the patio table for dinner. 

"Oh by the way, Chloe dropped by with your homework that you need to do tonight since you missed your last two classes of the day." Ned said nodding towards the dinning room table which had the homework that Sansa needed to do on top of it.

The Beanery 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

6:55 PM 

Lex came out of the beanery carrying his recently purchased hot coffee in his hand as he walked up to his car outside and spotted today annoyance. 

“May I help you?” Lex said as he spotted a lanky, sleazy man in a cheap grey suit leaning against his Maserati while holding a newspaper in his hand. 

"Roger Nixon, Metropolis Inquisitor." The reporter introduced himself. 

"Get off my car." Lex ordered. 

"That's a hell of a picture, Lex. You know, it really boosted our sales." Roger said. 

"I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag." Lex mocked. 

"Well, how about this? Is this fiction? It's your juvenile record. Fascinating reading. It must have taken a Brink's truck of your dad's money to keep all those people quiet." Roger said. 

"Those records are sealed." Lex said. 

"I'm a resourceful guy. You know, I saw that picture yesterday, and it got me to think of a follow-up. "Lex Luthor's Wild Youth in Metropolis." Does the name Club Zero ring a bell?" Roger asked. 

"You print one word about that, I'll sue." Lex said. 

"Lawsuits take years. The genie will be out of the bottle and all the people will know that the new and improved Lex Luthor is nothing but a facade." Roger said. 

"You know what I think, Rog? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper. I think you're looking for a payoff." Lex said as he called the sleazy reporters bluff. 

"It's a business proposition. 100,000 dollars and these records will disappear forever." Roger said. 

“I'd question your integrity, but you're a journalist.” Lex said. 

“Your father really thinks he can hide you here forever? You got 24 hours and that's just the front page.” Roger said as he gives Lex the card before speeding away in his car 

Lex sighed in annoyance as he tossed the card into his passenger seat before walking towards the driver’s door and getting in his car ready for this week to be over with. 

Lang Residence 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 22, 2007 

8:45 PM 

Nell came into her nieces bedroom who had just gotten off of the phone with Sansa who she called an hour ago to vent her mothers diary. Sansa was sympathetic but insisted that she should talk to her aunt about why she kept it a secret from her. So, Lana is following her best friends advice and is listening to what she aunt has to say about her mother. 

“Lana, I didn't lie to you. I told you your mother would have been proud of you and she would have. She loved you.” Nell said. 

“You told me a fairytale about a woman who led the perfect life. That life was a lie. You said she loved cheerleading. She hated it but was afraid to quit. She didn't even want to stay in Smallville. She wanted to see the world.” Lana said wistful feeling like she could relate to her mother in that aspect. 

"What should I have told you? Your mother was unhappy?" Nell asked. 

"I would have liked the truth." Lana said. 

“I told you what I thought you could handle. Your mother was like any other teenager. She had her ups and her downs.” Nell said. 

“I feel like I spent my entire life trying to measure up to a Laura Lang who didn't exist.” Lana said always feeling this pressure to live up to her parents’ expectations of her. Even if it meant turning herself into a miniature version of her mother. 

“You're reading a diary of a 17-year-old girl. It's a snapshot. It's one time in her life.” Nell said. 

“It's like I wrote this myself.” Lana said softly. 

“The truth is, your mother was the brightest, most beautiful girl in her class. Do you know she was picked to give the graduation speech? I guess the diary ended before that happened. You should have heard the speech she gave that day.” Nell said. 

"What did she say?" Lana asked curious.

"Everything that had been bubbling up inside her for 18 years. She said she felt suffocated in Smallville." Nell said. 

"Do you have a copy?" Lana asked hopefully. 

Lana sighed in disappointment when her aunt shook her head. 

"No, but I'll never forget the first line. "I never made a difference here, but maybe my children can."" Nell quoted to her niece who looked intrigued at the type of speech that her mother could have given at her graduation. 

Smallville High School 

Hallway

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 23, 2007 

11:45 AM 

"Hello, Sansa, is everything okay?" Chloe asked Sansa Stark who was leaning against the locker and was staring at Tina Greer who was waiting for Lana's class to be dismissed. 

Sansa was wearing a black long sleeve dress, a green army jacket, tights, black ankle boots and her black backpack. She had her hair in a low bun, and her makeup was simple with a light pink blush on her cheeks and red lip gloss. For her accessories she was wearing her silver rings, small hoop earrings, her locket and a delicate blue leather squared watch on her left wrist. 

"Have you guys ever noticed anything strange about Tina Greer?" Sansa said. 

"The only thing weird about Tina is the amount of time she spends idolizing Lana.She is practically her clone. Come on, let's go." Chloe said as they both moved from their by the lockers to meet up with Lana who had just walked out of her classroom with Whitney.

Sansa and Chloe exchanged looks of mutual agreement to follow the trio that consisted of their two friends and a stalker who is obsessed with the one and only Lana Lang.

"Lana!" Tina shouted. 

"I swear that's girl's got you lojacked." Whitney whispered to Lana who had to hold back an uncomfortable frown as the mentioned girl got closer to the pair. 

"How do you like the sweater?" Tina asked as she held out her arms for Lana to see the pink sweater that she was wearing. 

"It's great. I've got one just like it." Lana said. 

"I know. I got it at the same store. I've been going on this shopping spree. Hey, look. I even found this locket like yours in the antique store." Tina said. 

Lana and Whitney exchanged freaked out looks at the fact that she would get an exact locket like the one that Sansa made for her and her best friends. 

"Why am I not surprised? See you at lunch." Whitney said as he gave Lana a kiss on the lips before walking to his next class of the day. 

"Hey, are you okay? I stopped by your house last night and Nell said you weren't in the best mood so..."Tina said. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Lana said not really wanting to discuss something so personal with someone she sees as a casual acquaintance who is weirdly obsessed with her. 

"Good, 'cause I need a favor. My mom is moving to Metropolis full-time but see, she doesn't want to pull me out of school. So I was thinking I can move in with you and Nell." Tina said. 

"For how long?" Lana asked not really comfortable with the idea of having Tina in her house. 

"I don't know. A couple months. I mean, my mom would pay you guys. Trust me, money is not a problem. Just name your price. I could even get a horse. Uh, we could go riding together. I mean, wouldn't that be cool?" Tina asked." 

"Yeah, uh, just give me some time to think about it. Are you sure your mom's okay with this?" Lana asked. 

"Of course. She knows that we're best friends. It was her idea". Tina lied. 

"Well, just let me run it by Nell first. She's kind of particular." Lana said. 

"Nell loves me. Look, I don't understand. I thought that you'd be happy. I mean, people even say that we look alike. We could be sisters." Tina said with a completely deluded look in her eye. 

"I'm just not sure it's such a good idea." Lana said. 

"Oh. Okay, I see, so it was all a lie? I mean, you were just pretending to like me and then when I come to you in my hour of need you're just gonna blow me off?" Tina snapped. 

"Tina, calm down." Lana said. 

"No, you should have said yes, Lana. It would have been perfect." Tina said with a glare before angrily marching past a shocked Chloe and Sansa who she shot a menacing glare before going towards her locker. She opened her locker and threw her necklace into the storage space before slamming the door angrily and walking away. 

Sansa and Chloe both gave Lana a concerned glance who nodded her head in assurance that she was alright before they all walked to their fourth period class. 

12:45 PM 

After the bell to dismiss class rings for lunch, Sansa walks to Tina Greer's locker and focuses her vision to use her new ability which allows her to see straight through the locker and into red backpack which contained the money from the bank robbery. 

"Sansa! What's your glitch, huh? Why do you keep staring at me?" Tina said. 

"Uh, I don't know. Sorry." Sansa said as she left Tina standing in front of her locker with a suspicious look in her eyes. 

12:46 PM 

"Sansa, what are you doing home so early?" Catelyn asked her daughter who burst through the back door with an excited smile on her face. 

"More vision problems? Ned asked concerned. 

"I controlled it. Once, sort of. I concentrated and it worked." Sansa said. 

"That's great." Catelyn beamed at her daughter. 

"What'd you concentrate on?" Ned said. 

"Tina Greer's locker." Sansa said. 

"What did you see?" Catelyn asked. 

"The money from the bank robbery." Sansa said. 

"We can call the police about the locker after we it lunch." Ned said. 

Greer Residence

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 23, 2007 

1:35 PM 

Tina Greer was in her mother's store, home for lunch when she spotted the deputies coming towards the shop. Tina quickly morphed into her mother before exiting the shop to lock it up for her lunch break. 

"Oh, I was just locking up, deputies. Uh, how can I help you?" Rose said as she turned to face the deputies. 

We're looking for you daughter. The school said that she would be here for lunch." Officer Jameson said with a frown on his face. 

"Well, she hasn't come home yet. Uh, what's the problem?" Rose said. 

"The money stolen from the Smallville Savings and Loan was recovered in her school locker this afternoon." Officer Jameson said. 

"You're kidding. My Tina? How could she be involved in this?" Rose said. 

"Well, that's what we'd like to ask her. Would you bring her down to the station when she gets home?" Officer Jameson asked. 

"Certainly. We'll cooperate in any way we can. By the way, who told you the money was in her locker?" Rose asked her mind already jumping to the conclusion that somehow Sansa Stark was involved in tipping off the police. 

"A good samaritan with an anonymous tip." Office Jameson said before he and the other officer left Rose Greer to go to the station to give their report. 

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 23, 2007 

6:15 PM 

Sansa turned her head as soon as she heard footsteps come up the loft staircase. Sansa saw that it was her best friend who stood before her. 

"Hey Lana, I thought you were having dinner with Nell." Sansa said. 

"We finished early actually. Nell and I had another fight. She wants me to be something I'm not. It's like having a dual identity. There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be." Lana said as she walked to where Sansa was standing by the window of the barn next to the golden telescope her father gave her for her eleventh birthday. 

"I'm sorry that you and Nell are fighting." Sansa said. 

"Me too. Did you hear about Tina? They found the money from the robbery in her locker." Lana said. 

Sansa felt her brows furrow as she thought of her friends statement. She told Lana through text about what happened with Tina earlier today so why was Lana repeating the words like it was new information. 

Lana saw the furrow of her brows before quickly grabbing Sansa by her flannel shirt and bringing the redhead close to her face to snarl, "I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should have stayed out of my life, Sansa." Before throwing the surprised redhead a good thirty feet threw the barn loft window. 

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 23, 2007 

6:45 PM 

Ned came into the house after having searched the entire front property of the farmstead and finding no signs of the teenage girl. 

“Well, there's no sign of Tina or Lana or...” Ned trailed off uncertain who the young girl could be masquerading as now especially with her abilities. 

“Are you positive you saw her turn back into Tina? Catelyn asked. 

“Yes, mom she figured out that I knew it wasn’t Lana that I was talking to and then casually shifted back to herself before throwing me a good thirty feet.” Sansa said. 

“So she can change appearance at will?” Ned asked. 

“Yeah, and it gives her strength. That's how she threw me out of the loft.” Sansa said. 

“What should we tell the police?” Catelyn asked. 

“Nothing. Tina can turn into whoever she wants and I'm the only one who can tell the difference.” Sansa said. 

The Torch

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 23, 2007 

7:00 PM 

“Hey Chloe, I need a favor.” Lana informed her friend as she walked through the doors of the torch to find the young blonde on her computer as finished up an article. 

“My newspaper is your newspaper.” Chloe quipped with a smile. 

Lana laughed at her friend. 

“The Torch prints the graduation speech every year, right?” Lana asked. 

“Having transcribed last year's snore-fest, that's an unfortunate yes. What year?” Chloe asked. 

“1981.” Lana said as she put her hands into the back pocket of her jeans. 

“That's P.C.” Chloe said. 

“P.C.?” Lana asked. 

“Pre-computer, when disco ruled the earth. Anything we have before then's gonna be H.C.” Chloe informed her friend. 

“Hard copy.” Lana said with a smile. 

The two girls walked to the filing cabinet near the window before Chloe opened the second drawer to find the requested newspaper. 

“You catch on fast. Uh, let's see. Class of '81, here we go. "Saturday Night Fever" was their prom theme. Styx won "Group of the Century", and... wow. Someone got in the administration's collective face.” Chloe smiled. 

“"Due to the controversial nature of this year's graduation address, the editors have elected not to run the text in this issue of the Torch."” Lana read disappointed that the lead to find her mothers speech didn’t pan out. 

“Meaning, ironically, it's probably the only one worth reading. You know, maybe I could track something down for you. Do you know who gave the speech?” Chloe asked her friend curiously. 

“Yeah. My mother.” Lana said with a soft smile. 

“I’ll do everything that I can to find it Lana.” Chloe promised. 

“Thanks, Chloe.” Lana smiled. 

Suddenly both of their phones buzzed with an incoming text. 

To Lana and Chloe: From Sansa: The bone morpher is Tina Greer. If you guys see her please be careful. 

Chloe and Lana exchanged bewildered look before rushing out of the Torch to get to the Stark Farm to check on their best friend. 

Luthor Mansion

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 23, 2007 

8:00 PM 

Lex was playing pool in the library while waiting for Roger Nixon to collect his blackmail money that was sitting on the table in front of the fireplace. 

"Can I fix you a drink?" Lex offered sarcastically. 

"If it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon get my money and get out." Roger said as he spotted the money in a black bag. 

"Of course." Lex said. 

"I assume I don't have to count it." Roger said. 

"I've even supplied the bag. You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you? You'd think with all the money my father's spent, he could make things disappear." Lex said. 

"Maybe he's not as smart as he thinks. The original. Have a nice life." Roger said. 

"If you walk out that door, I will make you disappear." Lex said. 

"What are you gonna do? You gonna have me killed?" Roger said. 

"No. You'll be very much alive. But there won't be any evidence of your existence." Lex said. 

"What are you talking about?" Roger said. 

"Driver's license, passport, social security number, bank account will all be erased. With one call, I can ensure that there will be no record that you actually walked this earth." Lex said. 

"You're bluffing." Roger said suddenly scared of what he had gotten himself into with the Luthors. 

"Call your bank. See if your account still exists. That is, if your cell phone hasn't already been disconnected. Can't get the phone to work." Lex said. 

"What did you do?" Roger said. 

"Don't worry, Roger. I'm going to give you a new identity. One that's a little less upstanding. Maybe a murderer. Maybe a drug dealer. Either way, you'll lose your job, your house, and your family." Lex said. 

"Look, I'll give the money back. Then we'll be even." Roger said dropping the bag of money onto the table. 

"No, we won't. Because I also know your brother works for juvenile court. What'd you tell him? "Steal the records and you can make some quick cash"? He could do time for that." Lex smiled. 

"Leave him out of this." Roger said. 

"I didn't get him involved, Roger. You did. You came into my life thinking you could shake me down because I was some spoiled rich brat who needed his daddy's protection. Trust me. When I make things disappear, they stay buried." Lex said calmly with a hint of threat buried underneath his tone. 

"What do you want from me?" Roger asked desperately trying to get out from underneath the thumb of the youngest Luthor. 

"Your help. My father's obsessed with the Daily Planet. But I know the Inquisitor is read by the people. They're the ones I'm interested in. I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me you will kill. You'll be at my disposal 24/7. Follow me." Lex said. 

"What happened to your car?" Roger said. 

"I drove it off a bridge at 60 miles an hour." Lex said thinking back to his first encounter with the beautiful Sansa Stark who jumped in the river and saved him from drowning without a thought to herself. 

"How are you still alive?" Roger said. 

"That's the mystery I need your help solving." Lex said as the reporter looks on intrigued.

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

September 23, 2007 

7:45 PM 

Lana and Chloe walked into the loft to find Sansa Stark doing history homework which was due on Thursday. Sansa looked up surprised at the sight of Lana before relaxing when she saw Chloe right beside their best friend. 

"Sansa, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lana asked. 

"Sorry, it's nothing. Tina was impersonating you when she came up here a few hours ago. Before she knocked me out she morphed back into herself before she introduced me to the backside of her palm. Not to mention she tried to kill my mom earlier today. " Sansa said with a quip. 

"I'm so sorry Sansa." Lana said as she and Chloe joined their best friend on the couch. 

"It's not your fault Lana. Tina is dangerous and I think she is obsessed with you. So I need you both to be careful." Sansa warned. 

"We will. Is your mom alright?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah, she is fine. She managed to dive out of the way in time, thank god." Sansa said not evening wanting to imagine life without her mother. 

"Mama Stark is a badass and I'm happy that she is okay." Lana said as Chloe nodded in agreement. 

Lana and Chloe both were relieved that Mrs. Stark was alright. They saw the older woman as a mother figure. 

"I can't believe Tina Greer can bend her bones like a contortionist and become anybody she wants." Chloe said in disbelief. 

"I mean we are in one of the weirdest towns in the western hemisphere." Sansa said. 

"Okay, I'll bite. So are we going to investigate the Greer house tomorrow?" Chloe said. 

"I'm game." Sansa said. 

"So am I." Lana said. 

"After school tomorrow the golden trio will investigate Smallville's resident bone morpher." Chloe declared. 

The trio of best friends worked on their homework for the next few minutes before Lana brought up something that she wanted to share with the other two girls. 

"I found my mother's diary. And I discovered that a lot of the things I've been feeling she felt too. I was with Chloe when we received your text message about Tina. But before that I asked Chloe if she could find the speech that my mother gave at her graduation." Lana said. 

"Well if anyone can find the speech it's our future Pulitzer Prize winner over here." Sansa said as she smiled at her best friend who beamed at her praise. 

"Thank-you for the confidence." Chloe said. 

"That's great. Isn't it? That you found out more information for your mother." Sansa said. 

"It's great and it's frustrating and it's scary. It's like she could see right through me. When I was reading her words, it was like she was talking to me. And then she was gone." Lana said as her friends gazed at her in sympathy. 

"You're lucky... you're lucky you got at least that." Sansa said as she reflected on the fact that she didn't know anything about her biological parents. 

"Have you ever tried to find your parents? Your biological parents, I mean." Chloe said. 

"Not really. I figure they're a million years away from my life now." Sansa said thinking about the irony of her statement. 

"If you could ask them a question, what would you ask?" Lana asked. 

"What happened? Why'd they let me go? How do I make sense of all the strangeness in my life?" Sansa asked as her best friends stared at her with understanding and empathetic eyes. 

"I guess neither of us will ever get a straight answer." Lana said. 

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Chloe said to both girls who stared at her with hopeful eyes. 

The three girls continued to work on their homework in silence for the next hour as they occasionally asked each other questions regarding the homework. Before the blonde and brunette knew it, it was time to go home.

"If you guys want to stay the night you can." Sansa offered. 

The girls accepted the redheads offer to stay over for a sleepover. They exited the loft and entered the farmhouse to go upstairs to Sansa's room which was on third story. 

Before they went to bed, Lana texted Whitney their theories regarding Tina. Who responded back that he will be careful if Tina approaches him or someone that they know start exhibiting weird behavior. 

Greer Residence 

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 24, 2007 

3:15 PM 

The school day passed quickly for the golden trio who were outside of the antique shop that was owned by Rose Greer. 

Sansa Stark was wearing a rust knit sweater, black high wasted jeans, brown leather jacket and dark brown boots. She had her in a braid half up half down look with her makeup being mostly natural with a dark red lipstick and she had her locket around her neck as her only accessory. 

"Great, it's closed. Sansa, man, haven't you ever watched "Cops"? The last place Tina's gonna be hiding out is in her mom's store. Earth to Sansa. Is everything okay?" Chloe said. 

Lana and Chloe stood there talking as they debated how they can get into the closed shop without breaking a window. As her friends talked to themselves, Sansa concentrated and was able to see into the shop with her x-ray vision. She caught sight of something which disturbed her to the core. 

"I need to get in here." Sansa said urgently. 

"Why?" Lana asked wondering what Sansa saw to make her have such an urgent tone. 

"Just... it's a hunch." Sansa said. 

Chloe pulls a bobby pin out of her hair before kneeling down to being working on unlocking the door. Sansa and Lana kept a look out for anyone who might see them breaking into a store. 

"How did you learn to pick locks?" Sansa asked curious. 

"My cousin, Jon, taught me how to pick locks one summer." Chloe said. 

"When are we going to meet this elusive cousin of yours?" Lana asked. 

"He travels a lot with his dad, whose in the army." Chloe said. 

The girl's conversation is interrupted as they hear the lock click. 

"Chloe is your girl if you need a bobby pin or to get into a locked room." Lana said with a smile as Chloe opens the door. 

The three girls walked into the store trying to find a clue for Tina's whereabouts or what she is planing. 

Sansa headed straight for a cabinet that was situated in the middle of the room. 

"Whoa. Who's that?" Chloe asked as the three girls gaped in shock at the sight of Rose Greer's body shoved into the cabinet. 

"It's Tina's mom." Lana said sadly. 

"Damn. How'd you know she was in there?" Chloe asked. 

"Because I can see right through the door, Chloe." Sansa said missing the contemplative looks that appeared on Lana and Chloe's faces as they stared at their friends back as she bent down to examine the body. 

"Very funny, Sherlock. How do you think she died?" Lana asked after she and Chloe exchanged looks behind the redheads back. 

"Broken neck... I'm guessing." Sansa said as she used her x-ray vision to see that Rose Greer's neck was broken. 

"My call, Tina's already on a bus to Metropolis." Chloe said trying to be optimistic. 

"I don't think so." Lana said as she waved them over to the counter where they found papers with Lana's name all over them. 

"Why's she writing Lana's signature?" Chloe asked her mind already racing with scenarios but not wanting to say it for fear of making said scenarios real. 

"You said Tina was obsessed with her. She's gonna take it to the next level." Sansa said. 

"The next level?" Lana asked thoroughly freaked out as she looked at the white piece of paper which had her name written on it in blue cursive lettering. 

"She wants to kill Lana?" Chloe asked. 

"Worse. She wants to become Lana." Sansa said as she and Chloe looked at a shocked and scared Lana Lang who could only stare at her friends in disbelief. 

Chloe quickly called the police who came onto the scene seven minutes later to question the girls and to take Rose Greer's body away from the scene of the crime. 

Aunt Nell, Gabe Sullivan and the Stark's were quickly called onto the scene to take their girls away from the shop front. Chloe and Lana asked if they could stay with Sansa at the farmhouse due to the fact that they would feel safer there then alone at their houses. So the three girls quickly went to the Stark Farm to spend the night until Tina Greer was found.

Smallville High School 

Hallway 

Wednesday 

September 24, 2007 

3:10 PM 

"Hey. I thought you were helping Chloe and Sansa with their investigation." Whitney said. 

"Chloe and Sansa didn't need me. So I thought I'd spend some time with the best boyfriend in the world." Lana said.

"I'd love to but I've got that trig test tomorrow, remember?" Whitney asked as he observed his girlfriend finding her bold attitude uncharacteristic of the usual sweet girl. 

"Right. I forgot. That's okay. We've got the rest of our lives." Lana said confidently before pulling her boyfriend into a passionate kiss. 

"What's gotten into you? Tina?" Whitney asked as he noticed the difference between his girlfriends kisses and the shapeshifter who assumed his form. 

At hearing Whitney's question, Tina quickly morphs back into her original form before knocking the quarterback out with with a quick round kick which sent him into the lockers. 

Tina quickly grabbed the unconscious blonde before putting him into an storage closet after taking his Letterman jacket, truck keys and phone so that way he can't call for help. 

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 24, 2007 

4:00 PM 

Whitney went to the farmhouse after Lana called him to let him know that they were waiting at the farm until Tina Greer was found. The Stark's, Lana and Chloe met Whitney outside on the wrap around porch. 

"Hey Lana, could we go to your parents grave?" Whitney asked. 

"Why?" Sansa asked as Lana, Chloe and the Stark's sent him suspicious looks for wanting to go off alone with Lana when there was a shapeshifter after her who wanted to take over her life. 

"Because I think they would give you the reassurance that you need right now. You know with finding your Mom's diary and learning that she never wanted to be a cheerleader." Whitney said not noticing the realization that suddenly crossed Lana's face at her boyfriends words. 

"I never told you that, you're not Whitney. Your Tina" Lana said as she tried to step back from the shapeshifter who kept a tight grip on the brunettes arm. Ned, Sansa and Chloe all stepped forward to try to get Lana away from the psychotic shifter. 

"Oopps. My bad." Tina said as she tossed Lana into Chloe. Both girls were knocked out from the force of the blow before Sansa quickly tackled Tina to the ground as they rolled down the stairs of the porch. 

While Sansa is trying to get through to the shifter, Ned and Catelyn are checking on the unconscious girls who are slumped to the ground on the wrap around porch. 

“Tina, you don’t need to do this.” Sansa said as she dodged the shifters wide punches with her fast reflexes. 

“Tina doesn't exist anymore!” Tina said frustrated that none of her hits are landing on the redhead. 

"I know what' it's like to live with a secret. I know what happened to your mother." Sansa said. 

"That was a lifetime ago. And don't worry about my mother. You'll be joining her very soon. I thought I killed you once. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice." Tina said as she steps forward trying to aim a punch towards Sansa one last time, but Sansa dodges the hit. The redhead forms a fist before hitting Tina with a right cross which holds about a fraction of her strength. This punch is enough to knock the shifter out cold. 

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 24, 2007 

4:45 PM 

The Stark Farm was busy that afternoon with two police cruisers and an ambulance in the driveway. Tina was hauled away as soon as the police arrived on the scene. 

“Hey, my contact sent me this through a courier. They basically had to give a blood test to get past the police cruiser." Chloe said as she pulled out a tape from the white envelope. 

“Oh, my God. How did you find this?” Lana asked as she looked at the tape in her best friends hand with awe. 

“If I told you, I'd have to kill you, and it looks like you've had enough trauma for one night.” Chloe joked as her friend pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Chloe, thank you." Lana smiled as she released her friend from her hug. 

"No problem." Chloe said.

The two girls looked up from their conversation to see a stressed out Whitney heading straight for them. He crashed into his raven haired girlfriend with a sigh of relief escaping him but he quickly let go as the girl in his arms let out a squeak of pain. Chloe walked away to go give her statement to Officer Jameson who was one of the officers that had arrived on the scene to take statements and arrest Tina for the murder of her mother.

"I'm sorry Lana." Whitney said. 

"It's not your fault. Tina threw me into Chloe and now we both have bruised ribs." Lana said.

"I wish I could've been there for you guys. Tina locked me in a closet after she kissed me disguised as you." Whitney said. 

"Oh, she kissed you." Lana said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah but her kisses are completely different from yours. Yours are filled with life and warmth. Her's felt like she was trying to prove a point." Whitney said. 

Lana smiled at him softly before bringing him into a gentle hug. 

"Thanks for knowing the difference between my kisses and hers." Lana said before giving her boyfriend a sweet peck on the lips. 

"How's Tina?" Sansa asked her parents who stood near a fence post with her siblings who looked upset that they missed their big sister fight the shapeshifter. 

“She won't be able to hurt anyone else. And she is going to go Belle Reve Sanatorium to receive the help that she needs. Catelyn said. 

“I still don't understand why she would do all that.” Bran said. 

“I do. You go through life with a gift you have to keep a secret. When you see everyone around you being normal, you get jealous. You just want to be somebody else.” Sansa said empathetic to Tina’s situation but not condoning her methods to achieve what she wanted by any means necessary. 

Three youngest Stark's hug their older sister around the waist who returns the hug with a soft smile. Her parents soon join into the group hug with loving smiles on their faces as they look at their children.

Lang Residence

Smallville, Kansas 

Wednesday 

September 24, 2007 

7:00 PM 

In the old red Chevy, Sansa Stark, Chloe Sullivan waited for Lana Lang to insert the tape that held her mother’s speech into the radio before breathing in anticipation to finally hear her mothers voice after twelve years. 

“As principal of Smallville High, I would like to introduce the valedictorian of the class of 1981, Miss Laura Potter.” a man’s voice said. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, graduating seniors, good evening. These familiar words open every graduation address at Smallville High, and I use them deliberately, because the rest of my speech will not be for reassurance. I never made a difference here. But maybe my children can. When I first came to Smallville High, I was full of hope. I thought the world was going to be different for me. But, of course, it wasn't.” Laura said her first opening paragraph as her daughter listened with tears in her eyes. 

Sansa and Chloe rested their heads on their best friends’ shoulders who was in the middle as they listened to Laura Lang’s valedictorian speech. 


	5. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean Kelvin falls into an icy, meteor rock-filled Crater Lake. Suffering from permanent hypothermia, he is desperate to get warm. Sansa Stark has to stop him otherwise her best friend will be on his list. Meanwhile, Ned Stark refuses to accept Lex as an investor in the family farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969661660/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969661750/?nic=1  
> Ring:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/513410426269854331/?nic=1  
> watch:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969661249/  
> gloves:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969667864/
> 
> Jake Stevens:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969668266/
> 
> Friday:  
> Dog Tags: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/61924563611993648/  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969673008/  
> Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969662073/  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969662068/?nic=1  
> makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969662029/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969662057/  
> Right hand Ring:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969662030/  
> Left hand ring:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969673031/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969673045/  
> Watch:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969673032/  
> Scarf:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/849491548440229777/
> 
> Relaxed Outfit:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969671214/
> 
> Date Night:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969683170/  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969680617/  
> Coat:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969680622/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969680767/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969680829/  
> Ring:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969676556/  
> Watch:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969680490/?nic=1  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969680491/  
> Purse:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969684851/

Carter Lake 

Smallville, Kansas 

Thursday 

September 25, 2007 

8:50 PM 

Lana and Whitney had to drag their two reporter friends away from the Torch which was now fully refurbished thanks to a certain bald billionaire. They then went to a party by Crater Lake. Sansa and Chloe were working on an article that was centered on Coach Walt and Tina Greer due to the past week. They finally had the chance to work on their newest edition for The Torch. 

Sansa was wearing a pink long sleeve dress, black lace tights,black high heeled suede boots, a thick cream winter jacket, grey gloves, an oval gold ring with lavender flowers design on the face, diamond stud earrings, a rose gold circular faced watch, a silver locket that her mother got her last Christmas and a black hat with a bow on the side. Sansa had her red hair in loose curls with simple peach eye shadow on her eyelids and pink chapstick on her lips. 

"This is what I love about high school parties. People will gather anywhere as long as there's illegally purchased alcohol and even the slightest chance of hooking up." Chloe said cynically. 

Sansa, Lana and Whitney all exchanged looks of amusement as they listened to their friend's rant. 

"I didn't know it was going to be so cold. It's like twenty thousand degrees below zero out here." Lana said as she rubbed her gloved hands together as she looked on enviously at Sansa Stark who was bundled up in her large cream winter coat. Not knowing that her redhead friend's body was immune to this planet coldest temperatures because her bodies physiology was designed for a much colder and harsher planet. 

"If I recall correctly, you're the one who wanted to come to this party. Chloe and I just wanted to finish our articles for the Torch but no you had to force us to come with the promise that you would get our favorite coffee's tomorrow. Which by the way I am totally going to hold you to that promise. And it doesn't feel that cold to me." Sansa said with a shrug of her shoulders as Chloe hummed in agreement while Whitney and Lana rolled their eyes at their redheaded friends teasing. 

"Are you from an ice planet? It's freezing. We're going to go thaw out by the fire. Whitney could you get us some hot chocolate?" Lana asked as she and Chloe started to walk to the fire dragging Sansa behind them who let her friends pull her with a fond smile. 

Whitney went to the drink stand to grab some hot chocolates for him and the three best friends who were know getting warm by the crackling fire. 

Sean Kelvin a blonde, hazel eyed running back approaches Whitney with a smug smirk on his face. 

"Hey, Fordman. You're friends with Sansa and Chloe. Are they flying solo tonight?" Sean asked. If Sean could get with either girl he would have another notch on his bedpost. Chloe Sullivan was a petite blonde with killer hazel eyes, a raspy voice and a nice rack. Sansa Stark was a gorgeous redhead with a statuesque body with legs that go on for days, crystal blue eyes and a pearly white smile that could stop a man in his tracks. While Sansa Stark was the sweetest person you could ever meet the guys at school were scared to approach her due to the fact that her beauty was intimidating. 

"Believe me, Sean, you're not their type." Whitney said with a derisive snort as he walked towards the girls holding the drinks carefully so as to not burn himself. Sansa spots him heading toward them and gets from the log to help Whitney with the drinks. 

“Well, you'd be surprised.” Sean said following Whitney to where the three most popular girls of Smallville High sat chatting. 

Sean quickly takes the Sansa's vacated spot next to Chloe who stares at him in bemusement. Sansa sits down on Chloe's other side next to Lana who makes space for her and Whitney sits on Lana’s other side. Sansa and Whitney pass out the hot chocolate to the blonde and brunette. 

“If you'd like, I could rub them for you. Nothing heats up a body like friction. “Sean said as he noticed Chloe blow on her gloved hands after taking a sip from her hot chocolate and setting it down on the ground. 

“Wow. I can't believe you just delivered that line with a straight face.” Chloe said with a smile not seeing her three friends exchange eye rolls as they eavesdropped on the conversation. 

"Well, all I did was offer to keep your hands warm, Chloe." Sean said with a grin. 

"And he knows my name." Chloe smiled. 

"I've read your editorials in the Torch. Pretty cool." Sean said. 

"Well, thank you, Sean. I sit next to Jenna in Bio class. Remember, you dumped her last week?" Chloe quipped. 

"It was mutual." Sean said. 

"So you're here trolling for fresh meat." Chloe said. 

"Don't worry, Chloe, I'm not going to make a move on you, no matter how pretty I think you are." Sean said. 

At hearing this Sansa and Lana couldn't help but exchange sightly impressed looks at Sean's words before screwing that face in mutual distaste in regards to the fact that Sean was a known playboy at their school. The girls just didn't want to see their best friend get hurt. 

"Yo, Sean! Whitney! Hail Mary's down by the lake!" Jake Stevens called. Jake was a linebacker for Smallville High and he was also extremely hot with brown hair and honey brown eyes. He also happened to be the crush of one Sansa Stark. At seeing Jake, her friends all shot her teasing looks which she pointedly ignored as she sipped her hot chocolate. Jake shot a smile towards Sansa who smiled shyly back at him with blushing cheeks before turning her attention back onto her blonde friend's conversation. 

"I'll meet you there in a minute." Whitney said. 

"Yeah, uh, Hey, can I get your number?" Sean asked. 

"Wh-why? You're never going to call." Chloe said. 

“I'll call you tomorrow, I promise.” Sean said. 

“Well, I won't hold my breath.” Chloe said as she got a pen out of her pocket to write her number on the playboy's left hand. 

Sean leaves the girls with a smug grin on his face and meets with some other football players to go throw around a football by the lake. 

After giving, Lana a kiss on the lips Whitney left to go join the game down by the lake. 

“Did you just write your phone number down on Sean Kelvin's hand?” Sansa teased as she and Lana scooted closer to Chloe to gossip. 

"Don't sound so shocked, Sansa. Guys do find me attractive even though I don't have copper hair, legs for days, raven hair and the initials S.S. or L.L." Chloe said. 

At hearing this, Sansa and Lana shared concerned looks at her friends cynical words. 

"Chloe you know that not what I meant. Sean Kelvin is the biggest player at Smallville High. We just don't want to see you get hurt." Sansa said with frown aimed towards her best friend. 

"Sansa, relax. I just gave him my number to get rid of him." Chloe said with a strained smile which immediately caught the attention of Sansa and Lana who turned to face their friend with frowns on their face. 

"Chloe you are gorgeous, smart, ambitious, and funny. You are going to meet a great guy who will treat you like your the moon, the stars and everything in between but Sean isn't worth the dirt beneath your feet." Lana said. 

Chloe smiled at Lana's reassuring words. 

"Chloe you don't need to be insecure about your looks because you are a stunning person inside and out." Sansa said. 

"I appreciate what you are saying to me but sometimes I feel like I am overshadowed by you guys a bit." Chloe said. 

"Chloe why didn't you ever tell us that you felt like this?" Lana asked. 

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry about me. It's not your fault that I feel this way sometimes." Chloe sighed. 

Lana and Sansa bring Chloe into a group hug. 

"Chlobear, you can always come to us if you need to talk about anything. You and Lana are my best friends and I don't want to let insecurities come in between our friendship." Sansa said as Lana nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, we need to make an agreement here and now that no matter what we will always tell each other how we feel whether it's something as insignificant as a bad grade that we received on a test or something as big as an insecurity." Lana said. 

Chloe and Sansa both nodded in agreement. 

"Okay, okay. I admit defeat." Chloe laughed as her friends let her go, glad to see that they got their friend to laugh. 

"Just so you know if I was a dude I would totally date you Chloe." Sansa said. 

Chloe and Lana both broke out into loud obnoxious laughter that drew stares from the other party goers who looked at the girls sitting by the fire strangely. 

"Thanks Sansa. I'm sure you would've been a hot dude in another reality." Chloe said once she got over her laughter. 

"Hey it's true your smoking babe." Sansa said with a cheesy wink aimed towards Chloe. The sight of her friends wink sent them all into another giggle fit. 

"So what do you say we stay at this party for another 40 minutes because there is a good chance that there will be pizza and Sansa might get a chance to flirt with hottie Jake over there." Lana said as she pointed over to where Jake and the other's where playing football by the lake. The girls could see that Jake was looking over at them, particularly Sansa from time to time as he tossed the football back and forth with Whitney. 

"Free food and watching Sansa Stark try to flirt well count me in." Chloe said with a grin. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sansa said with a teasing grin. 

"No problem. You know I'm always here to lift up your spirit babe." Chloe said with a dramatic wink and cheesy grin. 

The girls dissolved back into giggles at that as they tried to compose themselves and gossiped around the fire waiting for the pizza to arrive. 

9:15 PM 

“Hey, Sean, go wide!” Kevin said. 

Kevin and Sean are tossing the football near the frozen lake. 

"So what's with you and that Chloe Sullivan chick? The girl from the Torch? You into her?" Kevin asked as he caught the football before throwing it back at Sean. 

"Another notch, dog." Sean said with a sleazy smirk as he caught the ball. 

"That's cold. Hey, hold on. Pizza's here." Kevin said disgusted by the dismissive way that Sean treats women. 

Kevin throws the ball, which Sean misses and lands on the frozen lake. 

“Sorry, dude.” Kevin said as he started to walk back towards the fire and pizza. 

“Oh, go ahead. I'll get the ball.” Sean said.

Sean slowly walks out onto the ice towards the football. He picks up the ball and looks around. He starts walking back when he hears a loud crack. Sean stops realizing that the ice is cracking. He takes another step and looks like he's about to bolt off the ice when we hear more cracking. The ice gives way under Sean and goes under dropping the ball near where he fell in. Sean starts fighting to get back to the surface but the hole he fell into has already froze over. He can't get out. He slowly stops fighting and sinks down to the bottom of the meteor infected lake. 

“Hey, where's Sean?” Jake asked as he gave a piece of pepperoni pizza to Sansa Stark who smiled at him. Lana seeing this teasingly nudged her friend who gave her a smile that read 'Shut up' before taking a bite of pizza. 

“Who knows? He's probably in the back of some car.” Kevin said as he bit into the pizza. 

Carter Lake 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

6:50 AM 

The next morning, Sean breaks through the ice and walks back to where the party had been the night before. 

Nobody is around. 

The fire still has small flickers of flame but it’s mostly out. Sean walks up to the fire pit. His skin is deathly blue color from being stuck underneath the frozen lake all night. Sean hold his hands up to the fire trying to warm up. As he is breathing in the heat from the flame, it’s like he's absorbing the warmth of the fire. All of a sudden, his skin tone has gone back from the deathly blue color to a light peaches and cream complexion. As he walks away from the fire, we see that the small flicker of flame is now made up of blue ice crystals. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

7:30 AM 

Sansa Stark walked down the stairs after having a late start to the day due to the fact that she came home late from the party last night. She woke up at six and had to do some homework before she helped her dad with the morning chores by the time, she was done her siblings have already gotten on the bus to head to school. So, Sansa was going to super speed to class before the first bell rang and she was already showered and dressed to hit the road. 

Sansa wore a beige sweater, light Levi high-waisted jeans, a circular blue leather watch, a red leather jacket, with a white and grey plaid blanket scarf, and brown mid to the knee boots. She had her hair in a half up half down braid hairstyle, her makeup was simple with just white and blue eye shadow on her eyes. For her jewelry, underneath her sweater she wore her uncle Brandon's dog tags, she had her microsome ring with a leaf design on her right middle finger, chalcedony durzi gold dangle earrings and on her left ring finger she had a vintage floral signet ring, with a gold band blue diamond crusted ring on top of the latter. 

Sansa sighed as she heard her parents going over the farm books in the kitchen knowing that they were in debt but hoping that they could get out of it before the end of the year. Sansa was going to do everything that she could to help her parents get the farm out of debt. 

” The distributor gets twelve five.” Catelyn said. 

“The feed bill over six months at five percent.” Ned said as he took the pencil from his mouth. 

“Plus, the mortgage at eight point two. Plus, the harvester repairs give us.” Catelyn said as she added all of the numbers on her calculator before she was interrupted by her eldest daughter as she walked into the kitchen through the hallway. 

“Eighteen thousand five hundred and one dollars and thirty-eight cents.” Sansa said as she walked in through the hallway that lead to the kitchen. 

“Hey, uh, sweetie, I'm sorry, we didn't mean for you to hear all that.” Ned said. 

“You don't have to protect me. Is it that bad?” Sansa said as she took the breakfast that her mom made her from the oven. 

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. We might have to take out a bank loan." Catelyn said honestly. 

“Another one? The interest alone would put us up to…” Sansa said but was interrupted. 

"Sansa, don't." Catelyn said. 

"Maybe I can help." Sansa already thinking of way she could help the farm come out of debt. 

"You already have. Last season you saved us four part-time hands. And as much as I hate to admit it sweetheart the 30,000 dollars that you gave us from your savings really brought down our debt." Ned said. 

"Dad, I love this farm. It's been in our family for four generations and it's going to stay that way if I have anything to say about it." Sansa said with determination. 

"Sweetie, I don't want you to feel like your obligated to take care of this farm while your siblings go off and have their own adventures." Ned said. 

"Mom, Dad. This farm means more to me then words can describe. It will always be my home." Sansa said as she looked at her parents. 

"Sansa, I just don't want you to come to resent this farm for holding you back. You are meant more for so much more then planting the harvest and mucking out stalls." Ned said. 

"Dad, I would never be resentful of this farm. When it comes down to it, it's my decision to run this farm." Sansa said. 

"Okay, sweetheart. I admit defeat but I'm still going to see about that bank loan." Ned said.

"You know I could always forget about this whole high-school thing and try out for a pro-sports team. I could make a ton of money in endorsements. Just trying to lighten up the mood." Sansa sighed as she looked at her parents who wore unnamed looks on their faces at her words. 

"As much as we'd love to see your face on a cereal box, we'd settle for you getting to school on time. " Catelyn said. 

Sansa zips away at super-speed but comes back for her recently made sausage-egg sandwich. 

"Forgot. That's thirty-seven thousand." Sansa said as she took a bite from her sandwich. 

"Go!" Catelyn said sternly. 

"--and two." Sansa said after swallowing her sandwich before giving a cheeky wink and giving her parents a kiss on the cheek before speeding off to school. 

Ned and Catelyn shared exasperated looks as they shook their heads in fond amusement before returning their attention back to counting the books for the farm. 

Smallville High School 

Front Entrance 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

8:05 AM 

“So, did Sean call?” Sansa asked as they walked inside the entrance hall of their first class of the day. 

"Negative. Not that I was waiting by the phone or anything." Chloe said. 

"Maybe he got caught up." Lana said knowing that Sean wasn't the right type of guy for Chloe and that she deserved much better than a player like Sean Kelvin. 

"Ah, as much as I appreciate the spotlight here, I'm fine." Chloe said as she tried to brush off her friends concern as they all sat in their desks. 

"You're probably better off. Sean's a total dog anyways." Sansa said as she started to get her notebook out of her backpack and a pencil before placing them on her desk with her textbook. 

"Hey okay can we change the subject? What are you guys doing this weekend?"Chloe asked. 

"I'm planing on having a family weekend. I just feel like with everything going for the past few days that I really haven't had the chance to be with my family." Sansa said. 

"That's good, San. So what type of things do you plan on doing?" Lana asked. 

"I know Rickon will want to go horseback riding, and we'll have a movie marathon. I think I might go to my Uncles grave." Sansa said. 

At hearing this both Lana and Chloe give Sansa sympathetic looks knowing how hard Brandon's death has been on their friend. 

"Guys don't give me that look." Sansa said. 

"San, your Uncle Bran was your best friend. He taught you how to throw your first punch, and taught you more astronomy then your father. It's understandable that you miss him. Hell, I miss him and he wasn't even my blood relative. I just want you to know that it's okay that you still miss him. I miss my parents and they've been gone since I was three." Lana said. 

Sansa smiles at her friend sadly as tears well in her eyes at the thought of her uncle before her hand goes to his dog tags that were underneath her sweater. Chloe squeezes her shoulder comfortingly before focusing her attention on the front of the classroom as the teacher enters the room. 

Smallville High School 

Nurses Office 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

9:15 AM 

“This isn’t the flu season, young man. I don't even know why you came in today. “Nurse Reid said. 

“I felt fine this morning, and now I can't get warm.” Sean said as he shivered underneath a heavy wool blanket while his skin slowly turned blue. The nurse walks up to him with a thermometer to take his temperature and stares in shock at the screen before discarding the cartilage and grabbing a new one for the thermometer. 

"Let's see. This can't be right. You're not a Popsicle. Let's try again. Here we go." Nurse Reid said as she puts her hand on Sean's forehead, and he starts to absorb her heat. 

"Now you're giving me the chills. I'm sending you home." Nurse Reid said. 

“Mmm. I'm actually feeling a little better now. Thanks.” Sean said with color high in his cheeks as he walked out of the nurse's office. 

Nurse Reid looked at the thermometer which said 98.6 F in perplexion as she shook her head before going to her office to make some coffee. 

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

10:15 AM 

Catelyn was cutting a log with a chainsaw with protective eyewear and earmuffs unaware of the bald billionaire approaching her from behind as she turns, almost sawing Lex Luthor in half. 

"Whoa! I come in peace." Lex said as he jumped back with raised hands. 

Catelyn quickly turns the chainsaw off as she sets the farm equipment on the ground. Before turning to speak to Lex Luthor who looked out of place on the rustic farm in a 8,000 dollar Armani three-piece suit and 2,000 dollar leather shoes. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you." Catelyn said. 

"I'm just glad you weren't welding." Lex said. 

"What brings you out here so early in the morning?" Catelyn asked. 

"Those artichokes of yours. I need about thirty of them if you've got them. As well as hundred tomatoes, seventy red peppers, three hundred heads of lettuce, four hundred red potatoes and five hundred Brussels sprouts." Lex said to the shocked Stark matriarch. 

"Yeah we've got them." Catelyn said shocked as she calculated the total for the produce in her head that Lex wanted which shocked due to the face it was over five thousand dollars. 

"Yeah, I'm hosting a dinner tomorrow night for the local farming community, just an informal talk about some financial options. A lot of farms in town are having money trouble." Lex said. 

"Most people aren't looking for more loans." Catelyn said. 

"I'm offering my role as an investor help people modernize and expand. This town once grew twenty percent of the corn in the state. Smallville was a heavy hitter. It just lost the drive to stay competitive." Lex said. 

"Or its connections." Catelyn said. 

"If this town ever had connections, they wouldn't have named it Smallville. Your husband hasn't exactly kept his feelings about me a secret, but I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts on my proposal even if you're not interested." Lex said. 

"Ned doesn't hate you. It's just your family's track record hasn't been the best in this town." Catelyn said. 

"Tell him I intend to change that." Lex said with a confident smile. 

The Beanery 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

11:10 AM 

Lana and Sansa are in the Beanery coffee shop for their lunch break. Lana is reading a brochure for a museum exhibit that she plans to attend tomorrow with her boyfriend. 

Lex catches sight of the three girls sitting in the coffee shop's comfy chair around a table while eating and doing homework before they have to return to school. 

"Hey Lex." Sansa said as she looked up from her chicken, turkey, avocado, tomato and mozzarella sandwich to see the bald billionaire approaching their table with a coffee cup in hand. 

"Hello ladies." Lex greeted the girls who smiled at him in greeting before he sat at an empty chair right next to Lana. He nodded at the program in the brunette's hand. 

"That's a great exhibit. I caught it in St. Lanarsburg." Lex said. 

"Whitney and I are going to Metropolis tomorrow. I thought we'd check it out." Lana smiled. 

"Ah, trying to give the quarterback some culture?" Lex asked. 

"Lex don't be mean." Sansa said as she fiddled with her dog tag's that rested on her sweater. Sansa took off her jacket and blanket scarf after she ordered her sandwich. 

Lex looked at the dogs tags curiously before smiling in apology towards Lana. 

"It was his idea." Lana said accepting Lex's apology with a nod of her head. 

"Well in that case maybe the quarterback has some culture after all." Lex said. 

"Hey, Whitney!" the four looked up to see the blonde quarterback walking towards them with a smile on his face. 

Lex seeing the blonde vacates his seat by Lana so that the football player could sit there before heading over to sit in the seat next to Sansa who smiles at him as she eats her lunch.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Whitney asked as he sat in the chair by Lana's chair. The blonde quarterback saw that the bald billionaire is now sitting in front of the pretty redhead. They looked like they were having an intense conversation. 

"I was just checking out some stuff for us to do tomorrow. Metropolis, remember?" Lana asked worried that her boyfriend forgot about their plans. 

"Yeah, I remember . I actually wanted to tell you that I got the tickets a few days ago. It's about tonight some of the guys are pooling together and getting the fight on pay-per-view. It's tomorrow." Whitney said. 

"That's fine babe. I think I'm just going to have a lazy night with Sansa and Chloe tonight." Lana said. 

"Thanks, Lana. Why is Lex Luthor here?" Whitney asked not liking the billionaires close proximity to the pretty red head. 

"He and Sansa are friends now and he moved over to sit by her when he saw that you were coming over." Lana said knowing how protective Whitney can get over her and their friends. 

"I just think it's weird that he is spending so much time with a teenage girl." Whitney said. 

"Hey, it's nothing like that. Sansa sees Lex as a brother, she told me herself." Lana said. 

"Well someone should tell him that because he looks pretty interested in our friend." Whitney said as he and his girlfriend observe their friend and the billionaire who are engaged in an intense conversation. They observed for a few minutes before Whitney checked his watch which said it was 11:19 AM. 

"Hey Lana, I have to go do a project for biology. My lab partner wants to meet during his free period in like thirty minutes." Whitney said. 

"Okay, I'll see you later." Lana said. 

The couple kissed before Whitney left to go to the school which was ten miles away from the coffee shop. Lana started to eat her sandwich for lunch while eavesdropping on her friend's conversation. 

"I didn't know that your dad was in the army." Lex said as he gestured to the dog tags that were around her neck. 

Sansa swallows her food before taking a sip from her ice water that Lex hands her with a smile. 

"My dad wasn't in the army but my Uncle Brandon was in the marines." Sansa said. 

"Was?" Lex asked. 

"He was killed in action two years ago in Afghanistan." Sansa said with a sad smiled as she rubbed her thumb over the dog tag. 

"Sansa, I'm so sorry." Lex said as he looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes. 

"It's not your fault Lex. My uncle was basically like another Dad to me." Sansa said. 

"Could I see the tags?" Lex asked curious. 

"Yeah." Sansa said as she carefully takes the tags off before handing it to Lex who takes it gently from her hand. 

Lex examines the dogs tags which state: Stark Brandon J. 306-00-3894 TYPE AB Christian

"What company was he in?" Lex asked. 

"He was in Colonel in the 2nd Battalion, 1st Marines Echo company." Sansa said. 

"Impressive. What was his middle name?" Lex asked. 

"James after my grandmothers father. " Sansa smiled. 

"What was he like?" Lex asked. 

"He was charming and he had this stupid devil-may-care-grin which my Dad use to joke would get him into trouble. He would regale anybody who would listen with these fascinating stories about mythology and astronomy." Sansa said with a smile. 

"Well I have to agree that mythology and astronomy are compelling subjects. He sounds like a great man." Lex said. 

"He was. He actually taught me some boxing and martial arts moves." Sansa smiled. 

Lex looked at her with questioning eyes. 

"He didn't want me to ever be defenseless against anyone. So when he had leave time he would teach me, my siblings, Lana and Chloe some defensive moves that would help us escape any unwanted situations." Sansa said. 

Lana who were eavesdropping on the conversation jumped into add their own two cents. 

"When he taught us those moves I always felt like a badass." Lana said with a smile. 

"I wish I could've meet him." Lex said.

"I think he would've liked you." Sansa said. 

"Was he your father's brother?" Lex asked. 

"Yeah." Sansa said. 

"Then I don't think he would've liked me that much." Lex said. 

"I love my dad but I know that he can be very narrow-minded and stubborn once he sets his mind onto something. I think that you're a great man who will change the world someday. And I know my uncle would've seen it too." Sansa smiled. 

"Thanks for the faith in me Sansa." Lex said. 

"No problem, Lex. What are friends for if not encouraging words." Sansa said. 

"You know your very cheesy sometimes." Lex said. 

Sansa gasp mock offended as both Lana and Lex laugh at their friend. 

"It's part of my charm." Sansa said with an endearing smile which caused both Lex and Lana to smile back at her. 

"So, I actually have to go to a meeting now at the plant. So, I will see you ladies later." Lex said as the two girls bid him goodbye before focusing back on their lunches which were partially eaten. 

11:32 AM 

Unnoticed to the two best friends, Jake Stevens was watching the pretty redhead with admiration and longing in his gaze before his friend Van McNulty who snapped his fingers in front of his friends face to get him to come back to planet ear.

"Why don't you ask her out? You've been crushing on Sansa Stark since 7th grade when she smiled at you in social studies." Van said. 

Jake scoffed at his friends statement.

"Hey it's not like you haven't been crushing on her either." Jake said. 

"Yeah I have but you've liked her longer then I have. Plus I'm not the one that she is looking at right now." Van said as Jake turned to see Sansa Stark's head quickly turn away from there position. 

"Okay, I'm going to go over there and ask her out." Jake said determinedly before getting up from his table to go over to Sansa Stark's table. 

Lana nudges Sansa to get her attention from where she was pretending to study her textbook. 

"Hey Sansa. Could I um sit down?" Jake smiled at Sansa who was struck speechless at the handsome boy in front of her wearing big wire frame glasses. 

Lana poked her friend subtly in the back jolting the redhead from her speechless silence. 

"Y-yes." Sansa stuttered before smiling shyly at the handsome brunette. 

Jake took a seat next to Sansa who smiled at him with a slightly blushing face. 

Lana looked between the two before clearing her throat and standing up. 

"I'm just going to go get another cup of coffee. You two just talk." Lana said as she walked away before spotting a chair in the corner where she has a good vantage point of the two barely suppressing a smile as she tries to eavesdrops on the conversation. 

"So, Jake what do you need?" Sansa asked. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." Jake said. 

Sansa couldn't hide the smile from her face as she answered, "I would love to go out with you." 

"Really?"Jake asked not believing that Sansa Stark actually agreed to go out on a date with him. 

"Yeah, really. When do you wanna go out?" Sansa asked. 

"Um how about tonight? At 7?" Jake said. 

"7 is great." Sansa smiled. 

"Great." Jake said with a dazed look at he stared into the beautiful crystal azure eyes of Sansa Stark. 

"Do you need my number? Or do you want to meet up somewhere?" Sansa asked. 

Jake sapped out of his daze as he focused on Sansa's words. 

"Yeah, here's my number. Would you want to go to Charlie's tonight?" the brunette asked as Sansa quickly typed her number to send to Jake. 

Charlie's was a '50s style dinner that served the best hamburgers and milkshakes this side of the Mississippi. 

"Yeah, charlie's is great and I sent my number to you already." Sansa said as Jake's phone binged with an incoming message. 

"Awesome." Jake grinned as he quickly saved Sansa number in his phone. 

The two startled from their own little world when a throat cleared, Lana Lang was standing in front of them smirking. 

"Guy's we have to go back to school, now." Lana said. 

"What time is it?" Sansa asked. 

"Um, 11:50 AM." Jake said amazed that time has passed so quickly. 

"Crap, we gotta go we have a chemistry test in twenty minutes." Sansa said as she hurriedly began packing her backpack while Lana did the same with her things. Jake helped collect pens, pencils and highlighters that were scattered on the coffee tabletop.

"Do you guys need a ride back to campus?" Jake asked. 

"Lana drove us in her jeep but thank-you for the offer." Sansa said as she smiled at him. 

"No problem." Jake said with a charming grin. 

Sansa and Jake stared at each other for the next few seconds before they were interrupted by a sharp voice. 

"Hey enough of the goo-goo eyes. We got to go San." Lana said as she snapped the two dazed teenager out of their own little world. 

"Right, but um I'll text you my address later. After my test that is because I have to cram on the way to school." Sansa babbled as Lana handed her friend the black backpack, scarf and jacket who accepted them unconsciously before finally pushing her friend towards the door. 

"Jake, she'll text you later. Thanks for the help." Lana waved at the still smiling Jake who waved back before both girls walked out of the beanery to go to the brunettes car. 

Van walked up to his still grinning friend who was standing there like an idiot. 

"Congrats, dude. You got a date with the prettiest girl in school. What are you going to do now?" Van asked as he patted his friends shoulder while waiting for his friend to reply. 

"I'm going to get a coffee and make sure that I don't wake up from whatever dream this is." Jake said as he walked towards the counter to order his coffee. 

Smallville High School 

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

3:15 PM 

The three girls are sitting in the Torch after school was dismissed working on homework and articles as they talked about what happened at lunch that day. 

"Wait, let me get this straight you walked in to get a cappuccino and walked out with a date with Jake Stevens?" Chloe asked. 

"Actually Jake walked up to her and asked her out." Lana teased her friend who playful narrowed her eyes at her in a glare. 

"I'm impressed." Chloe said. 

"Why?" Sansa asked as she looked up from her finished article that was going to be published on Monday. 

"Sansa the pretty boy has had a crush on you since seventh grade." Chloe said. 

"He has?" Sansa asked. 

"Yeah he has San. You probably made his entire year." Lana said as she finished up some english homework. 

"I never really noticed. I guess I was just to busy with the farm and everything." Sansa said. 

"San, it was after your uncle Brandon died. You were a mess and you were trying to be strong for your family." Chloe said. 

"That makes sense." Sansa sighed sadly as she thought back to two years ago when her family received word that Uncle Brandon was killed in action. Her dad and siblings were so heartbroken that her mom and her were trying to stay strong for them. She was so busy with her family, the farm and homework that she barely noticed anyone else besides Lana and Chloe. They were there when Sansa finally broke down and mourned her Uncle who had been such a big part of her life. 

Sean Kelvin comes into the Torch's office with a spring in his step and a cocky grin on his face. 

"Chloe, don't I owe you a phone call." Sean said. 

"I guess so." Chloe said trying to seem indifferent to the blonde boy's cocky grin. 

"Well, what are you doing now?" Sean flirted. 

"Well, I've got to put the paper to bed." Chloe said. 

Sansa thought about offering to put the paper to bed for her friend but something about that way that Sean was acting, almost like he was desperate to get the blonde reporter alone made her hesitate into actually saying anything. 

"Oh." Sean said in disappointment. 

"Maybe afterwards we could, you know, do something?" Chloe suggested hopefully. 

Sean looks up and spots Jenna Barnum as she walks past the open door of the Torch. 

Sean: Jenna! Jenna, wait up! Sean walks over to Jenna.

"Okay, I was playing barely-hard-to-get. What's the problem? Sansa Stark gets a date with Jake Stevens, and suddenly there's no luck left for the rest of us." Chloe frowned hurt by Sean's blatant brush off. 

"Hey forget him Chloe. We can have a movie and junk food marathon at my house tonight. I can just reschedule my date with Jake he'll understand." Sansa said. 

"Sansa, no. I'll just help Lana babysit the terrible trio tonight." Chloe said appreciating her friends gesture but she didn't want her friend to have to sacrifice her plans with her crush. 

"Chloe are you sure? Y'know I would do anything for you. You and Lana are my girls." Sansa said. 

"Sansa I'm sure. I know you would do anything for us but I don't want you to have to cancel your date with Jake the hottie." Chloe said. 

"Okay." Sansa sighed in defeat knowing how stubborn Lana can be when she sets her mind to something. 

"Well now that we have all that sorted out. Chloe and I can have a Brad Pitt marathon which would cure anyone depression." Lana joked. 

"See Sansa, I already have plans for tonight that don't involve moping in my room and listening to Rascal Flatt's." Chloe said. 

"Okay, guys I have to go to the farm. I'll see you later." Sansa said as she started to gather her stuff together after checking her watch which said 3:30 PM. 

"We'll come over later and help you pick out an outfit for your date tonight." Lana teased with a smile. 

"Thanks guys. Love you." Sansa said as she walked out of the office to get started on her chores at the farm before her date tonight. 

"Love you too." Her friends shouted as Sansa left the Torch to go home using her super speed to travel faster than a blink of an eye. 

Jenna Barnum’s House 

Bathroom 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

3:50 PM 

Candles of all shapes in sizes were lit and scattered around on different surfaces of the furniture in the bathroom. 

Jenna Barnum was underneath the hot spray of water waiting for Sean Kelvin to join her in the shower. 

"Sean, is that you? I've been waiting for you. I thought you might like to take a shower. Sean?" Jenna flirted as she enjoyed the warm spray of water on her face. 

Jenna hears the bathroom door open and close as footsteps come closer to the shower. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? The water's nice and warm. Sean?" Jenna asked as she opened her eyes to see a strange blue light emanating from behind the shower curtain. 

Sean opens the shower curtain to a horrified Jenna who sees that his skin has turned a deathly blue color and ice has started to form in his hair. 

"Aahhh! Sean, what happened to you?" Jenna shouted as she tried to desperately get out of the shower tube and away from her ex-boyfriend who looked like a twisted version of Jack Frost. Jenna finally managed to get out of the tube and was now standing naked in front of the Jack Frost wannabe. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what's wrong with me." Sean said as moved towards Jenna who tried to scramble away from him but slipped due to the wet floors. 

"Sean, you're really scaring me. What do you want?!" Jenna asked trying to desperately look for an escape 

"I just want to get warm." Sean said as he grabbed onto Jenna who screamed in terror trying desperately to break free from the bruising grip but feeling weak and sluggish as time went on. 

"Ahh! Ahh!" Jenna screams as she feels all of her energy being drained from her body and adsorbed into Sean who smiles at the onslaught of heat. 

The resulting loss of body heat and energy freezes Jenna solid. Sean lets go of the once vibrant girl who is now frozen solid, she crashes onto the floor shattering into a million pieces. 

Sean smiles as he coldly steps over the remains of Jenna Barnum as he feels the heat and energy thrum beneath his pink complexion. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

3:30 PM 

Catelyn Stark entered the farmhouse after taking off her boots in the mudroom to see her husband cleaning and taking part the motorcycle engine on the kitchen table with his tools scattered around the table. 

“It's bad enough you ride that motorcycle, by why do you have to repair it in the house?” Catelyn asked. 

"Because if I didn't, you'd never have any reason to be angry with me." Ned smiled at his wife who laughed. 

"I'll trade you. Do all the engine work you want but come with me to Lex's." Catelyn said. 

"We've already talked about that." Ned said as he continued to clean the motorcycle parts. 

"I talked. You grunted." Catelyn countered. 

"I thought I was rather articulate. Sweetheart, the Luthors have sold out anyone who's ever trusted them. They don't know what it means to keep their word. " Ned said. 

"They is Lex's father, not him. Be honest, you've never seen him be anything but generous. Arrogant and a little strange, yes, but he's been a good friend to Sansa. We have to at least hear him out." Catelyn said. 

"Why?" Ned asked stubbornly as he worked on the motorcycle engine. 

"We need options, Ned. Our home is on the line, our farm. You don't have to like him to listen. Besides, um I already told him we would come." his Wife advised. 

Ned sighed in thought. He didn't want his pride to be the ruin of his families farm. 

"Hello, citizens." Sansa greeted her parents cheerfully after taking off her boots, jacket, scarf and backpack in the mudroom. 

"I'm not familiar with this child. Where's the moody one, lives upstairs, runs real fast?" Catelyn asked as her daughter grinned in joy. 

“Oh, she's going on a date tonight.” Sansa smiled. 

"Well, just who might this date be with?" Ned said protectively while raising an interested eyebrow. 

"Jake Stevens." Sansa said. 

"Oh, John Stevens kid? He is a good boy I remembered that he came over to check on you after Uncle Brandon died." Ned said. 

"He did? That's so sweet." Sansa smiled at the thought. 

"It was. The poor boy was so scared of Ned when he opened the door that I thought he would faint on the spot." Catelyn smiled at the memory. 

"It's okay if I go right?" Sansa asked. 

"Yeah sweetie it's fine but I want you to be home by ten on the dot." Ned said sternly. 

Sansa nodded at her father's word before saying with a teasing smile, "Ten on the dot."

Her parents laughed at their daughter's teasing with fond expressions. 

"Oh Lana and Chloe actually volunteered to babysit the terrible trio tonight if you guys need to go anywhere. Speaking of which where is the terrible trio?" Sansa said. 

"Rickon is on his way home from school, Arya had gymnastics, and Bran had mathletes." Catelyn said. 

"Do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Sansa asked. 

"Lex Luthor invited us for a meeting at his home to talk about investing in our and some other peoples farms." Catelyn said. 

"You guys are going right?" Sansa asked. 

"That decision is up to your father." Catelyn said. 

Sansa and Catelyn looked at Ned with two different expressions. Catelyn was amused for the show that was about to commence while Sansa's was expectant knowing that this would be a great opportunity to get their farm out of debt. 

"Why aren't you going?" Sansa asked. 

"Sansa, I don't trust the Luthors and I certainly don't want them to invest in our farm."Ned said. 

"Dad aren't you the one who always says that we should judge a person by their actions. Ever since we've meet Lex you've done nothing but judge him based on decisions that were made by his father. Dad, just give him the chance to explain his idea to you." Sansa said. 

Ned sighed as he listened to his daughter. 

"When did you get so wise?" Ned asked. 

"I had great mentors." Sansa smiled. 

Her parents laugh. 

"Alright, I'll listen to Lex's proposal. As much as I hate to admit it I have been dubious of his intentions since we've meet him." Ned said. 

"Dad, an apology goes a long way and just because you're going to listen to his proposal doesn't mean that you have to accept it." Sansa said. 

"You and your mother are right sweetheart. I'll apologize to Lex when we meet him tonight at the dinner." Ned said. 

Sansa and Catelyn smiled at Ned who smiled back at the two redheads. 

"I'm going to outside and do some chores before Lana and Chloe come over to help me pick out a date outfit." Sansa said as walked to the mudroom to put her work boots on and left the farmhouse to go to the barn to start her chores.

"We raised a really good kid." Catelyn said as her husband walked up behind her to wrap her up in his arms as they both watched their daughter walk to the barn through the kitchen window. 

"Yeah, we really did." Ned said as he kissed his wife's hair watching his daughter with a smile on his face. 

Kelvin Residence

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

6:15 PM 

Sean Kelvin was in the front of his fireplace as he desperately tried to keep a match lit but they kept being absorbed into his pale blue skin which was desperate for heat. 

Sean spent the past two hours on his phone desperately trying to find another victim who he could steal body heat from as his skin turned a deathly shade of blue. 

"Bella! Bella, it's me, Sean." Sean said as he lit another match which quickly turned to an ice crystal as his body absorbed the heat. Sean dropped the useless match and reached for another one in the box. 

"What do you want?" Bell asked exasperated to hear from her ex-boyfriend. 

"I thought we might get together, do something." Sean said. 

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Bella scoffed. 

"Come on, Bell, we were good together once. Sure, I might have made some mistakes, but you know." Sean was interrupted. 

"Save it for some other girl." Bella said as she hanged up on the playboy. 

"Bella? Bella!" Sean asked as he heard the ping which indicated the phone call has ended. 

Sean sighs but notices the barely legible phone number written on his hand.

"Chloe." Sean said as he started to enter the number into his cell phone to call his next victim. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

6:00 PM 

After finishing her chores, Sansa took a shower and changed into a grey tank with pink sweatpants. By the time she got out of her shower her siblings were home from their extracurricular's and when she told them that she had a date they all rushed into her room to help her pick out an outfit. Chloe and Lana joined them after Sansa texted them to come over to help her get ready for her date. 

Everybody was in Sansa's room, Rickon was sitting in the reading nook playing with his Legos on the floor, Arya was sitting on the window seat doing homework, Bran and Chloe were on the bed and finally Lana was helping Sansa in her closet to find an outfit to wear. 

"Sansa you only have an hour left to find your outfit before Jake comes to pick you up." Chloe said.

"Chloe's right. Sansa you've already tried on like five other outfits." Arya said as she looked up from her biology homework. 

"Guy's I already have my makeup done." Sansa said as she poked her head out of her closet giving her sister and best friends a look that basically said to not rush perfection. 

"And you look pretty, but we've been in here for the past fifty minutes waiting for you to choose in outfit." Bran groaned as he dropped his head onto the pillow dramatically. 

"Don't worry I have an outfit in mind, but you can always go play video games or call Meera Reed if you're that bored." Sansa teased her brother who immediately blushed at the mention of his crush's name before shooting a glare at his oldest sister who winked back at him with a smile. 

"Wait, hold up little Brandon Stark has a crush." Chloe smiled as Lana laughed. The girls turned their attention onto the blushing redheaded boy who imitated a turtle as he tried to hide from the two older girls that he considered his older sister besides Arya and Sansa. 

"Hmmm. He told me a few weeks ago that he had a crush on her because he wants my advice on how to ask her out." Sansa said. 

"Awww." Chloe and Lana cooed as they watched the ten year old boy start to become a tomato from embarrassment. 

"That's so sweet." Lana said. 

"So, when do you want to ask her out Bran?" Arya asked as she set down her homework to join her brother and Chloe on the bed. Lana took her vacated seat at the window and Rickon joined her the seven-year old quickly cuddling onto her lap as she wrapped her arms around him to secure him in his spot. He yawned sleepily as he got more settled into the brunettes arms. Sansa was sitting in her vanity chair as she looked in the mirror trying to decide what to do with her copper red hair which went down to a little bit below her chest. 

"I want to ask her out for my school dance at the end of the month." Bran said shyly. 

All the girls in the room had to stop from cooing out loud as they watched the sweet boy in front of them shyly look down to his lap. 

Sansa turned around and smiled at her brother with fondness. 

"Bran, I'll let you into a little secret Meera likes you too. And when you ask her to the dance she will say yes." Sansa said. 

"Really?" Bran asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, she really likes you Bran and can guarantee if you called her right now to ask her to the dance she would say yes in a heartbeat." Sansa said confidently. 

Bran immediately jumped off the bed to head downstairs to get his phone from his room but not before giving his big sister a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thanks, Sansa. Love you, bye." Bran said as he rushed out of the room to go call Meera Reed. 

Sansa shook her head fondly.

"Ah, young love." Sansa said. 

That caused the girls in the room to break out into silent laughter being careful not to wake the seven year old boy who was asleep in Lana's lap. 

"That is literally the sweetest thing that I have ever heard." Lana said with a fond smile. 

"I know right. I just about melted when he told me about his crush on Meera." Sansa said. 

"That's just so cute." Arya said as Chloe hummed in agreement working on her laptop on an History paper for school that was due in two weeks. 

"Sansa could I borrow the fourth outfit for my date with Whitney tomorrow. Y'know the one with the cute black turtleneck and brick red corduroy skirt." Lana said as she gently sat Rickon down on the cushion of the window seat before walking towards the closet. 

"Sure you can borrow it Lana." Sansa said as she went back inside her closet to go to the shelf that her jeans were on. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans which had distressed rips in the knees and went to her shelf that held her shoes which ranged from boots to high heels. She pulled out a pair of black ankle boots which would pair well with the all together outfit she had in mine. 

"Thanks Sansa." Lana smiled as she went into the closet to retrieve the outfit that Sansa said didn't feel right for her date tonight. 

Arya moved from the bed to the reading nook to spread out her textbooks on the sofa to finish up her homework that was due on Monday. Rickon was asleep on the cushion of the window seat. Chloe, Lana and Sansa talked amongst themselves as all three of them sat on the bed. 

"So I have a top, bottom and shoes. Now I just need an accessory and a coat to finish the look." Sansa said. 

Chloe and Lana looked at the blue sweater, black jeans and black ankle boots in thought before nodding their head in approval. 

"I'm going to check my jewelry stand for ideas." Sansa said. 

Chloe's cell phone rings with an unknown number appearing on the screen. Chloe picks up the phone and answers bringing it up to her ear to listen to the voice on the other end.Lana looks at her friend curiously as she fiddles with a loose thread on her sleeve as she eavesdrops on the blondes conversation.

"Hello?" Chloe asked. 

"Hey, Chloe." Sean said. 

"Sean, hi." Chloe said as Lana wrinkles her nose in disgust. 

"Don't I owe you a phone call?" Sean asked. 

Sansa is going through her jewelry and picks out a couple of pieces that she thinks will look cute with her outfit tonight before going back over to her bed where one of her friends looks annoyed and the other looked super happy. 

"Guess who just called me? Sean." Chloe said as Lana and Sansa exchange annoyed looks at the mention of the boys name. 

"Did he apologize for blowing you off?" Sansa asked. 

"He said he wasn't feeling well." Chloe denied. 

"Chloe, we saw him go off with Jenna. I guess she made him feel better." Lana said. 

"Well, he-he promised it was completely over with her." Chloe said. 

"You like him, don't you?" Sansa asked. 

"He may be a little intellectually challenged, but he's really hot. Besides, he begged to get together tonight just to talk, so I told him he could bring me a coffee at the Torch." Chloe said. 

"Sounds like a date." Lana said. 

"It's not a date. It's a fact-finding mission to see if he deserves a date." Chloe answered. 

"We just don't want to see you get hurt." Lana said as Sansa nodded in agreement. 

"Don't worry, Sansa. I figure if you can take a risk with Jake, I can take a shot too. blue's a good color on you." Chloe said as Sansa held up the sweater to her chest. 

"Thanks." Sansa said. 

"Are you sure that you aren't just on the rebound from Jimmy?" Lana asked. 

"It might be but I want to give Sean a chance. That way I can decide if he is someone that I want to move on from Jimmy." Chloe said. 

"Just be careful Chlobear. Sean gives me the wiggins and I don't want anything to happen to you." Sansa said. 

"Nothing bad is going to happen, San. The worst thing that could happen is that he talks about football all night and bores me to death." Chloe said. 

"Just call me if anything feels weird when you're with him later tonight." Sansa said. 

"If it stops you from worrying so much about me, I will." Chloe said. 

"Great now what about all of this stuff paired together for my outfit tonight?" Sansa asked.

The girls nodded in approval at her outfit choice giving their redhead friend big grins and a thumbs up for a job well done.

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday

September 26, 2007 

7:00 PM 

Jake Stevens arrived at the Stark Farm at seven on the dot. He was wearing a nice green dress shirt with dark denim jeans, a grey coat, blue scarf and brown boots. 

He knocked on the door waiting for someone in the Stark household to answer the door. 

"Hello, Jake. Come inside." Catelyn Stark said with a warm smile as she motioned for her daughters date to come inside the warm house away from the chilly night air. 

"Thanks Mrs. Stark." Jake smiled at the older redhead. When he first met Sansa Stark he found it hard to believe that she was adopted since she looked so similar to her mother. 

"No problem sweetheart. You can hang your coat up in the hallway closet." Mrs. Stark said. 

Jake took off his coat and scarf to hang them up in the closet. He followed Mrs.Stark into the living room to find the whole family waiting for him plus Chloe and Lana. 

Ned went up to greet her daughter date with a firm handshake which Jake returned with a steady gaze. They eventually drop the handshake and move over to the couch to wait for Sansa to come down from her room. 

"Good evening Jake. Where are you taking my daughter for this date tonight?" Ned asked. 

We're going to go to Charlie's for our date Mr. Stark." Jake answered trying not to be intimidated by Ned Stark's grey-eyed glare. 

"Good, now I expect Sansa to be home at ten o'clock on the dot." Ned said sternly. 

"Yes sir." Jake said. 

"Good." Ned said gruffly. 

"Otherwise, Rickon will fight you for not returning our sister." Arya joked. 

Everybody looked at Rickon who had a cute glare on his face that was aimed towards Jake Stevens. 

"Hey, I think the little man would pack quite the punch." Jake said seriously. 

Everybody in the room laughed at that while Rickon beamed at the compliment. 

Soon they heard footsteps on the stair before turning and seeing Sansa Stark standing there wearing a blue sweater, black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, with her grey coat hanging off her left arm and her green purse hanging from her right shoulder. She had her copper red hair in a bun, and her makeup was kept very simple with light brown and pink eye shadow, light blush, red lipstick and a little mascara to complete the look. For her accessories, she was wearing gold dangle earrings, a cornet wildflower ring on her right middle finger and a brown leather watch on her left wrist. All together, Sansa looked a picture of simple elegance for her date tonight. 

"Sansa, wow, you look beautiful." Jake smiled at his date. 

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Sansa smiled. 

Jake smiles at her with a captivated look in his eyes. 

Ned Stark cleared his throat not linking the goo-goo eyes that the boy was making at his daughter. 

The two teenagers snapped out of there daze and faced the stark patriarch with sheepish looks on their faces. 

"Now, I want my daughter home by 10 o'clock. No later then that understand?" Ned asked. 

Jake nodded with a slight intimidated look on his face as he responded to the stark patriarch. 

"Yes sir. I'll have Sansa back before ten." Jake said. 

"Good man." Ned said. 

Sansa was shooting her father a glare that went unnoticed by her date. 

"So, we should get going right Jake?" Sansa asked. 

"Yeah." Jake said. 

"Bye everybody, love you." Sansa said. 

"I was nice meeting you Mr.Stark and Mrs. Stark. Oh, and you guys too." Jake said as he nodded to the three stark siblings who were sitting on the couch. They nodded there heads in agreement before returning their attention back to their phones. 

"It was nice meeting you too Jake." Catelyn said exasperated by her husband overprotective tendency. 

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Stark." Jake said. The two couples started to walk to the front door. 

"No problem sweetheart.You two have fun on your date." Catelyn said with a warm smile as she retrieved Jake's jacket and scarf from the coat closet. 

"We will mom." Sansa said. 

"Bu not to much fun. Do you understand me?" Ned asked. 

The two teenagers laughed. 

"Dad your embarrassing me." Sansa muttered to her father when she pulled him into a hug. 

"Just doing my job sweetheart." Ned said as he returned his daughter hug. 

Sansa rolled her eyes at her father before moving to hug her mother who returned her embrace. 

"Dad you remembered that you were going to apologize to Lex when you met with him tonight? Right?" Sansa asked. 

"Yeah sweetheart, I remember." Ned said. 

"Good, I love you guys." Sansa said. 

"Love you too sweetheart. Bye." Catelyn said as the two teenagers finally left for their date. 

Catelyn and Ned returned to the living room where they saw there children, Lana and Chloe watching the couple leave through the living room window. 

The parents cleared their throat and watched in amusement as the children jumped in surprise. 

"Hey dad, didn't see you standing there." Arya said. 

Her parent laughed. 

"Okay baby girl. We need to be on are way to Lex's for the meeting." Ned said. 

"I still can;t believe Mom and Sansa managed to convince you to go to the meeting." Bran said. 

"I know. But your mom and Sansa were talking sense and I knew that I had to to let go of my pride and listen to Lex's proposal." Ned said. 

"I'm proud of you Dad." Bran smiled at his dad who smiled back at him." 

"We should get going to Lex's." Catelyn said. 

"Okay sweetheart. Lana thanks for babysitting for us and Chloe your welcome to stay if you want." Ned said. 

"Actually, Mr. Stark I have a date who I'm meeting at the Torch." Chloe said. 

"Have fun on your date, Chloe." Catelyn said. 

"Thank-you Mrs. Stark. Bye everyone." Chloe said as she started to walk to the front door to get her coat from the closet and go to her VW bug that was parked in the driveway. 

"Bye Chloe." The Stark's and Lana shouted at the blonde reporter who smiled and waved goodbye before she walked out the door to head to the Torch. 

"We've got to go too. Love you." Catelyn said as she started to go around the room to give her children a kiss on the forehead. 

"Lana we should be home back before ten. If not we'll call ahead to let you know." Ned said. 

"No problem Mr. Stark. We're going to have a fun night, guys." Lana said to the three stark kids who grinned at their favorite babysitter. 

"Could we eat ice cream?" Rickon asked. 

"No but we can eat it after dinner." Lana said. 

Catelyn and Ned laughed before they left to go to the Luthor mansion. 

Lana and the terrible trios moved into the living room to have a disney movie marathon. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

7:45 PM 

Ned and Catelyn Stark were led through the halls of Lex Luthor's mansion by a maid who introduced herself as Linda. They eventually came to a pair of double doors with stained glass in the frames. Linda opened the double doors and the couples could see that the room in front of them was a library. Lex Luthor was seated in the library on a black sofa which was situated in front of a fireplace and adjacent to two black matching chairs with a rectangle glass coffee table to complete the set. 

“Welcome. I'm delighted you decided to come.” Lex greeted the Stark couple. 

"Your house it's very." Catelyn trialed off not wanting to be rude about how ostentatious she found the Luthor Mansion to be. Give her old farmhouse any day. 

"Large?" Lex offered. 

"To put it mildly." Ned said. 

"The word restraint doesn't exist in my father's vocabulary." Lex said. 

"I-I'm sorry, are we early?" Catelyn asked as she noticed that no one else was in the room. 

"I think we should go." Ned said as he grabs his wife gently by the hand. 

"Wait, wait, Jonathan, just because no one else came." Catelyn said. 

"That is if anyone else was even invited."Ned said 

"Oh, I don't think Lex would." Catelyn said uncertain. 

"Actually, I would. I did. But only because I knew you wouldn't have come otherwise. I know your farm's in trouble, Mr. Stark. Small town." Lex said. 

"So, you thought you would just take advantage of my family's problem." Ned said trying to keep a hold of his temper not wanting to upset his wife. 

"No. I thought I could help." Lex said. 

"Well, then, I guess we're here to listen." Ned said as Lex lead them to his couch so that they could listen to the bald billionaire's proposal.

Charlie’s 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

7:40 PM 

The date was going perfect in Sansa’s opinion. They arrived at the dinner fifteen minutes ago and have already order their dinner for the night. 

There was loud laughter coming from Jake and Sansa's booth as they tried to compose themselves. 

"So when you and your siblings where in the middle of a prank war. Your little sister put dye in your toothpaste and in retaliation you put pink hair dye in her shampoo." Jake laughed. 

Sansa lets out an embarrassed laugh as Jake smiles at her amused. 

"What can I say I was very competitive and a little bit pissed off. It took about five days to get that stupid stuff out of my teeth." Sansa said. 

Jake laughed. 

"I know laugh it up." Sansa said with a roll of her eyes as she took a bite from her burger. 

Do you wanna see a magic trick?" Jake asked. 

"Random but okay." Sansa said. 

"You don't believe in magic? I'll show you." Jake said as he pulled a deck of cards from the table top. Charlie's always had a deck of playing cards on the tables and booths for patrons to play with while they are waiting for their food.

Jake shuffles a deck of cards and fans them out. 

"Pick a card." Jake said as Sansa pulled a card from her date's hands. 

"All right." Sansa said as she looks at the card before holding it against her chest after seeing what type of card it is. 

"Three of hearts." Jake said with a smile. 

Sansa turns the card around and shows it to Jake who sees that his prediction was right. 

"No way! How did you know that?" Sansa asked. 

"Magic. No my mom has been teaching me ever since I was little about ." Jake said. 

"That's amazing." Sansa said. 

"Thank-you, thank-you very much." Jake said with a phony Elvis Presley impersonation which Sansa laughs at and Jake smiles at the sound of her sweet laugh. 

Sansa's laughter is caught off when the television behind the counter lights up with a special news bulletin showcasing Jenna Barnum's picture on it. 

"And in Smallville tonight, police are seeking seventeen-year-old Sean Kelvin after the mysterious death of a fellow Smallville High student Jenna Barnum. Whose body was found an hour ago when her parents got home from work." The reporter said. 

"Oh my god." Jake said as he caught sight of what had entrapped Sansa's attention. 

"Kelvin was last seen leaving." The reporter said. 

"I have to go Jake. Chloe was supposed to meet Sean at the Torch for a coffee date. But this has been the best date I have ever been on. Just know that. I'm sorry I'll call you later. " Sansa said as she gathered her coat and left the restaurant to go to the high school. 

Jake sat in the dinner bewildered how his date could go so wrong before noticing that Sansa left her purse on red cushion seat across from him. 

'Guess, I have an excuse to talk to her later.' Jake said as he pulled the purse to sit beside him on his seat before returning his attention back to his food which has gone cold since him and Sansa were talking so much. 

Smallville High School 

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

7:48 PM 

“Sean? Hello? Is that you?” Chloe asked as she heard a door slam from the hallway before getting up from her computer chair to go to see if Sean was outside of the office. 

Chloe finds a trail of flower petals leading down the hall. 

“Okay, this is interesting.” Chloe smiles as she spots the flower trail before following them intrigued by the romance and mystery behind the flowers. 

Smallville High School 

The Pool

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

7:55 PM 

“Sean? What's going on? I agreed to a cappuccino. If you think I'm skinny-dipping with you, try again buddy.” Chloe said as finally saw where the flower trail led, to the school pool. 

“I'm sorry, Chloe. I don't have a choice.” Sean said as he approaches Chloe from behind and locks the door. 

Chloe turns around to see a blue-skinned Sean with ice cycles in his air as he slowly walks towards her shriving every few seconds. 

“What happened to you?” Chloe asked as she slowly back away from Sean heading not noticing that she was heading straight towards the pool. 

“I can't stay warm.” Sean said. 

“Why don't you just sit by a fire?” Chloe asked. 

“Because I only get a quick fix. Body heat lasts longer.” Sean said before lunging for Chloe who falls into the pool before swimming for her life to the other side. 

Sean crouches beside the pool and starts to absorb the heat from it while Chloe is only a few inches away from the ledge of the pool. Chloe manages to get herself out of the pool but her foot gets caught at the last second in the ice. 

"I promise it won't hurt, Chloe." Sean said as he walks across the ice. 

Sansa arrives to the locked door and rattles the door catching the attention of both Sean and Chloe. 

"Sansa! Sansa! Sansa, help!" Chloe said. 

Sansa breaks the lock on the door and runs inside to help Chloe who is trapped by the ice. 

"Are you okay?" Sansa asked as she bends down beside Chloe who looks terrified for her life. 

"My foot's stuck." Chloe said. 

Sansa punches through the ice and free's Chloe's trapped foot. 

"You okay?" Sansa asked. Sean grabs onto Sansa grey wool coat but Sansa is faster and throws Sean a good forty feet away with a punch to the chest. 

"Yeah." Sansa helps her best friend up and Chloe grasps onto her thankfully as they hobble towards the door. 

"Go! Run!" Sansa commanded as she turns around and found Sean gone from the ice. 

"Damn It! He must've used the back entrance." Sansa said before going to check on Chloe. 

Smallville High School 

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:05 PM 

"Did I thank you for that rescue yet?" Chloe asked sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket inside the Torch as Sansa brings her a cup of coffee. 

"I heard about Jenna on the news and I didn't want you to be next." Sansa smiled as she sat on the couch beside her friend. 

"Well, I finally find a guy I like, and he turns out to be homicidal." Chloe said. 

"You deserved a lot better than Sean even before he tried to kill you." Sansa said. 

"That's sweet, I think." Chloe said. 

"Any idea what happened to him?" Sansa asked as Chloe grabbed her computer to look up what Sean could have on google. 

"The only similar thing I can find is a medical condition where there's damage to the thermo sensitive cells in the brain. The person literally can't stay warm. It's like a permanent case of hypothermia." Chloe said. 

"So, Sean's getting his heat where he can take it." Sansa said disgusted. 

"Yeah, preferably from high-school girls. But you saw the pool. You take the heat out of water, you get ice. He's like a battery that can't hold its charge. I think we should call for help." Chloe said. 

"I'll take care of that. We need to get you home. Come on." Sansa said. 

"Y-you have to believe me when I say that almost getting my heat sucked was not a passive-aggressive attempt to ruin your date." Chloe said. 

Sansa drives Chloe home in her VW bug and then leaves her there with her father who looks at his daughter concerned before demanding they dive to the hospital to get her checked out. 

Relay Station 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:25 PM 

A deathly pale blue Sean freezes the lock for the gate and breaks it open entering the relay station. 

Charlie’s 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:30 PM 

Sansa arrives to find Jake gone from their previous occupied booth. 

“This can't be happening.” Sansa muttered annoyed that her date was ruined by Sean Kelvin. 

The lights around the diner flicker as if something was sucking the juice out of them. 

“Sean.” Sansa said in realization. 

Relay Station 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:34 PM 

Sean sucks electricity which turns his skin from a deathly pale blue color to a pale peach color. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:40 PM 

The lights dim, then come back up. 

“Guess the generator works. Power must have blown. Where were we?” Lex asked. 

“I believe you were explaining how you could single-handedly save the family farmer.” Ned said sarcastically. 

“Ned.” Catelyn said. 

“It's okay, Mrs. Stark. I understand your husband's skepticism. Your farm's drowning in debt. We both know it. All I'm trying to do is offer you a hand, but you keep slapping it away.” Lex said. 

“I learned a long time ago from a man much smarter than myself that you need to solve your own problems.” Ned said. 

“Your father lived in different times, and he had his share of help. It seems government subsidies carried him through a number of lean years.” Lex said. 

Lex shows Jonathan and Catelyn a file. 

“Where did you get these?” Catelyn asked as she and her husband flipped through the files on Hiram Richard Stark’s farm. 

“It's a matter of public record. I'm making a business offer. I had to do my due diligence.” Lex said as the Stark’s looked over the paperwork which showcased that Lex’s claims weren’t false. Hiram did have help from government subsidies which got the farm through lean years. 

“Why are you so interested in our family, Lex?” Ned asked not wanting the bald billionaire to find anything out about his daughter’s abilities. 

“Your daughter brought me back from the Mr. Stark. When she reached in and pulled me out, she gave me a new life. Your father put his family's future over his own pride. Are you willing to do that?” Lex asked. 

Ned looked at Lex Luthor considering his proposal but didn’t agree to anything just yet. 

Outside of the Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:40 PM 

Jake Steven’s is driving in his truck to the Stark Farm to return Sansa’s purse to her when suddenly something appears in the road, he swerves to avoid the person in the road and crashed into a ditch. 

Jake hit his head on the airbag when it deployed resulting in a bloody wound on the right side of his forehead. 

“Ugghhh!” Jake groaned as he unbuckled his seat belt and pushed down the airbag before climbing out of his truck cab to fall to the ground. 

He picked himself up before seeing lights in the distance which belonged to the Luthor Mansion. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:48 PM 

"So, you would give us the latest farming equipment and technology." Catelyn said.

"All in exchange for our independence." Ned said. 

"My influence will be minimal, but existing, yes. It's a partnership." Lex said. 

We could get a loan." Ned said. 

"Or you could allow me to help you get to the point where you never need someone like me again." Lex said. 

"I'll admit, it looks generous." Catelyn said. 

"It is." Lex said. 

“Which begs the question, what does Lex Luthor get out of all this?” Ned asked. 

“I believe there's profit to be made. I'm not exactly in the charity business.” Lex said. 

"Like father, like son." Ned said sardonically having made up his mind about the bald billionaires proposal. 

"Take some time to think about it. I'm sure you'll see the benefits outweigh your other options. To the future." Lex said. 

Jake Stevens is let in by a security guard. The Stark's sit up in alarm at the sight of the young man who looks like hell. 

“Jake!” Catelyn said as she catches sight of the young man who has a gash on the right side of his forehead from crashing his truck. 

“I’m okay Mrs. Stark." Jake said as 

"Where's Sansa?" her Parents asked in unison. 

"I don't know. Sansa left to go check on Chloe who was at the Torch tonight waiting for Sean when the news report about Sansa came on the news. I was going to check on her at the farm when I crashed I think I saw Sean in the road which caused me to swerve off the road." Jake said. 

"I'm sure she is okay Jake." Catelyn said as she began to attended to his wound with a first-aid kit. 

"Yeah, son, Sansa is a tough girl I know she is alright." Ned said to his daughter's date. 

Lex Luthor looked intrigued at the young man who was being treated with such tender care by the Stark's. Sansa never said anything about having a date with anyone when he spoke with her today. 

Outside of the Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:51 PM 

Sansa arrives and finds Jake’s truck in a ditch on the side of the road. 

Sean absorbs Sansa’s body heat which turns the boy into an almost golden-brown color due to amount of solar radiation that he just absorbed from Sansa.

“Thanks for the warm-up, Sansa.” Sean said. 

Sean heads for the Luthor estate leaving Sansa slumped on the ground as she tried to get up but was to weak and sluggish. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:55 PM 

“This kid sounds dangerous. I've got the gate down and the alarm on. You're staying here until they find Sean. Sorry about your date.” Lex said to Jake who simply nodded as he swallowed down some ibuprofen for his headache. 

Ned and Catelyn were over by the pool table for some privacy as they tried to reach their house and Sansa. 

“All I’m getting is Sansa’s voicemail.” Catelyn said frustrated that she couldn’t get in touch with their daughter. 

“Lana said that Sansa hasn’t been by the house since left for her date. But Rickon, Bran and Arya are enjoying their night so that’s one thing we don’t have to worry about.” Ned said. 

“I’m glad that there okay but we have no idea where our daughter is Ned and I’m worried for out baby girl.” Catelyn said. 

“She's Sansa, Catelyn.” Ned whispered to his wife who can't help but worry about her eldest daughter no matter her abilities. 

The lights dim and the people in the library share wary looks as they feel a chill go down their spine. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:55 PM 

Sean freezes the building's generator. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

9:02 PM 

Sansa wakes up and super speeds to the Luthor Mansion to rescue her parents, Lex and Jake who are all in danger. 

Luthor Mansion 

Library 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

8:57 PM 

Lex hands flashlights to Ned and Catelyn who accepts them. 

"I can help." Jake offered. 

"No sweetheart, just stay here and rest. You have a mild concussion and you can't be walking around just yet." Catelyn said sternly to Jake who stands up from the couch but sits right back down when he sees the stern glare that the Stark matriarch aims at him. 

"Okay, okay. I'll just stay here and drink my water." Jake said. 

“Here you go.” Lex said. 

“Thanks. I'll go check the front gate.” Ned said. 

“It should be secure.” Lex said as Ned exits the library doors to go to the front gate. 

“I'll check the generator. Where is it?” Lex asked. 

“It's on the south side of the house, near the pond, but I can get it.” Lex said. 

“It’s fine Lex, I have this.” Catelyn assures Lex who nods his head in acceptance. 

Outside of the Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

September 26, 2007 

9:01 PM 

Catelyn finds the frozen generator on the south side of the mansion. She looks in perplexed shock at it being covered in ice sickles and hears footsteps behind her to see Sean Kelvin standing there with a manic expression on his face. 

"Hello." Sean said as he tilts his head to look at the redheaded woman in front of him. 

"Are you Sean?" Catelyn asked as she slowly starts to walk backwards back to the entrance of the mansion. 

"Yes, ma'am." Sean said. 

"What do you want?" Catelyn asked keeping a wary eye on the teenaged boy. 

"Who, me? I just want to get warm." Sean said with a manic grin. 

"Get away from her, Sean." Sansa warned as she sped onto the scene. 

"Sansa." Catelyn said in relief at the sight of her daughter. 

"Go in the house, Mom. Go, now!" Sansa said as her mother retreated into the safety of the luthor mansion. 

"That's your mom? She's hot!" Sean laughs. 

"Sean, you have to get to a hospital." Sansa said ignoring the jab about her Mom not wanting her anger to get the best of her as she tries to reason with Sean. 

"What are they going to do? Put me under an electric blanket? I need heat, Sansa, contact! That's the only thing that's going to work for me. Every person's another fix. " Sean said. 

"You're not getting into that house." Sansa said. 

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" Sean laughed in disbelief. 

Sean lunges at Sansa with a punch who dodges it with ease. Sansa still feeling weak from the power drainage doesn't dodge Sean's grasping hand and he manages to suck more energy from Sansa who drops weakly to the ground as Sean straddles a prone Sansa. 

"I know about a hundred guys at school who would love to be in this position, Sansa. I don't know what it is about you, Sansa, but I haven't felt this good in two days. And when I'm done with you, there's your mom, your dad, Lex and Jake." Sean said. 

"I'll never let you hurt them." Sansa said as she frees her right hand from Sean's grip feeling her adrenaline pumping in her veins as a she punches him in the face before getting up from the ground. 

Sansa picks Sean up by the lapels of his jacket and tosses him into the pond, which freezes around him as his body absorbs the heat in the water. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 29, 2007 

1:02 PM 

Lex Luthor entered the red barn situated on the stark farm as he saw Ned Stark working on the tractor in the middle of the barn. 

“Good afternoon. I heard you took out a bank loan today.” Lex said. 

“Did you?” Ned asked. 

“After our conversation the other night, I was frankly surprised. You despise me that much?” Lex asked hurt that Ned Stark hated him so much based on what his father has done. 

“Believe it or not, Lex, some things actually have nothing to do with you. I decided to bet on my family.” Ned said. 

“You're betting with your children’s futures. I'm just trying to ensure it.” Lex said. 

“Yeah, well so am I.” Ned said as he continued to fix the tractor engine. 

“With the bank? They'll kill you with interest while waiting for you to fail.” Lex said frustrated with Ned Stark’s stubbornness. 

“At least with the bank, I know where I stand.” Ned said. 

“I know you don't believe me, but I genuinely want to help you. When you change your mind, my offer still stands.” Lex said. 

"Lex, wait." Ned said. 

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" Lex asked. 

"I owe you an apology for putting your father's sin's on you. You're not your father and my daughter had to talk some sense into me about that. It's not that your proposal isn't extremely generous I just don't want to be in debt with anyone that I can't pay back." Ned said. 

"Thank-you for the apology Mr. Stark but I want you to know that the offer will always be on the table." Lex said. 

Ned nodded his head before saying, "Drive Safe, Lex." 

"Have a good day Mr. Stark." Lex walks to his 2007 blue Jaguar XK convertible with a smile on his face. 

'Well at least he apologized that's something.' Lex thought as he exited the Stark Farm to go to his mansion. 

Smallville High School 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 29, 2007 

3:02 PM 

Chloe is standing by the memorial that the students of Smallville High made for Jenna Barnum. She light's a candle for Jenna before setting it on the ground in front of her shrine. Sansa and Lana were watching their friend with supportive sympathetic smiles on their faces. 

"You okay?" Sansa asked softly. 

"Yeah. The memorial service is tomorrow. I was just thinking how that could have been me. All because some guy expressed some modicum of interest in me. I thought I was stronger than that." Chloe sighed mad at herself for falling for Sean's act. 

"Everybody's searching for the soul mate, Chloe. It's not a sign of weakness." Sansa said as thought about Jake who she spent all day Saturday with, just making sure that he was okay from his mild concussion that he received from crashing his truck and he also returned her purse to her with a smile. They have a date next Saturday, she honestly couldn't wait for it. Sunday she spent with her siblings and they rode horses in the morning and then they had a pixar movie marathon all day in the living room. It was a good way to end the weekend. 

"I can't believe both your dates went straight to hell and I ended up eating ice cream with the terrible trio while we watched The Incredibles." Lana said as Sansa and Chloe grinned knowing how obsessed the three were with that movie. 

"How was that?" Chloe asked as she though how she spent her Friday night from escaping a psycho to spending the night in the hospital. 

"It was sweet. By the time Sansa, Ned and Catelyn got home the terrible trio were all asleep on the couch." Lana said. 

"I'm swearing off men." Chloe declared as Sansa and Lana huffed in amusement. 

"They're not all bad." Sansa said as Lana nodded in agreement thinking about Jake and Whitney. 

"Maybe you should just swear off heat-seeking horn dogs." Lana teased. 

"The next time a guy asks me out, I'm definitely doing an in-depth background check." Chloe said. 

"Hey, we will be your own private investigators for anyone that needs investigated." Sansa said as Lana nodded her head in agreement. 

"You guys are the best." Chloe said as her best friends grinned at her. 

"Sansa!" Jake shouted as he caught up with the girls. 

"Hey you!" Sansa grinned. 

Lana and Chloe grinned as they left to give the couple privacy. 

"Hey, so I was wondering if we could grab a cup of coffee?" Jake said. 

"Sure, I would love that." Sansa said. 

The beautiful redhead and the handsome football player walked the halls of their high school together as they flirted and talked about their weekend, football and everything in between. They exited the school to get into Jake's rental car, to head to the coffee shop, smiling all the while as they enjoyed each other's company. 

Luthor Mansion

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

September 29, 2007 

3:35 PM 

Lex Luthor was sitting on the couch in his personal study as he looked through Brandon Stark's military file. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pintrest Page: https://www.pinterest.com/fuller7704/smallville-fan-fiction/
> 
> Lana's Car:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968782231/
> 
> Outfits Sansa Try's on for Date:  
> outfit #1:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969671611/  
> #2:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/669699407071463827/  
> #3:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/518406607105230490/?nic=1  
> #4: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/738942251343477387/  
> #5:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/678847343801476309/?nic=1
> 
> Sansa Vanity: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969694140/
> 
> Jake Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969698995/
> 
> Chloe's Car:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969700484/


	6. Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark meets Cassandra Carver at the nursing room on her first day as a volunteer. There is also a copycat serial killer loose in Smallville. Can Sansa catch the killer in time? Or will someone she loves die as a result?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969715993/  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969707119/  
> Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969707163/?nic=1  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969593092/  
> Ring: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969706461/  
> Necklace: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969673218/?nic=1  
> Watch: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969661250/  
> Makeup: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969671352/  
> Shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969707143/?nic=1
> 
> Wednesday  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969715679/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969753870/?nic=1  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969684768/  
> Ring: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969706461/  
> Dog Tags:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969673218/?nic=1  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969715760/?nic=1
> 
> Pajamas:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969754618/?nic=1  
> Slippers:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969754621/

Smallville Retirement Center

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

3:45 PM

A large koi pond, crossed by a wooden bridge, is behind a large building, perhaps one of the older ones in Smallville. With its vine covered colonial columns, it almost appears to be a library type building, but is in actuality a nursing home center for the elderly residents of Smallville. 

Sansa Stark and Chloe Sullivan were walking down a long hallway of the retirement center. An old man with a walker crosses in front of them. Sansa and Chloe smile in polite acknowledgement at the man, who smiles back at them politely as they continue their conversation once the man was farther along the hallway. 

Sansa is wearing a pink, white, grey tricolor top, a brown sherpa jacket, and light Levi jeans with dusk ankle boots. Sansa had her red hair in a loose twist ponytail with her makeup kept simple peach eye shadow on her eyelids and pink chapstick on her lips. For her jewelry, she was wearing her uncles dog tags, an oval silver ring with a sunflower design on the face, blue pearl drop earrings and a black leather circular faced watch. 

“I don't know how I let you talk me into this.” Chloe whispered to Sansa who laughed at her friends statement. 

“Every smallville high student needs to complete 30 hours of community service. And with everything that has been going on lately with all of the meteor infected people trying to attack us . I figured it would be better to volunteer now so we could get a head start on are volunteer hours. Plus Lana said that this was the easiest volunteer job that she knew of and she wanted us to help her at the facility.” Sansa said. 

“Yeah, I get that we need to help out our community, but we could be fetching coffee for the reporters at the Smallville Ledger instead of playing nurse maid to the geriatric.” Chloe said as she glanced around at the old people playing chess and crosswords puzzle in the lounge. 

Sansa laughed at the blonde reporter's words before sighing in acknowledgement. 

"Yeah, it's not the most exciting job in the world, but look at it this way your friends are here to provide support when you feel like you're going to pass out from boredom." Sansa said optimistically as Chloe smiled at her best friend fondly. 

As if on cue, Lana Lang comes around the corner pushing a cart loaded with books. She smiles at the sight of her best friends who return her smile as she pushes the book cart closer to her best friends. 

“Hey guys, I’m glad that your here.” Lana said. 

"Thanks Lana." Sansa said. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Chloe said sarcastically. 

Lana and Sansa both rolled their eyes in exasperated fondness at their best friend. 

“Are you part of the companion program?” Lana asked. 

“Yeah, I'm reading with Cassandra Carver.” Sansa said. 

"I'm reading with Sandra Brown." Chloe said. 

“Mrs. Carver’s an interesting woman. Some of the nurses say she can see the future.” Lana said in disbelief. 

Sansa raises her eyebrows in interest at that information, while Chloe raises a skeptical but no less intrigued eyebrow at her friends words. 

"Chloe you'll like Mrs. Brown; she writes crime novels and I know that you love suspense books." Lana said. 

"Hmmm. That's interesting." Chloe said intrigued by both Cassandra's ability and Mrs. Brown's crime novels. 

"So, people say that she really has visions of people's future's?" Sansa asked curious about the elderly women's ability. 

"Yeah, but if you ask me she could be a little senile." Lana said. 

"Maybe, but it is smallville." Sansa said. 

Her friends nodded in agreement considering all the weird things that have happened in Smallville since they began freshman year. 

"Hey guys, I have to go read to Mr. Bolston but I'll see you later." Lana said. 

"Bye Lana." Her friends waved at the brunette walked past them with her book cart. The two girls walked to the hallway's trying to find the room that Mrs. Carver was supposed to be residing in. 

Cassandra Carver was reading a Braille book. For some reason, the page was lighting up as she scans, almost as if light was coming from her fingers. Mrs. Carver was a frail, yet still spry looking elderly woman in her later 80's. Her white hair is tucked back into a bun, and dark glasses hide her eyes as she sat in a winged back floral printed chair. 

“It takes two of you to read to me now, does it?” Mrs. Carver asked. 

Sansa and Chloe were standing in the doorway, looking into the room with surprised expressions as they stared at the blind woman in the winged back chair. 

“Don't just stand there. Come in.” Cassandra said as she motioned with her right hand to come into the room. 

Sansa and Chloe slowly enter the room. 

“How'd you know there were two of us?” Sansa asked amazed. 

“Well, I'm blind, not deaf. I heard your heels clicking in the hallway a mile away.” Cassandra chuckled. 

“Can you really tell the future?” Chloe asked bluntly. 

“Way to go Chloe. Real subtle” Sansa mumbled to her friend. 

“What's your name?” Cassandra asked. 

“Chloe Sullivan.” Chloe introduced herself to the intriguing old woman. 

“Mrs. Sullivan, if you want your fortune told, go to the circus.” Cassandra sasses as both Chloe and Sansa laugh liking the old lady’s spirit. 

Cassandra leans forward in her chair, and her book falls from her lap to the floor. 

“Oh...” Cassandra gasped. 

Chloe and Sansa both start to bend for the book, but Chloe nudges Sansa back and picks up the book first. She hands it to Cassandra, and as she takes it, their hands touch. Cassandra reaches out and grasps Chloe’s hand with both of hers. 

“Oh....It's a long walk home, Mrs. Sullivan. Check your pockets.” Cassandra said. 

Chloe checks her jean jacket pockets as Sansa looks from Cassandra to Chloe in confusion. 

“Oh man...I locked my keys in the car. I have to go call an auto locksmith.” Chloe said as she leaves the room to go to her VW bug that is parked outside of the retirement home. 

Sansa looks at Cassandra in amazement. She just smiles knowingly at her and rises from her chair to stand directly in front of the redhead. 

“Now...what's your name?” Cassandra asked. 

Sansa smiles widely at Cassandra as she shakes her head in amazed disbelief at the woman in front of her. 

"My name is Sansa Stark, Mrs. Carver. It's nice to meet you." Sansa said brightly. 

"It's lovely to meet you as well but please call me Cassandra." the old woman said with a smile. 

"What would you like to read today, Cassandra?" Sansa asked as the two women made their way to the two wing back chair's that were situated by the bay window. 

Sansa watched as Cassandra maneuvered around her room like an old pro, not hindered in the slightest by her blindness. 

"I would love for you to read, The Lord of the Rings." Cassandra said. 

Sansa quickly finds the well worn book on the old woman's bookshelf. She sit's in the winged back chair across from Cassandra. Sansa opens the book to read the first line of the classic book.

"When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his seventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton." Sansa read. 

The sweet lull of Sansa Stark's voice filled the room as Cassandra Carver listened to her favorite story being read aloud by Earth's future champion. 

4:00 PM 

Lana is pushing her book cart into her reading companion’s room and knocks on the door as she heard classical music play from a piano. 

“Mr. Bolston? It's Lana Lang.” Lana said. 

Mr. Bolston an older, heavyset man in his 70's is playing classical music on a piano. His eyes are closed, and he raises a hand to shush Lana as he enjoys the music. After the music reaches its peak, he reaches over and switches off the record player before turning his wheelchair around to face Lana. 

“Lang. The Lang’s moved to Smallville in 1938. Took over a couple of dust bowl farms, knew a bargain when they saw it.” Mr. Bolston said. 

“You're a local history buff.” Lana nodded impressed. 

“It's kind of my obsession. So... are you my next victim?” Mr. Bolston said. 

“You don't look that scary to me.” Lana smiled. 

“You should have known me in my younger days.” Mr. Bolston said. 

“I'm sure you were quite the heart breaker.” Lana said. 

“How about a spin around the grounds, and you can tell me what the Lang’s have been doing since 1938?” Mr. Bolston said. 

Lana smiles and nods in agreement. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Koi Pond 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:15 PM

Lana is pushing Mr. Bolston in his wheelchair along the bridge which that is situated above the koi pond. 

“It's so beautiful. I don't know why more people don't come out here.” Lana said as she breathes in the fresh air. 

She stops pushing the wheelchair, reaching down and setting the brake. 

“They're too busy watching television.” Mr. Bolston said as he pulls his robe tighter around his neck feeling a chill creep up his spine. 

“Say, would you mind running back to my room and getting me a scarf? I don't want to catch a chill.” Mr. Bolston said. 

“Sure.” Lana smiled. 

“Aww, honey...you're a doll.” Mr. Bolston said. 

Lana smiles at the man before heading back to the center to get his scarf. 

Mr. Bolston waits until Lana is far enough away, then reaches into his robe and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, obviously something he's not supposed to have.

He puts a cigarette in his mouth before reaching into his pocket to pull out a lighter. As he starts to light his cigarette, he fumbles the lighter and drops it onto the bridge. Coughing, he tries to lean over the side of his wheelchair to pick it up. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Cassandra Carver's Room 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:18 PM

Cassandra was inside the retirement center coughing just as Mr. Bolston was. 

Sansa stops reading and looks up in concern. 

“Water...please...” Cassandra said in between hacking coughs. 

Sansa gets up and picks up the glass of water on a table near Cassandra's chair. 

Sansa raises the glass to Mrs. Carver’s lips. Cassandra knocks the glass from her hand, and it falls toward the floor in slow motion. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Koi Pond 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:18 PM

Mr. Bolston was straining as he reaches over the side of his chair for his lighter. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Cassandra Carver’s Room 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:18 PM

The glass of water is still falling in Cassandra Carver's room. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Koi Pond 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:18 PM

Mr. Bolston is reaching for his lighter and his wheelchair starts to tip over on the bridge. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Cassandra Carver’s Room 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:18 PM

Then cut to a shot of the glass hitting the floor and shattering on the floor of the seer’s room. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Koi Pond 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:19 PM

Mr. Bolston wheelchair tip’s over resulting in the heavyset man falling trough the wooden post of the bridge and into the pond. His wheelchair falls with him into the water, and electricity crackles as the water takes on a green tinge. Electric sparks shoot up from the surface of the water with a strange green light mixing in with the blue and white sparks. Mr. Bolston is floating face down in the water as bolts of electricity crackle in the water around him. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Cassandra Carver’s Room 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:19 PM

Inside of the seer's room, Cassandra look's shocked at the fate that she had just seen changed before her very eyes. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Koi Pond 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:20 PM

Mr. Bolston’s face shift underneath the water and he suddenly reverts to a younger, perhaps early twenties, version of himself with blonde hair, brown eyes and a square jaw. 

He stands up, looks at his hands, and realizes he's no longer an old man, but rather a young one. He begins to laugh, somewhat menacingly. 

“Whoo!” Mr. Bolston shouts in joy as he splashes the surface of the water. 

Mr. Bolston exits the koi pond with a smile on his face. 

In a shallower part of the pond where several glowing green meteor rocks are embedded within the stones lining the bottom of the koi pond. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Cassandra Carver’s Room 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:21 PM

Inside the retirement center, Cassandra's wide, unseeing eyes stare at Sansa who looks at her with a concerned expression on her delicate features. 

"Cassandra, what's wrong?” Sansa asked gently. 

Cassandra reaches out and touches Sansa's face, passing her hand onto the redheads check gently. 

“Someone close to you is going to die.... very soon.” Cassandra said cryptically. 

Sansa looks at the blind woman, as confusion, concern, worry and determination flash over the redhead’s face. 

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:24 PM

After saying goodbye to Mrs.Carver and leaving the nursing home, Sansa super speeds to her home in four seconds. 

Inside the barn, Ned Stark is cutting a piece of wood with an electric table saw. The saw suddenly stops working, and Ned pulls the wood out to see what's wrong. 

Sansa is standing next to the wall near the outlet, the unplugged cord to the saw in her hand. 

“Guys, when you need this kind of stuff done, just ask me. That's what I'm here for.” Sansa said the seer’s words fresh in her mind as she stares at her parents with a pleading expression. 

Catelyn and Ned share a look as they stare at their daughter while removing their safety goggles and gloves. 

“Is something bothering you, Sansa?” Catelyn asked. 

“No, I just think we should start putting safety first. If you haven't noticed, this stuff is pretty dangerous.” Sansa said exasperated as she gestures to the saw table, the blades used for plowing and the pitch forks that were in the corner with all of the other tools that were used on the farm. 

“Well, this is a farm. It kind of goes along with the territory. Seriously sweetie, what's going on?” Ned asked as he pursed his lips in amusement. 

Sansa sighed as she sat down on a staircase step leading to the loft. 

“When I was at the retirement center, I met this old blind lady. I know this sounds crazy, but she can see the future.” Sansa said. 

“What did she tell you?” Catelyn asked concerned. 

“That someone very close to me will die soon.” Sansa said as she looked at her parents with concern and panic in her eyes. 

“Listen, Sansa...you can't let some old...lady...scare you with a half-baked prediction. She probably just does it to scare the nurses anyway.” Ned said in disbelief. 

“She told Chloe she'd be walking home. Seconds later she realized that she'd locked her keys in her car.” Sansa said. 

“No one can tell the future.” Catelyn said. 

“What if she can?! What if she told me because there's something, I can do about it?” Sansa asked frustrated as she slapped her hands onto her legs. 

“Then she should have given you a little more information, like name, time, and place.” Catelyn said as she puts her protective eyewear and gloves back on as she watches her husband does the same before, he walks back to plug the saw back into the outlet. “Even if she can predict the future, there's nothing she can do to control it. Nobody can.” Ned said. 

Sansa just sighs annoyed as she watches her father resume sawing the board with the help of her mother. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

4:25 PM

Harry Bolston, a blonde man with brown eyes, is dressed in scrubs as he bounds down the steps. He looks on in mock pity as an old man with a walker passes by him. 

Harry then heads to his room. He pulls out an envelope from under his mattress and opens it to pull out yellowed, old newspaper articles. 

As he flips through them, the various headlines read: “Strangulation...Murder Trial Continues” “Harry Volk On Trial for Murder”. He also pulls out a list of handwritten names, the names Garfield and Gage are listed on the paper. Across from those names are the names Zoe Garfield, and Jim Gage. Harry crosses the room and studies himself in the mirror. 

“Fate's given you a second chance, Harry-Boy. And this time...they're gonna pay.” Harry smiled menacingly. 

The Beanery

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

5:30 PM

A young blonde woman in her early 20's is wearing a silver unicorn necklace, a green waitress apron, adorned with the name tag reading "Zoe". 

She's carrying a plate featuring a large burger and mounds of fries. She sets it down in front of her customer, Harry. 

Harry exhales in pleasure at the sight of the food before picking up the burger and taking a huge bite out of it. 

“God, I haven't been able to eat one of these in years--I mean, not since the bypass.” Harry said. 

Zoe looks at him in confusion, wondering why a young man would have had a bypass. 

“That was a joke.” Harry said. 

“You're a riot. What can I get you to drink?” Zoe asked. 

Harry turns and looks at the chalkboard menu, confused when confronted with all the various espresso, latte, and cappuccino choices. 

“How much is coffee? From, you know...beans?” Harry asked. 

“$2.75.” Zoe said. 

“Did they carry it here from South America on foot?” Harry asked incredulous. 

“You sound like my grandpa.” Zoe said annoyed. 

“Just make sure it's hot.” Harry said. 

“Yeah.” Zoe said as she walked away from the weird customer rolling her eyes when she was no longer in front of him before walking towards the counter. 

Chloe, Lana, and Sansa enter the Beanery to talk about what happened at the retirement center. Sansa had just finished her chores at the farm right when the girls called because they wanted to hang out. 

“It's not your fault, Lana.” Sansa reassured her friend who looked miserable about the fact that she lost someone who was dependent on her aid. 

“Do you know anyone else who's lost an entire old person in a wheelchair?” Lana asked. 

“No... that’s pretty impressive, even by Smallville standards.” Chloe said. 

The three friends take a seat at a table near the window. Lana and Chloe sit across from Sansa whose back is towards a young blonde man. 

“Maybe he was kidnapped.” Sansa suggested trying to think about what happened to Harry Bolston whose electric wheelchair was found floating in the koi pond. 

“Who'd want to kidnap Harry? He's just a harmless old man.” Lana said confused and confounded about the old man’s disappearance. 

Harry leans back slightly in his red chair, eavesdropping as he realizes the teens are talking about him. 

“Maybe a koi turned into a piranha and ate him.” Chloe joked as Lana looked unnamed at the blonde’s joke. 

Harry chuckles to himself at Chloe's comment. Sansa smiles and shakes her head at Chloe's joke. 

“You asked for my help. I'm just thinking out of the box.” Chloe said in defense as her brunette-haired friend shot her a glare silently communicating that her joke wasn't appreciated. 

“I like your theory.” Harry said. 

Sansa looks surprised and annoyed that someone is eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“You know, you might want to work on your eavesdropping technique.” Chloe said annoyed. 

“Sorry. I'm...uh...I'm new in town. I just heard this is where young people congregate.” Harry said. 

Lana and Sansa try to hide their amusement at the man's odd choice of words. 

Chloe however isn't as polite. 

“Yeah, we congregate here often.” Chloe said sarcastically. 

Sansa attempting to smooth things over, turns in her seat and offers Harry her hand for a handshake. 

“Hi, I'm Sansa. The rude one's Chloe, and this is...” Sansa was interrupted by the older blonde. 

“Lana Lang.” Harry said. 

Lana looks up in surprise at the young man who stares at the girls in front of him with a smirk on his face.

“The name tag was a big clue.” Harry said. 

Lana looks down and sees she's still wearing her stick-on name tag from her work at the retirement center. 

“So... uh...good luck finding your missing old person.” Harry said as he turned away from the three girls. 

The three teens exchange uncomfortable glances getting odd vibes from the young man. 

Zoe comes back with Harry's coffee and sets it down onto the table for the young man. 

“Enjoy your coffee. They brought it in by burro this morning.” Zoe said sarcastically. 

“Thanks honey. You're a doll.” Harry said as he takes a sip from the red coffee cup. 

Lana tilts her head to the side as she gazes at Harry's back curiously, remembering that Mr. Bolston said the same thing to her before he was ‘lost’. 

"So how did your meeting go with Mrs. Carver and Mrs. Brown?" Lana asked the two after Zoe took their order. 

"Apparently, the rumors of Cassandra seeing the future are true." Sansa said as she aimed a smug smile towards Chloe. 

Lana looked intrigued as she raised in eyebrow at Chloe in question who looked at her with a resigned expression. 

"She apparently saw that I locked my keys in my car. So, I had to wait for a locksmith for my car after my shift with Mrs. Brown who is in awesome lady by the way. But I wonder how she got her powers. What sort of circumstances gave her the ability to see the future?" Chloe asked. 

Sansa and Lana looked interested at their friend’s question's as well. Trying to think how the old woman could have gotten her powers. 

“The meteor rocks obviously and her visions are some type of precognition that are triggered when she touches someone like she did Chloe.” Sansa theorized as her friends look at her intrigued. 

“Impressive but it still doesn’t explain how she developed the abilities.” Lana said. 

“It was probably in accident involving her eyes which triggered something in her brain that gave her the ability to see the future.” Chloe said. 

“That’s a really good theory. My parents think she is a fraud.” Sansa said recalling what Cassandra said about someone that she loved would die in the next few days. 

“I don’t think she’s a fraud. I was a skeptic when you told me about her, Lana. But then she told me about how I locked my keys in the car and I would be walking home if I didn’t get them out. It’s seems really probable. I mean with everything we’ve seen in the past few weeks since school started and even before that with the strange things that have happened in the surrounding counties and Smallville ever since the meteor shower. Its possible that the meteor rocks mutate DNA whether human or animal which means that it’s possible that Mrs. Carver really does see the future.” Chloe said. 

Sansa and Lana nodded at this explanation agreeing that it is possible for someone to see the future. They lived in Smallville for goodness sake. Anything is possible in this weird little hamlet. 

“So, to change the subject, how did your date go with Jake?” Lana asked. 

“It went really well until I had to leave, to rescue a certain best friend who was being attacked by the latest meteor freak of the week.” Sansa said. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me of the heat-absorbing sleaze ball. I’m sorry that your date was ruined Sansa.” Chloe said. 

“Hey, I was kidding I’d drop anything to save you or Lana or my family. But it wasn’t a total loss, Jake invited me to his house last Saturday to watch the spider-man movies with him in the living room. We had a really great time and I have a date with him this Saturday.” Sansa smiled. 

“That’s great, San.” Lana smiled. 

"So, have you guys made it official yet?" Lana asked. 

“Thanks, guys. Yeah Jake Stevens is officially my boyfriend now. He makes me really happy.” Sansa said as she smiled thinking about the handsome football player who was a giant nerd. 

Her friends smiled at the love struck redhead never really seeing her act this way about a guy before. 

"I'm happy for you, Sansa." Chloe said. 

"Me too." Lana said. 

The redhead smiled at her friends pleased at their words of encouragement for her new relationship with Jake. 

"So, how is Sean Kelvin doing?" Lana asked. 

Sansa sighed. The redhead wrote an article about the murderous boy in the Torch on Sunday which was published on Monday morning in the school's newspaper. 

"There figured out how to get him out of the luthor pond but his vital signs indicate that he was barely alive. They found his parents bodies along with his little brothers which were buried in his backyard. Even if he gets out of his coma he'll be tried, convicted and sent to Belle Reve." Sansa said. 

"God, he killed his own family?" Lana asked as she and the other two girls shared disgusted looks at that fact. 

"Yeah, principal Kwan asked that I keep that information out of the paper." Sansa said. 

"Why?" Chloe asked curiously. It was the first time she was hearing this information from her friend.

"He didn't want to freak out the kids at school." Sansa said. 

"His poor family." Lana said. 

"I know it's horrible." Sansa said. 

"Do you think judging what we've already seen so far that the meteor rocks affect people not only physically but mentally as well?" Chloe asked. 

"It looks like it." Sansa said. 

"We need to investigate this theory." Chloe said. 

"But guys if this theory is true why isn't Cassandra a patient at Belle Reve?" Lana asked. 

"I think it has a lot to do with their personality's. I mean look at Tina and Greg were obsessed with you, Coach Walt wanted to win by any means necessary, Jeremy Creek wanted revenge against the jocks who hurt him, and Sean was already callous with the girls that he treated so it makes sense that maybe the meteor rocks target a specific part of the brain that turns the person into a homicidal manic." Chloe said. 

"I think that it just has to do with their choices. They all chose to focus on their obsessions and homicidal urges. It was ultimately their own chose to do what they wanted with their gifts. People like Sean should have gone to the hospital to get help for his condition, instead he killed Jenna, his family and nearly killed you. It's the choices and knowing the consequences that makes us different powers or not. " Sansa said. 

"That makes sense but it still doesn't excuse the fact that he was a murderer." Chloe said. 

Lana and Sansa hummed in agreement as Zoe finally brought their plates of food to their table. 

"I'm not trying to excuse his actions Chloe. But there are other people who have been infected by the meteors rocks who probably live completely normal lives and we shouldn't judge them based on the actions of a few people who clearly had obsession fixations before they went on a homicidal rampage." Sansa said. 

The three girls continued to debate about this theory as they ate their food. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

6:39 PM

Classical music is being played on a piano by Harry who is sitting in the lobby of the retirement center, playing...lost in the music. He finishes with a flourish, and as he does so, a fragile voice interrupts his daydream. 

“You play beautifully.” Cassandra said. 

“I was supposed to attend the Metropolis Conservatory.” Harry said. 

“Your voice sounds young. The Conservatory closed its doors in the 70's.” Cassandra said. 

“I mean, I've always dreamed of attending there. That is, if I lived in a different time.” Harry chuckles. 

“Ah. Any chance you could give an old lady a hand back to her room?” Cassandra holds out her left hand towards Harry who looks at it with indifference. 

“I already know my future.” Harry said as he leaned down in front of the blind woman to whisper in her ear. 

Harry turns and walks away, leaving Cassandra sitting in the lounge of the retirement center with a concerned look on her face. 

Luthor Mansion

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

6:46 PM

Sansa arrives at the back entrance of the Luthor Mansion in the old blue ford truck. She gets out of the truck to retrieve four crates filled with vegetables from the backseat which had black lettering on them saying ‘Stark Organic Produce’. 

Sansa looks up at the sound of tries screeching on the asphalt of the driveway. A black Ferrari, skidding and zooming up the driveway at a high rate of speed. The car skids to a stop right in front of Sansa and the door opens as the bald billionaire exits the luxury sports vehicle. 

“You might consider rounding those curves at a speed that won't actually break the sound barrier.” Sansa said concerned for her friend. 

“Where's the fun in that?” Lex asked. 

“Considering how we meet is when I pulled you out of your car that was at the bottom of the river after driving off a bridge. I would say that your pushing your luck. Seriously, Lex you could get hurt .” Sansa said concerned. 

“Well, I have you to save me when I am in trouble. Why the sudden interest in my health?” Lex asked sarcastically. 

Sansa looks down, embarrassed under Lex's stare. Turning to avoid the bald billionaires stare, she walks towards the truck to pick up the two crates with Lex following the redhead to help her with the other two crates in the backseat of the ford. 

“I met this woman at the retirement center, and she can kind of see the future.” Sansa said. 

The two friend's walk towards the back wooden entrance door of the mansion as they carry the crates through the hallways. 

“Yeah? She tells you your future?” Lex asked in disbelief. 

The two make it to the kitchen and put the crates down onto the table nearest to the pantry. They exit the kitchen to head towards Lex's study walking side by side through the hallways of the old Scottish castle.

“Yeah? She tells you your future?” Lex asked in disbelief. 

“Not exactly. She said someone very close to me would—” Sansa was interrupted. 

“Die?” Lex asked. 

“I know it sounds nuts, but when you talk to her, it's like she really knows.” Sansa said. 

“Come on, Sansa. She knows when she has a good audience.” Lex said. 

“You sound like my parents.” Sansa said. 

“That's gotta be a first.” Lex said amused by the idea. 

The two have finally reached the study's stained glass double doors counting their conversation as they walk towards the bar. 

The office is furnished with a glass table-top desk and revolving chair, a credenza that seats a sizable bust of a military-adorned Augustus Caesar, lounge furniture situated by the fireplace, a tall glass-top bar to which alcoholic beverages are served from, ferns and plants grown in large plant boxes, tall porcelain floor vases, and a billiard pool table. The chamber itself features an ornate sandstone fireplace the full height of the room, marble tile and parquet flooring, a square-shaped skylight in the direct center of the ceiling, built-in bookcases, sconce light fixtures and numerous stained glass windows complete with different colored panes. Lex's desk sits in front of a large stained-glass panel featuring the Luthor family heraldry and further up the panel, a capital "L" in the Old English typeface: the entire window, which faces west, is brilliantly illuminated by natural light. The entire office is made of smooth stone with the lower half of the walls covered in wood paneling. The room possesses three side entrances, a double-door main entrance, and a door leading to the small-in-width outdoor promenade balcony. Directly above the double-door main entry is a mezzanine level accessible with a twelve-step staircase leading to a balcony study crowned with a long skylight. The mezzanine study also has a door to a flight of stairs leading to the turret's rooftop. The office is surrounded on three sides by hallways: one side hallway only leads back to the front while the other, reachable by one of two doors, is a long L-shaped corridor with many doors leading to other rooms. 

“Lex, I think this woman is the real deal.” Sansa said earnestly. 

“Then the question you've gotta ask yourself is...do you really wanna know the future?” Lex asked. 

“Don't you wish you knew how it was all gonna turn out?” Sansa asked. 

The two friend’s each reach for bottles of Ty Nant water sitting in an ice bucket on the small beverage bar with alcoholic and Ty Nant bottles lining the surface. 

“Life's a journey, Sansa. I don't wanna go through it following a road map.” Lex said before he took a sip of his water. 

“It still wouldn't kill you to drive more slowly.” Sansa said concerned. 

“Why? I have you as a friend. You changed my future once, right?” Lex said as he smirks and takes a drink from his water. 

“Yeah but Lex the point is that I am not always going to be around to save you. I just want you to be careful when you drive. But I can’t stay long because I've got some more deliveries to make.” Sansa said. 

“Sansa, I’m sorry. I’ll drive more carefully from now on. By the way you never told me this woman's name.” Lex said. 

“Thanks for the apology but I thought you weren't interested in the fraud.” Sansa said. 

“Maybe I'll ask her for some stock tips.” Lex said dismissive. 

“Cassandra Carver, I have to go Lex I’ll see you later” Sansa said. 

“Bye, Sansa, drive safe.” Lex said. 

Sansa shot him a glare over her shoulder as she exited the study. 

Lex smirked as he watched the redheads retreating back as she left the study before taking a sip of his water. 

Smallville Retirement Center 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

7:33 PM

Lana is studying the wall of photographs that is titled "Young at Heart" and it contains photos of the retirement center citizens, with their childhood photos next to recent photos. 

Sansa approached the brunette in front of the wall of pictures. 

“I don't think that's gonna help bring Harry back.” Sansa said in greeting. 

“Sansa, what are you doing here so late?” Lana asked. 

“I came to see Cassandra, if she's still up. What happened to Harry's younger picture?” Sansa asked. 

Only Harry's older picture is displayed on the wall. Next to it is a blank space where his younger picture used to be. 

“I don't know.” Lana said puzzled. 

“Is everything OK?” Sansa asked concerned. 

“I met with the administrator... to tell ask them if they found Harry yet. The police were there.” Lana said. 

“Well, it's a missing person's case. It's not unusual.” Sansa said. 

“That's not the reason. Harry Bolston's real name is Harry Volk. He was a murderer, Sansa.” Lana said. 

“A murderer? Why would they let someone like that stay here?” Sansa asked surprised that a murderer would be at a retirement center and not in prison. 

“Because it happened 60 years ago, when he was 17. I guess they figured he was just a harmless old man who moved back to his hometown to die. Back in the 40's, he was studying to be a concert pianist. He was up for a full scholarship to the Metropolis Conservatory. But his teacher recommended somebody else.” Lana said. 

“So, he killed his teacher?” Sansa asked. 

“No. He said the teacher killed his dream, so he killed the teacher's dream. The man's son.” Lana said. 

Sansa looks concerned at her friends words before turning to stare at the picture of Harry on the wall wondering where he was now. 

Gage Residence

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

7:36 PM

Jim Gage man in his mid-forties, is sitting at his kitchen table eating dinner watching the football game on his television. 

“Come on, come on! Throw the ball, throw the ball! Watch the blitz! Yes! Yes! Ha-ha! You got it!” Jim yelled as he watched the 2005 national championship between University of South Carolina versus the University of Texas. 

The electricity crackles and the lights flicker before the power goes out in the house. 

Jim sighed as he got up from the table as he muttered frustrated “Damn it! Freaking circuit breaker”. 

Jim walks to a side table and pulls out a flashlight. 

He turns it on, and heads for his cellphone on the kitchen table. Before he could call anyone, he hears a knock on the door. Jim goes to the door and opens it to see a young blonde man wearing a utility jumpsuit and holding a clipboard. 

“Can I help you?” Jim asked. 

“Evenin'. Sorry about the trouble sir. We got a faulty line about a mile down the road. I just wanted to make sure your circuit breaker hadn't been fried.” The electrician said. 

Inside the house, the electrician is holding up a reader to the circuit box, poking around at the wires while Jim aims the flashlight at the box. 

“Anybody else at home?” the electrician asked. 

“Nah, I'm divorced.” Jim said. 

“I saw the name on the account was...uh...Jim Gage. Any relation to a Randolph Gage?” the electrician asked. 

“Well, I'd say so. He was my father. He passed back in '99.” Jim said. 

“I remember reading his obituary. It said he opened the first car dealership in Smallville.” the electrician said. 

“In 1939! You've got a good memory.” Jim smiled impressed at the young man’s memory. 

“Thanks. I had a lot a lot of time to kill.” The electrician smiled ironically at the man who didn’t notice the manic gleam in the young man’s eye. 

The electrician turns away from the circuit box and heads toward his toolbag, as Jim remains standing next to the circuit box. 

“We've got three dealerships in three counties now.” Jim said proudly. 

The electrician opens his toolbox, which is almost empty and pulls out a length of piano wire. 

“Sounds like your father left you a bright future.” The electrician said as he smiles coldly and pulls the piano wire tight, like a garrote, between his hands. 

Smallville Retirement Center 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

7:42 PM

Cassandra is reading her book in her winged back chair but looks up to the doorway when she hears footsteps. 

“Are you going to come in or not, Mrs. Stark?” Cassandra asked. 

Sansa looks surprised that blind woman knew that she was there standing in the doorway. 

“How do you do that?” Sansa asked curious. 

“When one sense goes, the others get...heightened. Oh, I must admit, after yesterday...oh, I thought I'd never see you again. Sit.” Cassandra said as Sansa smiles and takes a seat across from her in the matching floral winged back chair. 

“What you told me; I can't get out of my head.” Sansa said. 

“Imagine how I feel. When it first started happening, I, uh...I thought it was a curse. I kept getting snapshots of things I couldn't control.” Cassandra said. “When did they start?” Sansa asked. 

“When I first lost my sight. It's funny--I woke up that morning, like any other. Then the meteors came. One hit a field behind my house. The flash burnt my optic nerves.” Cassandra said. 

“I'm sorry.” Sansa said feeling guilt for causing so much damage to the countless people who were effected by the meteor shower. She knew that it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t decide where the meteors landed. But she couldn’t help but her feelings of guilt whenever she is faced with the consequences of the meteor shower. 

“It's not your fault.” Cassandra smiled at the young woman in front of her who holds such a great destiny that she doesn’t even know the kind of change that she can inspire. 

Sansa still wears a guilty expression, because she knows the truth. 

“It's amazing how one moment can change your life forever.” Cassandra said. 

“My friends and family, they think that you're...” Sansa hesitated not wanting to be rude. 

“A fraud, huh? People are afraid of the unknown, Sansa. They only want to know if everything's gonna turn out all right. I can't guarantee that. What I can show you are signposts on your journey. What you do with them is up to you.” Cassandra said. 

“I've got so many questions in my life. I just want some answers.” Sansa said 

“Come closer.” Cassandra said as Sansa moves her chair closer to the blind woman. 

“Now...take my hand.” Cassandra said as she offers her hand which Sansa stares at with a contemplative expression before taking the lady’s hand. 

She stares at her curiously for a moment as nothing happens, then looks concerned as their clasped hands begin to shake. 

A bright flash opens to reveal Sansa, kneeling outside in the rain with her eyes closed. 

Thunder crashes, lightning flashes. 

Sansa is soaked from the rain, which is coming down in sheets. She opens her eyes and looks around and sees endless graves. The gravestone in front of Sansa reads "In memory of Ned Stark. Beloved Husband and Father". Sansa looks on shocked and upset at the sight of her father’s grave. She turns and sees the gravestone next to his father's reads "In memory of Catelyn Stark. Beloved Wife and Mother." The lightning and thunder continue to crash, the rain continues to pour as Sansa looks around wildly, extremely upset. 

She sees another gravestone which reads: Robb Stark. More lightning flashes and Sansa turns again as she starts to hyperventilate. 

Lighting and thunder continue to flash in this endless nightmare as Sansa continue to turn around in a circle to read the names on the graves Arya Stark, Rickon Stark, Bran Stark, Lana Lang, Jon Snow, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Barry Allen, Brandon Stark, Oliver Queen, Chloe Sullivan and Benjen Stark. 

As the storm continues and Sansa looks around her breath coming out in pants, she is confronted with another headstone, reading Jake Stevens. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! No! No!" Sansa screamed in anguish as she kneels down in the center of a seemingly never-ending mass of headstones, which expand into the horizon as far as the eye can see. 

Sansa screams "NOOOOO!" in anguish, before the scene fades out in a bright flash, and Sansa yanks her hand away from Cassandra as she stands abruptly from the chair. 

“NO!NOOOO!” Sansa said as tears fill her blue eyes, pacing back in froth trying to get her mind wrapped around what she had just seen in the future. 

“You saw that too?” Cassandra asked shocked. 

Sansa doesn't answer and zips out of the room at super speed. 

“Sansa!” Cassandra cried in dismay as puts her head in her hands upset by the vision that she and the distraught redhead had just witnessed. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas

Tuesday 

September 30, 2007 

8:13 PM

Sansa speeds to her house and goes upstairs to her room. The only sign that she entered the house is the sound of the front door opening and closing. Her parents look at each other worriedly before telling their youngest children who were sitting at the dinning room table to continue eating as they got up from their seats to go their eldest daughter’s room. 

They enter their daughter’s room to see Sansa sitting on her bed in her pajamas as she played with her stuffed bear Ms. Sweetie. 

Catelyn and Ned share a look of understanding before they walk to their daughters’ bed and Sansa scoots over to the middle of the bed as her parents lay down on either side of their daughter. 

“Hey, sweetie.” Catelyn said as she turned on her side to stroke her daughter's copper red hair. 

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Ned asked as he sat up on the bed with his back facing towards the closet so he could stare down at his daughter who looked up at him with teary blue eyes. 

“I went to see Casandra after I was done with the produce’s drop off. I saw what she saw when she touched my hand. It was an endless graveyard filled with everybody that I know or will know.” Sansa said recalling the names like Jon Snow, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, and Oliver Queen. 

“Sansa, maybe you were having some kind of hallucination.” Catelyn said. 

“It wasn't a hallucination. It was a glimpse of the future--my future.” Sansa insisted. 

“And you saw an endless graveyard?” Ned asked with a sympathetic face seeing how much of a tool that this was taking on his daughter. 

“Like I was the last person on earth.” Sansa said sadly. 

“Look, sweetie...I don't know what you did or didn't see but come on--you gotta consider the source." Ned said. 

“Your dad's right. We don't know anything about this woman.” Catelyn said. 

“I know she lost her vision in the meteor shower.” Sansa said. 

“Oh, uh, and that makes it so she can predict the future?” Ned asked sarcastically. 

“Is it so crazy? I get hit by a car and I'm fine. I walk through fire and I'm OK. What's next? Bulletproof?” Sansa asked. 

“You can't let this one image--whatever it means--consume your whole life.” Catelyn said. 

“What if it is my destiny? To outlive everyone that I love? I don't wanna be alone!” Sansa said. 

Sansa gets up from the bed to stride towards the reading nook needing to do something, anything to get away from the possibility of her future. 

Ned sighs, as he and Catelyn get up from their daughter bed and step in front of their eldest daughter who is still pacing a hole into the floor. 

“Sansa...I don't know what your future holds...” Ned said as he puts his hands on his daughter’s shoulder forcing her to stop pacing and stare at her father. 

Sansa looks at her parents who look at her with love and reassurance in their eyes. 

“I think this woman has the answers.” Sansa said hopefully. 

“The only person who controls your destiny is you.” Ned said firmly. 

“Well right now, I don't feel like I have control of anything.” Sansa said upset before turning and walking away from her parents and exiting her room to get something to eat downstairs. 

Her parents watched their retreating daughter’s back sadly wishing that they had the answers that their daughter so desperately needed. 

Smallville Retirement Center 

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

October 1, 2007 

10:42 AM

Cassandra is reading a braille edition of the Daily Planet as she sits outside in a garden seating area at the retirement center. 

Lex is approaching her from behind, twisting a small flower between his fingers that he picked from one of the plants. 

“Cassandra Carver?” Lex asked unsure. 

Cassandra continues to read her paper as she says, “Do those expensive shoes come with a name?” before finally looking up with sightless eyes in Lex’s direction. 

Lex glances at his shoes, then smiles before introducing himself, “Lex Luthor.” 

Lex sets the flower down next to Cassandra's newspaper. 

“Oh. Of Luthor Everything Incorporated?” Cassandra asked curious but unimpressed with the bald billionaire who stands in front of her. 

Lex smiles, amused, and walks around the table, across from Cassandra. 

“More or less.” Lex said. 

“And what does the savior of Smallville want with an old blind woman?” Cassandra asked as sets her newspaper aside and folds her hands together on the black iron patio table in front of her. 

“You seem to have made a real impression on my friend Sansa.” Lex smiled. 

“So, you came to see for yourself?” Cassandra asked. 

Lex pulls the iron black patio chair out from underneath the table to sit across from Cassandra. 

“Sansa's not stupid. If she says you know things, there must be something that made her think that.” Lex said. 

“What gives me the feeling...you're not here for stock tips, Mr. Luthor?” Cassandra asked seriously. 

Lex’s facial expressions changed from amused to serious and something dark gleams in his eyes as he leans across the table. 

“Please. Call me Lex. I was hoping you could give me some insight into Sansa.” Lex said. 

“And you call her a friend, do you?” Cassandra asked. 

“She saved my life...but she's also a mystery.” Lex said. 

Cassandra chuckles. 

“Most people are. That's what makes them interesting.” Cassandra said. 

“I'm willing to treat this as a professional service.” Lex said. 

Cassandra shook her head. 

“Save your money, Lex. I can't tell you about Sansa...even if I wanted to.” Cassandra said. 

Lex’s smiles tightens around the edges showcasing his annoyance with the older woman

“I can only tell the future of the person I touch. Hmmm?” Cassandra offered her hand to the billionaire. 

Lex leans back in his chair uncomfortable at the prospect. 

“I don't need to know my future.” Lex said. 

“Why? Because your father already has it mapped out for you?” Cassandra asked. 

Lex leans forward and braces his forearms on the table as he speaks with intensity and slight anger, “I believe we make our own destiny.” 

“And don't you want a glimpse of...what it is you'll make? Maybe I'll see your friend Sansa....or maybe I'll see something else.” Cassandra said. 

At this point, Lex is both very angry--although controlled--and also very sure this woman is a fraud. He stares at her intensely for a long moment. 

“Goodbye, Miss Carver. It's been enlightening.” Lex said coolly. 

He rises from the table and heads toward the exit. 

“Come back again, hmm? When you're ready.” Cassandra said. 

Lex continues to walk towards the exit without looking back or even acknowledging that he heard Cassandra. 

Smallville High School 

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

October 1, 2007 

7:05 PM

Sansa, Lana and Chloe were in the Torch because Chloe found an interesting connection to Harry Volt in today’s newspaper. 

Sansa was wearing an olive crisscross raglan top, a brown sherpa jacket, dark Levi skinny jeans, a brown belt and brown ankle boots. Her hair was kept in a simple low bun at the nape of her neck. For her makeup, she was had light eye shadow and pink chapstick on her lips. Her accessories that she was wearing were her Uncle’s dog tags and an engraved daisy design silver cornet ring. 

“What've you got?” Sansa asked. 

Lana brings out a newspaper titled 'Jim Gage Found Murdered in Home' that the Smallville Ledger published this morning. 

“A guy was found dead in his house. He was blindfolded and strangled with a piano wire. Which is the same signature Harry Volk used in 1945.” Chloe said. 

Sansa quickly reads the paper, as Lana stands next to her reading it as well. 

“Sounds like a copy-cat.” Sansa said. 

“A copy-cat of a murder that happened 60 years ago, two days after the original killer happened to disappear? I don't think so.” Chloe said dubiously. 

“Harry's in a wheelchair, Chloe. Not exactly in prime condition to go on a crime spree.” Lana said. 

“Well, I found this picture of Harry from the 40's.” Chloe said. 

Chloe hand’s Sansa a square of paper which the redhead holds in between herself and Lana as they look on in shock at the picture. 

The piece of paper is an old yellowed page of newspaper with a black and white photograph of a young Harry Volt. 

“It looks like the kid we saw in The Beanery.” Sansa said. 

“Maybe he's got a grandson or something.” Lana suggested. 

“Or...maybe it's Harry.” Chloe said. 

“I don't think we should start looking for time machines just yet.” Sansa said. 

“Okay, fine. Where do you think we should start?” Chloe said. 

“If someone is following in Harry's footsteps, maybe they sent him some fan mail.” Sansa said. 

The three girls walked out of the Torch and headed towards the front of the school to get into Lana’s jeep to drive to the retirement center. 

The Beanery

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

October 1, 2007 

8:10 PM

Harry Volt is playing classical music on the piano, lost in the music. While Zoe straightens up some things on the counter and attends to two other customers that are in the coffee shop finishing their meals. She walks over to Harry, who is intently listening to one note. He taps the key repeatedly. 

“We close at 9:00, Mozart.” Zoe smiled at the young man who breaks his trance with the piano to turn around and face the waitress. 

“Your piano needs tuning.” Harry sighed. 

“That's because nobody's played it in years.” Zoe said. 

“Hmmm...” Harry hummed in thought. 

“You wanna settle up?” Zoe asked. 

“Can I get one more coffee?” Harry asked. 

Zoe rolls her eyes and sighs annoyed by the young man who has been here since five o’clock. 

“Don't you have somewhere to go?” Zoe asked. 

“Don't you have somewhere to go?” Zoe asked. 

“Ah, come on...you can clean up to the sounds of Chopin.” Harry smiled. 

Zoe smiles, and walks away shaking her head as she replies, “I guess.” 

Zoe returns to the front and starts cleaning the shop. 

Harry resumes playing classical music on the piano. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

October 1, 2007 

8:16 PM

Sansa, Chloe and Lana are hurriedly walking down the hall in the retirement center. 

“What happens if someone sees us searching Harry's room?” Lana asked worriedly. 

“How about we don't get seen.” Chloe said. 

“Sansa, is that you?” a fragile voice asked. 

The three girls stop to see Cassandra walking slowly toward them from a sitting area down the hall. 

She waves Sansa over. Sansa turns to her friends, who are looking at her with confused expressions. 

“I'll meet you there.” Sansa said. Lana and Chloe continue down the hall towards Harry’s room, while Sansa heads toward where Cassandra is waiting inside the sitting area. 

“The other night you left in a hurry. Sit please.” Cassandra said as she indicates the two chairs next to them. 

Sansa sits down, and Cassandra sits across from the young redhead. 

“I..uh.. ...I hoped you'd come back.” Cassandra said after clearing her throat. 

“I'm sorry. You saw that...whatever it was.” Sansa said referring to the mass graveyard that they both saw in the blind woman’s vision. 

Cassandra takes off her glasses to stare at Sansa with sightless eyes. 

“I always see them. The question is, how did you?” Cassandra asked. 

“I don't know. Wasn't I supposed to?” Sansa asked confused. 

“Nobody ever has.” Cassandra said. 

“Why me?” Sansa asked thinking maybe her abilities and heritage had something to do with her being able to see the vision. 

Cassandra leans into whisper, “Because, we both know....you're not like other people.” 

Sansa's eyes widen in fear. 

“Sure I am.” Sansa said confidently but if you listened closely you could hear the nervous tone in her voice. 

“No Sansa. I've seen you...before we ever met. More than once, I've touched people, and I've seen such pain and despair and... but then you were there, and the pain was gone.” Cassandra said her tone filled with hope and awe as she gazed at Sansa. 

Sansa looks surprised and overwhelmed as she stares at Cassandra having no idea how to respond to someone whose seen what she had just described. 

“I think that's your destiny, Sansa--to help people. To save them from fear and darkness.” Cassandra said. 

“How?” Sansa asked as she felt overwhelmed by the concept of her destiny. 

“Well, that's for you to figure out. You can fear the future, or...you can embrace it.” Cassandra said. 

Sansa is silent as she thinks about what Cassandra has said. 

Cassandra holds her hand out to Sansa. “The choice is yours.” Cassandra said. 

Sansa stares at her outstretched hand for a moment, considering her options. She looks at Cassandra, who is waiting patiently, and makes her decision. 

Sansa reached out and grasps the seer’s hand. Instantly, a flash overtakes her vision and a series of images rapidly unfold: a screaming young blonde woman being attacked. 

An overturned car on fire, a child clutching a teddy bear trapped in a burning house. 

A red cape with a black ‘S’ symbol in a diamond pentagram shape with on a yellow background fluttering in the blue sky. 

A cold stone like face that have evil, calculating, cruel red eyes. Three green symbol’s appearing on a metallic forehead. A flash of a black glove on a right hand. A glyph of the shape Z which carries a sense of doom. 

A smile filled with warmth and love as he stared at her with grey gunmetal eyes. 

A plane crashing to the ground. People screaming in fear for someone to save them. People crying out in fear and panic everywhere as they feel like their world is about to end. 

The young blonde woman was grasping at her throat then lying in the street as her face filled with fear. 

An injured man trapped beneath the overturned car, glass shattering, a closeup of a silver unicorn pendant, the child inside the burning house as the flames climb higher, the young blonde woman looking scared. 

The vision’s stop, and Sansa looks very concerned as she lets go of Cassandra's hand. 

“Who are they?” Sansa asked. 

“People who need your help and people that you will face in times of great crisis.” Cassandra said. 

“How am I supposed to help them if I don't know who they are? Crisis? What types of Crises?” Sansa asked confused and frustrated. 

“I'm not a radio--I don't pick up continuous transmissions. That's all I have.” Cassandra said. 

“I'll figure it out.” Sansa said. 

Sansa gets up, her mind still thinking on what she had seen in the visions. 

“Sansa...your secret is safe with me.” Cassandra said. 

“Thank-you Cassandra. Have a good night.” Sansa smiles at the woman before leaving to find her friends. 

“Goodbye, Sansa.” Cassandra said as she smiled at the departing redhead. 

Smallville Retirement Center

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

October 1, 2007 

8:46 PM

Chloe and Lana are rifling through Harry's belongings when Sansa enters the room and shuts the door quietly behind her. Lana is going through Harry's dresser drawers, while Chloe is going through a box of newspaper clippings sitting on Harry's bed. 

“You guys have any luck?” Sansa asked. 

Chloe is shaking her head at Sansa. 

“No fan mail. Just a bunch of old news clippings from The Smallville Ledger...obituaries, articles.” Chloe said as she hands each of these to Sansa to look at. 

Lana goes to the bed and sets down the papers that she found in the dresser. 

“Harry has been obsessed with Smallville for 50 years.” Lana said. 

Sansa is not listening, as she stares intently at an article that Chloe handed her to read. The article's headline: "Local Waitress Saves Customer with Heimlich Maneuver". Alongside the story is a picture of Zoe, holding a plaque honoring her achievement. 

“Sansa, is something wrong?” Chloe asked. 

“It's her.” Sansa said softly. 

Chloe and Lana are trying to see the article. 

“It's who?” Lana asked. 

“I gotta go.” Sansa said. 

Sansa drops the article on the bed and hurriedly leaves the room. 

Lana picks up the article and sees the waitress from the beanery Zoe who is wearing a necklace: the silver unicorn pendant from Cassandra's vision. 

The Beanery

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

October 1, 2007 

8:48 PM

Harry is reflected in the shiny tabletop at the Beanery. He's writing something in a foreign language on a napkin. He flexes his fingers as he writes, as though he has joint pain. 

Zoe is removing her apron as she approaches her last customer of the night. The other two customers having left twenty minutes ago.

“Thanks for the serenade. But unless you're sleeping here, which you're not, I need to start locking up the shop." Zoe said. 

Harry approaches her, holding out the napkin. 

“What's this?” Zoe asked in confusion as she takes the napkin and sees the foreign stylized letters written on it, Οι αμαρτίες του πατέρα επισκέπτονται τα παιδιά. 

“They don't teach Greek in school anymore?” Harry asked. 

Zoe shakes her head, as she looks at the man in front of her curious as to what the words mean on the napkin. 

It's Euripides. The sins of the father are visited on the children.” Harry said. 

“You play Beethoven and you speak Greek? Real cute. What's it got to do with me?” Zoe smiled impressed with the blonde man’s skill set. 

“Actually, Zoe Garfield, quite a bit.” Harry said. 

Zoe furrows her eyebrows as a worried and scared expression takes over her face as she slowly starts to back away from the now menacing blonde. 

“Your grandmother--Eve Garfield. She died last year, right? I was meant for big cities and great concert halls...that was my destiny...” Harry whispered threateningly. 

Zoe is backing up towards the front door as she feels her heart race in terror as the serial killer approaches her with a slow threatening strut. 

“And your grandmother--she helped kill that future. And now...” Harry said as he pulls out a length of piano wire and wraps it around his hands, tightening it like a garrote. 

“I'm gonna kill yours.” Harry said. 

Harry rushes forward, trying to wrap the piano wire around Zoe's neck. 

She gets her hands up between her throat and the wire and tries to fight Harry off, crying out "No!" As she does so, her unicorn pendant comes off the chain and falls to the floor. 

Suddenly, the front door of the Beanery shatters as it's kicked in. Harry whips around, yanking Zoe in front of him as he faces the door, and grabs a large butcher knife from the counter. 

Sansa rushes through the broken glass door as she spots the frightened Zoe in Harry Volt's arm's as he brings the knife to her throat. 

"Let her go!" Sansa said. 

Harry holds the knife up to Zoe's throat who tries to squirm away from him but he holds her tight to him. 

“Ah-Ah! Don't move! Don't move!” Harry said towards Sansa who glared at him. 

Zoe whimpers as Harry, using Zoe as a shield, crosses around Sansa and heads out the door. He gets outside and suddenly; Sansa is in front of him. Harry glances back, shocked, to where Sansa had been previously standing. 

“I said let her go.” Sansa said threateningly keeping a close eye on the knife that is near the terrified waitress throat. 

Harry glances down the street and sees a large delivery truck speeding down the street.

“Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?” Harry asked sarcastically. 

As the truck approaches the Beanery, Harry hurls a screaming Zoe out into the street, directly in the path of the truck. 

She rolls over and screams as she sees the headlights approaching. Sansa speeds over to where Zoe is and throws herself on top of her, shielding her from the truck. The driver tries to stop, but he's going too fast. He runs right over them, and from underneath the truck sparks appear as the bottom of the truck scrapes along Sansa's back. The truck passes over them and we see they are unharmed, except for the back of Sansa's jacket, which is singed and smoking. 

The driver leaps from the truck cab screaming, “OH NO!” 

The driver runs back to where Sansa and a crying Zoe are getting up. Sansa hands Zoe off to the driver. 

“Take care of her.” Sansa orders. 

Sansa then leaves to find Harry. Once she's out of sight of the driver and Zoe, she zips at super speeds around a corner and stops, looking for Harry. 

She scans the alley with her vision and finds him hiding behind the dumpster. She speeds towards his location and finds a surprised Harry who quickly aims the knife towards Sansa's heart. 

The knife hits Sansa's chest and the blade immediately shatters, sending pieces of metal flying out in all directions, leaving Harry just holding on to the handle. 

Harry looks shocked. 

Sansa grabs Harry and throws him in the air, where he lands on a parked car, shattering the windows and blowing out the tires. Harry groans, blacking out, as Sansa runs over and stares at him angrily. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas

Wednesday 

October 1, 2007 

10:00 PM

Sansa and her parents were sitting in the living room. Her siblings had to go to bed at 9:30 due to their curfew but she'd tell them what happened in the morning. 

Sansa after saving Zoe and catching Harry was quickly questioned by the police who wanted her statement. Sansa called her parents to let them know that she needed to be picked up as well as letting Lana and Chloe know what happened at the coffee shop. They had been quick to ask what happened and she said she’d tell them tomorrow. They had been quick to hold her to the promise before letting her go after hearing how tired their redheaded friend sounded. 

After getting home, Sansa just wanted to eat something and go to bed but first she needed to know how Zoe was doing. As soon as Sansa came home, she went upstairs to take a shower and change into some pajamas. Her pajamas consisted of a pink thick t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and fluffy bunny slippers. For her dinner, her mother made her Cajun shrimp pasta which she was eating now as she sat in the living room with her family.

Catelyn has just gotten off the phone and joins them in the living room. 

“Zoe's gonna be okay.” Catelyn said. 

Sansa smiled in relief as her family smiled at her in pride. 

“But that truck driver could have sworn he hit you.” Catelyn said. 

Everybody in the room shot her worried look at the thought of Sansa’s secret being discovered. 

“Don't worry--he's not asking any questions.” Catelyn said. 

“Is that kid in jail?” Ned asked. 

“No, he's in the hospital overnight for observation.” Catelyn said. 

“Does Zoe know why he wanted to kill her?” Sansa asked. 

“No, she's just grateful you happened to come along.” Catelyn said. 

“Is that what you told the police?” Ned asked. 

“I figured they wouldn't want to hear I got a vision from an old blind lady.” Sansa said dryly. 

Ned just looks at Sansa, aware that the comment was directed toward his earlier doubts about Sansa's claims regarding Cassandra. 

“I'm not sure how I feel about Cassandra.” Catelyn said. 

“Mom, she's my friend. She told me my destiny was to help people.” Sansa said thinking back to the visions that she had seen. 

“You don't think she knows your secret?” Ned asked sternly. 

Sansa just looks at Ned, then looks down guiltily. 

Ned and Catelyn exchange worried looks.

“I don't think you should see her anymore.” Ned said. 

“If I hadn't gone to see her, Zoe would be dead.” Sansa insisted to her father who sighed. 

“Your destiny may be to protect people, but ours is to protect you, and that's gotta come first, okay?” Ned asked sternly. 

Sansa nods before returning to her plate of food. Her parents were reading their books in the living room as the kept their daughter company. 

Sansa looks up at her father, sighing upset that her father can be so overprotective when it comes to her secret. But understanding that they couldn't know how someone would react when it comes to her secret. 

Sansa finished her food before giving her parents a kiss on the check and wishing them a good night before walking upstairs to go to sleep.

10:32 PM 

Sansa sighed as she turned off her bathroom light after brushing her teeth and pausing when she heard her phone ding from the nightstand table. Sansa sat down onto her bed before kicking off her slippers and reaching for her phone as she got underneath the covers. 

To: Sansa 

From: Jake 

Haven't heard from my beautiful and incredibly smart girlfriend in a while. Is everything okay? 

Sansa smiled softly at her boyfriends message. 

To: Jake 

From: Sansa 

Sorry I haven't been able to talk for the last few days. Chloe, Lana and I are investigating a copy cat killer who is related to a missing elderly resident of the retirement center. 

To: Sansa

From; Jake 

Why the hell is Smallville so weird? This is like a regular Tuesday for us now. You guys are being careful right? If you need backup you can call me. Y'know? 

To: Jake 

From: Sansa 

Yeah, smallville is the weirdest town in the county. Well after Gotham anyway. It's sweet of you to offer but I managed to get the killer before he could kill someone else. 

To Sansa 

From Jake 

Are you okay? What happened? Do, you need me to come over? 

Sansa smiled at her boyfriends concern. 

To Jake 

From Sansa 

I'm okay and so is Zoe. I managed to kick the knife away from Harry aka copy cat killer guy before he could get me. Uncle's Brandon's training kicked in. 

To Sansa 

From Jake 

My girlfriend is a badass. How is Zoe? Do they know why he went after her? 

To Jake 

From Sansa 

She is fine. She is home with her family right now. The don't know why the killer went after her. 

To Sansa 

From Jake 

I'm glad that she is okay. And that you're okay, my badass redhead. 

To Jake 

From Sansa 

Thank's babe. Do you want to get lunch tomorrow? I can probably fit you in my busy schedule. 

To Sansa 

From Jake 

I would love that babe. I know how busy you are what with you basically being Smallville's own Kim Possible. 

To Jake From Sansa 

Well kicking ass and taking names is a very demanding job. Thanks for the comparison babe. 

The couple continued to talk for the next three hours. As they enjoyed their banter and catching up on the past few days. They finally said goodnight and went to sleep at two in the morning. 

Luthor Mansion 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

3:25 PM

After school, Sansa received a call from Smallville’s resident billionaire asking if she could meet him at the mansion. 

Sansa was wearing a white t-shirt, gray coat, a tan scarf, dark jeans and pink ankle boots. Her hair was in a low twisted bun at the nape of her neck. Her jewelry was a gold diamond lariat necklace, rose gold drop earrings, a blue leather circular face watch on her left wrist and an aquamarine gold ring on her right middle finger. Her eye shadow was a mixture of white, pink and gold undertones and she had pink lipstick on her lips. 

She met Lex in his personal study who was working on his laptop behind his desk. 

"Hey Lex." Sansa smiled at her friend who looked up from his work to smile at her. 

"Hello Sansa." Lex said. 

"So, what do you need?" Sansa asked. 

"I actually wanted to show you something." Lex said as he got up from his desk. 

"Really, what?" Sansa asked curious as Lex began to lead them to someplace in the mansion. 

"You'll see. So how are things going between you and the football player?" Lex asked curious. 

"They're going really good Lex. Jake asked me to be his girlfriend on Saturday when her recovering from his concussion and then we had lunch together at the Beanery." Sansa smiled at the memory. 

"I'm glad that your happy Sansa. So, how is the website coming along?" Lex asked as they made a left turn down to a corridor. 

"It's going. I haven't had the chance to work with it on Chloe due to Smallville pulling a hellmouth on us and everybody trying to kill my friends and I lately." Sansa said. 

"Well, know that I can help you when you finally have some free time. I heard that you saved the waitress from the beanery last night." Lex said as they go up three flights of stairs and arrive in the east wing. 

"Yeah, they took the guy into custody." Sansa said. 

"Do they know why he was trying to kill the waitress?" Lex asked. 

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with Harry Volt. He was a murderer in the 40's who was seventeen when he committed his crime. Then once he was in prison he changed his name and moved back to smallville to live in the retirement center. It just doesn't make sense that he would move back to a place where he was convicted of murder." Sansa said as they take a left turn in the corridor. 

"It doesn't but I know you'll figure out." Lex said. 

They finally arrive at wooden door and pause in front of it. 

"So, your not going to show me you murder dungeon are you?" Sansa asked jokingly. 

"No, but it has something to do with when we first met." Lex said as he opened the door and turned on the floodlights which illuminated a wrecked porsche in the center of the room. 

The battered Porsche was dented on the front bumper and the front windshield was completely blown out from the impact. Sansa and Lex enter the room as they walk towards the wrecked porsche.

"Is this the Porsche from---I don't understand. Why do you still have it?" Sansa asked. 

Lex circles the car. 

"I once read about a rich man who survived a hotel fire. He hung onto the ledge for an hour before the fire department rescued him. Afterwards, he bought the hotel...always stayed in that room. When they asked him why, he said he figured fate couldn't find him twice." Lex said as he turned to face Sansa who was staring at the car. 

"I thought you didn't believe in fate?" Sansa asked. 

"I don't. But every time I look at this car, I wonder." Lex said as they both stare at the drivers side door. 

Sansa just looks at him with an innocently questioning look on her face. 

"I had a team go over this thing inch by inch. They tell me there's no way the impact could have caused the windshield to blow out like this." Lex said. 

They stare at the blown out front windshield. 

"They must have made a mistake." Sansa said recalling how she broke the widow open with a punch of her fist before ripping the seat belt off an unconscious Lex. 

Lex studies Sansa for a long moment. 

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" Lex asked as he stared at the redhead with intensity. 

Sansa turns and meets Lex's gaze, not backing down. 

"I remember diving out of the way as your car crashed into the railing of the bridge, and that you crashed into the river. I dove in after you and managed to bust the windshield of the car with my pocket knife before finally getting you out of the car." Sansa said. 

Lex gives Sansa a small smile and walks back to the front of the car. 

"It's a little strange to be walking around when every shred of evidence says I should be dead. An unsolved mystery, I guess." Lex said. 

"Maybe fate has something else in mind for you." Sansa smiled as she continued to look at the car wrecked leather interior. 

Lex turns back to Sansa, smiling dryly. 

"You've been spending too much time with your friend Cassandra." Lex said dryly. 

"Well, at least she doesn't dwell on the past." Sansa weakly jokes as Lex coldly stares at Sansa with calculating eyes. 

Sansa looks up at him to smile which he grudgingly returned as they both turned their attention back to the car that brought them into each other's lives. 

Smallville Medical Center 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

9:35 AM

Officer Jameson is walking down the halls of Smallville medical center. He stops a doctor who is walking down the hall. 

“I'm here to pick up the kid from the Beanery assault and take him into custody.” Officer Jameson said. 

Dr. Henderson looked at his chart. 

“Right...the young John Doe. He's all yours. We got him locked up in here. I checked on him earlier this morning. He's sleeping like a baby.” Dr. Henderson said. 

The doctor turns and opens the door. 

Inside the room, the athletic young man has been replaced by the heavyset old man, who is lying in the bed, handcuffed to the side of the bed. 

“Help me... “Harry whispered weakly. 

Smallville Retirement Center 

Koi Pond 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

4:35 PM

After Sansa was done talking with Lex. Lana called her to tell her that they found Harry Volt. 

Lana and Sansa are walking along the koi pond bridge at the retirement center trying to find any clues that could help find out how Harry was able to transform into a younger version of himself. 

“The police questioned Harry all morning. He said he was kidnapped by this kid who was obsessed with his old case.” Lana said not really believing the old man’s story but the alternative sounds even crazier. 

“So somehow in broad daylight, this kid got out of handcuffs, smuggled Harry inside, and chained him to a bed?” Sansa asked in disbelief. 

“That's the official story.” Lana said. “It may be official, but it doesn't make sense.” Sansa said. 

We could always add it to the Wall of Weird.” Lana said. 

Sansa stops, suddenly feeling sick. She looks over the bridge and sees the koi swimming around a group of meteor rocks. Sansa takes a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. 

“Sansa, are you all right?” Lana asked worried as her friend began to look green around the gills. 

“Not really. I think I'll go inside...talk to Harry.” Sansa said sounding nauseous. 

Sansa heads back toward the retirement center, clutching her stomach in pain, as Lana watches worriedly. Lana glances at the koi pond wondering what could be in the water that made her friend feel and look so sick. 

Lana sees the meteor rocks in the pond and considers something before rolling her eyes at herself. She turned away from the pond to go after her friend. Smallville Retirement Center 

Harry's Room 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

4:49 PM

A vinyl record is playing classical music on an old record player. A hand removes the needle from the record. 

“You know, I found a picture of Zoe Garfield in a box under your bed.” Sansa said. 

Harry is lying in his bed looking at the beautiful redhead who was staring at him with hard suspicious eyes. 

“And who are you?” Harry asked.

“Sansa Stark, but we've already met.” Sansa said. 

“How dare you go through my belongings!” Harry shouted indignant. 

“How do you explain the pictures?” Sansa asked. 

“Why do I need to explain it?” Harry asked. 

Sansa crosses the room and grabs a chair next to Harry's bed, turning the chair backwards and straddling it. She crosses his arms over the top and stares calmly at Harry. 

“You know what Harry? I think you and this kid are the same person.” Sansa said. 

“I'd say you have a very active imagination.” Harry said confidently but you could hear the underlying nervousness in his tone. 

“I don't know how you did it, but I know it's you.” Sansa said. 

“You said your name was Stark? Grandfather Hiram, father Ned, Brother’s Robb, Rickon, Bran, Sister, Arya? Funny...I don't remember you on the family tree.” Harry said suddenly fascinated by the Stark family tree. 

Sansa just continues to stare calmly at Harry, his words having no effect.

“I'll be watching you.” Sansa said evenly. 

Harry chuckles nervously, never taking his eyes off Sansa. 

Harry hits the call button for the nurse on duty. 

“Nurse. Help me, somebody. Help.” Harry said weakly. 

Sansa and Harry continue to stare at each other. As a nurse enters the room, Harry takes on the posture of someone in pain. 

“Oh nurse, she is harassing me. Haven't I been through enough.” Harry said. 

Sansa continues to stare evenly at Harry, not fooled by his act. 

“I think you should leave.” the Nurse said sternly. 

Sansa gets up from her seat, still keeping her eyes on Harry. 

“Don't worry, I'm going.” Sansa said. 

Harry watches from the corner of his eye as Sansa leaves the room.

Lana who was eavesdropping on the conversation between Harry and Sansa meets her friend when she exits the room. 

"Your going to make one hell of a reporter one day, Sansa." Lana smiled at her friend. 

"Thanks, Lana." Sansa said. 

"Are you feeling better?" Lana asked thinking back to the meteor rock infested pond. 

"Yeah, thanks for the concern. We need to go see what Chloe has found at the Torch." Sansa said. 

The two head to Lana's jeep to go to the high school to meet Chloe at the Torch. 

Smallville Retirement Center 

Koi Pond 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

5:58 PM

Harry is rolling his wheelchair along the bridge. He rolls over to a section where the broken railing is crossed off with police tape. He gazes over the edge, into the water, his eyes eager. 

From beneath the surface of the pond, Harry and his wheelchair tip over into the water. The sound of electricity is heard as white and green sparks come off the surface of the water . 

Smallville High School 

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

5:58 PM

Several large stacks of newspapers slam down onto a desk. 

Chloe is the one responsible, as she, Lana, and Sansa are inside the Torch office. Lana is working on a nearby computer, while Sansa goes through a file cabinet. 

This is everything I could find on Harry Volk. The Ledger carried stories on the trial, the murder, the investigation, you name it.” Chloe said. 

“Is anybody watching this guy?” Lana asked. 

Sansa is looking through some papers in the cabinet as she replies, “I asked Cassandra if she could let me know if she hears anything.” 

Lana and Chloe exchanged looks saying that they didn’t have that much faith in the blind woman. 

“I heard that.” Sansa said without looking up from the filing cabinet. 

“What exactly are we looking for?” Lana asked. 

Sansa sighs as she closes the filing cabinet and crosses to the desk where her friends are standing. 

“I dunno. There's gotta be a connection between the people Harry's going after.” Sansa said. 

“In Zoe Garfield's statement to the police, she said that Harry accused her grandmother of killing his future.” Chloe said. 

Sansa sits down at a desk and is distracted as her phone ring with an incoming phone call from Casandra. 

“Harry's gone. They found his wheelchair out by the koi pond half an hour ago.” Cassandra said in greeting. 

“Thank you Cassandra.” Sansa said. 

“Be careful Sansa. He is dangerous.” Cassandra said before hanging up the phone. 

“I saw meteor rocks in that pond.” Lana said. 

“At least now we know how he's doing the time warp.” Chloe said. 

“We gotta figure out who he's gonna kill next.” Sansa said. 

“Sansa, take a look at this.” Chloe said with a concerned tone that immediately sent Sansa’s mind racing with worry. 

Chloe hands Sansa an old issue of the Ledger. 

“What is it?” Sansa asked as she looked at the yellowed newspaper. 

“It's a list of the jurors that worked on Harry's trial.” Chloe said. 

“Rudolph Gage, Eve Garfield. He's killing the descendants of the jurors that convicted him.” Sansa said. 

“Talk about not letting it go.” Lana said. 

Sansa's eyes widen as she studies the list more closely. 

“Sansa, what is it?” Lana asked. 

“Look at juror number eleven.” Sansa said. 

Sansa hands Lana the paper. She reads the paper in shock at seeing who juror eleven was. 

“Hiram Stark. Wasn't that your grandfather?” Lana asked concerned. 

“Harry's gonna kill my dad.” Sansa said feeling a mixture of emotions that fill her which are anger, fear, worry and determination before jumping into action. 

“Guys, call my dad, my mom and siblings please. Then call the police.” Sansa said as she runs out of the torch. As her friends instantly do as they were told, desperately hoping that they could get in touch with the Stark family in time. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

6:05 PM

Catelyn Stark was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family who were out of the house at the moment. Her husband and three youngest children were in town picking up somethings from the grocery store. While Sansa was at the Torch with her friends investigating the mystery that has been plaguing Smallville this week. 

Catelyn looks up when she hears a knock at the back door. She dries her hands on a washcloth as she goes to answer the door. She opens the door to see a young blonde man wearing a utility worker uniform as he stands outside on the back porch. 

“Can I help you?” Catelyn asked through the screen door. 

“Yeah, got a report about a gas leak. You, uh, mind if I come in?” Harry asked with a charming smile. 

“Gas leak? I don't smell gas.” Catelyn said as did her best to keep her tone and facial expression neutral as she stared at the young man. 

“Your husband called about it earlier. Is he around?” Harry asked. 

“He'll be back shortly. Um, where’s our regular gas man, Curt?” Catelyn asked. 

“Vacation.” Harry said. 

“Oh, that's right. Um...would you excuse me a minute?” Catelyn asked. 

Catelyn closes the door and goes back into the kitchen cursing herself for letting Rickon play with her phone earlier because now she can’t find it. 

She picks up the cordless phone and starts dialing as she walks away from the door and crossing into the dining room. Her face takes on a shocked look as she hears nothing but static on the line, as if the line's been cut. 

Harry comes in through the front door, holding a length of piano wire in his hands. 

“Curt isn't your regular gas man, is he Mrs. Stark?” Harry asked. 

“Wha...what do you want?” Catelyn asked scared of the man in front of her trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. 

“To kill your husband.” Harry said nonchalantly with a shrug walking closer the woman as she takes cautious steps back trying to put as much space as possible in between the two of them. 

“What did Ned ever do to you?” Catelyn asked trying to stall for time. 

“Nothing. But his father did.” Harry said angrily. 

Harry runs after Catelyn who ducks and grabs a flower vase off the hutch next to her. She smashes the vase over Harry's head, and he falls to the floor, stunned. 

Catelyn takes advantage of this by running for the door, grabbing her car keys on the way. Catelyn bursts out of the door and runs around the house toward her car. Inside Harry is angrily getting up from the floor as he rubs a hand over his sore head as he walks to the back door and goes outside. 

Catelyn gets to her car and starts to unlock the door, but as she looks down, she sees all four of the car's tires have been flattened. 

She looks around for a place to hide and runs toward the barn as Harry stumbles down the steps of the house. 

Harry is wandering around inside the dark barn. He knocks several things off a work bench before finding a large machete knife on the table. He takes the knife and calls out to Catelyn. 

“Come on Mrs. Stark! I'm too old for hide and seek!” Harry said. 

A scared looking Catelyn, huddled inside the empty grain silo as she hears the shouts of the young man. 

Inside the silo, Catelyn looks for an escape route other than the door she came in. 

She sees a small vented window close enough to climb out of, but as she approaches it, Harry thrusts the knife through the vent. 

Catelyn screams in shock and fear quickly ducking to avoid the knife. 

Harry opens the door to the silo and steps inside, closing the door behind him. 

Harry steps inside the silo. 

The two circle each other inside the silo, and he waves the knife at her as she keeps a wary eye on his movements. 

Catelyn reaches out and grabs a chain hanging in the center of the silo. The chain releases the grate near the top of the silo, allowing the grain stored at the top to come spilling down onto Harry. 

Harry tries to shield himself from the falling grain as he screams, “AHHHH!” 

Catelyn tries to take advantage of the fact that Harry is blinded by the corn dust, and rushes past him toward the door, but she's not quick enough. 

Harry reaches out and grabs her legs, sending them both toppling to the floor with the grain raining on them. Catelyn kicks Harry in the stomach and tries to scrabble over the rapidly mounting grain toward the door, but again Harry catches her, and pulls her back. Catelyn screams and begins kicking and punching Harry, but he manages to hang on to her. 

Catelyn punches him in the face breaking his nose and he lets her go as a result. 

But by that point they are both coughing as the dust from the grain makes it hard to breathe. 

Stark Farm 

Driveway 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

6:18 PM

Ned and the youngest stark children are in the red ford truck as they come up the driveway eating ice cream. 

“Now remember we are not going to tell your Mom that we had ice cream as an early dinner.” Ned said sternly as his children just grinned as they continued to eat their ice cream. 

Suddenly, Sansa is standing in the driveway in front of the truck. 

Ned slams on his brakes to avoid hitting his daughter causing the ice cream cones to go flying from his children’s hands and land on the floor of the truck. 

“Dad! Are you OK?” Sansa asked frantically as her family climber out of the truck. ,/p>

“What are you doing? What's the matter?” Ned asked urgently. 

“Where's Mom?” Sansa asked not seeing her mother with the other members of her family. 

“I don't know. What's wrong?” Ned asked. 

“Somebody's trying to kill you.” Sansa said. 

“What?” Ned asked confused. 

Sansa looks around and sees her mother's car. She focuses her eyesight and sees that the tires have been flattened. She turns to face her family with a worried and stressed out look on her face. 

“He's already here.” Sansa said. 

6:23 PM

Inside the silo, Catelyn is coughing and choking on the grain dust. She and Harry are nearly buried by the falling grain and are struggling weakly to get out. 

Both of them lose consciousness and are covered completely by the grain. Sansa super speeds around toward the barn, with her family following closely behind her. 

Sansa focuses her X-ray vision toward the silo and sees two skeletons inside, one obviously female. 

The female form is still moving, but barely. 

“NOOOOOO!NO!” Sansa cried in fear and panic as she rushes to the side door of the silo and rips it open. 

Grain, which is no longer falling from the top of the silo, spills out the door as the Stark’s climb inside. They dig desperately through the grain, trying to find Catelyn. 

“Catelyn! Catelyn!”. 

“Mom! Mom!” 

“MOMMMA! MOMMA” 

“Mommmmma!” 

MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! 

Come the worried shouts of the Stark family as the frantically try to find her underneath the grain. 

Sansa finally remembers to use her x-ray vision and uncovers Catelyn from the mountian of grain that she was buried under. 

She hands her mother off to Ned who starts quickly starts CPR. 

“Come on Momma! Breathe!” Sansa shouts as her younger siblings start to cry in fear at the thought of losing their mother. 

“Catelyn!” Ned pleads after administering CPR. 

Suddenly, Catelyn begins gasping for air and coughing. Ned helps her sit up. 

“Are you okay?” Ned asked gently. 

His wife takes a moment to speak as particles of grain escape her mouth. 

“You think...I'd ever leave you guys alone?” Catelyn asked. 

“Momma.” Sansa said in relief before both her and her siblings attack their mother in a fierce embrace which her father quickly joins in as they bask in each other’s company at the thought of what they could’ve lost. 

Catelyn reaches out and embraces her family tightly. 

Catelyn pulls back from her embrace with her family still holding onto them tightly, but she looks at her eldest daughter with reassuring eyes. 

“Cassandra was wrong, Sansa. Nobody's gonna die.” Catelyn said. 

Sansa smiled at her mother in obvious relief and warmth but couldn't help the feeling of dread when she turns around and notices Harry's hand sticking up from the grain. 

It withers and goes from a young hand to a very old hand as Harry dies. 

The family hear's police sirens approaching the house and get up from out of the grain silo to meet the arriving officers. 

Smallville Retirement Center 

Cassandra Carvers Room 

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

7:30 PM

Cassandra is sitting in her room at a desk working on a puzzle. She pauses from her puzzle and listens to the approaching footsteps. She looks toward the door, where Lex Luthor is striding in, smiling and carrying a large bouquet of white roses. 

Cassandra gets up from her desk with the use of her cane and walks to her winged back chair. 

“Well, you're the last person I expected to walk through my door.” Cassandra said. 

“I come bearing gifts.” Lex smiled as he held up the flowers and stood in the doorway of the old woman's room. 

“So did the Greeks.” Cassandra said with an amused chuckled. 

Lex grins and enters her room further to stand in front of the old woman who is now sitting in her chair. 

“I wanted to take you up on your offer.” Lex said. 

“Hmm...I thought you controlled your own destiny.” Cassandra said. 

“I do. But certain things have happened in my life. Signs I don't want to ignore.” Lex said seriously. 

“What kind of signs?” Cassandra asked. 

“I lived when I should have died. There must be a reason for that. You see, I don't want to do good things. I want to do great things.” Lex said. 

“Well you don't need me for that.” Cassandra said knowing that the man’s ambition, pride, and intelligence will get him far in life. 

“What's the matter, Cassandra? Are you afraid of what you'll see?” Lex asked mockingly. 

“Sit.” Cassandra said with a smile. 

Lex pulls out the ottoman beside Cassandra's chair and sits on it, across from her, the roses still in his hands. 

“You've been warned.” Cassandra said. 

Cassandra holds out her hand. Lex looks at it for a second, then sighs and takes the woman's wrinkled and dainty hand. 

Lex Luthor is clad in a white suit, standing behind the desk in the Oval Office, looking very Presidential. Lex walks over to a set of glass doors leading outside. He opens the doors and looks out. 

Lex, clad in his white suit, is standing in the middle of a field of sunflowers with mountains in the background. He looks around, then leans over to sniff one of the flowers. He then brings his black gloved hand up to caress the sunflower. As he does, the sunflower withers and dies. 

Soon, the entire field has withered and died, leaving Lex standing in a field filled with hundred upon thousands human bones. Lex looks around, amused. The sky blackens, lightning flashes, and thunder rumbles. Suddenly, the dark clouds become blood red. 

Lex looks up, studying the sky. As he does several drops of blood land on his suit. He looks confused for a moment and holds up his arms. One of his hands is clad in a black leather glove, while the other is not. He looks up as the blood raining from the sky falls on him, covering his face and his suit. 

He holds his arms up, almost embracing the blood rain as it falls, completely covering him. 

Another bright flash pulls up back to the present. Cassandra's eyes are wide, unseeing as she stares blankly ahead, not saying a word. Lex waits, but finally gets impatient at not getting a response from old woman. 

Lex leans forward still holding Cassandra's hand. 

“What did you see?” Lex asked curious. 

Cassandra does not answer the bald billionaire. 

Her face remains unchanged. 

Lex gives a nervous half smile then his face clouds in fearful realization. 

He looks fearful and almost sick as he realizes that Cassandra is dead. 

He pulls his hand back from the loose grip of the deceased woman. 

Breathing heavily and sweating, as he realized that what she saw from his future could've caused her death. 

Lex gets up and takes several steps back, still staring at Cassandra with a look of horror on his face. 

He glances down and realizes he's still clutching the flowers. 

He drops them, and they fall in slow motion to the floor. 

Lex backs away from the old woman as he yells, “I need some help in here!” 

Backing toward the door, wiping his hands on the front of his coat, “Somebody! HELP!” Lex shouted. 

A nurse comes in as Lex rushes out the door. He walks toward the windows overlooking the grounds, still wearing an expression of horror, and still wiping his hands on the front of his coat nervously. 

He stares out the window, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. 

7:54 PM 

The nurse is checking for Cassandra's pulse. She reaches over and closes Cassandra's eyes. 

Sansa Stark enters the room looking very worried as she sees the worried nurse in her friends’ room. 

“I'm sorry sweetheart. She's gone.” The nurse said sadly as she gazed at the redhead in the doorway. 

Sansa looks at the nurse, shocked for a second, then looks sadly at Cassandra's body. 

“She saw it.” Sansa breathes in silent despair for the elderly woman. 

“Saw what?” the Nurse asked. 

“Her future.” Sansa said sadly as she gazes at her now deceased friend’s body in regret and despair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969715568/  
> Shoes:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969715517/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/743727325944170562/  
> Necklace:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969680800/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/240661173823767300/  
> Watch:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969673032/  
> Ring:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969676547/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969680491/


	7. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earl Jenkins, an old friend of the Stark's, takes a field trip class hostage at the Luthor Corp plant. It's up to both Sansa and Lex to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969707322/  
> Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969765174/  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/468233692506123408/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/638174209678282208/?nic=1  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/445856431860763082/  
> Necklace:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/848084173558557507/?nic=1  
> Scarf:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969765702/?nic=1  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969765734/
> 
> Party  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969765585/  
> Shoes;https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969782396/?nic=1  
> Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969782409/?nic=1  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969662239/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969782416/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969782426/?nic=1
> 
> Saturday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969799888/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969765718/  
> Shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969799898/

Metropolis, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

10:15 PM

A mother was tucking her six-month old baby into her crib as the mobile played a lullaby above the baby’s head. 

“Good night, little one.” the mother said as she turns on the night light for the baby before leaving the room. 

A shadow silently crosses the room to the crib. 

“Don't worry. Daddy's gonna get better.” the shadow said with a loving smile towards the precious bundle in the crib. 

His hands start to shake uncontrollably. The crib shakes with him resulting in the baby starting cry and whimper in fear at the weird sensation. 

The mother renters the room attracted to the sounds of her daughter crying in distress. 

“Hello? Is someone there?” the mother asked as she surveys the room. 

The room was empty, and the shadow was gone. 

“It's okay, honey. It's just thunder.” the mother reassures as she picks her daughter up and starts to sooth her to make her go back to sleep. 

The storm continued to rage on, over the skies of Metropolis. 

LuthorCorp Plaza 

Metropolis, Kansas

Thursday 

October 2, 2007 

10:55 PM

Outside of the building known as LuthorCorp the man is walking in the rain, still shaking. He reaches inside his coat for his pills. They fall and scatter. He picks up a few and takes them. 

Inside of LuthorCorp where a janitor is polishing the floor and listening to loud music. 

The man knocks on the glass door leading to the LuthorCorp lobby. 

“WILL!” the man yelled as he continued to pound on the glass doors as rainwater poured down his face. Soaking him down to the bone. 

“Earl? What are you doing here?” Will asked as he finally noticed the man standing outside in the rain and pulled his headphones from his ears to move closer to the glass door.

“I need to see Lionel Luthor. I know he's here.” Earl said desperately. 

“Sorry, man. You know I can't let you in here.” Will said apologetically. 

“They did something to me at his plant in Smallville.” Earl said. “Earl, see, that's the talk that got yourself canned, all right? Now, if you got a problem, get some help.” Will said. 

“I tried; they can't do anything. It's getting worse. Please, let me in.” Earl pleaded. 

“Earl, don't make me call security, all right? Just go home and dry off.” Will advised. 

Earl begins to shake. The tremors were so noticeable that it seemed like his body was vibrating in place. 

“What the hell? Earl?” Will asked freaked out at seeing his friends body shake uncontrollably. 

The shaking breaks the glass which Earl steps through as the glass crunches underneath his feet. 

“What the hell are you doing Earl?!” Will asked shocked. 

“If I don't get an answer, I'm gonna die.” Earl said. 

“No, no, no, we gotta get you to a doctor.” Will said as he finally comes out of his shocked daze and approaches his friend to help him to the hospital. 

“They can't do anything. Nobody can.” Earl said sadly. 

Earl begins to shake again, unconsciously grabbing Will's neck and snapping it 

“Will? Will? “Earl asked shocked as he kneeled down besides his friends’ dead body, shocked that he just killed a man. 

He flees the scene at the sound of sirens in the distance. 

Stark Farm

Smallville, Kansas

Friday 

October 3, 2007 

7:15 AM

Ned is underneath the old blue ford pickup truck trying to fix the exhaust hanger. 

“Son of a bitch!” Ned snapped frustrated with his truck. 

He gets up from underneath the truck and sees that his finger is bleeding from where he pinched it in with his wrench. 

Catelyn and the rest of the stark’s are in the kitchen as they ate breakfast before school. 

Sansa has on a purple long sleeve shirt, black high waist jeans, a brown leather jacket, black ankle socks and a blue wool scarf. Her jewelry was a simple diamond butterfly shaped necklace and purple crystal dangle earrings. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down fish braid. For her makeup she had pink lip gloss on and her eye shadow was a blend of pink and light orange eye shadow. 

“What else? Oh, don't use the downstairs bathroom. It's backed up. I have to snake the pipes.” Catelyn said. 

“Mom, I can fix the bathroom after school.” Sansa said as took a bite of her pancakes. 

“Thanks sweetheart. What’s next? Just reheat the chili in the crock pot for dinner tonight. Arya needs to be picked up from gymnastics at 5:30. Bran will also need to be picked up from mathletes at 6:00 and Rickon needs to be in bed by 9:30 otherwise he’ll get off his sleep schedule." Catelyn said. 

Her eldest daughter nodded her head as she chewed her food while listening to her mother. 

“I don’t need a curfew momma.” Rickon cries in protest as his siblings laugh at him. Their little brother sounded adorable, especially since he still hasn’t lost his lisp due to his two front teeth growing in. 

“Sansa! Can I get a handout here please?” Ned yelled for his daughter through the back door. 

Sansa rolls her eyes teasingly before leaving her siblings to continue their conversation with Catelyn. Sansa walks to the mudroom to grab her brown work boots before exiting the house through the screen door. 

7: 23 PM 

“Hey. sweetie, would you, uh...” Ned gestured to the old ford that was sitting in the driveway. 

“Sure.” Sansa said with a smile. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Ned said as he watched his daughter pick up the old ford and raise above her head to allow her father to get to the undercarriage of the truck better. 

“Truck picked one heck of a day to snap an exhaust hanger.” Ned grumbled as he fixed said part on the truck. 

His daughter laughs at him and he shots her a mock glare as he continues to work on the truck. 

7:38 PM 

“Okay, I left the number of our hotel on the nightstand. I think that's everything." Catelyn said as she came out of the house with her three youngest followed behind her as they walked towards where her husband and eldest daughter were standing. 

“That ought to do it.” Ned said as he gets out from underneath the truck and making sure his three youngest won’t get under the truck as Sansa carefully sets down the old ford. 

“Remember there are frozen pizza's in the fridge and don't drink all of the soda while we are gone. Nell said that she would babysit for you Sansa when you have to go on the field trip tomorrow. Your father and I are going to meet your brother in metropolis so if you need to get in touch with us just—” Catelyn was in interrupted. 

“Call. Mom, it's a couple of nights in Metropolis. We'll be fine.” Arya said. 

Her three youngest children gave her angelic smiles which she narrowed her eyes at in suspicion before turning to her eldest daughter who gave her a reassuring smile that she'd handle the terrible trio. 

“I'm sure they'll be fine. And soon, madam, so shall we be.” Ned said with a loving smile aimed towards his wife. 

Catelyn returned her husbands smile and the two got lost in each other’s eyes for a minute. 

The three youngest all rolled their eyes at their parent’s lovey-dovey expression while their eldest daughter sighed in silent admiration for her parents love for each other. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry. Happy anniversary.” Bran said as he pulls out something from his backpack which was an envelope with ‘Mom and Dad’ written on it. 

"Aw thanks, sweetheart." Catelyn said as she bent down to give her son a kiss on the cheek. 

Ned smiled at his middle son and gave him a quick hug as he bent down to kiss his head of hair. 

"Oh, oh, I have something too." Rickon said as he jumped up and down trying to get his parents attention. 

Catelyn and Ned turned their attention onto their youngest who gave them an excited smile. 

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Rickon shouted with glee as he raised his arms in the air. 

"Thank-you sweetheart!" Catelyn said as she lifted her youngest child up into her arms. 

"Thank-you Son!" Ned said as he gave his son a kiss on the cheek and ruffled his red hair. 

Arya and Sansa looked at each other and rolled their eyes in amusement at their brother's behavior. 

"What do you have Arya, Sansa?" Bran asked curious. 

"I gave mom and dad my card this morning at breakfast." Arya said. 

"It was a sweet card honey. Thank-you." Ned said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

Catelyn let her youngest slide down from her arms but put her arm around his shoulder once he was down on the ground. He looked up at her with a smile which she returned as she lovingly stroked his red shaggy hair from his face. 

"My present is that they don't have to worry about the farm or you guys when they're in metropolis." Sansa said as she smiled at her parents knowing that she would make sure that they had a no-stress anniversary weekend while she looked after her siblings and took care of things around the farm. 

"Thank-you for that sweetheart. We appreciate it very much." Catelyn said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. 

"No problem, momma. But you guys should get on the road if you want to get their early." Sansa said as she looked at her watch to see that it was almost twelve minutes to eight. 

"You're right. Okay everyone group hug." Catelyn ordered to her brood who were quick to sweep their parents into a fierce embrace. 

"Goodbye sweethearts. Remember call if you need anything." Catelyn ordered sternly as she and Ned let go of their children.

"We will momma. Just have a good time." Sansa said with a smile. 

"Bye, momma. Bye daddy. I love you!" Rickon shouted as he waved his hand around widely at his parents who smiled and returned the wave before bending down to give him a kiss on his cheek. 

"Bye Mom. Bye dad! I love you!" Arya said as both her parents hugged her and then gave her a quick peck on the forehead. 

''Bye guys! I love you!" Bran shouted as his parents brought him into hug and his dad ruffled his hair as his mother gave him a peck on the cheek. 

"Bye. I love you both! Drive safe." Sansa said as she hugged her dad and then her mom. 

"I know it's hard since you've lost Cassandra, sweetheart. But remember if you ever need to talk. I'm just a phone call away." Catelyn said as she rubbed her daughter's arm comfortingly while staring intensely into her daughter's blue eyes. 

"Thanks, momma. When I called the nursing home this morning they told me her funeral is a week from this Saturday. I really want to go to pay my respects." Sansa said with a sad frown. 

Her parents traded understanding looks knowing how compassionate their daughter is and how guilty she feels for not saving the blind woman who had come to mean so much to their daughter in such a short time. 

"We'll go with you sweetheart. Don't worry, just enjoy today and I know you have your class field trip to Luthor Corp tomorrow." Ned said his tone taking on one of distaste when speaking about the plant. 

"Thanks, but don't worry about me. Just go on your trip and have fun. Give my love to Robb and tell him that he needs to answer his phone more." Sansa said. 

"We will sweetheart." Ned said before he presses a kiss onto his daughter's forehead. 

There was one last round of hugs and kisses before the old blue ford drove down the driveway to head to Metropolis for the weekend. 

Sansa cheeked her watch which said 7:56 and knew that they had to hustle to make it to class on time. 

"Everybody grab your stuff! We got to move, otherwise we'll be late." Sansa said sternly before they all went into their house to grab their backpacks for school. Sansa changed into her black ankle boots and dropped her work boots into the mudroom before grabbing her backpack from the bench. 

It was now 7:58 and her siblings were all in the kitchen as they waited for the eldest sister. Sansa was quick to hunch down for bran to ride piggyback while she picked up Arya and Rickon in her arms, making sure that they wrapped their arms around her neck. Once, her siblings were secure she super speed out of the house, pausing for just a second to lock the back door, before going on her way to the middle school. 

Smallville Middle School

Smallville, Kansas

Friday 

October 3, 2007 

7:58 AM

Sansa appeared with a gentle breeze in a hidden alcove located near the middle school. Her siblings caught their breath before their sister crouched to let them down. Bran looked a little queasy due to the sudden stop before his elder sister caught him and wordlessly handed him a banana and water bottle which he ate while he listened to his siblings conversation. 

"I love it when we do that!" Arya grinned. 

"Me too! Can we go again, San? Please?!" Rickon asked. 

"Maybe, some other time but we have to go to school now." Sansa said. 

Bran and Arya said there goodbyes before heading inside to their school not before hearing their sister shout, "Call me if anything changes with your plans tonight!" 

They turned around to give their sister a thumbs up which she returned with a smile before looking down to her youngest brother who grinned at her.

She smirked at him before leaning down to whisper, "I won't tell if you won't."

Her brother caught onto what she meant before giving her an excited grin as he jumped into her waiting arms as they super speed across the street to the primary school. 

Sansa stopped in a private alcove that was near the parent pick-up before letting her brother down from her arms and grabbing his hand as he shot her a smile. 

"So remember we're not going to tell Bran and Arya because they would be jealous." Sansa said as she walked her brother along the sidewalk to the awaiting teacher who marked off children's arrival's on their clipboard. 

"I won't tell, promise." Rickon said as he held out his pinkie which Sansa took with her own pinkie as she bent down to stare into her brother's eyes giving him a warm smile. 

Rickon wrapped his arm's around his big sister's neck and she returned his embrace before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. 

"Now, go on get to class. Have a great day!" Sansa smiled as she released her little brother from her arms before he turned towards the double doors to go to his class. 

He gave her one last smile before he disappeared from sight. 

Sansa gave a smile to the teacher who was on duty as she walked away to a more private area to make sure that she wasn't spotted using her gifts. 

Sansa super speed away from the primary school and made her way towards the high school in two seconds. 

Smallville High School

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas

Friday 

October 3, 2007 

8:01 AM

Sansa arrived on time for school as she quickly zipped into the Torch's office and saw that no one was there to see her quick appearance. Sansa sighed in relief before fixing her windswept hair and getting it back into order as she walked out into the hallway of the high school. 

Sansa was so focused on her task of fixing her hair that she didn't hear the voice calling out her name until someone touched her shoulder causing her to jump and turn around in surprise. 

Lana and Chloe laughed at surprising the normally calm and composed Sansa Stark who playful narrowed her eyes at them. 

“It’s not that funny guys!” Sansa said to her friends who were still laughing. 

“You should have seen your face!” Lana said as Chloe nodded in agreement. 

Sansa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she gave her friends a playful annoyed stare. 

Once they’ve finally calmed down from their laughter fit. They stared at their friend who was giving them both a deadpan face. 

“Are you done? Do you need a few more minutes?” Sansa asked dryly. 

"No we're good." Chloe said. 

"We're sorry San. I didn't mean to scare you." Lana said with an apologetic smile. 

Sansa rolled her eyes before giving both her friends a smile to let them know that everything is okay. 

"So what do you need so badly that you nearly gave me a heart attack?" Sansa asked as they all resumed their walk to class through the hallways. 

"We're were wondering what was taking you so long to get to school?" Chloe asked. 

"My parents wanted to have breakfast in town. So we went to I-hop before they dropped my siblings off at their schools and then they dropped me off here." Sansa said. 

"So how long are your parents going to be in metropolis for their anniversary?" Lana asked. 

"All weekend. They have reservations at the Blackwood tonight for their dinner and then there going to do couple-y stuff around the city." Sansa said not really wanting to think about the types of activities her parents are going to be engaged in, otherwise she might need some brain bleach to help her cope. 

"That's sweet." Chloe said. 

"Yeah, it is. I hope I find someone that loves me like your parents love each other San." Lana said. 

"What about Whitney?" Sansa asked. 

"I love Whitney but I don't think we're going to last." Lana said sadly. 

"What why?" Chloe asked. 

"High school relationships never work out in the long run. Whitney is a junior and next year he'll be a senior then he'll be in college playing football. It's going to be hard to keep in contact between school and training. " Lana said. 

"Are you going to talk to Whitney about this?" Sansa asked. 

"I am. It's just I don't want to him to think that I don't love him because I do its just these doubts have been on my mind ever since he asked me out last summer." Lana said. 

"I think it would be a good idea to tell him how you feel, Lana. Communication is good in any type of relationship.'' Chloe advised. 

"I know, and I'll talk to him later about it." Lana said. 

They arrived at their morning class, A.P. Biology and went to their desks with a look that they would talk more about this later. 

As class was starting, Sansa felt her phone buzz in her pocket with an incoming message. 

To Sansa 

From Jake 

Can't wait to meet you for lunch. 

To Jake 

From Sansa 

Me either babe. I have to go now, bio is about to start. Have a great class. :) 

To Sansa 

From Jake

Sansa smiled as she put her phone away into her book bag that was seated on the ground next to her desk. She suddenly couldn't wait for lunch either.

Smallville High School

Cafeteria 

Smallville, Kansas

Friday 

October 3, 2007 

11:01 AM

It was time for lunch, so after gym Sansa, Lana and Chloe met up with Jake and Whitney once they got their food and sat down at a table near the window. 

"Does it ever feel like school just drags on and on?" Jake asked as he sat down next to Sansa who smiled at him which he returned with a quick peck on the check. 

Unnoticed to Jake, Sansa face flushed a light pink as lightly touched her check as a giddy smile took over her face. Lana and Chloe gave their friend a teasing smile at the sight of the blush. 

"It feels like we've been in high school for seven years instead of just a month." Chloe said. 

"Ha, trying to be a junior then you'll feel like you're in high school for eighty-four years instead of three years." Whitney said with a laugh. 

"Great, something to look forward too it." Lana smiled sarcastically. 

"Babe, how are you doing with the whole Cassandra thing?" Jake asked Sansa. 

The whole table quieted as they focused their attention on to the redhead who smiled sadly at them. 

"I'm sad that I didn't get to stay goodbye. It was because of her tip with Harry that we were able to find my mom in time before she suffocated. I just wish I could've had a conversation with her one last time. Her granddaughter flew in from California earlier this morning and when I called the center this morning they told me that the funeral will be next Saturday at one." Sansa said. 

"I'm glad that your mom is alright. And if you don't mind I can go with you to the funeral?" Jake asked as he held the redhead's hand in support. 

"Thank's Jake, I appreciate it." Sansa said as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand, grateful for his support. 

"You'll know will come with you on Saturday." Lana said as Chloe and Whitney nodded in agreement. 

"Thanks guys, y'all are awesome." Sansa smiled as her friends smiled at her compliment. 

The group of five ate their food as they occasionally chatted between bites about upcoming homework and tests that are due in the next few weeks. 

"So, were all going to the LuthorCorp field trip tomorrow right?" Lana asked. 

"Yeah, it's an extra credit opportunity for our A.P. Economics class and I definitely need it." Whitney said. 

"Your dad works at the LuthorCorp plant right Chloe?" Jake asked curious about his new girlfriend's friends. 

"Yeah, he is the plant manager. So, there is a good chance that he'll be leading us on the tour tomorrow. Just my luck." Chloe smiled sarcastically as her friends laughed. 

"Chloe, your dad isn't that bad." Sansa said as Lana nodded her head in agreement. 

"He isn't, but he loves his puns as you guys will see tomorrow." Chloe said to Jake and Whitney who smiled in amusement at the blonde. 

"Can't wait." Jake said. 

"Don't you guys have a date tomorrow night?" Lana asked as took a bite of her salad. 

"Yeah, but the good thing is that the tour starts at ten and will be three hours long. We'll have plenty of time to get ready and go on our date." Jake said. 

"You still haven't told me what you have planned for our date by the way." Sansa said with a pointed look. 

"It's a surprise." Jake said. 

"Well what am I supposed to wear for the date if I don't know what said date entails." Sansa said. 

"Whatever you wear I'm sure you'll look beautiful no matter what." Jake said as Sansa pouted. 

Jake laughed at the sight of his girlfriend's pout. 

"Okay, just wear something causal." Jake said. 

"That's it. That's all that I get." Sansa said in disbelief as her boyfriend and friends laugh at her face. 

"Yep." Jake said with a smile. 

"Your lucky that your cute." Sansa said as she mock glared into her boyfriend's smiling amber eyes. 

"I know." Jake smiled endearingly at his girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss on the check. 

Sansa shook her head in fond amusement at her cute boyfriend. 

“What are you gonna do now that you're parents aren’t home?” Whitney asked. 

Sansa was attention was pulled away from her boyfriends pretty brown eyes to answer her friends question. 

"Pick up Arya from gymnastics at 5:30, pick up Bran from mathletes at 6, and then cook the chili for dinner. Make sure Rickon is in bed by 9:30. Snake the downstairs bathroom toilet and do the chores on the farm over the weekend." Sansa said. 

Her friends stared at her gobsmacked. 

"Do you need help?" Jake asked after a minute of silence. 

"No, babe, I got this but thank-you for the offer." Sansa said knowing that she could get all of her chores done in two minutes.

"Really, Sansa, I'd be happy to help you out." Jake said as Whitney, Lana and Chloe nodded in agreement. 

"You guys aren't going to take no for answer are you." Sansa said. 

They nodded their heads in agreement to Sansa's statement. 

"Ugh, fine but I'll make you guys dinner after we're done with the chores." Sansa said as she pursed her lips in amusement. 

Her friends nodded at that knowing that Sansa's cooking was on par with Mrs. Stark's which was absolutely delicious. 

They all looked up when they heard someone clear their throat next to their table. The person who cleared their throat was Dawn Styles and Felice Chandler, two of Smallville high's popular mean girls. 

Felice was giving both Whitney and Jake flirty eyes which they ignored as they talked about football practice which was cancelled today due to Coach Quigly feeling sick. 

"Sansa, I heard that your parents are going out of town, is that true?" Dawn asked with a saccharine grin. 

"Yeah, my parents have their anniversary tonight. So they left for metropolis this morning. How did y'know?" Sansa asked with a polite smile. 

"Oh, just the rumor mill. I was wondering if I could throw a party at your house?" Dawn asked. 

"No." Sansa said with a polite smile. 

"No?" Dawn asked in stunned disbelief as if she has never heard that word before in her life. 

"Yeah, you can't have a party at my house." Sansa said with the same polite tone of voice but if you knew her well which the four people at the table could hear the undertone of annoyance with the popular girl in front of them. 

"I'll pay you." Dawn said causing Sansa to pause in thought as she and her friends stared at the popular girl in front of her wondering what in the hell she was thinking right now. 

"How much?" Sansa asked as her mind quickly went to her parent's debt. 

"$5,000." Dawn said as the redhead eyes go wide in shock before they take on a calculating gleam. 

At hearing the price Chloe, Lana, Whitney and Jake's eye's all go wide as they stared at the blonde in shock. 

"If I do this, I have condition's." Sansa said. 

"Okay." Dawn nodded as she brought out a notepad to write down what Sansa wanted for her conditions. 

"No one goes up to the second or third floors of the house. The first floor is big enough to hold a hundred people and we can use the paddock for another hangout spot. No one is allowed in the barn. No one is allowed into any of the bedrooms or offices in my house. If there is any booze in my house it needs to be gone by the morning. You and whoever you are bringing to set up for the party have to help me get all the breakable items into the bedrooms." Sansa said. 

Dawn was aggressively writing in her notepad as she wrote down each and every one of the redhead's terms and conditions. 

"And two more things." Sansa said. 

"Yes?" Dawn asked with her pink pen posed above the notepad. 

"You pay me up front before we leave from school and the party starts at eight. I have other things to do then be a party venue for you." Sansa said. 

"Deal. I'll meet you in the Torch and you'll have your money by then." Dawn said as she and Felice left their table. 

"Sansa, what the hell was that?" Whitney asked. 

"My parents are in debt and the money from dawn can help us keep our farm." Sansa said simply as she took a sip of water from her water bottle. 

Underneath, the table Jake squeezed her hand in silent support. 

Chloe and Lana shared looks of understanding as they stared at their best friend knowing how much the farm meant to the Stark family as a whole. They gave their friend sympathetic smiles which the redhead returned with a small smile. 

"You realize if you parents find out that they'll kill you." Chloe stated the obvious. 

"That's why they'll never figure it out. My parents will be gone until Sunday night and then never know about the party." Sansa said. 

Her friends sighed at her friends plan but agreed none the less to help their friend. 

"What about your siblings?" Lana asked. 

"I'm going to bribe them into being quite. I'll cook a pizza for them for dinner before I set them up in my room to watch some movies." Sansa said. 

"That's a good plan." Jake said trying to be optimistic. 

Sansa smiled at him gratefully. 

"Does anyone else feel like this is going to backfire?" Chloe whispered to Lana and Whitey who nodded their heads in agreement. 

The bell for class rung and the group got up to get throw their trays into the trash. 

Smallville High School

The Torch

Smallville, Kansas

Friday 

October 3, 2007 

3:35 PM

Dawn Stiles walked into the school newspaper to see Sansa, Rickon, Jake, Chloe, Lana and Whitney all scattered throughout the office. Rickon was taking a nap on the couch and the group was careful to no wake the youngest Stark. 

Dawn walked to where Sansa was sitting as she worked on an obituary piece for Cassandra Carver on her computer. 

"Here you go." Dawn said as she handed a surprised Sansa a cheek for five thousand dollars who grasped it gently with a kind of stunned disbelief. 

"Thanks, Dawn." Sansa said as she looked up at the blonde who smiled at the redhead. 

"We'll be at your house at 7 to setup." Dawn said. 

"I'll see you then." Sansa said. 

Dawn started to walk towards the exit but stopped when the redhead stood up to follow the blonde to ask, "Hey, dawn. Why are you doing this?" 

Dawn turned around and walked back to Sansa who stared at her expectantly. 

Her friends also looked up from their work curious as well to hear what the blonde girl had to say. 

"Your mom saved my little brother's life when he was in an accident a few months ago. I know about your family's debt and I want to help. Plus, your house is gorgeous for a party. Later's." Dawn said quickly before turning on her heel and leaving the room as her face flushed from embarrassment. 

Back in the office, the group of friends all stared in shock at what they just heard from the blonde. 

"Huh, who would have thought Dawn Stiles had a heart." Whitney said as Lana hit him chidingly on the shoulder for his rude statement. He gave his girlfriend a sheepish smile as she just shook her head before returning her attention to her homework. 

"What did dawn mean?" Lana asked curiously as the others turned towards the redhead also interested in the story. 

"Her parents and little brother were on there way back from little league baseball when they were forced off the road by another driver. Tommy, Dawn's little brother, was the closest on the left side of the car crashed when the driver forced them off the road. The paramedics arrived and the family went to the hospital.My mom was the nurse on call who attended Tommy and spotted an internal bleeding in his brain that if it went unattended any longer then he would've died in a matter of hours." Sansa said. 

There was a moment of silence as they processed Sansa's story. 

"Why didn't you ever tell us this?" Chloe asked. 

"It just did't come up in conversation. Beside, Tommy is alright the last time my mom checked up on him. He wants to play soccer ball this year." Sansa said as she put the check into her wallet before returning her attention to her article which was almost done. 

"Well then Go Mrs. Stark!" Lana said extremely proud of the woman that she sees as a mother figure. 

"Agreed." Whitney said as Chloe and Jake nodded in agreement. 

Everybody, returned their attention back to their work as the typing of a keyboard and the sound of writing could be heard from the Torch's office. 

"When do we need to leave to go to your house?" Jake asked as he looked up from his Calculus homework. 

"Um, 30 minutes should be a good time to leave. Thanks for helping me, guys." Sansa said. 

"No problem Sansa. Your always there for us when we need you so let us help you when you need it the most." Lana said. 

Sansa smiled as her friends nodded their heads in agreement. 

"I'll make you guys a fabulous lunch on Sunday for all the help that you are giving me today." Sansa said as her friends smiled in agreement at the thought of the redheads cooking. 

The group returned their attention to their homework that they wanted to finish before the weekend. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

October 3, 2007 

9:48 PM 

Loud music was coming from a yellow three-story farmhouse as teenagers danced and drank the night away. 

Sansa Stark was wearing a white blouse, pink suede jacket, high waisted light jeans, burgundy ankle boots and purple crystal dangle earrings. She had her copper hair pulled away from her face in a low braided bun. 

Sansa Stark was walking to the kitchen to get her siblings some bottle's of water from the fridge to take up stairs to her room. Her and her friends were able to do her chores, pick her siblings up from their activities, and she locked the door to the storm cellular. She was so glad that she was able to get all the breakable items out of the first floor and into the now locked bedrooms. Jake was able to fix the downstairs bathroom and is now currently talking to Van by the fireplace in the living room. 

Jake grinned as he caught site of his girlfriend walking towards the kitchen before saying bye to Van to follow the redhead. 

Sansa was in front of the opened fridge as she bent down to get three water bottles from the third shelf. 

Jake smiled at the sight in front of him before shaking his head and cleaning his throat. 

"So I think it's official that this has become the party of the year." Jake said surprising his girlfriend who jumped in surprise before turning around water bottles in hand to smile at her boyfriend. 

"Hey, I just hope that I'll still have a house by the time that this party is over." Sansa said internally freaking out that there are so many people in her house. She was glad that she locked the bedroom doors and her parents offices on the second and third floors. 

"Don't worry If it comes down to that, I can kick everybody out of the house." Jake said as he followed his girlfriend upstairs to the third floor. He held the water bottles as she got out her keys for her bedroom. Sansa and Jake started to walk down the hallway towards her room.

"Why, thank-you! That's very sweet." Sansa smiled before they both reached her bedroom door which she unlocked with her key before they entered the room. 

Jake saw that Bran, Arya, and Rickon were all cuddled up on the bed as they watched the show, Avatar: the last airbender on the television. 

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Jake asked. 

"Fine, just watching avatar." Arya said as she ate a chip with some salsa on it from the food tray in front of her. 

Bran was too engaged to answer his sister's boyfriend as he watched Aang in his avatar form beat back the fire nation from the northern water tribe borders. 

Rickon who insisted that he would stay up late tonight was passed out in the middle of his siblings with snores escaping his mouth every few seconds. 

Before the party, Sansa made her siblings a large food tray of chips and salsa along with some popcorn for their movie marathon. 

"Here you guys go." Sansa said as she passed the water bottles to Bran and Arya before grabbing her youngest brothers tray to put it on the desk along with his water bottle. 

"How long do you think that the party is going to go on for?" Arya asked tired of hearing the loud music that she could hear thumping throughout the old farmhouse. 

"Another hour and then I'll tell everybody that they need to go home." Sansa said. 

"You do realize if mom and dad find out that you are going to be grounded for life, right?" Arya asked. 

"Yep, that's why they're not going to find out. By the time they come home the house will be spick and span. Not a red solo cup will be in sight." Sansa smiled. 

"If you say so." Arya said dubiously. 

Jake snorted in amusement at the ten-year old's words. 

Sansa shook her head well aware that if her parents did find out she would be in a world of trouble. 

"Just text me if you need anything and make sure no to wake Ricky up." Sansa said. 

"Okay." Arya said as she waved off her sister to stop distracting her from the show. 

Sansa shot her sister an exasperated look before leaving the room with Jake. 

"Have fun guys!" Jake whispered shouted. 

The siblings shot him a lazy thumbs up before they returned their attention to the TV. 

The couple shot each other amused glances before they locked the door from the outside and walked down the hallway to do the same the hallway door. 

"Sorry, I haven't been able to hangout with you that much since the party started." Sansa said as they walked downstairs. 

"Not your fault babe. I know how busy you are trying to manage the party and your siblings." Jake said. 

"I just can't wait for this party to be over and I can finally go to bed." Sansa said. 

"You only have two more hours to go before you can end the party." Jake said. 

"It's going to be the longest two hours of my life." Sansa said dramatically as Jake laughed. 

They finally made it to the first floor of the house and could see that the party had definitely grown by at least twenty people. 

“Do you even recognize half of these people?” Sansa asked.

“No.” Jake shouted. 

Sansa groaned in exasperation and frustration as her boyfriend shot her a sympathetic look. 

Unnoticed by the party goers, the cordless phone in the kitchen is ringing. But the music and the sounds of conversation are to loud to hear the landline.

Blackwoods Restaurant

Metropolis, Kansas 

Friday 

October 3, 2007 

9:58 PM 

Catelyn Stark’s sighed in frustration as she hangs up her cell phone and stares at her husband annoyed that none of their children are answering their phones. 

"There's no answer. I don't even know why we are paying for their phones if they never answer them." Catelyn said. 

Catelyn Stark was dressed in a beautiful long sleeve black dress with a slit on the side and classic black pumps. Her red hair was in a simple low bun above the nape of her neck. Her makeup was kept simple with only some white, pink and purple blended eye shadow, light blush, nude lipstick and mascara. All together, Catelyn Stark looked like a vision as she stared at her husband waiting for his response. 

Ned Stark consider himself one lucky bastard to get someone like Catelyn Tully to marry him. He was one lucky son of a gun as he stared at his beautiful wife in admiration. 

But as his wife continued to stare at him expectantly waiting for him to say something. 

"Oh their fine. We have to trust them, Catelyn." Ned said as he grabbed his wife's right hand and caressed it with his thumb. 

"I do, but I still worry." Catelyn said thinking about her children in Smallville and her eldest son at Met U, who is studying for his midterms that are in three weeks. 

"I know." Ned said knowing that he has the same problem but that's a job of a parent to be constantly worried and protective over your kids. 

The couple was silent for a moment as they ate their food and drank their wine. 

"Metropolis, do you miss it?" Ned asked as he gestured to the skyline where skyscrapers light up the night sky with artificial light blocking out the stars. 

"Sometimes." Catelyn said as she remembered living in the city and the good times that she had with her family and friends. 

"Yeah?" Ned asked not being able to hide the old creeping insecurity in his voice. 

Catelyn who could read her husband like a book after twenty-two years together, squeezed his hand in reassurance as she caressed his skin with her thumb. 

"But I didn't move to Smallville for action and glamour. I moved because a certain man told me we'd never be rich or travel the world, but he'd always love me. How could I pass up an offer like that?" Catelyn said as she gazed at her husband with love, affection, want, and fondness in her eyes. 

Her husband returned her look before he leaned in to give his wife a kiss. 

The couple of twenty-two years smiled into the kiss as a violin played in the background. 

Stark Farm 

Smallville, Kansas 

Friday 

October 3, 2007 

10:18 PM 

Sometime later, Sansa was sitting by herself in the living room as she tried to relax. Jake went to go get them some drinks from the kitchen a few minutes ago. 

Sansa was daydreaming about sleep as she waited for her boyfriend. 

Sansa was surprised when a handsome dark skinned boy sat down next to her on the couch. 

"I think I'm gonna hurl." the unknown boy said as he held his stomach with a queasy look on his face. 

Sansa quickly uses her super speed to run to the kitchen and grab a bowl filled with Cheetos before pouring them out as they fell in slow motion. She sped back to the boy and placed the bowl underneath his mouth as he vomited. 

Sansa grimaced in disgust at the sound of retching and looked up as she caught sight of her boyfriend heading towards her with two bottles of water in his hands. 

Sansa smiled as her boyfriend moved closer with a questioning look on his face as he spotted the vomiting boy seated next to her. 

"Someone wasn't feeling well." Sansa said in response to her boyfriend's unasked question as she accepted the water bottle. 

"I can see that." Jake said as he took a sip of water. 

"Do you need me to call anyone for you?" Sansa asked once the boy caught his breath, but he still looked green around the gills. So, the redhead handed him her water which he took with a grateful nod. 

"Nah, my girlfriend drove us." the boy said as he drank nearly the entire water bottle. 

"Hey careful man. You don't want to get sick again." Jake cautioned. 

Victor nodded and took cautious sips from the water bottle as he listened to the pretty redhead's question. 

"Do you need any help finding your girlfriend?" Sansa asked. 

"No, I'll just call her with my phone when I'm a little more sober. I appreciate the help. My name is Victor Stone by the way." Victor said as he held out hand for Sansa to shake which she did with a smile. 

"Sansa Stark, it's nice to meet you." Sansa said. 

"Jake Stevens." Jake said as he shook hands with after Sansa was done. 

"Nice to meet you guys. I appreciate the help. I'm feeling much better than I did five minutes ago." Victor said with a smile. 

"It's no problem. It was nice meeting you but I have to go otherwise teenagers will destroy my house." Sansa said as got up from the couch. 

"Ugh, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." Victor groaned. 

Sansa laughed in agreement. 

"It was nice to meet you, Victor." Jake said as he got up from the couch to follow his girlfriend. 

They went to the kitchen after saying goodbye to Victor. Only to groan in annoyance to see the Cheetos which the redhead had dumped onto the table to give the 

"Sansa, just forget about the mess for a second and dance with me." Jake said. 

Sansa looked at the mess on the kitchen island before turning around to face her hot boyfriend who was staring at her with a sweet smile on his face. 

Sansa sighed in defeat before she smiled at her boyfriend. 

"Okay, let's dance." Sansa nodded as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him to the makeshift dance floor. It was outside in the paddock which was decorated with fairy lights. Sansa saw Whitney and Lana in the middle of the dance floor as well as Chloe who was dancing with Peter Ross on the right corner of the dance floor. 

Sansa and Jake joined the couples who were slow dancing to You and Me by Lifehouse on the the dance floor. Sansa wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waist while he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. 

As they were swaying to the music, Sansa rested her head on Jake's chest and closed her eyes as they got lost in the music. Jake was savoring this moment as he held the girl of his dreams in his arms. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jake asked. 

Sansa blushed and shook her head with a smile. 

"You look gorgeous, Sansa." Jake said with a sincere smile. 

Sansa smiled at her boyfriend as she gazed into his eyes getting lost in his eyes. Jake looked at into the beautiful sky blue eyes of his girlfriend before he looked to her lips with a silent question in his eyes. Sansa nodded her head and the tall brunette leaned down with Sansa raising her head to better angle for her boyfriend. 

Just as there lips were about to meet, there was a loud bang in the distance. 

The couples on the dance floor looked up to see a a bright flash of red,pink, blue, white, and purple in the night sky. 

The party goers all came out of the farmhouse to see the fireworks in the night sky. 

Sansa spotted her friends coming over to where she was at and smiled at her boyfriend apologetically who smiled back at her silently saying that it was okay. 

'Freaking fireworks. I just want to kiss my boyfriend.' Sansa thought. 

"Sansa did you do this? " Whitney asked the redhead who looked at the 

"No, I don't-." Sansa was interrupted.

"It was my idea."

The voice that called out belonged to the none other than a bald billionaire who was approaching the group with a smile and his hands in his wool coat. 

Whitney and Jake shared looks of dislike as the older man approached them. 

"Call it a party gift. I hope you like it." Lex said as he joined the group with a friendly smile. 

"It's great, just..." Sansa trailed off not wanting to be rude but also worrying about one of her neighbors calling the police because of the fireworks which were still appearing in the night sky. 

"Don't worry about the police, it's covered. I know this kind of party can make or break a reputation and I wanted to make sure yours was a hit." Lex said. 

"It's not really my party. I'm just the venue." Sansa said with a shrug as Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Well it will still give you some cred with the kids at your school." Jake said. 

"Good to see you again Whitney, Jake, Lana. We haven't meet yet." Lex said as he nodded at the former group and questioned Chloe and Pete. 

"Pete Ross." the handsome dark skinned teenager replied as he glared at the older front of him refusing to offer his hand for a handshake. 

"Chloe Sullivan." the blonde reporter said with a grin as she offered her hand to the bald billionaire. 

Lex shook the reporters hand as he asked, "It's nice to meet you. I still owe a quote for your article don't I?" 

Sansa and Chloe traded surprised looks as the started at the billionaire in astonishment. 

"Uh, yeah. What time would you look to meet for your official quote?" Chloe asked. 

"How about Sunday? At 1 pm? Sansa, can show you around the mansion." Lex said. 

Sansa nodded her head in agreement. 

"Um, sure I would love that." Chloe said. 

"Oh, trust me this is the last party I'll ever throw. My clean freak tendencies can't handle the mess." Sansa said. 

The group laughed at the grimace on the redhead's face. 

"I hear you're taking a tour of my plant tomorrow." Lex said. 

"It's a class field trip." Chloe said. 

"For extra credit." Lana said. 

"What'd you do wrong?" Lex jokingly asked with a smile. 

"It's that bad, huh?" Sansa asked. 

Lex was about to answer but a beautiful woman with brunette hair wearing a short red dress and silver heels touched the billionaire on his right wool clad arm. 

Pete thought she was gorgeous woman but Whitney and Jake were focused on their girlfriends who were currently wrapped in their arms at the moment. 

"Sorry I took so long there was a line for the bathroom." the model said with a smile. 

"It's no problem. I'd like you to meet some people. This is Sansa, Lana Chloe, Whitney, Jake and Pete. And this Allison Blair." Lex said. 

No one in the group noticed how his tone softened when saying Sansa's name and then stiffened just a bit when saying Jake's name. 

"It's lovely to meet you." Sansa said with a polite smile and wave. 

"Pleasure, I'm sure." Allison said as she raised a snobby eyebrow at the statuesque redhead in front of her who was wrapped up in the arms of her tall, dark and handsome boyfriend. 

The three girls all traded incredulous looks as they caught onto the tone of voice that the billionaire date used with Sansa. 

Sansa just smiled polity at the woman not letting her attitude faze her in the slightest. 

Lex sensing the awkward tension in the air said, "Enjoy your party guys and your field trip tomorrow." 

"We will. Bye Lex thanks for the fireworks. It was nice meeting you, Allison." Sansa said as she waved goodbye to the couple. 

The fireworks were still lighting up the night sky. 

The girls laughed once the bald billionaire and his date were out of sight. 

Jake, Whitey and Pete looked at the three girls and then each other in confusion. 

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to keep dancing?" Sansa asked. 

"Yes." Jake said. 

"What are you guys going to do?" Sansa asked. 

"I want to keep dancing." Chloe said as Pete smiled at her before grabbing her hand. 

"Me too." Lana said. 

"Let's dance." Whitney said as the two boys grabbed their girls by the hand to go to the dance floor. 

Sansa and Jake walked behind their friends to the dance floor. 

11:08 PM 

After dancing for a few minutes, Lana pulled back from where her head was resting on her boyfriend's chest before she pulled back to talk to him. 

"Could we go to the loft to talk?" Lana asked. 

"Sure." Whitney said worried as he caught sight of his girlfriend's nervous expression. 

Lana approached Sansa and asked for the key to the barn which she handed to the brunette with a smile. 

Lana and Whitney walked to the side door of the barn and unlocked the padlock before entering the barn. 

"What's wrong, Lana?" Whitney asked as they walked upstairs to the loft. 

"Lately I have been having doubts, about us." Lana said. 

"Oh, what kind of doubts?" Whitney asked tentatively. 

"How long do you see our relationship lasting after you leave for college?" Lana asked. 

Whitney looked at his girlfriend silently for a few minutes and decided to answer honestly. 

“I don’t know.” Whitney said. 

Lana sighed whether in relief or disappointment she really couldn’t tell. 

“Lana, whether or not we’re together when I leave for college, I will always want to be your friend. Let's just enjoy our time together and will make that decision together when it's time for me to go to college." Whitney said. 

Lana was about to reply to her boyfriend when the barn started to rattle. 

"Whitney what's going on?" Lana asked. 

"I don’t know Lana. Go get Sansa.” Whitney said as they walked downstairs to get from the loft to the first floor of the barn. 

Lana ran outside to the dance floor to get the redhead who was swaying in her boyfriend's arm. 

"Sansa! You need to come with me to the barn!" Lana said as the redhead distangled herself from her boyfriend's arms to look at her best friend. 

"Lana, what's wrong?" Sansa asked as Jake, Chloe and Pete joined the group. 

"I don't know all of sudden your barn stared to rattle." Lana said as the group all exchanged freaked out looks the brunette's statement. 

"Let's go." Sansa said as the group walked towards the back door of the barn. 

Whitney was in the corner of the barn with the lights on and holding a pitchfork towards a white sheet that was huddled against the corner. 

“Guys, get over here!” Whitney said as the two boys face joined the blonde quarterback with two shovels in hand. 

The heap of cloth moves and the blonde quarterback uses the pitchfork to remove the cloth which reveals Earl Jenkins scared and desperate face as he looks at the teenagers in front of him. 

Sansa moves in front of them while shouting, "Earl! Hey, back off I know him. Earl, what are you-- what are you doing here?" 

Sansa looked at the older african american man in confusion and worry as she spots the desperate look in his eyes. 

“I came to see your dad. He's the only one I can trust.” Earl said. 

“He's out of town. Hey, what's wrong with you?” Sansa asked as her friends tried to pull her back as the older man started to violently shake which caused tremors to rack his body. 

"Call an ambulance." Sansa said as she reaches out to comfort the older man but before she can get within a foot of the man her blood starts to boil and the veins in her hand start to bulge, turning a sickly green color. 

Sansa backs away from the man looking on in shock as the veins in her hand return to normal as soon she is about two feet away from the older man. 

"Babe, I called for an ambulance. Do you want us to break up the party?" Jake asked. 

"Yes, please. I'm going to stay with Earl while we wait for the ambulance." Sansa said as she kept an eye on Earl who stopped shaking and was now passed out. 

"Babe, I don't want to leave you alone with him." Jake said as worried frown overtook his face as he made direct eye contact with his girlfriend.

"I'll stay with you, Sansa." Lana said as she stepped closer to the redhead who smiled. 

"Me too." Chloe said. 

"Jake, I'll be okay. He's just passed out right now." Sansa reassured her boyfriend who just nodded his head before pressing a kiss to her right cheek. 

She smiles softly at her boyfriend who gazes at her for a moment in silent contemplation. 

"Okay, I'll go break up the party." Jake said as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand before leaving the barn. 

Whitney and Pete followed a moment later after having similar conversation's with Lana and Chloe. 

"Boys." The girls said as they rolled their eyes once the guys have left the barn to break up the party. 

11:45 PM 

By the time, the ambulance arrived most of the cars in the driveway were gone with just a few stragglers who were lingering by their vehicles to see what was going on. 

The paramedics entered the front double doors of the barn, which were now unlocked, with a gurney to see the still unconscious Earl Jenkins leaning against the back corner of the barn surrounded by the three girls. 

Jake, Whitney and Pete followed the paramedics into the barn to join the girls who got out of the way to let first responder attend to the unconscious man. 

“How long has he been unconscious? What is his name?” the buff male paramedic said. 

“His name is Earl Jenkins and he's been unconscious for about twenty minutes.” Sansa said as the paramedics began to call Earl's name to the see if he was responsive. 

"Do you know of anyone that we can call?" a plain, brown-haired female paramedic asked. 

"I think you can call his wife Maria Jenkins." Sansa said as she told the number to the paramedics who nodded before loading the unconscious male onto the gurney. 

"Do you know why he is unconscious?" the male paramedic asked. 

"He was shaking like a junkie before he fell unconscious." Chloe said. 

The paramedics secured the man while nodding at the blondes statement. 

"Will know more about what happened to him once when we get him to the hospital." the male paramedic said. 

The two paramedics began to lead their patient to the ambulance that was parked outside in front of the barn. 

"Are you going to follow meet us at the hospital?" the female paramedic said after the first responder's loaded the unconscious man into the vehicle. 

Her partner was attaching him to the heart monitor while checking on his vital signs. 

"Yes ma'am. I just have to get someone to watch my siblings." Sansa said as the female paramedic nodded as she shut the doors to the ambulance. 

"Okay, just tell the nurse on duty that your there for Earl Jenkins." the female paramedic said as Sansa nodded at the instruction. 

The female paramedic walked to the driver's side of the ambulance and got in the vehicle before starting the engine, getting ready to head towards the hospital. 

The group watched as the ambulance disappeared down the driveway as the stragglers gossiped about tonight's events. 

"Guys, I have got to go home. My parents have been texting me for the past few minutes." Pete said. 

The group said their goodbyes to the . 

"Text me when you guys know more about Earl.” Pete said as he grabbed his car keys from the right front pocket of his denim jacket. 

“Will do Pete. Thanks for the help tonight.” Sansa said. 

“Not a problem.” Pete said. 

Pete started to walk away but turned around to call out to Chloe. 

“Chloe, could we talk for a minute?” Pete asked the blonde reporter who nodded confused before going to the handsome green-eyed teenager's side. 

The group watched as the two teenager's walked to the back porch of the house. They couldn't hear the conversation from where they were by the barn. But the group could guess that the two teenagers had just become a couple judging from the big smiles on the couples face's as they hugged. They all shared smiles before they spotted the couple coming back towards the small group and quickly turned around to start their own conversation. 

"So, who is going to go to the hospital with me?" Sansa asked. 

"I'll stay and watch the terrible trio. I'll just tell Nell that we wanted to have a girls night." Lana said as Sansa gave her best friend a grateful smile. 

"I'm sorry Sansa but my mom wants me to come home right now." Whitney said apologetically. 

"My mom also wants me to come home, Sansa. I'm sorry babe." Jake said as Sansa grabs and squeeze's his hand to let him know that it's okay. 

"I can go with you to the hospital, Sansa." Chloe said as she and Pete joined the group holding hands which her two best friend shot her a look that she returned saying that she would explain later. 

"Okay, so Lana is staying at the house to watch the kids who I hope are asleep by now. Chloe is going with me to the hospital. Jake, Pete and Whitney are going home. Correct?" Sansa asked. 

The group nodded at the redhead's statement. 

After saying goodbye the group parted ways with the guys going to their trucks and the girls going inside the house to go check on the redhead's younger siblings. They all agreed that they would talk tomorrow about what is going on with Earl. 

Smallville Medical Center

Waiting Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

12:37 AM 

After checking on her siblings who were thankfully all asleep. The three girls made sure that all of the stragglers that left the redhead's house had a sober driver to take them home. 

Sansa wrote a note for her siblings explain what happened and the Lana would be in the guest bedroom next door to her room. 

Lana borrowed some of her pajamas and will let her know if her siblings wake up. 

Chloe and Sansa were now at the hospital waiting for news about Earl Jenkins who was having CAT scan according to the nurse on duty. 

The blonde reporter went to go get them some coke from the vending machine. 

Sansa accepted the can of coke from her friend with smile before popping it open and taking a sip. 

"This guy should be in a detox center." Chloe said after taking a sip from her coke. 

He's not on drugs, Chloe." Sansa said thinking that Earl's shaking might be meteor rock related judging by how her blood boiled when she got with a foot of her father's old farm hand. 

"Then why was he shaking like a junkie?" Chloe asked. 

"Look, Earl worked on the farm for six seasons. I spent 12 hours a day with the guy out in the fields. He even tried to teach me how to play guitar." Sansa said. 

"How come I've never heard you play?" Chloe asked ever since she met the redhead back in sixth grade, she has never seen her play guitar. 

"I kept snapping the guitar strings. I think Earl got sick of replacing them." Sansa said with a sheepish smile. 

"You know, just because you spend a lot of time with someone doesn't mean you know their darkest secrets." Chloe cautioned. 

"He was like family." Sansa said as recalled all the times that Earl and his wife Maria would come over for dinner's, birthdays and holiday's. 

“Then why did he leave?" Chloe asked not remembering Earl when she first came over to 

He took a job at the LuthorCorp plant. It was full-time and the pay was better.” Sansa said. 

Chloe was about to respond but the two girl's attention were diverted when they saw two cops approach the receptionist. 

“Where can we find Earl Jenkins?” the first cop asked. 

Sansa’s interest was piqued when she heard the police office mention the older man’s name. 

“Exam room 3, down the hall.” the nurse said as she pointed in the direction of the room. 

“Excuse me. I'm a friend of Earl's. Is he in some kind of trouble?” Sansa asked worried as she approached the two officers who were standing by the receptionist desk. 

Chloe joined her friend and the two offices interested in the answer as well. 

“Oh yeah-“the older officer was interrupted. 

A loud scream attracted the attention of all the people in the lobby. The group shared a look before quickly running towards the room that was filled with shrieks. 

“We need some help in here!” A nurse shouted. 

Smallville Medical Center

Exam Room 3 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

12:47 AM 

A nurse in blue scrubs was thrown against a white cabinet filled with medical supplies when the group of four entered the room. 

"What the hell?" the older cop asked in shock as he spots the man on the bed who is being surrounded by nervous nurses and a doctor who are trying to move closer to their patient but he was thrashing so much that it was impossible to get attend to the man. 

The shocked police officer quickly recovered and helped the nurse up from where he was slumped against the floor of the exam room. 

“EARL!” Sansa shouts as she tried to get closer to the older man who was shaking and flailing on the bed. 

As she gets closer to the rattling bed, one of his flailing arm’s catches her in the chest and sends her flying through the window of the room. 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked as she knelt beside her friend who was on the floor of the hallway outside of the exam surrounded by shattered glass. 

Sansa nods wordless as a couple of nurses try to attend to the thought to be injured redhead. 

Stark Farm

Kitchen 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

5:50 AM 

Sansa opens the back door to the mudroom which leads directly into the kitchen. 

As she walks into the kitchen, her boots land in something slippery causing her to slide for just a moment before quickly regaining her balance. 

She looks on in annoyance at the sight of red solo cups, empty pizza boxes, popcorn, beer bottles, soda bottles, water bottles which little every square inch of the tables in her kitchen. 

Sansa sighs before fixing her hair into a messy bun and taking off her jacket before getting to work at super speed to clean up the mess. 

She quickly cleans the lower half of the house and the paddock of trash. She also checks the upper portions of the house for any trash and is glad when she finds nothing to clean up. 

She sweeps, mops and vacuums the first floor of the house before going up to the bedrooms to get vases, family pictures, dishes,lamps, and nick knacks out to start decorating the house like it looked before the party. 

When she finishes, she sits back down and puts one last apple into the fruit basket on the kitchen island before nodding in satisfaction at the now clean house. 

Sansa winces when she hears clapping to see her parents standing on the landing of the kitchen stairs. 

“Hi. You're home early.” Sansa said with a grimace as she looked at her unamused parents. 

"We called six times last night, spoke with six different people, none of whom knew who you were. Not to mention that we called your cellphone twelve times as well as your siblings who never answered.” Catelyn said with a disappointed frown. 

“It was supposed to be an intimate occasion.” Sansa lied to her parents knowing that they would’ve disapproved of her actions of renting out the farmhouse in exchange for money. 

“Sansa, where have you been?” Ned asked. 

“The hospital.” Sansa said. 

Her parents look on in shock, anger and disappointment at the thought of someone getting hurt under their daughter's watch. 

“That's it. I'm never leaving home again.” Catelyn said. 

“Who got hurt? Arya? Bran? Rickon?” Ned asked concerned. 

“No, dad their fine. They’re up in my room being watched by Lana who is sleeping in the guest bedroom. But I found Earl Jenkins hiding in the loft. He was looking for you, dad. He's all messed up.” Sansa said as her and her parents went to the breakfast nook to sit down. 

“What's the matter with Earl?” 

“I don't know but he's wanted for murder. The police wanted to question me after they got him under control at the hospital. I finally had to bribe Chloe to go home otherwise we would both be guzzling caffeine by the time of the field trip.” Sansa said. 

“Earl?” Ned asked shocked. 

Sansa nods as her parents look on in shock at the though of sweet Earl Jenkins being wanted for murder. He used to give their kids pony rides, even when he was dead tired from work in the field. 

“What did he have to say for himself?” Ned asked. 

“I couldn't get close. Not to mention, he tossed me threw a window. I had to explain to the nurses that I was okay, and my jacket got the worst of it. But they still checked me over for any bumps and scrapes.” Sansa said. 

At her parents alarmed expressions, she quickly clarified. 

“They didn’t try to take any blood or x-rays. Everyone was too freaked out by Earl to focus to much attention on me.” Sansa said. 

“How did he throw you threw the window Sansa?” Ned asked. 

“Do you think he is meteor infected?” Catelyn asked as she brought over some cups of coffees for them. 

Her daughter and husband smiled as they accepted their cups of coffee. 

“Yeah, he might be. He has these weird tremors that rattle his body kind of like epilepsy but way worse. It was how he managed to throw me threw a window. I couldn’t even get near him, or else I got sick. It was weird. I mean, every time I stood next to him, it got worse. It's kind like…” Sansa trailed off not wanting to worry her parents. 

“Like what?” Catelyn asked with a firm look on her face which said to Sansa that she better answer her question. 

“It's kind of like the way I feel around meteor fragments.” Sansa said. 

Her parents exchanged worried look as they all drank their coffees in silence as they processed the information. 

Smallville Medical Center

Isolation Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

8:20 AM 

Sansa and Ned after having gotten a few hours of sleep, woke up and did some chores before driving to the hospital to check on Earl Jenkins. 

Sansa was wearing a blue oversized knit sweater, light mid waist skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Her hair waterfall braid with a section of hair wrapped around the upper portion of her head while the rest hanged down to her mid-back. 

Father and daughter observe trough through the window as a nurse checks Earl's vital signs. Dr, Henderson doctor comes out the isolation room to talk to Sansa and Ned. 

“Well to be honest, I don't have the faintest idea. It's amazing his body's been able to survive the seizures this long. Here, take a look at the x-rays. It looks like he's got some sort of mineral poisoning but it's not from any mineral I've seen before.” Dr. Henderson said as he leads the two a little ways away to a hallway x-ray panel. 

“Is that why he's shaking so hard?” Sansa asked. 

“Tiny fragments are embedded under his skin. His body is slowly trying to push them out.” Dr. Henderson said. 

“How did they get in there?” Ned asked. 

“He claims there was an explosion at the LuthorCorp plant six months ago.” Dr. Henderson said as he turned off the x-ray panel and took the scans from the screen. 

“I don't remember hearing anything about that.” Ned said. 

“That's because it didn't happen. I pulled the plant's safety records, I checked with OSHA and the EPA.” Dr. Henderson said. 

“Doc, can I go in and talk to him by myself?” Ned asked. 

“Better hurry up. Metropolis P.D. will be here any minute to transfer him back to the city.” Dr. Henderson nodded before leaving them to go attend to other patients. 

“Thanks.” Ned nodded to the departing man before he and Sansa walked back over to the isolation room window to observe Earl. 

“I want to go with you.” Sansa said as her father started to enter the room. 

“No. I don't want you passing out around here. That'd bring us a whole other set of problems.” Ned said sternly as his daughter nodded her head. 

Ned goes into the room leaving Sansa at the window. 

“Ned. Am I glad to see you.” Earl smiles in relief at the sight of Ned Stark. 

“Hey, look.” Ned smiled as he motions to Sansa who was observing anxiously by the window. 

Earl pushes a button next to his bed. 

“Sansa, can you hear me?” Earl asked. 

Sansa waves her right hand with a smile. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—“ Earl apologized soulfully but was interrupted. 

“I'm fine, don't worry about it.” Sansa said as she presses a button by the window to speak to the older man restrained on the bed. 

“All right, Earl. What's going on? I can't believe that you'd want to kill anybody.” Ned said. 

“It was an accident. I was trying to see Lionel Luthor.” Earl said desperately hoping that his friend would believe him. 

“Why?” Ned asked curiously. 

“Find out what they were using on Level 3.” Earl said with hatred and determination in his voice. 

“Earl, you're not making any sense.” Ned said not understanding what his old friend was talking about. 

“When I got that job at the Smallville plant, I was assigned to clean Level 3. They were doing these hush-hush crop experiments, a new kind of fertilizer supposed to make corn grow twice as fast. There was something in the fertilizer that was unstable. There was a huge explosion. I was cleaning at the time, and this stuff... it got under my skin. And the next thing I know, they shut it all down and I was transferred to Metropolis. Then, two months ago, the jitters started.” Earl said. 

“Did you see a doctor?” Ned asked. 

“I must have seen 50. But nobody could tell me what was wrong. They needed to know what I was exposed to. But when I went back to the plant, they told me that Level 3 didn't exist. That it never had. I got to find out what they were using. That's why I need your help. You gotta get me out of here.” Earl pleaded. 

“Earl, you're wanted for murder.” Ned said apologetically wanting to help his friend but knowing that running would be worse for him. 

“No, you don't understand. I can't control it. I'm running out of time. The jitters are getting worse. It's already cost me my job, my marriage, my baby. I gotta get back into that plant or I'm gonna die. Help me.” Earl said. 

“You get some rest, Earl.” Ned tried to reassure with a smile before leaving the room. 

“Do you think he's telling the truth?” Sansa asked. 

“I don’t know why he would lie.” Ned said. 

“I've got a field trip to the LuthorCorp plant this afternoon. Maybe I could take a look around.” Sansa said. 

“I know that you're worried about Earl, but he's got more trouble than he can handle. I don't even know if he's in his right mind, so please don't... don't do anything.” Ned said. 

Unnoticed to the pair in front of the window, Earl was pressing the red button beside his bed and was hearing the entire conversation. 

8:50 AM 

Earl was in a wheelchair in an elevator being escorted by a metropolis cop. 

Earl begins to shake. 

A mother and her little girl were waiting on the first floor for the elevator. 

“Mommy, I don't want to go to the doctors. They're gonna give me a shot.” The little girl complained as she shook her mothers’ hand from side to side. 

“They're not going to give you a shot.” Her mother reassures her daughter with a warm smile all the while knowing that they are most definitely going to give her daughter a flu shot. 

“That's what you said last time.” The little girl said not fooled in the slightest by her mother’s attempts to reassure her. 

The elevator door opens, and girl looks in on in shock as she yells, “MOMMY!” 

Her mother quickly picks her daughter up into her arms and faces her away from the distressing sight before her daughter. 

The cop is half conscious on the floor of the elevator and the wheelchair is empty and tipped over.

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Front Lobby 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

10:05 AM 

A school bus is driving to the front entrance of the plant. 

On the bus ride to the plant Sansa told her friends about what is happening with Earl and were shocked to say the least. 

Chloe wanted to help her find the hidden level 3 but the redhead managed to convince her friends to be a distraction so that she could try to find it on her own. 

They agreed reluctantly but warned her to be careful. 

“Hello, everybody. I'm Gabe Sullivan, plant manager and proud father. Hi, sweetheart.” Gabe smiled at his daughter as the group of teenagers chuckled not wanting to be in the embarrassed blonde’s shoes. 

“Hi, Dad.” Chloe smiled with pink checks towards her father before hiding behind Sansa and Jake who were holding hands. 

The group of friends all shot the blonde journalist teasing smiles which she glared at. 

“Welcome to LuthorCorp, where we give a crap.” Gabe joked as the group laughs. 

“Okay, somebody kill me now.” Chloe groaned. 

“A little fertilizer humor there. All right, before we go inside, I need you to remove all your cell phones, and jewelry. Anything that jangles, dangles, or rings needs to go in these plastic trays right here. All right, any other questions?” Gabe asked as he surveyed the group for any raised hands while they passed around a grey box to put their phones and jewelry in. 

Sansa raised her hand. 

“Yes?” Gabe asked as he spotted his daughters best friend in the crowd. 

“I heard there was a third level to the plant. Is that true?” Sansa asked. 

“Yeah, yeah. That's where we do the alien autopsies. I think we better get started.” Gabe said once the laughter has died down. 

“Way to be subtle, San.” Chloe said as Sansa shrugs figuring a more subtle approach was needed. 

Jake squeezer her hand in reassurance which she smiles at before they both start walking to keep up with Mr. Sullivan who has begun the tour. 

“This way, everybody. All right, people. let's stay together.” Gabe ordered to the group as they began to follow him towards a door on the first floor. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Level 2 Hallway 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

11:35 AM 

Earl is walking down a corridor towards a door at the end. He opens it to reveal a janitor's closet. 

Earl touches the back wall of the closet in disbelief as he shouts, “No, no, no! This can't be. This can't be. This can't be. This can't be happening! Where is it? Where is it?! Where's the elevator?!” 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Control Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

11:39 AM 

The tour has been going on for an hour and thirty-four minutes. Sansa hasn't had a chance to slip away to investigate the plant for Level 3 and the clock is ticking due to their is only an hour left before they leave the plant. 

“Watch out for these babies. 262 degrees. They get hot.” Gabe advised the group as they nodded and made sure to no touch the pipes that their guide pointed out to them. 

The students follow with Sansa at the end. She sees a door with an ‘Authorized Personnel Only' sign slowly swinging shut and runs through it. 

“This is it. The plant's mission control. 100,000 tons of animal waste is processed here every year. Trust me, the results can be pretty explosive. So, if any of you had beans for lunch, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” Gabe said as the group enters into a large room filled with pressure gauges, computer monitors, and the like to oversee the plants systems. 

The group laughs as Chloe rolls her eyes. 

“Among his peers he's considered witty.” Chloe said as her friends next to her hold in their laughter at the blond. 

“Mm-hmm. Where's Sansa?” Jake asked as he looked around for his girlfriend. 

“I think she is investigating already.” Lana said with a smile. 

Jake nods and was about to say something but was interrupted by rattling which was heard from the next room. 

“What the heck? Excuse me.” Gabe said as he went to go checkout the source of the noise. 

Gabe walks to door which opens to show Earl looking disheveled in a white long sleeve shirt and dress pants. 

“Don't move! Take me to Level 3. NOW!” Earl yelled as he presses the gun to Mr. Sullivan’s head causing the group of students and lab technicians to grow silent in fear at the sight. 

“Dad!” Chloe whispered at the sight of the gun to her father’s head. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Parking Lot

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

12:20 PM 

Press and worried parents, including the Stark’s were standing behind a chain link fence outside LuthorCorp. Yelling to be let onto the premises so that they could find out what is going on inside of the plant. 

Catelyn was thankful that Nell agreed to watch her youngest children. She didn't want them to get caught up in this pandemonium. She'd promised Nell that she would call her once she had more information on how Lana was doing.

There was a honk as the crowd is moved aside to let Lex Luthor's car through the gate. He steps out and walks back to the gate to talk to the security guard. 

Lex motioned towards the Stark's to the security guard who looked at his boss with a silent question on his face. 

“Let these two in. Just these two.” Lex said. 

After promising a few parents that they would let them know how their children were doing, Ned and Catelyn made their way through the gate. 

The Stark’s and Lex walk towards the parking lot where a command center has formed in the middle by SWAT. 

“All right, what's going on here?” Ned asked. 

“There's a lunatic inside demanding to be taken to some place called Level 3. We've managed to evacuate the plant, but he's taken the students hostage.” Lex said. 

“Is anyone hurt?” Catelyn asked concerned for her daughter and the other people in that room. 

“Not yet.” Lex said his mind already running through worse case scenarios. 

“What's his name?” Ned asked. 

“Earl Jenkins.” Lex said. 

“I know Earl Jenkins. He used to work for us.” Ned said as he looked at his wife, shocked that Earl would do something this drastic. 

“Well, what's he doing in my plant?” Lex asked frustrated that this was happening at all. 

“Well, he claims that LuthorCorp is doing some crop experiments on some secret Level 3 and that's what made him sick. He's convinced that it's the only place he can get a cure.” Ned said realizing how crazy he sounded. 

“Then we've got a serious problem, because there is no Level 3.” Lex said as they entered the command tent and went to a monitor which displayed a live feed from the security camera in the control room. 

They look at a monitor displaying the scared teenagers, Gabe Sullivan, lab technicians and the gun wielding erratic Earl Jenkins. 

“Where's Sansa?” Catelyn whispered to her husband who gives her look saying that their daughter is probably trying to find the nonexistent Level 3. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Security Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

12:28 PM 

Sansa was running at super speed down a corridor. She stops in front of a group of monitors. She sees the control room with the hostages, an area outside the plant, and an office. 

A worried expression immediately takes over her face when she spies Earl Jenkins in the control room with a gun as he shouts at Mr. Sullivan who looks scared out of his mind. 

She super speed into the offices looking for anything that can lead her to Level 3. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Control Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

12:35 PM 

“I swear, I don't know anything about Level 3.” Gabe Sullivan pleaded as he sat on his knees before Earl who was pointing the gun towards him with a desperate look in his eyes. 

“YOU’RE LYING!” Earl shouted desperately needing Level 3 to exist otherwise he couldn’t find a cure for his seizures and wouldn’t be reunited with his baby. ,/p>

The door opens showing Sansa Stark who is carrying a bunch of rolled up paper. 

“He's not lying! I found these blueprints. There is no Level 3.” Sansa said as she walks towards Earl being careful not to get to close for fear of getting sick due to the meteor rocks embedded into the man’s skin. 

Earl takes the blueprints and opens them. 

“Every night, I go down to Level 2, I follow the red pipes down that long hallway, I go to the door, I open it, and I take the elevator down to Level 3! You're just like everybody else. Now you get over there and you sit down!” Earl said as he gestured for Sansa to move towards the group of teenagers and two lab technicians who were pressed up against the wall. 

Sansa walked towards Jake, Lana, Whitney, Chloe and Pete who were giving her concerned looks. 

Sansa sat down next in between Jake and Whitney who was sitting next to Lana who was sitting next to Chloe and Pete. 

"The police are outside." Sansa whispered to her friends who nodded with relieved looks on their faces. 

"So much for our date, huh?" Jake joked weakly while keeping a wary eye on Earl. 

"Don't worry we'll go on our date when we get out of here." Sansa said optimistically with a reassuring smile as she squeezes her boyfriend's hand. 

Jake smiles at her before pressing a kiss onto her forehead as they both continued to watch Earl Jenkins deteriorate mentally before their very eyes. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Helipad 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

2:25 PM 

Two hours later there was still no progress with Earl Jenkins who wouldn’t release any of the hostages unless his demands of speaking to Lionel Luthor in person were meet. 

A helicopter approaches the helipad as the parents, press, SWAT team, Lex and the Stark’s look on in relief that this crisis can now get resolved. 

The helicopter lands and Lionel Luthor step’s out onto the tarmac of the helipad. 

“Mr. Luthor, we have a hostage situation.” a SWAT agent said as the billionaire walked into the command center where his son and the Stark's were overseeing the situation. 

“I was briefed on my way down. Lex! How did you allow this to happen?” Lionel said brashly. 

“I didn't allow anything.” Lex said defiantly, annoyed with his father’s attitude. 

“Then how did this man get inside?” Lionel asked. 

“I think—” Lex was cut off. 

“You think? Why don't you know, Lex?” Lionel berated his son. 

Lionel turned around to face the man who interrupted him and stared in slight shock before recovering with a professional smile as his son introduced them. 

“This is Ned and Catelyn Stark.” Lex introduced his friend’s siblings. 

“It's been a long time, but I never forget a face.” Lionel said as Ned stared at him with a slight glare on his face. 

Lionel offered his hand to Ned who ignores the offered hand by putting his hands into his pocket. 

“Stark's daughter is inside, and they know the gunman personally.” Lex said. 

“What's your assessment of this lunatic?” Lionel asked as he walks pass Ned to look at the monitor. 

“He's sick, he's desperate, and he blames your plant for his condition.” Ned said. 

“This Level 3 nonsense?” Lionel asked dismissive. 

“I've assured everyone there is no Level 3. That is the truth, isn't it?” Lex asked as he looked to who his father who nodded his head. 

“Of course, it is.” Lionel said. 

“People's lives are at stake, including my daughter's. What are you going to do about it?” Ned asked. 

“I'm going to let SWAT do their job. When he makes a mistake, they'll move in.” Lionel said firmly. 

“What about the kids? You need to get on the phone and talk to him!” Catelyn said as she pointed to the phone that was right by the monitor screen where she could see her daughter reassuring her classmates that everything would be okay. 

“Mrs. Stark, I understand how you feel. I want everyone to walk out of there alive too, but I do not negotiate with terrorists.” Lionel said. 

“He's not a terrorist! He's sick and he needs help! If you won't talk to him, then Ned will!” Catelyn insists stubbornly. 

“You're not the one he blames. Is he, Dad?” Lex asked. 

Lionel glared at his son before walking towards the phone to talk to the gunman. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Control Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

2:31 PM 

The phone rings and Gabe picks it up from where he sat in an office chair in front of a computer monitor. 

“Gabe, it's Luthor.” Lionel said as he sees his stressed-out plant manager pick up the phone. 

Gabe holds the phone out to Earl. 

“Lionel Luthor.” Gabe said. 

“Speaker.” Earl commanded. 

Gabe presses the button before Earl gestures with his gun for him to go sit next to his daughter. 

“Mr. Luthor, I've finally got your attention, haven't I?” Earl asked sarcastically. 

“Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about.” Lionel said. 

“Just tell me what you were using down on Level 3.” Earl demanded. 

“You're sick Earl. Let everyone go. We'll get you help.” Lionel said. 

Earl begins to shake and holds onto a gas valve to steady himself. 

“Earl.” Sansa said as she stands up from the floor trying to calm down the now desperate man as her catch sight of the words on the valve that the trembling man is using for support. 

Earl’s violent shaking causes the valve to break and one of his flailing arms catches the redhead in the face causing Sansa to be thrown backwards toward the group of teenagers. 

Jake and Whitney quickly grab the redhead from the floor and bring her over to where a worried Chloe, Lana and Pete were huddled against the wall. 

A gauge shows the methane level in the room rising. 

“Oh no. See what you made me do? See what you made me? See what you made me do?” Earl said desperately into the camera of the room. 

“Way to go, Dad. I see you haven't lost your touch.” Lex said sardonically as Lionel shuts him a glare. 

“Your methane gas-valve just broke. The whole place is gonna go up.” Earl said as the teenagers looked on in horror as they thought of their upcoming death. 

4:00 PM 

Two hours have passed since the valve broke and the room was filling up with the gas. 

“We need to do something.” Jake whispered to his friends. 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Sansa said as she squeezed her boyfriend’s hand, not wanting him to get hurt. 

“That man's nuts. He's not listening to the cops and that methane gas is gonna blow.” Whitney said urgently trying to keep his voice down not wanting to attract Earl’s attention from where he was pacing back and forth across the room. 

“Whitney, I don't want you to get hurt.” Lana said. 

“I'm not putting my life in that man's hands. Two of us can take him. How about it, Jake?” Whitney asked. 

Jake looks at his girlfriend who was giving him a pleading look to not do this. 

“Okay.” Jake said. 

The two boys nod at one another as they whispered to each other trying to figure out how to take the gun from the desperate man. 

Earl is talking to the camera “Luthor, I trusted you. You told me you were trying to help people.” 

From the corner of his eye he catches sight of the two boys coming towards him. 

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Earl asked. 

Earl swings the gun and Whitney knocks it to the ground. He then punches Jake in the face sending him to the floor. 

“JAKE!” Sansa shouts as she tries to get up but is pulled back down by Lana and Chloe. 

He kicks the blonde quarterback in the stomach before ordering them both over to the group of cowering teenagers. 

“WHITNEY!” Lana shouted as she quickly accepts her boyfriend back into her embrace as Sansa does the same with Jake. 

“It's all your fault, Luthor.” Earl shouted to the camera before destroying it with one of the computer monitors. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Command Tent 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

4:10 PM 

The television turns to static as the connection is lost. 

“We lost connection with control room camera. Full alert. I repeat full alert.” a SWAT agent said as he talked into his walkie talkie that was on top of his left shoulder strapped to his bulletproof vest. 

‘What were those boy’s thinking?” Lionel asked. 

“He wasn't. He's a teenager who's been waiting for someone out here to take the initiative. Look, you've got a hostage situation, a potential bomb in there. Somebody's gotta do something.” Ned said. 

“You're right. I'm going in.” Lex said firmly. 

“Don't be foolhardy. This is not time for mock-heroics.” Lionel warned his son. 

“You said this is my plant. It's my call.” Lex said as he walked towards the SWAT commander to ask him for a bulletproof vest. 

Lionel grabs his son’s arm to tell his son firmly, “I won't allow it, Lex.” 

“Don't ever to that again.” Lex said as he yanked his arm away from his father before walking towards the SWAT agent. 

“Tell him Lex Luthor’s coming to see him.” Lex said. 

“I wouldn't advise that, sir.” The commander said. 

“Make the call.” Lex said. 

The commander shook his head in disapproval but handed the bald billionaire a bulletproof vest for protection. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Control Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

4:20 PM 

The spindle on the methane gauge shows that it is rising to 60 which is dangerous for anyone breathing in the air in that room. 

Lex enters the control room wearing a bulletproof vest. 

“What kind of man sends his own kid to do his dirty work?” Earl snarled the question disgusted with Lionel Luthor’s actions. 

“I'm not doing anybody's dirty work, Earl. This is my plant.” Lex said stubbornly. 

Lex turns his attention to Lana and Sansa who are holding Whitney and Jake in their arms. 

“How are they?” Lex asked. 

“They need a doctor.” Lana said. 

Sansa used her x-ray vision earlier and saw that Whitney had bruised ribs while Jake had a mild concussion as well as a shattered cheekbone. 

“What are we gonna do about these kids, Earl?” Lex asked. 

“I never meant to hurt anybody. I tried talking to your father, but he wouldn't listen to me.” Earl said. 

“I know the feeling.” Lex said as he begins to unstrap his vest before taking the protective gear off revealing a purple silk long sleeve shirt underneath. 

“Earl, you say that everybody's been lying to you. I'm gonna tell you the truth. My father doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anybody in this room. Because if we all die, his P.R. firm will spin it, his insurance company will pay out, and you, Earl, will go down as the bad guy.” Lex said sincerely. 

“I'm not the bad guy. I'm just trying to get better.” Earl said sincerely. 

“How are you gonna get better by killing a bunch of kids? If you let everybody go, I'll take you to Level 3.” Lex said. 

Earl finally fed up with Lex pointed his gun at him. 

“STOP LYING!” Earl shouted in warning. 

Lex raised his arms up above his head to show that he meant no harm. 

Lex raised his arms up above his head to show that he meant no harm. 

“Let them go, and I'll show you where it is. Earl, trust me. I'm a man of my word.” Lex said. 

Earl turned towards the students who were unsure and hopeful about the turn of events. 

“GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT! EVERYBODY GET OUT!” Earl yelled. 

“Do you really know where it is?” Sansa asked Lex as she helped Jake walk to the exit. 

“Yeah. It's in his imagination. There is no Level 3, Sansa. Now get out of here.” Lex said sternly to the pretty redhead who looked at him with concerned eyes. 

“Sansa.” Earl said in warning. 

Sansa sighs as she walks out supporting the blurry eyed Jake who holds onto her tightly.

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Control Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

4:45 PM 

The hostages are running along a hallway. Their sounds of the pounding of their feet are echoing along the concrete hallway as the free hostages finally reach the front lobby of the plant. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

4:51 PM 

The SWAT commander was listening to a headset. 

“The hostages are coming out.” The commander said in relief. 

“Oh, Ned.” Catelyn said in relief as the couple hugged. 

“Come on, sweetheart. They'll come out over here.” Ned said as he led his wife towards the front entrance. 

“I’m going to call Nell to tell her the good news.” Catelyn said as the couple walked towards the front lobby. 

“We need to bring down the fire doors. The gas levels are too high. Your son will be sealed inside. I'm sorry sir.” The commander said. 

“Do it.” Lionel commanded. 

Sansa, Jake, Pete and Chloe running up a ramp as the fire doors close. 

Sansa turns back before handing the blurry eyed Jake to Chloe who takes him with a confused look before her face clouds in realization. 

“Sansa, no, we gotta go!” Chloe said. 

Sansa gives her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and her friend a smile. 

“Don't worry about me!” Sansa said. 

Sansa rolls under the fire door and runs back through the building at super speed. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

4:55 PM 

“Chloe! Jake! Where's Sansa?” Catelyn asked as Ned takes his daughter’s blurry eyed boyfriend from the petite blond’s arms before taking him to the ambulance. 

She's back inside, Mrs. Stark. I tried to stop her. I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry.” Chloe said as Mr. Sullivan spots his daughter and quickly guides her to the awaiting ambulance. 

Catelyn walks back to the command tent to talk to the oldest Luthor. 

“You have to open the doors.” Catelyn said. 

“They're safety locked and can't be opened until the gas levels have gone down.” Lionel said. 

“My daughter is still in there.” Catelyn said. 

“So is mine.” Lionel said. 

Catelyn looks at him with mild disgust knowing that he was the one who ordered for the fire doors to be sealed. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Level 2 Hallway 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

4:56 PM 

Sansa opens the door to the janitor's closet Earl found earlier. She goes to the back wall and uses her x-ray vision; she sees an elevator leading down to level three. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Control Room 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

4:57 PM 

The methane gauge spindle is now on sixty-nine. 

“We're running out of time. All right. I've done my part. Now it's time for you to do yours.” Earl said impatient for the bald billionaire to take them to level three. 

“Earl, there is no Level 3. It's all in your head.” Lex said trying to be calm and composed. 

Earl snaps at hearing that and hits Lex in the back of the head with the gun. 

“I should have never trusted you. You Luthors are all the same.” Earl said as he prepares to shoot the defenseless Lex who looks at him with shocked eyes. 

A voice over the intercom interrupted them before earl could take the shot. 

“Earl, I found Level 3! They built a wall in front of the elevator but it's still here.” Sansa said. 

“Stop playing with me!” Earl shouted frustrated with all the lying that he has to go through to get to level three. 

“Get out of the building, Sansa!” Lex shouts wanting the redhead to get somewhere safe due to the methane gas which was steadily rising into deadly levels. 

“Earl, it's here. Don't you want to see it? I promise.” Sansa said. 

Earl grabs Lex roughly by the arm pulling him up from the position on the concrete floor. 

“Come on. I want you to see the truth. Come on. Come on!” Earl said as he drags the bald billionaire down the hallway. 

Sansa enters the control room and turns the methane valve down, decreasing the gas pressure in the room to normal levels. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Command Tent 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

4:56 PM 

“Sir.” The SWAT agent said to Lionel Luthor who was seat in front of the monitor talking to someone on his smartphone. 

“Hold on.” Lionel said as he put the person on the other line on hold before facing the commander who needed to talk to him. 

“The gas pressure is beginning to drop.” the commander said. 

“How did that happen?” Lionel asked perplexed. 

“I have no idea.” The commander said with a frown. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Level 2 Hallway 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

5:03 PM 

Earl and Lex at the janitor's closet where the back wall has been broken down revealing the elevator. A sledgehammer is in the corner of the room explaining how the redhead was able to reveal the hidden elevator. 

“Son of a bitch! How do you explain that?” Earl asked with a smug smile. 

“I can't.” Lex said. He should’ve known his father would lie to him about this as he shook his head with a rueful grin. 

They step through the elevator doors as soon as the door were opened. There were only two buttons on the panel. 

“Two buttons, two levels I'm sorry, all right?” Lex asked apologetically. 

Earl ignores his apology. 

Earl pushes the metal beneath the second button and a third button appears. The elevator opens in a dark room and he pushes Lex into the darkly lit room. 

Earl flips a switch lighting up a large warehouse with a bridge across the top. The elevator is across from the bridge which is thirty feet above an empty room. 

Earl begins to walk across the bridge as he stares at the now empty room in disbelief. 

“I told you it was here. Huh? Where is... where is everything? There used to be-- there was a field of corn with sprayers all over it. And every night they'd spray this green mist on it. What have you done with it?!” Earl said. 

“I don't know. They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here.” Lex said as he stared at the room knowing that his father probably had everything moved when he was told that Earl was talking about level three. 

The elevator dings and Sansa Stark walks out onto the red bridge. 

“Earl. Let's go back upstairs and talk about this.” Sansa smiled. 

“It's all gone, Sansa. How am I gonna get better if I don't know what poisoned me?” Earl asked pleadingly looking between Sansa and Lex who look at the man clueless as to how to answer the desperate man’s question. 

“I didn't know about this place, Sansa. You've got to believe me.” Lex said not wanting the redhead to think the worst of him. 

“I believe you, Lex.” Sansa smiled at her friend who was standing next to earl in the middle of the red bridge. 

“He's lying. He's just like his father!” Earl said before he grunts in pain and lean against the railing of the bridge. 

Earl starts shaking and the bridge shakes with him. 

The bolts start popping out and the bridge tilts leaving Earl hanging off the side. 

“SANSA!” Lex screamed as the bridge jerked sending the bald billionaire flying off the bridge, but he manages to grab onto the older man’s legs. 

“Oh, SHIT!” Lex cried as he looked down to that they were dangling thirty feet in the air with nothing but an unstable bride to support them. 

Sansa climbs down the tilted bridge and grabs onto Earl's arm. 

Her veins bulge as her blood boils at the skin to skin contact as she grunts in pain trying to pull the man up onto the bridge. 

“Ah!” Sansa snarls in pain as she finally manages to pull Earl up and Lex grabs onto the bridge. 

“Get to the elevator!” Sansa shouts to earl who starts to climb the tilted bridge towards the elevator. 

Sansa pulls Lex up the rest of the way and they climb up together. Earl begins to shake again, and Sansa and Lex get to the elevator just as the bridge crumbles to the ground. 

“Sansa, how did you pull us up?” Lex questioned with a hint of suspicion once he caught his breath to look up at the redhead who stared back at innocently. 

“I don't know. Adrenaline, I guess.” Sansa said a half-truth as she feels something drip from her nose. 

She rubs her nose with the back of her hand to see blood on the back of her hand. 

At seeing, the blood Lex’s suspicion were eased as he shook his head at the thought of Sansa being superhuman. 

“Thanks, Sansa. You saved my life again.” Lex said as the elevator doors opened to see that they were in the janitors closet again. 

“No problem.” Sansa smiled as the group began to walk down the hallway towards the first-floor lobby. 

Luthor Corp Fertilizer Plant No.3 

Parking Lot 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 4, 2007 

6:00 PM 

As soon as they were out of the plant, Earl was apprehended by the police but was stopped by Lex and Sansa who told the police that he needed medical attention for his tremors. 

Earl was loaded into an ambulance where he would receive medical care at the hospital in the isolation ward. 

Sansa smiled at Lex before spotting her family who were waiting for her to come over to them once she was done talking with the bald billionaire. 

"Thanks for coming in after us, Lex. It was really brave." Sansa smiled as she pulls the bald billionaire into a hug. 

Lex stilled for a moment in her embrace before wrapping his arms around the redhead to return the strong embrace. 

After a moment, the redhead pulled back and the billionaire reluctantly released Sansa from his arms. 

"It's not a problem, Sansa. You even ended up saving my ass so we're even now." Lex said. 

Sansa smiled before spotting her impatient family in the corner of her eye. 

"I have to go but we'll talk later, alright?" Sansa asked. 

Lex nodded before watched the redhead run to her family who welcomed her with relieved smiles. 

Lex stood there for a minute before walking over to speak to his father who was standing in the command tent. 

Catelyn, Ned, Bran, Arya and Rickon laugh in relief as the redhead runs into their waiting arms. 

“I have never been so happy to see you in my life!” Catelyn said. 

The happy family reunited as they basked in each other’s company. 

“You lied to me.” Lex accused his father who gave him a cold smile. 

“No, no I didn't. I said Level 3 wasn't on any plans. It wasn't. It's plausible deniability.” Lionel said. 

“What were you doing down there?” Lex asked. 

“Doesn't matter. It was a failure, we closed the door and moved on.” Lionel waved a hand dismissively. 

“You almost got me killed.” Lex whispered angrily. 

“No, you almost got yourself killed. It was your call, remember?” Lionel asked with an almost proud smile on his face. 

A group of news’s reporter walked towards them with notepads, recorders and camera phones at the ready. 

“Mr. Luthor!” Reporter shouted as she held up a recorder. 

“I'll handle this.” Lionel whispered to his son. 

“Mr. Luthor, what can you tell us about Level 3?” A reporter from the Gotham Gazette asked. 

“I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant. Mr. Jenkins is a very sick man who desperately needs medical attention—” Lionel said. 

“That's why my father and I have pledged to find Mr. Jenkins the best medical care possible. He was a LuthorCorp employee and here at LuthorCorp, we always put family first. Isn't that right, Dad?” Lex asked with polite smile. 

“Mr. Luthor, is it true the government is trying to shut you down?” a daily planet reporter asked. 

“No, no, no. No more questions, please. My son has been through quite an ordeal today.” Lionel said. 

Lionel hugs his son loosely as the younger Luthor looks on in envy at the redhead who was being hugged by her family who were all smiling in relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cafeteria: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969774243/?nic=1
> 
> Catelyn's  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969773569/?nic=1  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969780889/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969776018/?nic=1
> 
> Catelyn Stark:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969797641/
> 
> Victor Stone:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969780676/?nic=1
> 
> For reference  
> Sansa is 5'8  
> Jake is 6'3.  
> Jon will be 6'1.
> 
> Allison Blair Dress:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969782976/
> 
> Pete Ross:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/626563366890174468/


	8. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A corrupt cop learns about Sansa's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969625244/?nic=1  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/357402920427974135/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/255720085078176394/?nic=1  
> Earrings: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969808000/?nic=1  
> Shoes:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969625261/  
> Coat:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/257760778657913117/?nic=1
> 
> Saturday:  
> Farm Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AQkvhvS6Jy2u82k_0TEvucFtKTFypso5a-xDKGkKRbPHWdWK_VSVRXQ/  
> Shoes:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969808725/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/290552613458516190/
> 
> Torch  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969896118/  
> Satchel/Purse: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/99923685468928919/  
> Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969896291?nic=1  
> Shoes:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969896242/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969896320/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/197243658666383454/?nic=1
> 
> Pajams: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/798474208916939659/?nic=1
> 
> Cassandra Carver Funeral:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969808748/  
> Heels:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969808827/  
> Coat:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/584623595361298443/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/846817536164148170/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/566961040589603267/  
> Dog Tags:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969673218/
> 
>  
> 
> Sunday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/197665871134558362/  
> Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/782781978961004932/  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/788833690961110132/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969684768/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/793196553098395633/  
> Watch:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969916554/
> 
> Monday:  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/712272497295448516/  
> Nike Sneaker:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/706994841486968065/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/42502790220906068/?nic=1
> 
> Tuesday  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/689050811721261173/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/70437481592462/?nic=1  
> Shoes:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/660551470329337837/

Metropolis Museum 

Luthor Hall

Metropolis, Kansas 

Friday 

October 10, 2007 

7:35 PM 

The Metropolis Museum of Art and History was bustling with activity as the occupants explored the collection that was donated by the Luthor's and placed in the hall dedicated to the city's richest family. 

Sansa Stark was walking around the exhibit with a glass of water in hand, looking at the pieces of art and history protected by glass cases. 

She was oblivious to the glances that she was getting from the party guests as they watched the statuesque redhead as she maneuvered in between guests and waiters. 

Sansa was wearing a dusk colored off the shoulder tea-length chiffon dress with beading on the bodice. For her footwear, she was wearing silver sparkle ankle wrap heels. Her hair was kept in a simple low bun with a few loose hair hanging in front of her face. The only jewelry she had on was pink crystal gold dangle earrings with a delicate silver watch with a square face on her left wrist. Her only makeup was a dark brown eye shadow with light golden sparks and pale pink lip gloss. 

Sansa was thinking about the past week as she walked around the exhibition mindlessly drinking some water. 

After the hostage situation at the plant on Saturday, Earl was detained by the police when he arrived at the hospital and put into the isolation ward for further evaluation. Lex promised that he would get the best neurologist and toxicologist in the country to help with Earl's uncontrollable seizures. 

Lex was also lauded as a hero by the Smallville Ledger for getting the hostages out safely. But he told her that LuthorCorp was facing a lot of backlash for letting this happen in the first place. Sansa offered her help but Lex told her that his public relations was handing it.

Sansa only hoped that her friend didn't get overworked from the stress that he was currently under trying to handle the fallout of last Saturday. 

On Sunday, her parents grounded her for throwing the party last week without their permission. They were only lenient in letting her go to the museum exhibition tonight because she bought the tickets months ago when it was first announced. 

Her boyfriend couldn't go because his shattered cheekbone was still healing from where Earl punched him in the face. Whitney was recovering as well due to his bruised ribs. Both guys wanted to come with her and Lana tonight, but they told them to just have a guy's night while herself, Lana and Chloe would have a girls night.

The past week didn't have anyone trying to kill her, her friends, her family or her classmates so Sansa could say that it was a relaxing week besides the mountain of homework that she had to for school. 

Sansa stopped in front of a roman designed marble sarcophagus depicting the lives of St. Peter and Christ. 

As she gazed at the marble stone her thoughts turned sad at the thought that she would have to attend the funeral for Cassandra Carver tomorrow morning. 

"It's an amazing piece." a voice interrupted her thoughts as she felt someone stand beside her to gaze at the roman art. 

"Yes, it is. It's also very sad." Sansa said with a melancholy tone as she twirled the water in her glass. 

Sansa turned to her right and gazed up to see a gorgeous man gazing back at her with a question in his eyes. The man looked to be in his early twenties with grey-green eyes, brown hair, tan skin, high cheekbones, cupid bow lips, and a slightly crooked nose which added to the man's features. 

"Why would you say that?" the unknown man asked curiously. 

His voice had deep throaty baritone which somehow hinted that he could talk deeper if he wanted too. 

"Isn't death always sad?" Sansa asked her thoughts going to her birth parents and to all the people that she couldn't save. 

"It is, but it's also the celebration of life. Death is what gives life meaning. To know that your days are numbered." the unknown man said. 

Sansa nodded as she contemplated the man's words. 

"That is true. Where did you get that infinite piece of wisdom?" Sansa asked as she turned to face away from the marble sarcophagus. 

"My butler, Alfred, he told me that after my parents died when I was eight." the man said. 

Sansa's face sobers into a solemn expression at the man's words. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Sansa said sincerely. 

"Thank you, it was a long time ago." the man said trying to be dismissive of the subject. 

"But you still lost them, and they were important to you. I'm sorry that you had to go through that lost." Sansa said. 

"If I may ask who did you lose?" the man said. 

"A few weeks ago, this woman the I knew died suddenly from a heart attack. She was a good woman and I was just starting to get to know her before she died. I'm going to her funeral tomorrow and I guess I'm just feeling really sad from being surrounded by so much death." Sansa said. 

"I'm sorry for your loss. I think you should focus on the time that you spent with her, treasure it and you'll always remember your friend." the man said sincerely. 

"Thank you." Sansa said. 

"I'm Bruce Wayne." the now named man said as he offers his hand in greeting. 

Sansa smiles as places her right hand into his for a shake, "Sansa Stark, nice to meet you." 

"Likewise." Bruce said as he let go of the redhead's hand before putting his left hand into the front pocket of his slacks. 

8:05 PM 

After talking for a while, Bruce had to leave to go mingle with some business contacts who were present at the party. 

Sansa was looking at glass case which contained an engraved breastplate with an gold snake like S in the middle with emeralds, rubies and diamonds on the shoulders and waist. 

“You know it belonged to Alexander the Great? They said the design symbolizes strength and courage.” Lex said as he appeared besides the redhead to stand in front of glass case holding the breastplate. 

“I can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest.” Sansa said as she glanced at the ostentatious breastplate, shaking her head in disbelief at it before looking back to her friend. 

“Darker times call for darker methods. His opponents thought he was invincible.” Lex said. 

“I didn't know you were such a history buff.” Sansa smiled which showed off her straight pearly white teeth. 

“I'm not. I'm just interested in people who ruled the world before they were thirty.” Lex smiled at the redhead who shook her head with a small laugh escaping her pink glossed lips. 

“Don't worry, Lex. You still have a few years to go.” Lana joked. 

“The world will still be there for when you enact your plan for world domination.” Chloe said. 

Lana and Chloe joined the two friends by the glass case, dressed to the nines in knee length dresses with their makeup and hair artfully done for this event. 

Lana was wearing a dark navy, high neck, asymmetrical chiffon cocktail dress paired with black heels and gold dangle earrings. Her makeup was a cat eye with golden eye shadow, pink blush and a matte nude lipstick. Her hair was an high bun with loose tendril escaping here and there to frame her face. 

Chloe was wearing a black v-neck tea length dress with spaghetti straps which were paired with silver heels and anastasia diamond dangle earrings. Her blonde hair was in an easy twist side bye with a diamond barrette to pin it in place. Her makeup was simple with only a little bit of mascara, light pink eye shadow, and matte pink lipstick. 

“Hey guys.” Sansa said as she smiled at her friends. 

Her friends smiled at the redhead in greeting and greeted the billionaire at her side. 

“Hey, we’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Chloe said. 

“Yeah, dinner is about to start and we’re going to go yank Nell away from the jewelry exhibit so we can eat.” Lana said. 

"Okay. Do you wanna walk with us to find Nell?" Sansa asked as turned her attention to Lex not wanting him to be bored by himself. 

"Sure." Lex smiled touched that Sansa would include him in searching for Lana's aunt. 

The group of four started to walk towards the jewelry exhibit making conversation as they maneuvered through guests, display cases and waiters. 

"So, how do you three like the exhibit so far?" Lex asked as he walked alongside the three girls with his hands in his black slacks. 

"It's gorgeous." Chloe said as she admired a red and black vase that looked like it was made in ancient Greece. 

"I love looking at the paintings, especially The Kiss by Gustav Klimt. I mean look at the controlled brush strokes that Klimt used to create the gold leaf effect. " Lana said as they passed by said painting which was of two lovers on an oil canvas painted abstractly with gold, silver and platinum. 

"I didn't know you were interested in art, Lana." Lex said. 

"Are you kidding? It's Lana's dream to go to the natural school of fine art in Paris. She is also an amazing artist and photographer." Sansa said as she smiled at her best friend who looked embarrassed at the attention that was now on her. 

"Lana is our photographer for the Torch. Her photos are amazing." Chloe said as their best friend was now blushing to the roots of her hair. 

"I would love to see them some time. If that's alright with you, Lana?" Lex asked. 

"Yeah." Lana said with an embarrassed smile. 

"So, where's your boyfriend this evening?" Lex asked as they walked side by side together, Chloe and Lana were walking in front of them. 

"He and Whitney are having a guy's night." Sansa said. 

"Did he not want to come with you tonight?" Lex asked curious. 

"He has a shattered cheekbone from which still has to heal from last week. Whitney's ribs are still bruised and have about three more weeks to heal until he is all better. Lana and I didn't want them to come here and be miserable. So we told them to have a guy's night and Chloe would be my date while Nell is Lana's date." Sansa said 

"He's lucky that he has someone like you to look out for him." Lex said with a thoughtful look on his face as he gazed at the oblivious redhead. 

Whatever, Sansa was about to say was interrupted by a husky British voice that caused Lex and as a result the girls to stop in their tracks as they turned around to see a woman in a sparkly brown evening dress standing there, smirking at them. 

"Always the hopeless romantic, Lex." a beautiful woman with whiskey brown eyes, long brown hair and strong cheekbones said as she joined the group. 

"Victoria?" Lex asked his voice filled with surprise at seeing his old flame in Metropolis. 

Sansa smirked in amusement as she traded the glances with her best friends practically feeling the sexual tension between the two old flames as they stared at one another. 

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" Victoria asked with a hint of jealousy as she caught sight of the three beautiful girls that surrounded her ex-boyfriend. 

"Sansa Stark, Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang, this is Victoria Hardwick, a very old friend." Lex said as he introduced the four woman who smiled politely at each other in greeting. 

"Hi, its lovely to meet you." Sansa greeted with a smile as she shook hands with the brunette before Chloe and Lana took her place to greet Lex's old friend. 

After she done with greeting the younger girls, Victoria turns around to take a glass of champagne offered by a waiter. 

The three girls exchanged looks to let each other know that they were going to give Lex and his old-flame some time to catch up. 

"We'll leave you guys to catch up. Have fun, Lex." Sansa said with a smirk not having witnessed her new friend in a relationship before and it was fun watching him squirm underneath the British beauty's gaze. 

"Bye, I'll see you guys later." Lex said as he shot a glare towards the redhead practically feeling the amusement radiating from her smirk. 

The girls left as they went to the jewelry exhibit which was a few feet away from their location as Lex turned towards his old flame with a flirtatious smile on his face. 

"Want a private tour?" Lex asked. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Victoria said as she smiled seductively at the bald billionaire. 

They finally found Nell next to the ancient Egyptian jewelry collection which consisted of gold necklaces, lapis lazuli pendants, encrusted with emeralds, sapphires, rubies and diamonds. 

The four girls went to their table to eat dinner after having dragged the older woman away from the jewelry exhibit. 

Metropolis Museum 

Outside 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Friday 

October 10, 2007 

9:30 PM 

Across the street from the metropolis museum, two men were fighting in the bushes. The older man in a long black trench coat got the upper hand before sending his fist into the other man’s jaw with a fierce uppercut, sending him slamming down into the wet grass. 

Sam Phelan, a man in his late forties with dark hair and crazy blue eyes, grinned mockingly at the man on the ground as he held a Metropolis Police badge in his right hand. 

“You see this? I'm the only reason you're not in a cage right now. Now you get into the IA and you get me those files.” Detective Phelan said with a twisted smile. 

“What, is one of them yours?” the IA officer asked before Phelan kicks him in the face breaking his nose which gushed with blood due the force of the kick which broke his cartilage. 

“You got twenty-four hours to get creative. Start thinking.” Phelan said before the man on the ground scrambles up to do what the other corrupt cop ordered trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. 

Phelan looks at the museum across the street and sees a redhead girl in a purple dress walking down the museum steps. 

Sansa sighed as she walked down the stairs feeling rejuvenated in the chilly fall air after eating a delicious dinner in the museum’s ballroom. She stopped on the second stair from the bottom as she looked at the street before her, breathing in the chilly night air not feeling affected in the slightest due to her durability against the cold. 

She spotted a homeless man sleeping with his dog on the bench of a bus stop near the end of the street. Sansa smiled in sympathy tinged with pity before looking up to the sky. 

She looked up to the sky seeing the smog which blocked out the stars dotting the inky blackness of the night sky. If she were a human, she wouldn't be able to see the north star shining brilliantly in the sky through all the smog. But since she was an alien, she was able to see that along with tracing the constellation the Pegasus, Orion, and Ursa major. 

Sansa sighed missing the quiet simplicity of her farm as she heard sirens in the distance along with honking and sounds of traffic echoing throughout the city from her position on the stairs. 

Sansa attention was drawn from listening to the sounds of the city as she heard a bus turning around the corner and onto the street which housed the museum. Sansa looked at the bus for a minute before her thoughts turn to visiting her brother at his dorm room.

The driver of the bus yawned before he was stuck with a sudden pain in his chest which renders him unconscious and his foot gets stuck on the gas pedal, accelerating the bus to dangerous speeds. It quickly gets Sansa's attention who whips her head in alarm when the bus starts hitting parked cars. She notices with rising panic that the speeding bus is heading towards the bench containing the sleeping man and his dog. 

Sansa quickly reacts with super speed to move the sleeping man and his dog to a safe location, which just so happened to be in front of a bush, across the street from the museum steps. Sansa quickly chucks off her shoes before wrapping them around her right wrist, that way they won't be completely destroyed in stopping the rogue bus. 

She went to the speeding bus, which was still speeding and wrenched up the doors, unbuckling the elderly man from the driver's seat. Before doing a quick survey of the bus and seeing that no other passengers were present on the bus. She then super speeds back to place the man down next to the homeless man and his dog in front of the bushes. 

Sansa quickly grabbed hold of the back bumper of the bus which was still speeding down the road and dug her feet into the asphalt stopping the bus in its tracks in front of the museum's steps. She entered the bus to put it into park before pulling the emergency break to make sure to cover her tracks. 

She quickly super speeds over to the elderly driver and picked him up in her arms bridal style before speeding to the hospital leaving several banged up cars and a haphazardly parked bus in the middle of the street. 

Not once seeing a bewildered police detective hiding in the bushes as he slowly realized what the redheaded girl managed to accomplish in the span of a minute before speeding away with the elderly man in her arms. 

He walked over to the end of the bus to see a small trench of the disturbed asphalt which suggested something, or someone dig in their heels to anchor the bus to get it to a complete stop. 

'Well this just got interesting.' Phelan thought as he looked at the back of the bus before walking to the doors to see that they looked they were ripped open but that could be attributed to the bus banging into the cars along the curb of the road. 

Phelan pulled out his cellphone to contact emergency services to see if the bus driver had arrived at the hospital. As well as containing them about the damage to several car's, the street and the haphazardly parked bus. 

Metropolis General Hospital 

Emergency Room 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Friday 

October 10, 2007 

9:45 PM 

Sansa sighed as she walked out of the hospital emergency room after dropping the old man off on a hospital gurney. She caught the attention of nurse, Claire Temple, to tell her that he was suffering from a stroke, but she managed to perform CPR on him. After that she checked his vitals. His heart rate sounded lower than normal, but he should be fine with the proper care. 

When Claire turned around to ask for her name she was already super speeding out of the room through the emergency bay doors. 

Sansa sighed as she spotted a bench and sat down before staring down at her feet which were dirty from ripping up the asphalt in order to stop the bus. Sansa pulled out some germ ix from her hidden dress pocket and started to clean her feet. As she was cleaning, she noticed that the edges of her dress were a little torn but nothing that she couldn't fix by shortening the hem. 

She really had to look into getting a uniform otherwise she was going to have to save people in her birthday suit. 

Once she was done, she put her shoes back on before standing up and walking towards a more private area to super speed back to the museum. 

Before she could leave though the buzzing of her phone caught her attention. She pulled it out of the hidden pocket in her dress to see that Chloe was calling her. She accepted the call and brought it to her ear to talk. 

"Hey, Chloe." Sansa said. 

"Where are you, Sansa?" Chloe asked. 

"I'm just down the street at the convenience store, Chloe. Why what's going on?" Sansa asked as she quickly speed to said location before making her way towards the museum stairs. 

"There was an accident outside of the museum. A bus was out of control but luckily the emergency break activated before anyone was hurt. The weird thing is that the driver is missing and no one knows where he is or what happened to him. You didn't see anything did you?" Chloe asked her friend with a hint of suspicion in her voice. 

"No, I was just taking a walk when I happened to stop at the corner store." Sansa lied feeling guilty for the constant lying that she has to do to protect her secret. 

"I'm on the stairs with Nell and Lana." Chloe said frustrated that her friend was lying to her but she knew that the redhead had a secret. She just wished that her best friend would be honest with her about it. 

"I see you guys." Sansa said as she walked past the flashing lights of police cars and an ambulance that were present on the street right besides the bus which was a few feet away from the museum steps. 

"See you soon." Chloe said before hanging up on the redhead when she said her goodbyes as well before turning to a worried Lana and Nell to tell them that Sansa was okay. 

Sansa climbed the steps of the museum to join the group and was immediately berated by a worried Nell Potter. 

"Sansa, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Please don't disappear like that without telling us." Nell said. 

"I'm sorry, Nell. I went outside to get some air and then I just started walking until I found the corner store and just hanged out there until Chloe called me." Sansa said with an apologetic smile. 

"Just please tell me if you go somewhere next time." Nell said. 

"Yes ma'am." Sansa nodded. 

Nell smiled at the redhead girl who has been her niece's best friend since they were three. 

"I'm going to go talk to the officer in charge to see if they need to take our statements." Nell said before she walked to the officer who was surveying the bus with a curious eyes. 

The three girls turned to each other before the brunette in the group noticed the redhead's torn skirt. 

"Sansa, what happened?" Lana asked as Chloe noticed the torn hemline too before shooting the redhead worried looks. 

"My dress got caught on a thorny bush when I was walking which is how I ripped it." Sansa lied. 

Chloe and Lana nodded before they both exchanged looks behind the redheads back when they noticed that she was distracted. They sighed knowing that their friend was lying but not wanting to call her out on it before she was ready to tell them her secret. 

"Hey, we can leave now." Nell said as she joined the group before handing the redhead her black coat who accepted it before putting it on. 

The group walked down the steps of the museum, turning left on the sidewalk towards the parking garage which was down the road. 

Not knowing that the redhead in their group was being watched by a corrupt police detective. 

Stark Farm 

Barn 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 11, 2007 

9:10 AM 

Ned and Sansa have been doing chores since sunrise this morning. The father-daughter duo had a busy morning mucking out the stalls, putting the horses out into the pastor, bagging the grain in the silo, feed and water the chickens, get the eggs from the cope, milk the goats and cows, clean and trim all the farm animals hooves, replace any dirty water in the troughs with clean water, and finally check on their four pregnant cows who were due to give birth in the next few weeks. 

Ned was struggling to lift a generator engine on a pulley system which was attached to the rafters in the middle of the barn. 

Sansa came into the barn carrying three bales of hay which she retrieved from the old blue ford and quickly dropped them down onto the concrete ground before walking over to her father to help him with the generator. 

"Dad, let me help you." Sansa said as she quickly gets on the other side of the chain and with one hand raises up the two hundred and fifty pounded generator up to the rafters of the barn. She walk's over to secure the end of the chain on a steel beam which is used to hold heavy farm equipment. 

"Don't break a sweat." Ned joked used to his daughter amazing fests of strength ever since she lifted the old blue ford when she was four. 

Sansa smiled cheekily at her father who smirked before shaking his head in amused exasperation at the redhead. Sansa was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt with light jeans and brown leather work boots. She had her hair in a messy bun with a face free of makeup. All together she looked very relaxed 

"Let's go get some food." Ned said as he put his arm over his daughter's shoulders to guide her to the house. 

His daughter chuckled before walking along with her dad to get to some breakfast. 

"Dad, thank-you for letting me go to the museum last night with Lana and Chloe." Sansa said as she reflected on the lecture that her parents had given her last Sunday. Her parents were immensely disappointed in her for throwing the party last week and as a result their trust in their daughter was shaken quite a bit. 

She resolved to earn back her parents trust. But she didn't regret the fact that she now had money in the bank to help get the farm out of debt. 

"Well we weren't happy about it due to the fact you're still grounded. But I'm glad that you had fun with your friends." Ned said. 

"I had a great time." Sansa smiled knowing that she had to tell her family about what happened outside of the museum but wanting to just enjoy the moment of relative normalcy. 

The father-daughter duo walked up the porch steps before entering the mudroom of the farmhouse and sitting down on the bench to pull off their muddy work boots. 

They got up from the bench and joined the rest of their family at the kitchen table to eat breakfast made by the Stark matriarch. The breakfast was currently laid out in various pots which showcased the bacon, orange juice, syrup, coffee, milk, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and toast in the center of the table. 

"I see that someone had a busy night in metropolis." Catelyn said as she gestured towards a newspaper that was between her plate and her husband freshly made one. The front page of the paper reading ‘Driver Ends up at Hospital After Bus is Mysteriously Stopped Outside of Museum.’ 

Ned looks to his daughter who sighs at her father's look of 'Start talking.' 

"It could have been worse. I sped a homeless man and his dog over to a safe location before the bus could hit them. After stopping the bus, I managed to get the driver to the hospital." Sansa said as began to make her plate which consisted of 2 piece's of bacon, 4 sausage links, two spoonful's of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a piece of toast. 

"How did you stop the bus?" Bran asked curiously. 

"I managed to stop it by going to the back bumper of the bus and digging my feet into the asphalt which helped me bring it to a gentle stop. But when I anchored my feet into the asphalt, I accidentally formed a small trench in the middle of the road. To cover my tracks, I pulled the emergency break to explain why the bus suddenly stopped." Sansa said as she dipped her toast into some syrup on her plate before taking a huge bite. 

"But that doesn't explain how the driver got to the hospital. I mean how does this person just randomly appear in the emergency room after almost being involved in a bus crash." Arya said. 

"The hospital was three blocks away from the museum and a good samaritan could've gotten the driver to the hospital once the emergency break was activated." Sansa said as her attention was drawn to her youngest brother who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, where he was having a mock duel with his sausage links. 

Sansa laughed making her little brother look up wide-eyed as he found his entire family staring at him in varying stages of amusement. 

"What?" Rickon asked. 

Everybody chuckled at the little boy who just wore a clueless expression on his face not knowing what the big deal was. 

Once the laughter faded, her concerned father had to ask, "Did anyone see you, Sansa?" 

"Dad, everyone was still in the museum and no one was on the street except for the homeless man who was sound asleep." Sansa said. 

"I think it's fine. There's no mention of any witnesses in the paper." Catelyn said. 

Ned sighed while nodding his head at his wife's statement. He couldn't help but be worried that someone could've seen his daughter stop that bus with nothing but her bare hands. It was a constant worry at the back of his mind that someone could find out his daughter's secret and that they would tell the whole world about her abilities. It scared him more than he was willing to admit. 

Sansa looked at her father in concern. She knew that her dad was under a constant strain from protecting her secret from those who would seek to exploit her for their own greed. She loved her father for always protecting and believing in her, but she hated to see the stress that he would sometimes show when his guard was down. 

She moved her scrambled eggs around on plate with her fork not seeing the sympathetic looks that Catelyn, Bran and Arya were giving her from across the table. 

"Sweetheart, I'm proud that you saved those people's lives." Ned said with as he aimed a smile filled with pride towards his eldest daughter. 

"We all are." Catelyn said as her siblings nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Thanks guys." Sansa said with a warm smile. 

"So, what is everybody plans for today?" Bran asked as he drinks some of his orange juice. 

"We have to go to the funeral today at one o'clock. Before that I have to help Chloe with an article at the Torch." Sansa said. 

Everybody nodded their heads somberly at Sansa's statement.

"Okay, sweetheart." Ned said as his daughter gave him a small sad smile on her face. 

"Before the funeral, I'm going to help dad with the produce deliveries." Bran said as his father smiled at that looking forward to spending time with his son. 

"I got to write a paper for my history class on the Tudor period of England." Arya said her face twisting in displeasure at the thought of having to sit down and write an essay. 

"When is it due?" Catelyn asked. 

"It's due in two weeks." Arya said with a frown as her mind flashed to the blank word document that was waiting for her upstairs. 

"Arya, I can help you with your essay after the funeral." Sansa said knowing that history wasn't exactly her sister's favorite subject. 

"Thanks, Sansy." Arya smiled at her sister in relief, using her old nickname for the redhead. 

"No problem." Sansa said groaning internally at the nickname. 

"Well it looks like me, Arya and Bran are going to be doing some farm work." Ned said. 

The mentioned siblings smiled at their father looking forward to spending the day with him. 

"Daddy, I can help." Rickon insisted not wanting to be left out. 

"Of course, you can help with collecting the vegetables from the garden." Ned smiled at his youngest son. 

Sansa smiled at her family before checking her watch to see that it was 9:40. She had to meet Lana and Chloe at 10:30. She still had to take a shower and get dressed before leaving for the Torch. 

"Hey guy's, I'm going to get ready." Sansa said as she grabbed her empty plate from the table and walked to the sink to clean it to put it in the dishwasher. 

"Okay, sweetie. Do you need me to make you any coffee before you go?" Catelyn asked. 

"Yes, please." Sansa said before walking back to the table to give her parents a kiss on the cheek and ruffle her siblings hair. 

She then walked upstairs to get ready for the day. 

Suicide Slums 

Alleyway 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 11, 2007 

10:40 AM 

A man is waiting in his car in an alleyway near Suicide Slums parking lot as Detective Phelan drives up to the driver's side window. 

"Did you bring them?" Phelan asked in greeting. 

"You know I'm not supposed to do this." the unknown man said. 

"And I'm not the one with a DUI on my record. You wouldn't believe how many rent-a-cops forget to fill out the previous criminal record section on their job apps." Phelan smirked at the other man his voice carrying a warning if he doesn't get what he wants. 

The security guard glares but holds out an envelope for the corrupt cop to take.

Phelan takes the envelope and opens it without hesitation as he sorts through several surveillance photos from the Metropolis Museum. He stops when he finds the person he was looking for; Sansa Stark talking with Lex Luthor in front of Alexander the Great breastplate. 

Luthor Mansion

Private Study 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 11, 2007 

10:50 AM 

Lex was standing in front of his bar making a dirty martini for his guest who was sitting in front of the fireplace on the couch. 

"So what do you think of Smallville?" Lex asked as he walked towards the couch carrying his scotch and the martini in both hands before sitting down next to Victoria on the coach as he hands her drink. 

"It reminds me of the village where my grandparents live in Wales. Very quaint, very safe, and the last place I expected to find Lex Luthor." Victoria said as she ate one of her olives seductively. 

Lex was distracted for a moment as he stared at her lips before focusing his attention back onto the conversation. 

"My father plans to bring me back to Metropolis in a few years." Lex said not really believing what he was saying. 

"He's lying." Victoria pointed out the obvious. 

"I know." Lex said as he took a sip of his scotch. 

"You deserve something better." Victoria practically purred to the bald billionaire. 

"And you've crossed the pond to tell me what that is." Lex said. 

"Catching up with an old friend isn't reason enough?" Victoria asked as she looked up at him with doe eyes. 

"As much as I'd like to flatter myself, the daughters of multi-national industrialists usually don't fly around the world to rekindle old flames. Neither do executive vice presidents." Lex said. 

"Then you've heard." Victoria said as she sits up from Lex's chest to take a sip from her martini. 

"That you're working for your father? I keep up. How is Sir Harry?" Lex asked as he set down his scotch on the coffee table. 

"Distant, inaccessible, and rich. I believe you know the type." Victoria said dryly. 

"What's he want with me?" Lex asked. 

"He understands you may have certain negative feelings towards your father." Victoria said as she finished her martini before setting it down onto the table. 

"Sir Harry has always had an incredible grasp of the obvious." Lex smirked. 

"He was hoping those feelings might work to our mutual advantage. He'd like you to reconsider your position with LuthorCorp." Victoria said. 

"So, he sent you here as an incentive." Lex deduced. 

"I've missed you, Lex." Victoria said as she moved closer to the billionaire. 

"I'm touched. Do you have a proposal?" Lex asked as he leaned in closer to the British beauty. 

"First I think I'd like something else." Victoria said suggestively. 

The couple kissed passionately on the couch as they mixed business with pleasure. 

Smallville High School

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 11, 2007 

11:30 AM 

Sansa, Lana and Chloe were in the Torch as they edited there finally articles which are supposed to be published on Monday. 

Sansa was wearing a grey t-shirt, a pink sherpa jacket, light jeans, burgundy ankle boots with a low heel and accented lolite earrings with her red hair in a lazy bun at the base of her neck. 

"Lana these pictures are great." Chloe complimented her best friend as they all stared at the brunette's pictures of the girls soccer team who are on their way to the championship. They had a game on Thursday and the trio of best friends went to the event because Lana and Sansa had to take photos and write notes for the article that they are currently working on for Monday's edition. 

"Yeah, you really did a great job." Sansa said. 

Lana smiled at her friends praise proud of herself for taking such focused and action packed picture of the team as they scored goals and took the ball from other players. 

"Chloe, what's going on with you and Pete?" Lana asked. 

"We've been talking since last Friday but we haven't had a chance to go on a date yet. He wants to go on a date tonight." Chloe said with a nervous smile as she played with her fingers. 

"That's great." Lana said. 

"We can come over and help you get ready for your date." Sansa said. 

"Thanks guys." Chloe smiled at them. 

"Is the funeral still at one o'clock?" Lana asked. 

"Yeah, we're going have to leave in about thirty minutes to get ready for it." Sansa said. 

Chloe opened her mouth about to say something but was interrupted by Principal Kwan storming into the office. 

"Is this your idea of a joke? Concerned parents have been calling all morning." Principal Kwan said as he waved last Monday's edition around which was about Earl Jenkins and how the meteor rocks caused him to have uncontrollable seizures. 

The three girls exchanged concerned glances as they stared at their principal. 

"Well, what have you been telling them?" Chloe asked. 

"What the EPA and other environmental groups said years ago. The meteor rocks are harmless." Principal Kwan said. 

"People have a right to know about the strange things that happen in this town." Chloe said. 

Sansa decided to add in her own two cents as well, " With all due respect, Principal Kwan we have evidence on the contrary that prove that people can be susceptible to the meteor rocks. Two example's being Tina Greer and Sean Kelvin." 

Sansa and Lana stood firmly beside their best friend who was staring intensely at the principal trying not to loose her temper. 

"Mrs. Stark be that as it may. The EPA doesn't believe in your conspiracy theory's. The Torch is a school paper. It's not your own personal tabloid." Principal Kwan said as he glared at the two girls. 

"Are you censoring me?" Chloe asked. 

"I'm requiring you to do your job, which is report on relevant school events. Sports, dances, clubs. I'm relieving you of your duties. The Torch is suspended until I can appoint a new editor." Principal Kwan said before leaving all three girls to glare at him as he leaves the office. 

"Okay, what just happened?" Sansa asked in stunned disbelief. 

Chloe just looked around the office not believing that she was fired from her precious newspaper for printing nothing but the truth. 

"I think I was just fired." Chloe said in dazed voice. 

"Chloe, I'm sure there's something we can do." Sansa said. 

"But I think I can plead your case to Mr. Kwan." Lana said. 

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but what do you think you can do?" Chloe asked curiously as the two best friends look at the brunette. 

"I don't know, but let me give it a shot." Lana said with a determined expression settling over her face. 

The Beanery

Outside

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 11, 2007 

12:30 PM 

Lex Luthor was walking outside of the coffee shop with latte in one hand and his smart phone in the other hand. Victoria had to go back to Metropolis after their business meeting to meet her father for a late lunch. 

He knew that the funeral for Cassandra was happening in thirty minutes at the Legacy Christian Church. He didn't think he should go because of the guilt his feels in causing her death. Whatever she had seen in his future scared her bad enough to induce a heart attack therefore killing her. 

He looked up from his phone to see Detective Sam Phelan standing beside his black Alfa Romeo 159 JTD 2007 car. 

"Afternoon, Lex... or is it Mr. Luthor here in Smallville?" Phelan asked. 

Lex sighed knowing that it's going to be one of those days. 

"Phelan. Isn't Smallville a couple counties out of your jurisdiction?" Lex asked. 

"Well, I don't need jurisdiction to look up an old friend." Phelan said. 

"We were never friends. If you want to see me, call my office." Lex said as he goes to walk around the detective but Phelan steps in front of him blocking his path. 

"When does it happen, Lex?" Phelan asked. 

"When does what happen?" Lex asked humoring the corrupt detective as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

,p> "When do you turn on the people that help you? How many times did I pull you back from the edge? You'd be dead now if it wasn't for me." Phelan said.

"You were on my father's payroll, his go-to guy in the department. You got paid to fix situations, so don't try and pretend it was anything else." Lex said as he took a sip from his latte. 

"You have a good life here, Lex. I'd sure hate to see that get compromised." Phelan said as he looked around at the quaint little town as people walk on the sidewalk running errands on a Saturday afternoon. 

"You can't touch me, and you know it." Lex said as he called the detective's bluff knowing that if tries anything the youngest Luthor would destroy him without hesitating. 

"I'm looking for a witness. I think she saw last night's accident outside the museum." Phelan said. 

"And this concerns me why?" Lex raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he stared at the detective. Phelan pulls out something from his jacket and hands it to him. Lex does his best to hide his shock when he sees it is a picture of him and Sansa. 

"Sorry, I don't know who that is." Lex denies as he puts on his best poker face and hands the photo back to the detective. Internally he was worried about what his friend could've stumbled into to get on the corrupt cops radar. 

"Hmm. I'd have pegged you for friends." Phelan said knowing that the billionaire was lying due to his research into the redhead's past. 

"Guess you're losing your instinct. Maybe you should think about retiring." Lex said as he enters his car and speed away from the curb leaving the corrupt cop to smirk at the retreating billionaire. 

Legacy Christian Church

Parking Lot

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 11, 2007 

12:58 PM 

Sansa Stark sighed as she got out of Lana's jeep and straightened out her black wool knee length coat. She was wearing a black knee length dress with black Mary-Jane's and her Uncle's dog tags around her neck. Her makeup was kept simple with only a touch of mascara, light blush and nude lipstick. She had her red hair in a chic low bun to complete the look. 

Sansa looked up from where she was staring at her feet in contemplation to find her friends and family all giving her sympathetic looks. 

"Let's get inside, honey." Catelyn said as she put her arm around her eldest daughter to guide her into the church. On the other side of her, Jake held her hand in a reassuring grip. 

The Stark's, Jake, Lana, Chloe and Whitney went inside the church were they were greeted by an usher who handed them a pamphlet which were filled with the names of Cassandra's children and her grandchildren as well as a little mini biography of where she grew up. The second page of the pamphlet listed her accomplishments in life. The rest of the pages were filled with pictures of Cassandra throughout her life from a baby to the kind old lady who Sansa befriend. 

The service started as soon as the preacher began to speak "Let's begin our prayer for Cassandra Carver, who lived a full life and was loved deeply by everyone in this room. 

The congregation bowed their heads in prayer as Father Gomez spoke with sincerity in his voice, "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Open your gates to Mrs. Carver who was taken from us to soon but will be welcomed into your kingdom with open arms. Amen." 

"Amen." The congregation spoke as one. 

Sansa saw a young woman stand next to Father Gomez who introduced her as Samantha King who is the granddaughter of Cassandra Carver. 

It was a beautiful service. The ceremony was filled with Cassandra Carver's loved ones who were saddened to see her depart from this life but celebrated her life with fun stories about the old woman. The eulogies spoken were beautiful and filled with such emotion that the redhead found herself tearing up as the people spoke about the good times they shared with the vivacious woman. 

2:36 PM 

Finally, it was time to travel to the graveyard located behind the church to lower Cassandra's coffin next to her husband. 

3:15 PM 

The service was over as quickly as it began and soon the redhead was staring at her deceased friends grave with a thoughtful expression. 

"Do you need a minute, darling?" Ned asked as her friends and family stood a few feet away from pair looking on with concerned faces. 

"Yes, please." Sansa said as she shot her family a small reassuring smile. 

The friends and loved one's of the redhead left to give her some space to say goodbye. 

"I didn't know you for very long, but I appreciated the help that you gave me. It helped me save my mom. I couldn't imagine a life without her. Thank-you Cassandra for being a part of my life when I needed it the most." Sansa said sincerely as she pulled out a white lily and yellow rose from a nearby bouquet and gently placed them on the marble headstone. 

"I hope you found peace Cassandra." Sansa said as rested her hand on the grave marker before looking walking away to reunite with her family and friends who were standing underneath a tree that was located about thirty feet away from the graveyard. 

Cassandra Eliza Carver  
Beloved Mother, Wife, Teacher, Sister, Friend, Grandmother  
Born February 2 1926 - Died October 2, 2007  
"Live life to its fullest, for life is all too short."  


Stark Farm

Barn 

Smallville, Kansas 

Saturday 

October 11, 2007 

6:30 PM 

After the funeral, Catelyn suggested that Sansa and her friends should go hangout at the bowling alley to unwind. Sansa agreed with her mom that she needed to get out of her own head and have fun. She asked her friends if it was okay if her siblings could come hangout with them. Her parents agreed that it was a good idea. They all went to their own houses to change out of their funeral clothes and were going to meet up at the bowling alley. Lana and Chloe just followed the Stark's back to their farm because they were going to borrow some clothes from their best friend. 

Sansa was dressed in the clothes from earlier but didn't bother to wipe off her makeup from the funeral. Chloe and Lana were both dressed in casual outfits. Chloe was wearing a grey sweater with a flower pattern across the chest, light boyfriend jeans and black nike sneakers. Lana was wearing a navy blue sweater with New York written on the chest in white lettering, lightly ripped skinny jeans and white converse. 

Once they were done getting dressed, Sansa took the old blue ford that way all of her siblings could fit into the six seats that were in the truck cab. 

It was a lot of fun with the boys vs girls on opposing teams. The girls won of course but the boys were close enough behind them that it could've been a tie. 

Chloe and Lana were going to hangout at the redhead house until the blondes date tonight with Pete Ross. They all were heading towards the farm when Arya told her sister that mom and dad were in grandville running an errand and wouldn't be home until seven. 

Sansa nodded at her little sister words before turning onto the driveway that lead to her home. 

Sansa parked the truck by the garden shed and everyone got out of the ford. 

Sansa heard a weird noise coming from the barn and her borrow furrowed in worry before she put on her best poker face as she faced her best friend and siblings. 

"Hey Chloe, could you help Arya get started on her history paper?" Sansa asked. 

"Sure. What is it about?" Chloe asked as she ruffled the little girls hair who retaliates by sticking out her tongue in a bratty gesture. Chloe makes a silly face back and the brown haired girl giggles at the blonde. 

"It's about the Tudor period and she needs to summarize the impact that they had on the British empire." Sansa said. 

"Sounds like fun. Come on get a move on kiddo." Chloe said as Arya groaned at the thought of doing homework as she follows the blonde to the back door of the house. 

"Lana, could you heat up some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?" Sansa asked. 

"Sure. What are you going to do?" Lana asked sensing something was up with her best friend but not wanting to call her out on it in front of her siblings. Whatever was bothering the redhead she 

"I have to check feed the horses and let them into the paddock." Sansa said. 

"I can help." Rickon said as he bounces on the spot eager to help his big sister. 

Bran quickly intervenes as he gets the feeling that his sister needs to check on something in the barn and she doesn't want her little brother tagging along. 

"Hey, buddy, why don't we play Mario Kart?" Bran asked. 

"Okay." Rickon said with a pout on his face. 

Sansa bends down to talk to her little brother, "I'll tell you what, we can ride lady tomorrow and we'll go as fast as you want." 

"Really! Okay. Come on Bran let's go!" Rickon said as the two little boys race towards the back porch. 

"I'll get dinner ready, San." Lana said. 

"Thanks, Ana." Sansa smiled at her friend in relied watching as she walks to the back door and enters the house. She moves cautiously towards the barn as she keeps an eye out for anything suspicious. 

Sansa spots a badge on the floor of the barn near the stables. She tilts her head curiously before kneeling and picking it up off the ground. 

"Metropolis Police?" Sansa read the badge wondering how the hell this ended up in barn. 

'Please don't tell me that this is what I think it is.' Sansa groans internally at the thought which was quickly cut off as something heavy crashed onto her back with a metal groan. 

The redhead was pinned to the ground by the generator engine for a moment as she got her bearings back from being smacked to the floor. The unharmed redhead gently shake her head more shocked from the sudden hit then injured. She gently lifts the two hundred and fifty pound off of her before setting it on the ground beside her before standing up and assessing the damage. Sansa groans as she spots pieces of the metal damaged thinking that its going to be super annoying to replace those parts. 

A man with dark hair and crazy blue eyes steps out of the shadows of the barn clapping his hands with a smirk on his face. 

"Kid, I don't know what they've been feeding you, but that was pretty impressive." the crazy blue eyed man said. 

"Who are you?" Sansa asked. 

"I am your new best friend, Sansa." Phelan grinned at the redhead. 

"How do you know my name?" Sansa asked internally freaking out at the thought that this man knowing about her powers. 

"Oh, I asked around. That's the beauty of a small town. Everyone's just so eager to help." Phelan said as he bends down to pick up his police badge before standing back up as he speaks to the glaring redhead, "A far cry from Metropolis." 

"What do you want with me?" Sansa asked guardedly as she keeps a wary eye on the cop. 

"Your help. You see, Sansa, I'm in a battle that I can't afford to lose. Because if I do, the bad guys win. And you have this gift that I need." Phelan said. 

The corrupt cop puts his hand on the redheads shoulder but she shrugs it off in disgust as she moves away from the man. 

"I'll never help you." Sansa declares stubbornly. 

"You have a secret you don't want the world to know about. I'm guessing that's why you didn't stick around for the TV cameras last night. You want to keep things that way, you'll do as I say. Drop by that overpriced coffee shop tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk about your future." Phelan said as he starts to leave the barn but looks back at the generator and whistles, "Nice catch." 

Phelan leaves the barn as the nervous redhead glares at his retreating back. 

'I guess someone did see me last night.' Sansa thought with a grimace wondering how the hell she was going to get herself out of this situation. 

7:22 PM 

After the confrontation with Phelan in the barn, Sansa texted her parents about what happened, and they were on their way home from Grandville. When she went into the house, dinner was already made and their was nice warm plate of spaghetti waiting for her which she quickly devoured. Bran and Rickon were stilling playing Mario kart in the living room. While Sansa, Chloe, Lana and Arya were in the redhead's room trying on clothes for the blonde's date. She was super stressed about the metropolis cop knowing about her secret and her sister's could sense it as they tired to take her mind off it by mindless gossip. 

"Where is Pete taking you for your date tonight?" Arya asked as she read her sentence on the laptop that she just typed making sure it doesn't have any typos. 

"I don't know he just said that I should dress warmly." Chloe said as she held up a burgundy knee length coat from the redhead's closet. 

Sansa nodded her head that she could borrow it for her date. 

"Well whatever it is, I think you'll have a good time." Sansa said as she moved to pick out an outfit that would be cute for her friend. 

Lana was proofreading Arya's essay at the desk with eleven year-old sitting right beside her as she listened to what the older brunette was saying about her paper 

Sansa came out of the closet carrying the outfit that she had in mind for her best friend. The blonde reporter went inside the bathroom to change into her outfit. Sansa say down on her bed before falling down into the white comforter with a groan.

"Do you have a date with Jake tomorrow?" Lana asked as she moved away from the laptop to let Arya fix her paper and flopped down beside the redhead. 

"Yeah, we're going to go riding in the morning and he said that he has a surprise for me tomorrow." Sansa said. 

"That sounds like a great date." Lana said. 

"It does." Sansa smiled at the thought of spending the morning with her sweet boyfriend who is just literally the best person that she knows. 

Lana smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted by the bathroom door sliding open to reveal the blonde reporter. Lana and Sansa sit up on the bed as they look at Chloe's outfit. She was dressed in a grey turtleneck sweater, black jeans, burgundy coat, white knit scarf and black ankle boots with her blonde short hair in a braided crown half up half down style. 

"You look gorgeous." Sansa said. 

You look really pretty, Chloe." Lana said. 

Arya looks up from her computer to give the blonde a grin and a thumbs up before returning her attention back onto her laptop. 

"Thanks- guys. San, thanks for letting me borrow your clothes." Chloe smiled at her friends. 

"No probs." Sansa said with a wave of her hand knowing that her and her friends have borrowed so many clothes from each other that they probably don't even know whose clothes were whose anymore. 

"Chloe, I'm going to talk to principal Kwan tomorrow about reinstating you as editor." Lana said. 

"Thanks Lana. I really appreciate your help." Chloe smiled at her best friend but a loud pinging sound was heard from the desk where the blonde's phone was sitting. The reporter went over to check her phone and saw that she had a message from Pete which said that he was pulling into the driveway of the farm. 

The girls all walked downstairs to the main floor of the house to meet Pete at the front door who was politely knocking on the door. 

Chloe opened the front door to see Pete Ross standing there before holding a bouquet of pink orchids which the blonde accepted with a smile as she smelled the sweet scent of the bouquet. 

"You look great, Chloe." Pete said with a nervous stutter as he hid his shaking hands in his black denim pockets of his jeans. 

"Thank-you. You look great too." Chloe said as she blushed and pushed a strand of her back from her face. 

The three girls in the back who were watching the nervous couple, smiled at the scene in front of them. 

"Chloe, Pete, have a great time on your date." Sansa said which surprised the smiling couple who had forgotten that other people were in the room with them. 

"Yeah, we should get going." Pete nodded his head the blonde who smiled before turning to face her friends who were smiling at her with glee. They were glad to see a happy smile on the blondes face after everything that happened with jimmy and Sean Kelvin. 

"I'll text you guys later." Chloe said as the couple walked out of the house headed for a fun night out on the town. 

Sansa, Arya and Lana laughed as they went to the window to watch the love struck couple climb into Pete's pickup truck before watching the taillights disappear down the driveway. 

7:45 PM 

After Chloe had left for her date, her parents arrived not even five minutes after them. Lana had to leave as well because her aunt wanted her home. Sansa walked her best friend to her car and told her that she would talk to her tomorrow. They hugged before Lana entered her car. The redhead watched her friend drive down the driveway and make a left once she got to the main road. 

The Stark's were currently in the living room due to their parents calling an emergency family meeting. Catelyn had Rickon on her lap as her youngest son played on his i-pad she wanted him to be distracted for this conversation. Catelyn, Rickon and Ned were sitting together in the center of the couch with Sansa sitting across from them in the love seat as Arya and Bran cuddled to her side. 

"He just dropped the generator right on top of you?" Catelyn asked angrily wanting to kill the man who could've killed her daughter if she didn't have superpowers. 

"How did he know it wouldn't kill you?" Arya asked. 

"He saw me stop the bus last night." Sansa said. 

"Maybe we should call the police." Bran said. 

"He is the police. I saw his badge, Metropolis P.D. Dad, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Sansa said. 

"Sansa, you didn't do anything wrong, okay?" Catelyn reassured her daughter who gave her a small smile. 

"He told me to meet him at the Beanery tomorrow." Sansa said 

"I don't want you going anywhere near this guy. I'll talk to him and I'll find out what he wants." Ned ordered as his family nodded their heads. 

"Until then—" Sansa was interrupted by her father. 

"Until then, we'll live our lives, go about our normal routines. And we're not gonna let this change us." Ned said. 

Everyone agrees with the Stark patriarch before thinking about the consequences that this could bring down on the eldest daughter of their family. No one outside of their family could be trusted with the knowledge of Sansa's abilities. It made them all scared for the redhead about what this cop from metropolis could do to their family. 

Catelyn trying to keep the worry and concern out of her tone suggests that they should watch a movie. 

Everyone agrees at the idea just wanting to spend some quality time together after such a long stressful day. Catelyn picks up her youngest son from her lap and sits him down on Ned's lap before walking to the kitchen to make some snacks. While the kids argue about what movie they should watch before deciding on The Incredibles. 

Catelyn comes out with bowls of popcorn, water, and chocolate chip cookies to snack on while watching the movie. 

Sansa smiles before settling down on the couch in between her siblings with her parents on the other side of Bran with Rickon in between them as they press play on the movie. 

Sansa's Bedroom  


10:47 PM 

Sansa sighs as she walks out of her bathroom dressed in a purple sweatshirt and black fuzzy pants. She hears her phone ringing from its place on the nightstand and goes to answer it, seeing that Lex was on the caller ID. 

"Hey, Lex. Why are you calling so late?" Sansa asked as she answered the phone and brought it to her ear. 

I got a visit from a metropolis detective who was looking for you." Lex said. 

"Oh. Why would he be looking for me?" Sansa asked. 

"He was looking for a witness for the bus accident last night. I said that I didn't know who you were but I wanted to give you a heads up just in case he comes nosing around the farm." Lex said. 

"Thank-you, Lex." Sansa said. 

"Metropolis police usually don't send detectives to investigate traffic accidents. So, I made a call. Turns out the official investigation is already closed. Sansa, you really don't want Sam Phelan in your life." Lex warned. 

"You know him?" Sansa asked surprised. 

"Unfortunately. I had my share of legal problems when I was in Metropolis." Lex said. 

"What happened?" Sansa asked curiously. 

"I can't tell you right now. Phelan was the kind of officer my father felt we could turn to for help." Lex said. 

Sansa nods respecting her friends past and assuming that something bad happened in it for him to be so cagey about telling her. 

"You're saying he's a dirty cop." Sansa paced across the loft floor as she tried to get the nervous energy out of her system. 

"I'm saying he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Plant evidence, falsify reports, anything is fair game and if he's got something on you, Sansa, he'll use it." Lex cautioned his friend. 

"He just wanted to talk." Sansa lied. 

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Lex said. 

"I'll talk to you later, Lex. Bye." Sansa said. 

"Bye, Sansa." Lex said. 

The two friends hang up on each other. The bald billionaire stares at his phone knowing that there was more to the story then the redhead was willing to admit. 

Stark Farm

Back Forty Acres 

Smallville, Kansas 

Sunday 

October 12, 2007 

10:00 AM 

Sansa was on her horse, Lady, as she sped down the rolling hill towards a small pond in the distance. She glanced over her shoulder to see Jake following behind her with a grin on his face as he tried to catch up to the redhead on her brother's horse, greywind. 

Sansa was wearing a blush sweater, a red sherpa jacket, light jeans, brown riding boots, and a light brown leather watch on her left wrist. Her red hair was in a long ponytail which was flying in the breeze as she raced towards the pond. 

Sansa stopped her horse as soon as she reached the pond. She gently slid off Lady and removed her saddle to let the horse relax from the long ride before tying her to a low hanging branch and letting her eat the grass. 

Jake finally caught up to his girlfriend as he slowed down greywind into a slow trot. 

"Oh, I thought you got lost." Sansa teased. 

Jake laughs, "Some of us are not part horse." 

Sansa laughs as she gets a blanket out of her saddlebag before laying it in front of the tree. 

"Hey, I can't help that I grew up on a farm. Horse riding is in my blood." Sansa said with a grin. 

Jake shakes his head but laughs anyway as he takes the saddle off of his borrowed horse as well as the blanket and his saddlebags. 

"So, not that I don't mind the date so early in the morning but what are we doing out here?" Sansa asked as she looked at her boyfriend before looking at the water which was shimmering in the sunlight. It wasn't that cold out which was surprising for Kansas in the fall time. 

"Well because I feel like every time we try to have a date at night something interrupts us. Whether or not its a psycho killer or were being taken hostage, it's always something." Jake said as he began to pull out containers from his saddle bags which were filled with various food items. He set them down onto the blanket before getting two thermos out of his other saddlebag and a plastic bag that was filled with silverware before setting them down as well on the blanket. 

Sansa smiled softly at her boyfriend touched by his thoughtfulness before sitting down on the blanket to enjoy the surprise picnic. 

"Did my mom help you with this?" Sansa asked as she spotted her mother's signature pasta salad, two turkey, bacon, avocado sandwich, two bags of baked lay's chips, and finally after checking the two thermos she saw that they contained lemonade in one and coke-a-cola in the other. 

"Yeah, she did. I actually asked your dad if it was okay to use the field for our date." Jake said with a sheepish grin. 

Sansa just couldn't help herself and gently tackled her boyfriend to the ground being careful not to hurt him because of her super strength. 

Jake released a fully belly laugh at the sneak attack and his girlfriend joined him as they laughed for the next few seconds before slowly getting lost in each others eyes as the laughter faded. 

The couple looked at one another's lips before silently leaning in for their very first kiss. 

The kiss was filled with the taste of first love as they continued to kiss until the need for air became to great. 

They wrapped their arms around each other in a sweet embrace as they basked in each other's presence. The morning was spent with laughter, conversation and kisses as the couple ate the lunch that Catelyn prepared for them. 

The Beanery

Smallville, Kansas 

Sunday 

October 12, 2007 

12:00 PM 

Ned walks into the beanery and spots the salt and pepper man sitting at a corner table with his back against the wall. His daughter described the police detective to him and Catelyn. So, Ned assumed that was the detective. 

"Mr. Stark. Sam Phelan, Metropolis P.D. I figured you'd be the one to show." Phelan said as he stood up from the table with his hand outstretched to the irritated father. 

Ned ignores the offered hand and goes straight to the point, "What do you want with my daughter?" 

"We're both rational adults. Let's sit down—" Phelan gestured to the other chair. 

"I don't think a rational adult drops a generator on top of a teenage girl, do you?" Ned asked as a server frown crosses his face as he glared at the dirty cop. 

Well, we both know it wouldn't hurt her." Phelan said. 

Phelan motions for Ned to sit which he grudgingly does as he notices the glaces that they were getting from other patrons. 

"All right. What do you want?" Ned asked bluntly. 

"I just want Sansa's help." Phelan said but Ned could tell by the look in the man's eyes that he was nothing but a greedy scumbag who wanted to use his daughter for his own greedy profit. 

"With what?" Ned asked with steely-eyes. 

“Look around you, Mr. Stark. You know what you see? The veneer of safety. Now, people like me are sworn to protect that. I'm the guy standing between the criminals and respectable citizens like yourself. Now, Sansa has a gift and I would like to use her talents to further my cause.” Phelan said. 

Ned leaned against the table to speak fiercely in the corrupt cop’s face, “I will not let you exploit my daughter.” 

Ned glared at the man trying to keep his temper under control but could feel it slipping the longer the asshole in front of him spoke. 

“I've spent the morning going through the local police files. Sansa's name comes up quite a bit.” Phelan said with a cat in the canary smile aimed towards the glaring father who if looks could kill he would be ten feet under now. 

“Sansa has never been in trouble a day in her life, Phelan.” Ned said recalling all the lives his daughter has saved since the beginning of the school year. 

“No arrests, but she has been around a lot of crime scenes. Now, maybe that's coincidence or maybe it's just his natural instinct to get involved.” Phelan said. 

“Okay. I will give you whatever you want. You just stay away from my family.” Ned warned. 

“But I want your daughter.” Phelan said which caused Ned's fist's to tighten in anger as he stares down the man in front of him. 

“No.” Ned said as he glared at the man in front of him. 

“I'll be in touch.” Phelan said as leaves a tip on the table before putting his wallet away into his grey sports coat. 

The corrupt cop gets up from the table but leans in close to Ned’s face ignoring the glare on the older man's face. 

“Of course if you don't agree, I will tell the world what I know. Best case, Sansa's under a microscope, worst case, she's a freak in a jar. Either way, her normal life is over. Maybe your other kids will join her underneath microscope.” Phelan whispered into Ned’s ear. 

Ned grabs him by the lapels of his cheap coat and slams the man onto the table. 

“Don't push me!” Ned snarled as he raised his voice to the corrupt cop attracting the attention of the customers who stared in shock as the normally calm and composed Ned Stark pin a salt and peppered man to the table. 

"Whoa! Easy there, Mr. Stark." Phelan said as he reaches into his jacket to pull out his badge showing it off to everyone watching the scene in front of them in the coffee shop. 

Ned lets go of the corrupt cop's jacket and stands back to allow him to get off the table. 

"We were just talking." Phelan said to the surrounding spectators as he fixes his crumpled jacket. 

Ned continues to silently glare at him to pissed off to even string two words together. 

You know, if I were you, I'd learn to keep that temper in check. That could get you in a lot of trouble." Phelan said with a cocky smirk before walking out of the coffee shop. 

Ned just continues to stand in the same spot for another minute trying to get his breathing under control before pulling out his wallet and dropping a twenty dollar bill on the table in apology for causing a scene. 

Ned walks out of the coffee shop and heads to his truck to go home to his family. 

p> Smallville High School

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas 

Sunday 

October 12, 2007 

2:30 PM 

After her date with Jake, she took Rickon on a ride with her around the front paddock like she promised. But her dad intercepted and called a family emergency to them about his confrontation with Detective Sam Phelan. She went to the The Torch to find out more about the cop and what she found made her super nervous. She was currently viewing headlines on the computer screen regarding Phelan. They were not good. Not good at all. The articles include “Assault Charges Dropped Against Cop” and “Excessive Force Alleged.” 

'He definitely has someone higher up then him looking out for him. Or he threatened and blackmailed people in order to get them to drop the charges.' Sansa thought with a grimace. 

Chloe enters through the front door of the Torch looking extremely anxious as she walks immediately towards the redhead. 

"Hey, Sansa." Chloe asked. 

"Fine. Just doing a little research." Sansa said before logging off the computer. She printed the articles when she first found them. She planned to give them to her parents to show them what kind of man that they are dealing with. 

"Have you heard anything about Lana's meeting with Kwan?" Chloe asked. 

"Chloe, I'm sure it'll work out." Sansa reassured her friend. 

"Hey." Lana said as she entered the office. 

"So how'd it go?" Sansa asked as the brunette walked closer towards her two friends. 

"Well, it's interesting." Lana said as the redhead of the group observes the tone of voice that her best friends is using as if she is nervous about the blonde's reaction. 

"Bottom line it. When can we send out the next issue?" Chloe asked eagerly the anticipation killing her. 

"Day after tomorrow." Lana said. 

"Cool." Chloe nodded her head with an excited grin on her face. 

"Except, uh... um, Kwan made me the new editor." Lana said hesitant about admitting this to the blonde. 

"Okay uh - rewind. I need you to say that last part again." Chloe said. 

"After I made my case, Kwan said if I had that much passion, I should be in charge." Lana said. 

"I don't believe this!" Chloe said. 

"Chloe, it's the only way he'd reopen the paper." Lana said. 

"So what, cheer leading's not enough? Maybe the editor of the school newspaper looks better on a college application." Chloe said. 

"That isn't it. I just figured you could ghost-write until we got you reinstated." Lana suggested as the redhead of the group looks on thinking that this was a good idea. 

"Okay, so then I would work for you?" Chloe asked in disbelief not believing that this was happening. 

"The paper would still be yours." Lana said confused by why the blonde was being so defensive and stubborn about this arrangement 

"Wait, wait. Chloe, think about it. It's not a bad idea." Sansa played peacemaker trying to get her best friend to calm down. 

"It figures you'd side with her." Chloe said as tears start to fill her eyes distressed at the thought of not being able to be a reporter. 

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Look, why don't we just take a few minutes to cool down." Sansa suggested. 

"Okay, I'm sorry guys for snapping at you." Chloe apologized. 

Lana and Sansa nodded at their friend knowing how much journalism meant to the blonde. 

"It's okay." Lana said. 

"No, it's not. I completely went nuclear on you and you were only trying to help me." Chloe said. 

The three best friends went to the couch in the corner of the room to sit down and talk. 

"Journalism is the only thing that had after my mom left when I was nine. I just think that the thought of loosing that and not being able to write the stories that I want to write just caused me to wig out. I'm so sorry that I snapped at you." Chloe said. 

"Chloe, I know how much journalism means to you. I would never take your it away from you like that." Lana said. 

"I appreciate that you got principal Kwan to reopen the newspaper. I just am so sorry that I freaked out on you like that." Chloe said with an apologetic grimace on her face. 

"Chloe, I forgive you." Lana smiled at her best friend who leaned into accept her hug. 

The two girls hugged with Sansa looking at the exchange with a smile on her face. 

"So, how are we going to get Chloe reinstated as editor?" Sansa asked 

"Oh, I got a few ideas." Chloe said as the three girls started brainstorming ideas for the next two hours. 

The Beanery

Sidewalk 

Smallville, Kansas 

Sunday

October 12, 2007 

4:50 PM 

After the talking and strategizing with Chloe and Lana at the Torch on how to get the blonde reinstated as editor. The girls went their separate ways after figuring out a plan. Sansa walked the ten blocks to the coffee shop to get a large caramel frappe. 

Once Sansa was done with her coffee, she exited the shop only to be confronted by Detective Phelan who was driving his car and parked on the curb. 

"Get in, kid." Phelan said as Sansa stops on the sidewalk before shaking her head and walking in the opposite direction bus stops when the corrupt officer casually mentions. 

"Well, your father came to see me. He seemed like a really good man, always putting his family first. Now if I were you, I'd start thinking like him." Phelan warned. 

Sansa clenches her jaw before walking to the passenger side of the car and getting in without a word. 

Luthor Mansion 

Private Study 

Smallville, Kansas 

Sunday 

October 12, 2007 

8:30 PM 

Lex and Victoria are sitting in the private study in front of a crackling fire as the billionaire hands the British beauty a glass of scotch. 

"I see you've had a chance to read my father's proposal." Victoria said as she gestured to the blue folder that was sitting on the desk. 

"I didn't have to." Lex said as he swirled his aged scotch in his glass before taking a sip. 

"Oh, so you've added mind reading to your many abilities." Victoria said with an amused smirk before sipping at her scotch. 

"I know why you're here, Victoria. Sir Harry wants to take over LuthorCorp and he needs my shares to do it. Your father didn't dream up this little plan, did he? Do you think if you take over LuthorCorp Daddy will finally give you the respect you deserve? He won't, Victoria." Lex said. 

"What are you suggesting?" Victoria asked curiously with a smirk on her face seeing where this conversation was heading. 

"You came to play on my hatred of my father. Now I'm going to play on yours. Why take on company when you can take two?" Lex asked. 

"You know they'd probably kill us." Victoria warned. 

"Probably. But that's what makes life interesting." Lex said with a devious smirk. 

They clink their glasses and share heated looks over the rim of their drinks. 

Dakota Apartments 

Outside 

Metropolis , Kansas 

Sunday 

October 12, 2007 

10:26 PM 

Phelan pulls up to an apartment building which is nestled in a nicer part of town with a low crime rate around the neighborhood. Sansa looks around curiously wondering what they were doing at this particular location. 

"What are we doing here?" Sansa asked. 

"You want to know the biggest obstacle to my job, Sansa? It's not the perps, it's the bureaucracy. I mean, how am I supposed to fight crime with one hand tied behind my back?" Phelan asked. 

"I thought you said we were going after bad guys." Sansa said shaking her own head at her naivety but what choice did she have when the metropolis cop knows her secret. 

"Oh, we are. They're called Internal Affairs. In fact, the head of the IA division lives right up there on the fifth floor." Phelan said. 

Sansa angrily get's out of the car and storms over to the other side of the vehicle to stand in front of the corrupt cop, "I'm not gonna hurt anybody!" 

"Relax. You're just gonna help me retrieve some files. You see, these IA types, they have a real trust problem. It turns out the deputy chief keeps all of his most sensitive case files at home. The man's got a safe. So, you find it, you open it, and you bring me whatever's inside. You do this one thing for me, and I'll never trouble you again." Phelan instructed. 

"I know what you're about, Phelan. Lex Luthor told me." Sansa said. 

"Well, your friend Lex isn't exactly on the side of the angels. He's got his secrets just like you. It's apartment 517." Phelan said as Sansa glared him before walking towards the entrance doors to do as the corrupt cop instructed. 

The Dakota Apartments 

Apartment 517 

Metropolis , Kansas 

Sunday 

October 12, 2007 

10:34 PM 

Sansa pops the lock out of the door before opening the door to the apartment. She starts to use her x-ray vision on the walls to find the safe. She finds the safe behind a painting on the wall. Sansa takes the painting off the wall before smirking at the safe in amusement. 

The Dakota Apartments 

Outside 

Metropolis , Kansas 

Sunday 

October 12, 2007 

10:36 PM 

Phelan is waiting outside of the apartment building as he wonders what's taking the redhead so long. 

Phelan jumps in surprise as something heavy lands on his car shattering the glass and damaging the roof so badly that he wouldn't be able to drive it for a clean getaway. 

Phelan looks at the safe in disbelief. 

"Hey, Phelan!" Sansa called from where she was standing behind the detective. 

"Want your file? It's all yours." Sansa smirked at the man before giving him the file. 

In the distance they could hear sirens approaching. 

"Did you call them?" Phelan asked as he turns away from the redhead to stare in shock at the oncoming police cars. 

"You're making a big mistake." Phelan trials off as he realizes that the redhead isn't there anymore. 

The cops pull up, surrounding him as he sighs in annoyance. 

Stark Farm 

Kitchen 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

11:26 AM 

Sansa comes walks towards the kitchen after having used the bathroom. She came home for lunch due to the fact that she didn't really like the food that they served at the cafeteria. 

Sansa was wearing a burnt orange sweater, grey leggings and black nike sneakers. Her hair was in a curled half up half down crown braid. 

"What time did you get in last night? I didn't hear you." Ned said. 

Catelyn looked on curious at the answer as well. She had to work the night shift last night at the hospital and got in around the time that her kids had to leave for school. She just woke up from her nap thirty minutes ago and made her daughter some chicken alfredo for lunch. 

"Late. I was helping Lana at the Torch. I sort of lost track of time." Sansa said as she walked towards the fridge to get a bottle of water. This allowed her to hide her the shame from lying to her parents. 

"Sansa, has um... has Phelan tried to contact you?" Ned asked. 

"Dad, don't worry. I think he's out of our lives forever." Sansa said. 

Whatever her parents were about to say was interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from the back door. Ned walks to the door and opens it to see Sheriff Ethan and Deputy Sheriff Taylor were standing on the other side while holding the screen door open with an apologetic grimace on their faces. 

"Ethan, Bob, what's going on?" Ned asked as his wife and daughter join him at the door to listen to the police officers. 

"We got a warrant. It's a warrant to search your property, Ned." Ethan apologetically 

"A warrant? Come on in. What for?" Ned asked as he opened the door to allow the officers inside the house. 

Catelyn and Sansa moved aside with concerned looks on their faces. 

"We got a tip from the Metropolis P.D." Ethan said. 

A knock on the door causes everybody to turn to the front door to see another cop standing behind the screen door with a disturbed expression on his face. 

"You better come and take a look at this." Officer Brett said seriously. 

11:40 AM 

The group stare down with varying expressions from disbelief to anger to satisfaction at the dead man laying on the hay covered stable floor with a bullet wound to the chest in the barn. 

"Looks like he was shot in the heart. You want to explain to me what a dead body's doing in your barn, Ned?" Ethan asked with a suspicious expression. 

"I have no idea. I've never seen that man before." Ned said truthfully. 

"Ethan, we found this hidden under the seat in the truck." Officer Brett said as he holds up a gun in a plastic bag. 

"That is not my gun, and I have no idea how it got in my truck." Ned said. 

"I'm sorry, Ned, but we're gonna have to place you under arrest." Ethan said as he approached his friend with a pair of cuffs in his hands. 

"Dad." Sansa said. 

"It's all right. Call Bill Ross and have him meet me at the jail." Ned said to his wife and daughter who were in stunned state of disbelief. 

Sansa shakes her head clearing it before running in front of the cops as they lead her father to the patrol car. 

"You're not taking him!" Sansa said as Officer Taylor and Sheriff Ethan shot her sympathetic looks. 

Ned shakes his head calling to his daughter, :Sansa. Sansa! I need you to stay here and I need you to be strong." 

Sansa looks on in despair as her father is put into the backseat of the patrol car before it drives down the road. 

"I'll follow in the car." Catelyn said as she heads to the red ford truck sitting near the house. Sansa can only watch as her mother leaves to head to the county jail. 

Sansa walks back into the house and hits one of the support beams in rage, breaking it in half. 

"That's what you get for trying to be a hero, Sansa. You're a pretty smart girl, but you forget. I've been doing this a long time." Phelan said as he entered the living room from the back door. 

"Who's that man?" Sansa asked angrily pointing towards the barn. "Did you really think you could double cross me? Sansa, my job is about scenarios. You never enter a crack house with one plan, you go in with ten! That's how you survive! The truth is, kid, you didn’t leave me a lot of options!" Phelan yells at the redhead. 

"I want my dad out of jail." Sansa said barely keeping herself from snarling in anger at the scumbag in front of her. 

"You complicate my life, I'm gonna complicate yours!" Phelan mocked. 

Sansa snaps. 

Sansa loosing her temper, slams the corrupt cop against the wall and lifts the man up effortlessly while snarling in his face, "Call them now and tell them what you did!" 

"What is it, Sansa? You wanna kill me? You think that's the answer to your problems?" Phelan asked trying to keep a cool head even if underneath he was scared shitless that the redhead would call his bluff. 

"I WANT HIM OUT!" Sansa shouted. 

Then we both want something. Only you have a lot more to lose." Phelan said as the redhead lets go of him dropping the cop on his ass. 

"I don't want anymore surprises. I'm gonna let you think about last night. Stay close, I'll be in touch." Phelan said as he gets up from the floor before leaving the house. 

Sansa stands there for the next few minutes trying to calm down her breathing before spotting the broken beam and the cracked wall. She sighed as she rolled her shoulders to ease the tension in her form. Before walking away to get the supplies she needed to fix the beam. 

She was still pissed off but she needed to be productive otherwise she will drive herself crazy. 

Smallville High School 

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

3:15 PM 

Lana is at the torch and looks up surprised at the sight of her best friend entering the office. After the cops arrested her dad on false charges, Sansa spent the rest of the afternoon doing chores around the house to keep her mind from focusing on the fact that it was her fault that her dad was arrested. When she finally couldn't take it anymore Sansa got into her old blue ford and drove to the high school knowing that her best friend was there to talk. 

"Sansa, what are you doing here?" Lana asked. 

"Hiding out." Sansa replied honestly as she sat down on the couch. 

"I heard about your dad. I know it isn't true." Lana said. 

"Thanks. How are you doing?" Sansa asked wanting to take the attention off of her but she was also concerned as she caught sight of the stressed out look on the brunette face. 

"To be honest, I'm in way over my head. Chloe is helping but she can't really be seen around here with Principal Kwan lurking around. All I wanted to do is help Chloe out and now I feel like I've completely screwed up everything. I guess that's what you get when you try to be a hero." Lana sighed. 

"I know the feeling. Do you ever think your aunt's life would be simpler if she hadn't adopted you?" Sansa asked. 

"Sansa, what's going on?" Lana asked. 

"It just seems like all I ever do is complicate my families' lives." Sansa said as her eyes started to fill with tears at the thought of dad in jail for the rest of her life. It's all her fault and she doesn't know how to fix it. 

"You can't blame yourself for what's happening with your dad. Every family goes through rough times. When I was ten, I tried to run away to Metropolis. Nell found me at the bus stop. It was freezing. As she was driving me home, I asked her if she regretted adopting me. She stopped the car. I remember because it started snowing. She looked me in the eye, and she said it was the best thing she had ever done. She didn't love me any less because I was adopted. She worried about me more." Lana said. 

"You never told me that before." Sansa said. 

"I was embarrassed about telling you due to the shame I felt at running away." Lana said. 

"Thanks for telling me Lana." Sansa said. 

The two girls hug before the redhead pulls back abruptly to say, " I've gotta go." 

"Don't worry, Sansa. It'll all work out. Tell your Dad, I said hi." Lana said. 

"Will do. Talk to you later, Lana." Sansa said as she walked out of the Torch office with a determined stride. 

County Jail 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

3:40 PM 

Ned and Sansa were sitting on either side of the glass at the visiting booth. They both pick up the phones. 

"Hi, sweetheart. Where's your mother? And your siblings?" Ned asked. 

"The police are questioning Mom and the terrible trio are at Nell's." Sansa said. 

Nod nodded. 

"That's good sweetheart. They shouldn't have to see me like this." Ned said as he motioned towards his prison issued orange scrubs. 

Sansa took a deep breath before admitting in a whisper, " I lied to you." 

"What do you mean?" Ned asked. 

"I did see Phelan again." Sansa admitted. 

"When?" Ned asked. 

"Last night. I went with him to Metropolis broke into an apartment, found a safe with confidential files." Sansa said. 

"Oh, Sansa." Ned breathed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. 

"I didn't have a choice." Sansa said. 

"Well, I'm sure that's what he wanted you to think, but you always have a choice, sweetheart." Ned chastised. 

"I was protecting my family." Sansa said. 

"You cannot protect us by lying to us." Ned said sternly. 

Sansa nodded at her father's words before admitting what she should have told her parents the first time. 

"Dad, there's more. Phelan came back after you were arrested. I got so angry that I grabbed him. And for a second, I wanted to... I wanted to kill him." Sansa said as she struggled to meet her father's warm grey eyes. She remembered the rage and adrenaline that was pumping through her veins when she nearly threw the corrupt cop against the kitchen column of house. She wanted to kill him. It would've been so easy for her to do it too. Like breaking a toothpick in half. She wouldn't even have to put much strength into squeezing his neck until his head popped off. But then she remembered her father's voice in her head, her mothers, her siblings and her friends. She thought of looks of disappointment that they would give her if they knew she had taken a life. She had these abilities for a reason and it wasn't to inflict her own brand of justice onto the corrupt. 

She couldn't bare the thought of taking a life. She couldn't live with herself if she did end up killing Detective Phelan. 

"But you didn't, right?" Ned asked. 

"I didn't, but I was close." Sansa said as she bowed her head in shame. 

Ned puts his hand flat against the bulletproof window and says softly, "Sansa." 

The sound of her father's voice caused her to look up at him and press her own hand against her dad's. The only thing separating them was the glass. 

"Believe me, sweetie, I know all there is to know about losing your temper. But you can't afford to do it. This is Phelan's game, and he will play your fear and your anger but you cannot let him get to you." Ned advised. 

"I don't care. I won't let anybody hurt my family." Sansa said. 

"And he knows that. But once you cross that line, there's no going back." Ned said. 

Sansa nods her head at her father's wise words. 

She just had to figure out a way to protect her family and her secret while getting out from underneath Sam Phelan's thumb. 

The Beanery 

Outside 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

4:30 PM 

Lex is sitting in the Beanery reviewing some business profits for the last month and looks up in surprise when he sees Sansa walking past the window. 

Lex quickly gets up to chase after the redhead, exiting the coffee shop in the process. 

"Sansa. I just heard about your dad. Is he all right?" Lex asked concerned knowing how close Sansa and her father were. 

"He's hanging in there." Sansa said sadly. 

"It's Phelan, isn't it? What's he got on you, Sansa?" Lex asked concerned. 

"Just stay out of it, all right? Please." Sansa pleaded to her friend. 

"Listen to me. You may think you know how a guy like Phelan works, but you'd be wrong." Lex said. 

"Sounds like you're an expert." Sansa said unable to mask the bitter tone in her voice. 

"I understand his world." Lex clarified. 

"Yeah, he told me you have secrets." Sansa said. 

"There are parts of my life I'm not proud of, Sansa. But I don't want to see you or your family hurt. Now let me help." Lex said. 

"I appreciate the offer Lex but you can't help me. I gotta handle this on my own." Sansa said with a determined expression on her delicate feature before walking away not seeing the billionaire looking after her with a determined expression on his own face. 

Stark Farm 

Barn Loft 

Smallville, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

6:40 PM 

Sansa is sitting on the couch after dinner thinking about her siblings reactions to learning that their father was in jail. They were all angry and sad but they didn't blame her for it. Sansa only blames herself for this whole mess. 

"You busy, Sansa?" Phelan asked as he came up the loft staircase surprising the redhead who glared at him with barely suppressed rage. 

"What do you want from me?" Sansa asked angrily. 

"That's complicated. After last night, I've got Internal Affairs asking me more questions than I want to answer." Phelan said. 

"It's your problem." Sansa said. 

"No, it's our problem. But our next bit of business is gonna be our last." Phelan declared with a smarmy grin. 

"Look, I don't care. You can tell the whole world about me." Sansa said. 

"Sansa, you may not care about yourself, but think about your parents. Now, your father's in jail on a murder charge, and whether he beats it or not, he's gonna lose this farm just paying legal fees. I can still make all that go away. So, what's it gonna be?" Phelan asked. 

Sansa and Phelan are driving down the driveway before making a right turn on the main road. 

Unnoticed to the pair, Lex is waiting outside the farm in his own car with the lights off as he follows the vehicle containing his friend and the corrupt car. 

Metropolis Museum 

Outside 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

10:40 PM 

Phelan pulls up to Metropolis Museum and parks about a hundred feet away near the curb. 

"What are we doing here?" Sansa questioned the detective. 

"Since I couldn't pick up my Internal Affairs records, I figured it was time to pick up my retirement package." Phelan said. 

"The breastplate. You want me to steal it for you." Sansa realized. 

"I don't give a damn about the breastplate. I just want the ten million dollars worth of jewels that are on it. Come on. They get out of the car and walk towards the museum." 

"So we just gonna bust in?" Phelan said. 

"Not quite. See, Metropolis P.D. keeps blueprints on all high-security buildings in the city, so I know this place better than the architect. The security system all runs through this junction box. Open it up." Phelan said as he held his flashlight at the box which was situated on the side of the building. 

"Is it alarmed?" Sansa asked. 

"They only alarm things they think somebody could get through. Sansa, I'm getting pretty bored with this. You want your old life back, you do it." Phelan said as he gestured towards the junction box 

Sansa bends back the metal of the box. 

"Cameras are one thing. What about the guards?" Sansa asked not wanting anyone to get hurt from one mans greed. 

"They're about to get real busy." Phelan said as he pulls out his phone and dials a number. 

"Yeah, Metropolis Museum? You have two minutes to leave the building. There's a bomb outside." Phelan said before hanging up the phone as the redhead gives him an annoyed look trying to figure out how the hell she was going to escape this situation. 

Metropolis Museum 

Front of Building 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

10:47 PM 

Lex is outside the museum.and sees the guards running out of the museum doors and down the steps. 

Metropolis Museum 

Side of Building 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

10:48 PM 

Back to Phelan clipping the wires.

"The cameras are all dead in Luthor Hall." Phelan declared. 

Metropolis Museum 

Front of Building 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

10:49 PM 

Lex looks into a newspaper dispenser that contains a small box inside. He puts in some change and takes it out. 

Metropolis Museum 

Luthor Hall 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

10:52 PM 

Sansa and Phelan are in front of the breastplate display which is surrounded by steel bars and bulletproof glass. 

"Kid, show me the magic." Phelan said. 

Sansa bends the steel bars apart and punches through the glass. 

Metropolis Museum 

Front of Building 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

10:52 PM 

Lex cautiously opens the box and pulls out a ticking alarm clock. 

He tosses it to one of the guards who drops it in panic before realizing that they all didn't die in a fiery explosion.

Metropolis Museum 

Luthor Hall 

Metropolis, Kansas 

Monday 

October 13, 2007 

10:53 PM 

Phelan is taking the breastplate out of the display case and admiring it with greedy eyes. 

"We are gonna make a great team." Phelan breathed in amazement. 

He puts the breastplate into a black duffel bag and zips it shut. 

Sansa uses her x-ray vision to look through a wall and sees the security guards on the other side. 

"We'll never be a team." Sansa snarled as she grabs the bag from a surprised Phelan and throws it through a high window. The duffel bag lands outside a few feet away from a surprised Lex and the security guards. They look at it with raised eyebrows before quickly heading inside the building with their weapons drawn and the safeties off. 

"You might be able to explain the safe, but your fingerprints are all over that breastplate." Sansa taunted with a smug smile. 

"You might be strong, but you're not bulletproof!" Phelan said as he pulls out his gun from his holster and aims the gun in the redhead direction before pulling the trigger. 

To Sansa it was like the bullet was moving in slow motion. As soon as it approached her she leaned out of the way. The bullet shatters the glass of a display case that was behind the redhead. 

"What are you?!" Phelan asked in disbelief but the redhead had vanished without a trace. 

Lex and the guards come into the room. 

Phelan opens fire. 

"Get down!" one of the guards shouts. 

The guards and Lex duck behind walls and display cases as they try to get out of the way. 

The guards return fire and one of them manages to hit the corrupt detective in the chest. 

One of the guards' bullets hits Phelan in the chest causing him to collapse to the floor. 

Lex kneels down next to him as he leans his head near to the dying man's ear to talk to him. 

"Phelan, where's Sansa? I know she came with you. Just tell me what you had on her." Lex whispered to the dying man getting as close . 

Phelan chuckles as blood sputters from his mouth which maybe due to the bullet piercing his lung and filling it with blood. 

"G-go to hell, Luthor." Phelan said as the light in his eyes goes out. 

Lex sighs in annoyance before walking away from the dead body. 

Stark Farm

Living Room

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

October 14, 2007 

9:00 AM 

The Stark kids had the day off of school due to the fact they wanted to be reunited with their dad who is coming through the front door with their mother trailing behind her husband. 

Sansa was wearing a dark grey sweater,dark mid waist jeans and brown leather boots with her hair in a messy bun and a face free of makeup. 

"All the charges have been dropped with profuse apologies from the state and Metropolis Police Department." Ned said as his kids attack him with a giant group hug. 

"Then it's finally over." Sansa said in relief. 

"This time. Unfortunately there's more than one Phelan out there in the world." Catelyn said. 

"What do we do next time?" Sansa asked. 

"I don't know, sweetie. We're just gonna have to deal with it when the time comes. 

"Maybe I should stop using my gifts. That would solve all our problems." Sansa suggested. 

"No it wouldn't, Sansa. Your gifts are who you are. You can't live in fear." Bran said. 

"You're a hero, Sansy. Don't let people like phelan keep you from saving people's lives." Arya said. 

"Your awesome, Sansa. Don't let anyone tel you differently." Rickon said as he gave his big sister a cute smile. 

Sansa smiled at her family. She loved them so much and couldn't imagine life without them. 

"Although a little caution wouldn't hurt." Ned said. 

"Sansa, are you sure nobody saw you last night?" Catelyn asked. 

"I'm positive, Mom." Sansa smiled. 

The Stark's spent the whole day together as they enjoyed each others company. 

Smallville High School 

The Torch 

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

October 14, 2007 

12:34 PM 

Lana is sitting on the couch doing homework for that day. She looks up as an upset Principal Kwan enters with another edition of the Torch in his hands. 

"Miss Lang! What's this?" Principal Kwan asked as he shows the brunette the headline of this morning paper reads “Kwan Crushes Freedom of Speech.” 

"It's a news story." Lana said. 

"It's unacceptable." Principal Kwan said. 

"Why? It covers all of your criteria. It deals with a student, a school-sponsored club, and there are no mutants in sight." Lana argued. 

"Did you do this because you thought I'd reinstate Miss Sullivan?" Principal Kwan asked. 

"I did this because it's the right thing to do. Chloe was born for this job." Lana said. 

"Although I do admire her passion, her reporting lacks accuracy." Mr. Kwan said. 

"I can work on that." Chloe said from the doorway. 

"If you want your job back, Miss Sullivan, don't print what you can't prove. Do we have a deal?" Principal Kwan asked. 

"Yeah. Thank you, Principal Kwan." Chloe said sincerely. 

"Don't thank me. Thank Miss Lang." Principal Kwan said before leaving the office. 

Lana and Chloe wait a few minutes before speaking. 

"Who knew that Sansa's plan would go off without a hitch." Lana said causing the two girls to laugh. 

"Thanks. And Lana I need to apologize again for being a total ass to you when you were only trying to help you. I'm sorry I flipped out on you the other day. I just... you know, the paper's kind of my identity." Chloe said. 

"I would never do that to you Chlobear. You're my best friend." Lana said sincerely. 

Chloe smiled before saying in a joking tone, " Your mine too. I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now, let's see what you've messed up since I've been gone." 

Luthor Mansion 

Private Study 

Smallville, Kansas 

Tuesday 

October 14, 2007 

8:00 PM 

Lex was sitting in his black desk chair staring at the screen of his laptop intently. He was watching the surveillance footage from the museum that he bribed a security guard to give to him before the police could collect it for evidence. 

He was watching the footage so thoroughly that he spotted a weird blur pass by the camera distorting it for just a second. But that second was just enough to catch the billionaire attention as he tried to enhance the frame as well as slow it down. He was distracted by the sound of someone calling his name. 

"Lex, are you gonna come to bed?" Victoria asked as Lex looked up from his laptop to see his girlfriend leaning against the doorway dressed in a sheer kimono robe with the sleeve slipping just enough for the billionaire to see the black lace bra peaking out from underneath the fabric. 

"In a minute." Lex smiled at his girlfriend as she nods before leaving the study to head to their bedroom. 

Lex returns his attention back to the security footage and looks at the screen replays it slowing down the video to three thousand frames per second just enough to allow the human eye to see. 

Lex quickly pauses the video just as a blue blur passes in front of the camera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Ethan: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969928050/
> 
> Bob Taylor:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969928063/
> 
> Bruce Wayne:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969548256/?nic=1
> 
> Jake Stevens:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969668757/?nic=1
> 
>  
> 
> Lana:  
> Outfit plus shoes:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969820494/  
> makeup: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/404057397819075222/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969822144/  
>    
> Saturday:  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/824932856724997825/?nic=1
> 
> Chloe:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969820348/?lp=true  
> Shoes:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969820527/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969822157/  
> Makeup:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/657173770607621495/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969822439/?nic=1
> 
> Date Night Saturday  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/465067099022032777/?nic=1  
> Coat: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/489273946997622695/  
> Scarf: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/87257311508247877/?nic=1  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/655273814513992904/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sam Phelan: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969917101/


	9. Shimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is haunting the residents of the Luthor mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday  
> Gym Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969945351/
> 
> Regular Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969987583/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/731835008181807207/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969808736/
> 
> Friday:  
> Outfit:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970419891/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/753719687621524999/  
> Hair:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/678988081301267641/
> 
> Saturday:  
> Sweater/Pants: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/Ael-j0qFMGfJoioUqqGfuoBfofa8Mn7b7rcjbYzf4IZ8wAL-x0rxt14/  
> Coat:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/235594624241161681/  
> Boots: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/419257046559512957/  
> Scarf: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/104005072645611803/  
> Watch:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/859132066386519282/  
> Earrings:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/155303887192696653/  
> Ring:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970005389/  
> Hairstyle:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/634866878703294657/
> 
> Sunday:  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/842454674029129640/  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/587930926339235824/  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/24277285478878097/

Smallville High School

Football Field/Track

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 16, 2007

10:35 AM

Sansa and Lana were talking in front of an American Red Cross banner, near a water station. The station was for the students to refresh themselves after completing their one mile run. 

Sansa is wearing a black thermal long sleeve top, black leggings, and black sneakers with her red hair up in a messy bun.  

"So, how'd you get out of gym class?" Sansa asked after taking a sip of water from her cup. 

"I'm spared the sweats a couple of days, perk of chairing the blood drive." Lana said.

"I'm sorry, aren't you the girl who skinned her knee in fifth grade and passed out when she saw the blood?" Sansa asked teasingly with a smile. She remembered how freaked out she was when her best friend fainted in the middle of gym after she skinned her knee. The redhead was freaking out when she had to sit next to her best friend while checking her friend's vitals like her mom taught her but luckily Lana gained consciousness a few minutes after she fainted. She along with their teacher Mrs. Hahn escorted the brunette to the nurse. Sansa threw a sleepover to help her best friend recover from her fainting spell and they had a movie marathon at the brunette's house. 

"I was hoping I'd live that one down, but yeah." Lana said with a playful glare aimed towards the redhead who laughed at the sight.

"So, when are you going to donate blood?" Lana asked.

Sansa grimaced, "Yeah about that I can't because of my fear of needles."

"Yeah that's right I forgot about your fear of needles." Lana said as she took a sip of her water before being hit with an idea.

"Hey, you can help me with organizing the blood drive." Lana said.

"Yeah, I can do that." Sansa nodded in agreement.

"Awesome." Lana cheered in excitement making the redhead laugh.  

She checked her watch to see what time it was. The coach said after they were done with their run they should hit the showers to get ready for their next class. 

"Lana, I gotta go take a shower. I have a test after lunch that I need to study for. I'll talk to you later about the blood drive." Sansa said with a smile as she finished her water and threw it in the trash before waving goodbye to the brunette.

"I'll text you the information that you need for the drive, Sansa." Lana smiled and waved in return before heading towards the people who were near the water station to get their signatures for the blood drive. 

The redhead left to go to the locker room and get a quick shower in before she had to head to class.

10:37 AM 

A blonde girl with a long face, sharp cheekbones, thin lips and blue eyes was sitting on the bleachers writing in her journal as she waited for her brother to get done with his run.

She didn't notice a boy walking towards her until it was to late and he swiped the journal from her hands with a smile. 

"Troy, give it back!" Amy shouted to the culprit as she glared at him in annoyance and a bit of fear that he would see what she had written in her journal.

"Whoa, Amy. Just hang on. I just want to see if you wrote anything about me, that's all." Troy teased as he looked through the book keeping it out of the blonde girls reach as she tried to snatch it away from him.

Another boy with brown eyes and curly brown hair cut in a weird style was walking up to the pair with a glare on his face. Troy caught sight of the other boy and smirked at him in cruel amusement.  

"Oh, Jeff, did you know your sister's writing psycho love letters to Lex Luthor? It's always the quiet ones." Troy said snidely as both siblings glared at him. Amy blushed in embarrassment at the bully's words while Jeff glared at the other boy as stepped in front of his sister protectively. 

"Give it back to her." Jeff said firmly.

"Hey, it's not my fault you've got a weirdo for a sister." Troy said as he handed the journal to the other boy who snatched away from him and passed it to his sister who grabbed onto it gratefully. 

"You're a child, Troy. It's because of boys like you the girls want a man like Lex Luthor." Amy said. 

"Keep dreaming, Amy. Your parents clean his bathrooms. You may live there, but Luthor's not gonna slum up with the help. Hell, Sansa Stark has a better chance at getting with Lex Luthor then you and she is the hottest girl in school. Not to mention their best friends. So, if anyone gets together with the billionaire in this town it's going to be the hot redhead instead of the stalker girl." Troy sneers at the blonde whose eyes fill with tears as her cheeks heat up in shame and embarrassment. 

"Just leave her alone." Jeff said as he stepped closer to the other boy wanting desperately to punch him for making his sister cry. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Troy asked as he titled his chin in challenge at the scrawny boy who stood before him. Jeff just stares at him for a minute before turning and walking away from him.

Troy scoffed in derision.

"Loser." Troy said before leaving the distressed blonde girl who was trying not to cry in front of her tormentor. 

Unnoticed to Troy and Amy someone was watching their interaction with narrowed eyes. 

Smallville High School

Boys Locker Room

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 16, 2007

10:55 AM

 Jake and Pete are changing in front of their lockers after having a short shower.

“So, when are you donating blood?” Pete asked.  

“I don't know.” Jake said as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel.

“Come on, Jake, selflessly giving of yourself to save others. Girls love that.” Pete smirked.

“Hey, I already got the girl of my dreams.” Jake grinned sincerely as he thought of the redhead and her pretty blue eyes. 

“I’m happy for you man. If only I could get Chloe to look at me the way Sansa looks at you.” Pete said.

“I thought you and Chloe were dating?” Jake asked.

“Nah, I can tell that she still has feelings for Jimmy and I don’t know if I can compete with that.” Pete grinned sardonically.

“Just talk to her about it. Don’t just assume that you know about her feelings for you.” Jake said.

Pete nods in thought before grinning, “When did you get so wise?”

Jake just chuckles before punching his friend in the shoulder, “Shut up.” 

Pete nods his head in thought thinking that maybe he should talk to Chloe. He didn't want to lose her because of his insecurities

On the other side of the locker room, Troy was just finished getting dressed. One of his shoes falls off the bench. As he bends over to pick it up, his locker swings open. 

“Very funny, guys.” Toy chuckled nervously as he eyes his locker door. 

His shoe rises into the air and slams against the locker. 

Then the locker swings open hitting him in the face. 

One of the free weights across the room rises and flies into his chest, knocking him down. Troy drops to the grounded winded as he coughs in pain as he looks up at the empty in front of him in bleary eyed confusion. 

It hits him repeatedly in the chest as he cries out for mercy. 

“STOP! STOP! PLEASE!”

“Troy, are you okay?” Jake asked as he and Pete and the rest of the boys in the locker room rush towards Troy who is cowering on the ground. 

“What happened?” Pete asked.  

“It attacked me. It was like a ghost.” Troy said desperately as his arm cradled his cracked ribs.   

Jake and Pete go to help him up from the floor.

Unnoticed to the crowd of boys, a faint shape of a person is seen outlined in the steam. It looks behind with a smirk before disappearing into the steam. 

 

The Beanery

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 16, 2007

11:15 AM

“So, you didn't see anything?” Chloe asked curiously after ordering their lunch.   

“By the time I got around the corner, Troy was already on the floor.” Jake said as he and Sansa sat on the opposite side of Pete and Chloe.  Lana was at the front of the shop petitioning for the blood drive. The redhead made sure that she ordered a burger for best friend considering how stressed out she was from organizing the blood drive.  

“It was super weird. Like something out of poltergeist.” Pete said. 

“Is Troy okay?” Sansa asked, concern written plainly across her delicate features. 

“He was pretty beaten up when we found him. But Pete and I took him to the nurse, and she said that he needs to go to the hospital to get checked out. But she told me that he should get better with proper care.” Jake told his worried girlfriend. Its one of the things that he really loves about Sansa. She is shows genuine compassion to everybody no matter who they are even a jerk like Troy Carson. 

“That’s good.” Sansa said.

“What about the voice he heard?” Chloe asked. 

“What are you thinking, Chloe, that the locker room's haunted?” Pete questioned with a skeptical eyebrow. 

“Not unless the meteor rocks can conjure up the ghost of dearly departed jock straps, which I seriously doubt.” 

Their conversation was interrupted as the waitress gave them their lunch. The teens thanked her for the food before returning to their previous conversation once she was out of earshot. 

“Thank you. Well, it's nice to see you still have your standards.” Pete said.

 “Yeah.” Chloe smiled before taking a bite out of her sandwich.  

Sansa was about to take a bit from her club sandwich when her eyes caught the forms of Lana and Whitney having a heated argument in the front of the shop. She set her sandwich down onto her plate catching the attention of the others as they turned around to see what the redhead was staring at. 

“I don't have time right now.” Whitney said. 

“Look, if you don't want to help me with this blood drive, then just say so.” Lana said.  

“That's not it.” Whitney sighed frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair.  

“That doesn't look pretty.” Chloe said as the group of friends observe the fighting couple barely able to hear what they were saying due to the loud voices of the other patrons. But due to the redhead's  

“Then what is it?” Lana asked wondering what her boyfriend was hiding from her.

“I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?”  

“No, it's not okay! You have been avoiding me for a week! Every time I ask you what's wrong you push me away. I'm worried about you.” Lana said 

“Don't be. I just need some space.” Whitney said.  

“If that's what you want, fine. But if you can't even confide in me, I don't even know why we're going out in the first place.” Lana walks away, towards her friend's trying to hold back her tears of anger, frustration and sadness that her boyfriend is pulling away from her. 

“Oh, quick! Pretend we weren't watching.” Sansa said as the group quickly started to chat about trivial things not wanting to give the brunette any indication that they saw the argument. 

“Hey, Lana, how's it going?” Sansa asked.  

“Not great, but thanks for the courtesy clueless.” Lana smiled sadly at the redhead as Chloe, Jake and Pete all exchanged concerned looks for the brunette. They’ve never seen the couple fight like that and they were worried for their friends. 

Sansa sent her best friend a reassuring smile with a look saying that they would talk about this later. Lana nodded her head in agreement as she frowned down at her clipboard.

“Would it cheer you up if we offered to volunteer a pint for tomorrow?” Chloe asked. 

“Let's fine out.” Lana said as she looked at her clipboard while the others waited. 

“How about 9:45? 10:30? 12:15? Those are open.” Lana asked.  

“I’ll take the 10:30. Anything to get me out of gym.” Chloe said.

 “I’ll take 9:45 then since we have a sub in English anyway.” Jake said.

“I’ll take the last one I guess.” Pete said as he dipped his fries into ketchup before shoving them into his mouth. 

“Great!” Lana said as she marked down her friend’s name for the blood drive. 

“Okay come on, that’s enough work for now. You need to eat something, Lana.” Sansa said with stern eyes as she pushed the burger and fries over to the brunette. 

“Fine.” Lana said as she sits down near the redhead and took a bite from the burger satisfying the hunger pains in her stomach. 

“So, do you think the person that attacked Troy could be meteor infected?” 

"It's a possibility." Sansa said. 

"But who would want to hurt Troy Carson?" Lana asked. 

"Troy is a stereotypical bully. So I think that we have plenty of suspects to choose from who would want to hurt Troy." Jake said. 

"Well that makes our job harder." Pete said. 

"Even if Troy is a bully it doesn't mean that someone has the right to nearly beat him to death." Sansa said. 

"I know San. But what if who was ever on the receiving end of the torment finally snapped. That is the perfect motivation for someone to finally get revenge on their bully." Chloe said. 

The group nodded at the journalist words.

"So, the question is: how are we going to find our invisible attacker?" Lana asked after eating some fries. 

"Poke the air with a stick?" Jake asked. 

The group couldn't help but burst out laughing at the question causing the other patrons to look at their tables with either amusement or annoyance at the loud teens.  

"Maybe." Sansa nods her head seriously.

This causes more laughter to erupt from the teens as they try to compose themselves. 

"God, are lives are weird." Jake said as the group finally stopped laughing but the occasional chuckle erupted from the teen. 

"Just another Thursday in smallville." Sansa said as the group nodded in agreement before focusing their attention back onto their lunch. 

In between bites of food and sips of soda, the group theorized about who could've attacked Troy Carson. 

Luthor Mansion

Study

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 16, 2007

11:21 AM

In the private study of the luthor mansion, Lex Luthor was playing pool glancing up every now and then to see that the British beauty was reading on the couch. Every time that he would glance up Victoria would smile at him seductively. He would return the seductive glance with a smirk before returning to his game. 

The quiet was interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. Lex stopped his game of pool to see the brunette reach for her phone on the coffee table. 

"Hello Daddy." Victoria greeted.

"Yes, Daddy, we're on schedule. Lex is playing hard to get, but I'm sure I can make him come around." Victoria shots the bald billionaire a sly smile as she gets up from the couch to walk to the pool table. Lex watched curiously as the brunette listened to whatever her father was saying on the other line. 

"Bye, Daddy." Victoria said as she ended the call setting down her phone onto the pool table.

She leans against the pool table next to Lex who puts the pool cue down onto the table.

"He wants to know if you're selling this castle after we sell out your father." Victoria said coyly. 

"Why? Does he want to ship it back over to Scotland?" Lex mocked. 

The brunette smiles before grabbing the billionaire's hands and placing them on her hips. She slides her hands up his chest settling them on his neck as she strokes his cheekbone. Lex smiles as he leans down and the brunette leans up to meet his lips as they kiss passionately.

The sound of a throat clearing breaks up the moment as they couple turns to see a blonde girl standing in the doorway of the study holding a tray filled with cold brew coffee and snacks. 

"Amy. Where's your mom?" Lex asked as he breaks away from Victoria  creating some distance between him and his girlfriend in the presence of the young teenager. 

"She has the flue. She asked me to cover for her when I came home for lunch." the blonde teenager explained as she carefully balanced the tray in between her hands not wanting anything to spill. 

"Tell her that it's fine if she takes the rest of the week off to get better. And you don't have to worry about covering her shift's. Just go to school and take care of your mom." Lex said with a warm smile as the blonde walked closer to the pool table. 

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. My mom will really appreciate that." Amy said with a brilliant smile.

Victoria looked at the blonde with narrowed eyes recognizing the look of infatuation in the teenager eye.

"Not a problem. Have you meet Victoria Hardwick?" Lex asked as he rubbed the brunette's upper back. 

"No, not officially." Amy said not being able to hide the coldness in her voice which the brunette notices with smug satisfaction.

"She's going to be staying with us." Lex said as the blonde finally reached them. Amy stumbles and spills the drinks and food onto the older woman's red silk skirt.

"I am so sorry! I'll go get something to clean this up." Amy said as she starts to leave but the older woman's words stop her in her place. 

"She spilled that on purpose!" Victoria accused as she rubbed at her now damp skirt. 

"It was a mistake. Wasn't it, Amy? 

"Yes it was. I'm sorry Ms. Hardwick." Amy said sincerely as she left the room unable to hide her smirk of satisfaction as she walked down the hallway. 

"She's clearly got a thing for you, Lex. What is up with you and the teenage girls in this town?" Victoria asked as the billionaire retrieves some napkins from the bar to help her clean up. 

"Never took you for the jealous type. Her parents are a fixture. I brought them here from Metropolis."  

"Send them back." Victoria ordered. 

"No." Lex retorted.

Victoria pouted unhappily before the billionaire gently grabbed her chin and glared into her hazel eyes. 

"As for Sansa Stark: she is my best friend and I won't hear a thing against her. Do you understand me?" Lex asked darkly.

Victoria glared right back unhappy that she couldn't get the billionaire to cut out the beautiful redhead from his life. It would make him so much easier to manipulate if his attention wasn't split between her and Sansa Stark. 

"I understand." Victoria smiled falsely at the billionaire.

"Good." Lex smiled back with the same false warmth as the couple descended into a frosty silence before the brunette left the study to change her clothes. 

Luthor Mansion

Servant's House

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 16, 2007

11:26 AM

Amy is walking towards a dark brick building on the edge of the Luthor estate. She sighs as she enters the front door and heads to the kitchen to see that her mother is preparing her lunch.

"Mom, I can do that, you need to rest." Amy said as she rushed to her mother who looks like she is about to faint.

"Thank-you darling." Susan Palmer said as she sat down on the stool and watched as her daughter made them both some chicken noodle soup.

"Mr.Luthor said that you can have the rest of the week off and we don't have to worry about anything until you get better." Amy told her mother as she waited for the soup to be done. 

"That's good sweetheart. I will be fine on my own and you need to go back to school." Susan said as the oven beeped letting the pair know that the soup was done. 

"I will mom." Amy said as made two bowls for them before passing one to her mom and then sliding the bowel across the island to eat it next to her mother.

"Sweetie, I couldn't help but notice that you were upset after visiting Mr. Luthor." 

Amy cleared her throat uncomfortably as she pushed the noodles around in her bowl avoiding her mother's gaze. 

"I accidentally spilled a tray filled with food and coffee onto Ms. Hardwick." the teenager murmured. 

"Oh,sweetheart. I'm sure it was an accident. I'll smooth things over with Mr. Luthor." Susan reassured her daughter. Ever since she and her husband have been working for Mr. Luthor, he has treated them with nothing but respect and kindness.

"He was fine with it. It's the little tramp that I'm worried about." Amy said.

"AMY!" Susan admonished her daughter.

"WHAT?! It's true mom. She just want's Lex for herself and is distracting him from better options."    

"You know, we may live on the Luthor estate, but we're not part of that world. You have to know your place." Susan advised her daughter who looked down sadly. 

"Sweetheart, I know you have a crush on Mr. Luthor but your to young for him. You will find someone who is your own age and you'll fall in love. Just give time." Susan said as she caressed her daughter's hair.

"I know but I can't help how I feel Mom." Amy said.

"Crushes are always difficult but it will get better in time sweetheart." 

"Thanks, Mom. I better get ready to head back to school. Do you need me to do anything before I leave?" Amy questioned her mother.

"No, I'll be find sweetie. Just go get ready for school." Susan said. 

Amy warmly smiled at her mom before giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her book bag and jacket on her way to the front door. 

Once she was in the safety of her car, the blonde pulls out a watch from her coat pocket and gazes at with admiration before kissing the Napoleon coin face. She then puts it onto her left wrist letting her sweater cover it up from prying eyes.

Luthor Mansion

Back Entrance

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 16, 2007

6:27 PM

Sansa sighed as she got out of the old blue ford in front of the back entrance of the Luthor mansion. She shrugged out of her burgundy coat leaving her in a grey cable knit sweater, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots.She decided to forgo makeup after her shower in gym.  Her hair in a low bun with pink  earrings to complete her look. 

She opened the back door of the truck and cracked her neck to rid it of the tension. She reached for the crate that was filled with half a dozen of white lilies. There were three more crates in the back seat. She didn’t want to carry them all and make the staff look at her suspiciously for easily carrying something so heavy. 

The mansion was her last stop for the produce run. But she still had to meet Lana for organizing the blood drive. Not to mention chores, homework and she had to talk to Jake about their date on sunday. 

She walked to the back door of the mansion and knocked twice on the wooden door. 

Mrs. Johnson, the head maid appeared at the door and smiled at the redhead.

"Hello, Ms. Stark." 

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson, here is the produce and the flowers that Lex ordered." Sansa said gesturing to the still open back door of the ford and the back of the truck. 

Mrs. Johnson can see that there are about eight crates labeled for the Luthor mansion in the truck filled with vegetables and fruits. 

"Thank you Ms. Stark. I'll take this off your hands." Mrs. Johnson said taking the flowers from the redhead and more people came out of the mansion to help the two woman with the crates.

Once everything was cleared from the truck, the redhead took one of the crates of flowers to show it to Lex.

"Thank you for the help." Sansa smiled warmly at Mrs.Johnson seeing that everyone who helped with moving the crates disappeared into the mansion.

"Not a problem Ms. Stark. I can take the flowers from you." 

"It's fine Mrs.Johnson. I'm going to show Lex them." 

"Okay. They are very beautiful." 

Sansa smiled at the compliment.

"Thank-you I'll let my mom know that you like them." Sansa said. 

Mrs. Johnson held the door for the redhead allowing her to walk through the doorway with both hands holding the crate. 

"I best get back to work, Ms. Stark. Have a good evening. Mr. Luthor is in his private study." Mrs. Johnson said.

"You as well Mrs.Johnson. Thank you." Sansa smiled as the elder woman departed to the kitchen's to oversee the unloading of the vegetables. 

The redhead made her way through the corridors to where her friend was located. 

Luthor Mansion

Private Study

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 16, 2007

6:46 PM

Lex is in his study kneeling by the couch looking underneath desperately searching for something. 

The loud creak of the door distracts him from his search, and he turns around to see that Sansa Stark is standing behind him holding a crate filled with lilies. 

“Looking for something?” Sansa asked as she walked closer to the billionaires crouched position near the foot of the couch. 

“My watch.” Lex sighed as he stood up from his crouched position and walking over to the redhead to take the crate of lilies from her hands. 

Sansa shot him a concerned look catching sight of the stressed out expression that he tried to hide behind a friendly smile. 

“They look great.” The billionaire complimented as he inspected healthy looking lilies before putting the crate of flowers on the coffee table.  

“Yeah, you’d clean us out. Mom said if you want some more, you'll have to call Holland. The rest of the flowers were taken by Mrs. Johnson." Sansa informed her friend.

"That's good. Lilies are Victoria's favorite." Lex said.

"That's very romantic." Sansa grinned at her friend thinking it was very sweet to see the romantic side of the normally sardonic man. 

The crate of flowers which were on the coffee table crashed to the ground, scattering around the floor and the petals where getting smushed. 

"Huh, that's weird." Sansa said as she crouch by the crate and turned right side up. 

"It was, maybe I didn't out it all the way on the table." Lex said as he crouched by the redhead to help her start gathering the scattered lilies. He shot a suspicious look at the table wondering how the hell the crate fell to the ground. 

"You and Victoria must be getting pretty close." Sansa pried not being able to hide the bemusement in her voice as she gathers the flowers from the floor and puts them back into the crate.

"You seem surprised." Lex said as he grabbed the last few flowers from the floor and arranged them in the crate.

“She just doesn't seem like your type.” The redhead said sincerely thinking back to the haughty woman who looked at her as if she was dirt beneath her prada pumps.

“Relationships aren't always about love, Sansa. Sometimes they're about mutual goals. Not every girl is like you.” 

“Yeah, sorry. It's none of my business really.” Sansa said choosing to ignore what her friend said about her. She doesn’t want to give him the indication that his comment made her uncomfortable. 

Lex easily reads the discomfort on the redhead’s visage and realized that he may have overstepped his bounds. 

“Sansa, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But I meant what I said your loyal and loving. Jake is a really lucky guy to have someone like you.” 

Sansa smiled softly at her friend, concern shining through her sapphire eyes.

“I just want you to be happy, Lex. You deserve to have love in your life.” 

Lex smiled at the genuine look of concern and empathy on the redhead’s delicate features. 

“Right now, I’ll just settle for your friendship.” Lex said. 

“I’ll always be here if you need me.” Sansa said. 

Lex smiled with genuine pleasure at the redhead's statement.  

"The same goes for me, Sansa."

The two friends shared a smile of understanding as they continued to look for the missing watch. 

“Don't you have another watch?” Sansa questioned as she went over by the pool table to check if Lex put it there. 

“I've got hundreds. This one's special. My mother gave it to me right before she died.” Lex said unable to hide the stress in his voice at the thought of losing something so precious. 

 Sansa’s heart aches in sympathy as she quickly looks around the room with her x-ray vision not spotting any watch. 

"I don't see it." 

"What are you, part bloodhound?" Lex questioned with an amused twitch of his lips.  

“No, I live on a farm. I'm pretty good at finding needles in haystacks.” Sansa smiled charmingly at the billionaire who just shook his head fondly at his friend, trying to push down his suspicions about the pretty redhead.  

“How about I go check the library?” Sansa offered. 

Lex nods his head thankfully as he continues his frantic search for his watch.  

Luthor Mansion

Library

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 16, 2007

7:18 PM

Sansa opens the stained glass door leading into the library and paused at finding Victoria using her best friend's laptop. 

The Burnette quickly logs out of the program at the sight of the younger woman. The redhead raises an eyebrow in question at the scene that she had just walked in on. But before she could question the other woman, they both hear a loud slam echo throughout the mansion. 

The two women share a look of confusion at the sound before walking out of the library and heading to the where the sound originated from. 

They meet up with Lex in the hall and they all run up the stairs. At the top, there is a door rattling at the end of the hallway. The three cautiously walk towards the door where Victoria and Lex's bedroom is located. 

"What's going on?" Victoria question as she stood behind her boyfriend who didn't answer instead moving closer to the redhead to get in front of her to protect both women from whatever is behind that door. 

"Wait here." Lex cautioned the women as he goes towards the door with Sansa  close behind.

He reaches for the knob and the rattling and light stop. He opens the door and is thrown back as something plows through him. Luckily the redhead was quick to catch him from being thrown to the ground.  Once Lex recovered his footing the trio enter the room and he flips the light switch on. 

Black lights turn on lighting up fluorescent letters on the walls that say ‘LEAVE’, 'BITCH', 'SLUT', 'WHORE', ‘GET OUT’, and ‘GO NOW’. 

The three share concerned looks as they gaze at the room before the redhead grabs her phone from her pocket to start taking pictures of the walls. 

Stark Farm

The Loft

Smallville, Kansas

Thursday

October 17, 2007

8:05 PM

The redhead had just gotten back from the mansion and is about to start on her chores. The sound of her phone ringing distracted her from her thoughts about the history homework that she to turn in tomorrow.

Sansa smiled as she accepted the call, "Hey, Lana."

"Hey, do have time to come over to help me with the blood drive?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Sansa said as she quickly super sped around the farm doing various chores like mucking out the stalls, getting the eggs from the chicken coop, feeding the goats, chicken, cows, and horses. 

"Sansa." Lana called out wondering what her best friend was doing on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, sorry, my mom wanted to know what I wanted for supper." 

"Oh, okay." Lana said realizing how late it was and not being able to hide her disappointment.

"How about this I can help you after school tomorrow." Sansa offered.

"That sounds great." Lana smiled in relief at the thought of the redhead helping her. 

"I'll see you then." Sansa said.

"See you later." Lana said.

The two friend's disconnected the call at the same time. 

With her chores done the redhead walked into the mudroom and took off her boots and coat before walking into the kitchen. 

"It smells great in here." Sansa said in greeting to her family.

"Hey sweetie." Catelyn said as she prepared the salad which was going to go with the orecchiette.

"Did the delivers go well sweetheart?" Ned asked as his daughter from where he was setting the table. The other kids were upstairs doing homework. 

"Yeah, it went well. But um something weird happened at the luthor mansion." Sansa said as she washed her hands. 

"What kind of weird are we talking about here?" Catelyn asked as she put the salad on the table.

"Like the fact an invisible attacker tried to kill Troy Carson and then spray painted Victoria and Lex's bedroom walls with threatening messages." Sansa explained as she grabbed the bowl of orecchiette with broccoli. 

"I heard about Troy when I was in town. Is he alright?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, he was taken to the hospital after being attacked. The nurse said that he should be fine with proper care." Sansa said.

"That's good sweetheart. But who do you think is attacking now?" Catelyn asked with a worried expression. 

"I don't know but I'm going to work with Chloe to figure it out." their daughter said with a determined expression darkening her delicate features into something fierce.

Catelyn observed the expression on her daughter's face and felt a swell of pride for the strong, compassionate, brave young woman her daughter was becoming.  

"We know you will Sansa." Ned assured their daughter before his wife called the rest of their brood down to eat dinner.

Sansa, Ned and Catelyn sit at the table waiting for the rest of the stark kids to come downstairs. Finally the stark children came down to get settled at the table.

The Stark family had a very nice and relaxing dinner as much as they could with three hyperactive kids and one teenage alien. It was just an ordinary night in the Stark household.

Smallville High School 

The Torch

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

October 18, 2007

11:11 AM

Chloe was putting a picture of one of the “Leave” messages on the Wall of Weird. 

"It doesn't leave much room for interpretation." Chloe said.  

“It was pretty weird. I mean, the door was shaking. When we got close, it blew open and Lex said he felt something brush past him.” Sansa said as she leant against the desk. The redhead was wearing a striped sweater, black high waist skinny jeans, brown ankle boots and a taupe wool coat. She had her hair in a cornet style braid with the rest of it hanging down. She wasn't wearing any make up because she didn't feel like applying any this morning.  Her earrings were simple droplet dangles to complete her overall look. 

"Maybe his Scottish castle came complete with a poltergeist." Chloe joked weakly.  

"Well, the police say it's vandals. They don't know many ghosts who write in spray paint and own a black light." Sansa said recalling what Lex told her about the incident when she texted him this morning.  

"Well looks like we just have to wait and see until the next incident pops up." Chloe said as she gazes at the picture with a critical eyes.

"But it doesn't mean that we can't find out who is doing this before another attack." Sansa said.

"Oh yeah." Chloe agreed. 

With that said Sansa and Chloe spent the rest of the lunch period trying to find out connection between Troy Carson and the Ghost that is haunting the mansion. After the bell rang alerting the girls that lunch was over. Sansa said her goodbyes to the journalist before going to meet Lana to help her with the blood drive. 

Luthor Mansion 

Sitting Room

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

October 18, 2007

3:40 PM

Lionel first words to his son who was receiving a massage from his girlfriend on the couch were typical for the Luthor matriarch. 

“Lex, you have disappointed me.”

“Hi, Dad. It's good to see you, too.” Lex retorted dryly.  

“Would you mind telling me what she's doing here?” Lionel questioned as he gestured to the woman who was easing the tension in the bald billionaire’s neck. 

“Right now? Working on my neck. But knowing her, I think that's just a start.” Lex smirked at his father who just looked at him with disgust and disappointment.  

Lionel laughs without any humor. 

“Could this be a ploy to get my attention? Well done, it worked.”

“I know this is gonna come as a shock, but not everything in my life revolves around you.” Lex said as Victoria co 

“Oh, I understand. So, you're simply... being swindled.” Lionel turned to the brunette who was sitting next to his son. “Would you excuse us Miss Hardwick? My son and I are going to have a little chat about family loyalty.” 

Victoria could tell that the statement was more of a command then a request. So, she stood up from the couch, bending down to give the youngest Luthor a passionate kiss before pulling away to look at him with coy eyes. 

“It's all right. I'll run us a bath.”  

“I'll be there shortly.” 

“I'll send Sir Harry your regards.” Victoria smirked at the oldest Luthor as she passed by him.  

“Swell.” Lionel said dryly before the British woman left the father and son to their discussion.  

“This is hardly business.” Lex got up from the couch rolling his eyes as his father followed him to the bar to start his lecture. 

“Generations of Luthors would beg to differ. It's always business, especially where the Hardwicks are concerned. Lex, can't you see she was sent to distract you? Sir Harry has been nipping away at LuthorCorp for months!” Lionel chastised his foolhardy son who was thinking more with his dick then his god given brain.  

“LuthorCorp is your company. I'm just one of its many expendable employees as you made abundantly clear when you exiled me to this charming cow town.” Lex barely able to keep the bitterness from his voice not wanting his father to see a hint of weakness in him.  

"Empires are not brought down by outside forces. They are destroyed by weaknesses from within! Lex, I've told you this. Smallville is your test. Right now you're failing." 

"Thanks for the update, but I know exactly what I'm doing." Lex swirled the alcohol in his tumblr as he kept his back to his father.   

"No, you don't She is playing the only card she's got and you are falling for it hook, line, and sinker." Lionel retorted before going to stand in font of his son. He wanted his son to look him in the eye while he berated him. 

"My personal life is my business." Lex inisted stubbornly. 

"Not when it affects my company. Then it's my business. Lex, listen to this. If you sell out your family, then you will truly be alone in the world." Lionel warned.  

Unnoticed to the men, Victoria was listening outside the door. The burnette is spooked when the servant girl from yesterday appears from around the corner. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Amy apologized as she heard the men arguing in the sitting room and the brunette was clearly  eavesdropping on them. Amy turned away from the older woman uncaring if she hears her mutter, "You don't deserve him." 

Luthor Mansion 

Palmer House

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

October 18, 2007

3:55 PM

Amy was rushing into her house which caught the attention of her brother who was looking at her in concern and worry. 

"Amy, hey. What's wrong?" Jeff questioned his little sister as he followed her through the house heading to her bedroom.  

“Her, what do you think?” Amy snapped tearfully as she rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. 

“Amy? Amy! AMY!" Jeff said as he banged on the door of his sister's room.

But the only answer was heart wrenching sobs. 

 

Stark Farm

Sansa's Balcony 

Smallville, Kansas

Friday

October 18, 2007

6:55 PM

After school, Sansa and Lana went to the redhead’s house to start organizing the blood drive and make sure that they had everybody’s appointments in the correct time. 

“And we’re done.” Lana said as she set down her pencil onto the coffee table and rolled her neck hearing a loud crack which helped ease the tension from looking down all night at her notebook.  

“I can’t believe we are done.” Sansa said as she stood up from the couch to stretch.

“You are such a lifesaver, Sansa.” Lana said grateful for her best friend’s help. 

“No problem, Ana.” Sansa said waving off the brunette gratitude. 

Lana just smiled at the redhead as they drank their coffee on the redhead's balcony. 

“So, what is going on with you and Whitney?” Sansa questioned concerned.

“He's, uh... I don't know where he's been lately. He has just been very distant. He never answers my text anymore. I’m really worried about him.” Lana said as she looked at her best friend with vulnerable eyes. 

"I'm sorry Lana." Sansa said as she set down besides her best friend to hug her. 

"It's not your fault. Maybe Whitney just doesn't love me anymore." Lana said with a pitiful smile.

"Hey, no, he is crazy about you. Maybe something is going on with his parents." Sansa theorized. 

"Maybe." Lana said lost in thought before leaning her head against the redhead's shoulder. 

"What about having a slumber party tonight? We can call Chloe and just have a spa night." Sansa suggested. 

Lana raised her head from her friend's shoulder and looked at her, "That sounds awesome." 

7:45 PM

Forty minutes later, the three girls had junk food, nail kits, and coke-a-cola cans spread out on the coffee table with Charlie's Angels playing on the television in front of them. The three girls had put their hair up earlier to apply the avocado masks to their faces. 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sansa, Chloe and Lana traded looks before the redhead got up from the couch to answer it.

When the redhead opened the door she looked down to see her little sister looking at her with wide eyes her hand still poised to knock.

"Come on." Sansa gestured with her hand for Arya to follow her into the room. 

Lana and Chloe smiled at the younger girl in greeting as they made room for her on the couch. 

The four girls spent the entire night watching chick-flicks, exchanging fun stories, painting their nails, and eating junk food. It was a fun night allowing the girls to not worry about their lives for a few hours. 

Downtown Smallville

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 19, 2007

2:25 PM

Sansa and Jake were holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk after getting something to eat at the The Duval. The redhead was wearing a black cable knit sweater, high waist jeans, burgundy boots, and a wool white and black coat. For her accessories, she had on a wool camel scarf. a gold necklace, a light brown watch with a small circular face, a gold lotus flower ring and gold champagne drop earrings. Her red hair was in a twisted sleek bun which was resting on the nape of her scarf. 

Sansa laughed at the joke that her boyfriend just told her before something caught her attention on the other side of the street. Whitney Fordman was coming out of the Smallville Pharmacy.

"Hey babe, could you get me a caramel latte at the beanery? I need to get my mom some tylenol from the pharmacy." Sansa said.

"Sure. Do you want me to meet you over there?" Jake asked.

"No, I'll just meet you there." Sansa assured.

"Okay, babe." Jake said.

Sansa smiled and leaned up to give her boyfriend a chaste kiss. 

"Your the best." Sansa said as looked up at her boyfriend with an adoring expression.

Jake returned the look before giving the redhead another kiss and then squeezing her hand before releasing it. 

"See you in a minute." Jake said as he left his girlfriend and walked into the coffee shop.

Sansa just smiled in happiness at the thought of finding such a great guy.

The redhead turned to the other side of the street to see if she could spot Whitney. She could tell that he was still walking down the sidewalk, talking on the phone, and hurriedly crossed the street, checking to make sure the no cars were coming as she jaywalked across the asphalt. Sansa managed to catch up to the blonde quarterback and heard the conversation.

"Whitney, your mother called and she filled me in." Sansa tilted her head as she recognized the voice as Mrs. Carter, the school guidance counselor. The redhead listened attentively wondering what was happening with her friend for the school guidance counselor to be calling on a Saturday.

"She shouldn't have." Whitney grumbled.  

"Well, Whitney, she's just concerned. Look, I'm not here to push. If you need anything, my office is always open. Okay?" Mrs. Carter offered with compassion and empathy in her voice.

"Okay." Whitney answered. 

"Remember what I said my office is always open." Mrs. Carter said. 

"Thank you Mrs. Carter. Bye." Whitney said.

"Bye." Mrs. Carter said. 

The quarterback hangs up the phone and goes to put it in his letterman jacket but it falls to the sidewalk landing behind him. Whitney grunts in annoyance as he turns around to get the phone but see's someone had already had gotten the phone from the ground. 

"Hey. It doesn't look to damaged." the pretty redhead said as she held out the iphone.

"Sansa, what are you doing here?" Whitney questioned as he took his phone from the redhead. 

"I saw you from across the street coming out of the pharmacy." Sansa said truthfully.

"Oh." 

"Whitney..." Sansa says as she gave the blonde a concerned look. 

"It's nothing." Whitney dismissed as he walked away from the redhead. But Sansa stood in front of him and stopped the quarterback with a gentle hand to the chest. 

Whitney glanced at the pale hand on his chest and followed the arm to see a concerned cerulean eyes looking at him, pleading with him to tell what was going on. Whitney folded as those eyes gazed at him. He would never tell Lana or Sansa, but he always had a crush on the redhead ever since they were little kids. 

"Whitney...please. What's going on with you?" Sansa asked. 

"It's my dad. He's been in Metropolis all week, you know, for tests. The doctors have him on all of this heart medication." Whitney said as the redhead grabbed his hand and led him to a street bench. They both sat down as the redhead gave him his full attention. 

"Is he okay?" Sansa asked as she held his hand in comfort.

"The doctors say that he has Coronary artery disease." Whitney said.

"Oh, Whitney. I'm so sorry." Sansa said.

"The doctors say that he has to be on all of these blood thinners and blood pressure medication. But surgery will be an option if his condition worsens." Whitney said as he felt his eyes start to fill with tears. 

"Why haven't you told Lana?" Sansa asked as she stroked his hand with her thumb.

"I figured she's been through enough pain in her life with her parents. I didn't want her to have to go through it with me." Whitney said as he look at their hands lost in thought.

"I don't think you give her enough credit. She's strong. She'd probably understand better than anyone." Sansa said emphatically. 

"I will. It's just telling Lana makes it real. Y'know?" Whitney said.

"I know but you don't have to go through this on your own." Sansa stated firmly.

Whitney nods his head absently.

"We will be there for you Whitney. But you need to tell Lana about why you've been ignoring her for the past few days." Sansa said seriously.

"I will." Whitney agreed as he took a deep breath before standing up and helping the redhead up as well. The pair realize that their still holding hands and let go as they glance at each other awkwardly. 

Sansa clears her throat, "I have to go get some Tylenol from the pharmacy. Then I'm going to meet Jake at the the Beanery." 

Whitney had to hide his grimace at the thought of the redhead's boyfriend. Yeah Jake was his best friend and he loved the guy like a brother. But it was hard to let go of the crush that he had on Sansa Stark. 

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Whitney said as he waved goodbye. 

The redhead turned away from the blonde but stopped when she heard her name.

"Sansa!"

She turned around to see that Whitney was giving her a grateful smile.

"Thank you!" Whitney said.

Sansa smiled softly in reply and waved goodbye before turning around to go the pharmacy. 

Whitney watched the redhead's reterating back in thought. 

Yeah, he might still have a crush on the redhead but he also had her friendship which was the most important thing to him. 

The blonde quarterback shook himself out of his thoughts before pulling out his phone as he walked to his truck.

He dialed the contact that he had been avoiding all week. 

"Lana, there is something that I need to tell you." Whitney said as he got into his truck and turned the engine on. 

The Beanery

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 19, 2007

3:34 PM

Jake and Sansa were sitting and drinking coffee as they just enjoyed each other's company. They both looked up when they saw that Amy Palmer was standing besides their table. 

"Hi, Sansa, Jake." Amy waved shyly in greeting.

The couple smiled and returned the blonde's greeting. 

"Hey, Amy." 

"Hi, Amy." 

"Are you okay?" Sansa asked as she intweine her hand with Jake's.

"Yeah. Just, um, you know, all the weirdness at the mansion." Amy says as the redhead gestures for her to sit down across from them. "Everything was fine until Victoria got there. Oh, well, you're Lex's friend. What do you think of her?"

"I really don't know her that well." Sansa said truthfully, enjoying the feel of Jake's hand in hers. She could feel the calluouses which lined the palm of his hand from farming, 

"Mmm. Well I think I figured out why she's sticking around. I saw her in Lex's bedroom going through his things." Amy gossiped. To the redhead it seemed like she was trying to incriminate her in some nefarious plot.  

"What were you doing in Lex's bedroom?" Jake questioned with an eyebrow raised in interest. 

"Helping my mom." Amy said. 

Sansa and Jake almost believed her but they could sense the nervous tremble in the blonde's words.  

"And Victoria didn't see you?" Jake questioned. 

"No. See, Lex is the only one who ever treated me like I was there." Amy said causing the couple to look at the blonde in sympathy. They could empathize with her feelings of isolation. Every teenager feels like no one pays attention to them but that doesn't mean there not important.

"Lex is a good person." Sansa said in agreement not really sure what she could say to reassure the girl who feels invisible. 

"Well, anyway, I got to go. I'll see you at school." Amy said as she got up from her seat.

"Bye, Amy. It was nice talking to you." Sansa said sincerely causing the blonde to smile at her. 

"Bye Sansa, Bye Jake." Amy said as waved goodbye. 

The couple watched the blonde leave before turning to face each other with matching looks of realization. 

"You don't think she is the one who is attacking everybody? Do you?" Sansa asked. 

"No..no...maybe." Jake said thoughtfully.

"I mean she does seem to have a crush on Lex. But I don't think that qualifies her for taking a twenty pound weight and hitting Troy in the chest with it." Sansa said.

"But spray painting the Lex and Victoria bedroom is an obvious sign of stalker." Jake reasoned. 

Sansa sighs sadly, conceding her boyfriends point before resting her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Sometimes, I hate living in smallville." Sansa complained.

"Me too babe, me too." Jake said as he kissed his girl's silky hair and wrapped her up in a comforting hug.

Sansa returned the hug as she savored the feeling of safety and comfort in the  brunette arms. 

Luthor Mansion

Upstairs Bathroom

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 19, 2007

6:32 PM

Lit candles lined the floor, window ceils, and vanity creating a romantic atmosphere. Victoria turns off the bathwater which is filled to the brim with steaming hot water, lavender scented bubbles and rose petals. 

Victoria makes sure her hair is secure in her bun. She loosened her hair robe before putting it onto a towel rack and walking to the tub. 

Victoria slowly got into the tube making sure she didn't cause the water to go over the sides. 

Luthor Mansion

Private Study

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 19, 2007

6:33 PM

Lex was sitting at his desk staring at the laptop screen in his study when the redhead entered the study. 

"Sansa, what brings you over so late? Doing a little ghost hunting?" Lex asked humorously as he closed his laptop.

"No. I came here to talk to you about Victoria... Where is she?" Sansa asked wanting to make sure that the older woman wasn't around when she tells Lex about what she had seen last night.

"She's taking a bath. Why, is there a problem?" Lex asked as he got up from his desk to get them both a glass of spring water.  

"Last night, when I was in here, I saw her. I... don't really know how to say this." Sansa trailed off awkwardly. 

"She was going through the files on my computer?" Lex questioned with a knowing tone. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sansa said as she smiled in gratitude for the water.  

"Very little happens in this house without my knowledge." Lex said.  

"You don't seem very upset about this." Sansa noted as she observed the nonchalant expression on her friends face which doesn't even hint at him being mad at the betrayal of his girlfriend looking through his private files.

"We're playing chess, Sansa. It's a game. Like I said we've known each other a long time."  

"But you don't love her, she goes behind your back. Why do you want to stay in that kind of relationship?" Sansa asked.  

"It's complicated. Thanks for the heads up." Lex said appreciating the redhead's honesty.  

"That's what friends are for. I guess I shouldn't even bring up that Amy's got an obsession with you." Sansa said dryly. 

"It's a teenage crush. Nothing more." Lex dismissed. 

"Did you find your watch yet?" Sansa asked.

"No." Lex replied sadly.

"When did your mom give it to you?" Sansa asked.

"My mom gave it to me when she knew it was getting close. She found a Napoleon franc from 1806 and had it made into the face." Lex informed the redhead.  

"Why Napoleon?" Sansa asked curiously.   

"You ever see the painting of Napoleon's coronation by David?" Lex asked.

"No." Sansa said.  

"Napoleon's mother couldn't make it to his coronation. But when he commissioned it, Napoleon told David to paint her in as if she were there, right in the center. Even though she couldn't be there physically, he brought her into his life through sheer force of will, there to share in his greatness."

Sansa listened to the story enchanted by the passion in Lex voice as he tells her about the creation of the painting.   

"That's a good story." Sansa said after Lex ends his story.  

"It's a good watch." Lex replies.

Luthor Mansion

Upstairs Bathroom

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

October 19, 2007

6:47 PM

Victoria was sitting in the tube with her eyes closed but sat up in alarm when she heard the door open and close. 

"Lex?" Victoria called out feeling like someone was watching her. She felt goosebumps spread across her skin at the thought. 

The woman was about to get out of the bathtub when something pushes her back into water forcing her head underneath the lavender and rose scented water.  

She struggles and manages to sit back up but is pushed down again. 

The attacker is keeping her in place as she feels her vision start to whiten and the blood pounding in her ears. 

Her flailing leg causes her to knock over a vase over with and sending it crashing to the floor.

Sansa hears it from the hallway and super speeds up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

She picks Victoria up out of the tub and lays her on the floor, covering the near unconsious women up with her bathrobe.  

Sansa rolls her onto her side and thumps her back causing the older woman to cough up about a gallon of water.

"You're gonna be okay." Sansa reasurres Victoria as she rubs her back gently.  

The burnette falls unconscious which causes the redhead to panic before laying her head onto the older woman's chest and sighing in relief when she hears her strong heartbeat. 

Sansa was knocked across the room by an unseen force and crashed into a mirror, causing the shards to scatter across the room and the redhead.

She uses her x-ray vision and sees a skeleton leaving the room.

A piece of the mirror on the floor breaks as the person walks out.

Sansa sees that there is blood left on the mirror. She quickly takes a hand towel from the cupboard and gently wraps it in the towel before putting it in her coat pocket. 

The redhead goes to the unconscious brunette and soon enough Lex and his security guards come into the room to help the two woman. 

Stark Farm

Loft

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

10:00 AM

Sansa, and Chloe are sitting on the couch as they stare at the piece of broken mirror. Sansa was wearing a grey sweater, a white t-shirt, dark mid waist jeans, and brown mid calf boots. Her hair was in a french braid ponytail. 

"It's definitely blood." Sansa said remembering that the person that attacked her and Victoria stepped on the shard and the cut that appeared on their foot.  

"Doesn't exactly fit the Casper paradigm. Which means that whoever attacked you and Victoria in the bathroom... was invisible?" Chloe asked. 

Chloe was looking at the mirror and carefully grabbed a hold of it noticing some green residue on the shard. "What's this green stuff?" Chloe rubbed some of the power onto her fingers before setting down the mirror.

Sansa gently grabbed the mirror to examine it as the blonde brought her fingers to sniff at the powder. 

"It smells like roses." 

"Uh... Sansa?" Chloe called out to her friend.  

The redhead looks at the blonde's fingers to see that they are invisible. 

"What happened?" Sansa asked as she walked to the blonde and gently grabbed a hold of her arm to look at her invisible fingers. 

"I just touched it. Okay, I'm now officially weirded out. What is this?" Chloe asked.  

"I don't know, but if you rubbed that all over you'd be..." Sansa was cut off.

"Naked?" Chloe interrupted.  

"You'd be invisible." Sansa said. 

Chloe wipes off her fingers and they return to normal. 

"Okay so what's our next move? Should we call the police?" Chloe asked. 

"And report an invisible person? We need a viable suspect." Sansa said knowing that if they went to cops with what they discovered they would be laughed out of the door. 

"Well, who's got a problem with Lex's British fling?" Chloe questioned.  

"Amy Palmer." Sansa said with a resigned sigh hoping the she was wrong but all of the signs were pointing to her.  

"Her parents are on the mansion's house staff, right?" Chloe asked.  

"Amy said she saw Victoria snooping around Lex's bedroom. She said Victoria didn't see her." Sansa said. 

"No wonder. Wait. Didn't Amy give blood?" Chloe asked. 

"3:45, station B."

"Whoa. You've got a freakishly good memory. Okay, I'll get the blood type on the broken piece of glass and check it against Amy's." Chloe said. 

"Great. I gotta go meet Lex and tell him about Amy. Call me later?" Sansa asked.  

"Top of my speed dial." Chloe smiled. 

The two girls walked out of the loft and to the blonde's car. The redhead watched as her friend drove away from her house before pulling out her phone to call Lex and ask him if she could meet up with him. 

The Beanery

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

11:14 AM

Sansa enters the coffee shop and spots her friend sitting in the corner overlooking some documents.  

"Hey, how's Victoria?" Sansa asked. 

"She's resting up in Metropolis for a few days until I can get some answers." Lex said. 

"That's good." Sansa smiled glad that the older woman is okay from her near drowning.  

"Hi, Lex. Hi, Sansa." Amy said as the friends noticed the less than pleased tone of voice the blonde had when saying the redhead's name. 

"Hi, Amy." Sansa greeted with a warm smile which turned into an amused smile when the blonde ignored her greeting and focused all of her attention onto the man in front of her. 

"Amy. This is a surprise." Lex said.

"Oh, well, I just saw your car outside, so I thought I'd come in and say hi." Amy said as she loosley crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Well, I appreciate the gesture." Lex smiled

While they were talking, Sansa uses her x-ray vision to look through the blonde's sleeve to see a silver watch with a napoleon face sitting on the teenagers left wrist. 

"So now that Miss Hardwick is gone, hopefully things will be back to normal."  Amy said with a hopeful tone.

"Victoria will be back in a few days." Lex said. 

"Oh.":Amy said not being able to hide her disappointment at the news. 

"She's really not as bad as you think, Amy." Lex reassured. 

"Oh, I-I never thought that." Amy laughed nervously as the billionaire looks at her with a disbelieving eyebrow. The pretty redhead was just looking at her silently not saying anything which made the blonde's hands twitch with anxiety. 

"Well, bye." Amy said with a shy wave and smile before leaving the pair to their coffee. 

Lex caught the redhead looking at the Amy retreating back with a dejected expression on her delicate features. 

"What is it?" 

 

Luthor Mansion

Palmer Residence 

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

12:10 PM

Susan, Lex, and Sansa enter Amy's bedroom after explaining to the concerned woman what was going on.

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Luthor. Amy's been having some trouble in school, but I can't imagine she would actually try to hurt Miss Hardwick." Susan said. 

"I hope I'm wrong." Sansa stated apologetically before the two friends start to search the room.  

Lex opens a cabinet that was rested against the wall and finds a shrine full of pictures of him. 

"It looks like she's been collecting you." Sansa said shocked at the 

The billionaire spots something shiny behind a frame and reaches behind it to get the item.

Lex sighed sadly hoping that the redhead was wrong about the blonde.

"My watch." Lex said showing it to the two women. 

"We had no idea, Mr. Luthor. Please don't call the police." Susan stated nervously not wanting her daughter to go to jail.

“I'm not interested in retribution or publicity, but Amy needs help. Counseling, medical treatment, whatever it takes. Just send me the bill. Even so, I think it'd be best for everyone if you left the mansion tonight. I will get Ms. Hardwick to not press charges against your daughter.” Lex said.  

“Yes, of course. Thank-you Mr. Luthor.” Susan said as she called her husband to let him know what happened.

 

Luthor Mansion

Front Entrance

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

7:20 PM

The Palmer’s are leaving the mansion grounds as Lex oversees their depeature. 

Amy stops beside the older man to talk to him on the staircase. 

“I just wanted to... feel close to you.” Amy said sadly with her eyes downcast before going towards the car.  

“Jeff is going to pack everything else. My husband will be back in the morning to pick it up. Again, Mr. Luthor…” 

“It's okay, it's okay. Drive safe.” Lex said sincerely with a reassuring smile as he watches Susan Palmer walk to the car where her family is waiting. He watches as they drive down the driveway as his visage collapse into frustration and sadness at the thought of the obsession that Amy Palmer has been harboring for him. 

Lex sighed before pulling out his phone and going through his contacts. 

“Hey, Victoria.” 

The phone flies from his hand and crashes to the ground. 

“Who's there? Come out and show yourself.” Lex said as he looked around in panic not seeing the baseball bat heading for his head. 

Lex is knocked to the ground, unconscious. 

"Lex? Lex? Are you there?" Victoria asked from the other end.

But silence was her only answer.

 

Stark Farm 

Loft

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

7:36 PM

  
Sansa is sitting in the loft doing biology homework when the sound of footsteps on the stairs to see the blonde journalist entering the loft. 

“Hey Chloe.” Sansa greeted her friend as she gave the blonde her full attention as she dropped the pencil into her biology textbook. 

“Hey, so, bad news on the Dracula front. The drop of blood found on the mirror was type A. Amy Palmer is Type O.” Chloe informed her friend as she sat down onto 

"But she had a shrine to Lex in her room." Sansa said thinking that the teenager may take stalking to a whole new level but she didn't think that Amy was trying to hurt anyone. 

"She may be a little Lex obsessed, but she's not the one that tried to off Victoria. Check the paper." Chloe answered passing the redhead the blood results. 

"Well, Amy's blood type doesn't match but look at Jeff's." 

Sansa handed the blonde the results back pointing her finger to the result that she noticed. 

"Her brother? He's always been so quiet."

"Practically invisible. I'll catch up with you later." Sansa realized as she left the blonde in the loft who stared at her friend with narrowed eyes wondering why her best friend in the world couldn't be honest with her.  

Luthor Mansion

War Room

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

7:30 PM

  
Lex woke up on the war room floor and felt his hands tied behind his back. He quickly got up from the floor wincing at the pain which radiated from his head. 

Lex looked around as a voice questioned him from the shadows. 

"Don't you understand? She loved you. How could you send her away?!"  

"Who are you?" Lex questioned as he look around him trying to find the voice. 

"Suddenly you care? Master Lex with his castle, his plant, his expensive cars. When did people ever matter to you?" the voice mocked. 

"Jeff? Where are you?" Lex asked.  

Lex stands and walks toward Jeff's voice. 

"I'm surprised you even know my name. Did you forget the unspoken rule? Servants are supposed to be invisible. We tried to hide, fade into the woodwork. My parents learned to live with it, pretended it didn't matter, but Amy wanted more. And I'm through pretending!" Jeff punched the older man sending him to the floor. 

"What have I ever done to you?" Lex asked as he felt the pain radiate from his chin due to the punch. 

"Not to me, to Amy. She loved you and you threw her out like she was nothing." Jeff stated angrily as he circled the billionaire, playing with the man who hurt his sister by not returning her affection. 

"I thought she was attacking Victoria." Lex said as he stands up from the floor. 

“That was me. I wanted to scare her, make her leave. I wanted everything back to the way it was for Amy. But you're not interested in love.” Jeff stated angrily going towards a sword that was hanging on a far wall. 

“That kind of love could get me arrested. She's a little young for me, Jeff.” Lex said as he eyed the room with a calculating gleam in his eye trying to hear where the voice was coming from. 

Lex keeps a wary eye on the sword which is swinging through the air.

“You ruined her life! Our lives! I'm not gonna let you hurt her again!”

 The sword slices through the air and sticks into the wall right beside Lex's head. 

The billionaire stared at the vibrating sword which was embedded into the wall with wide eyes. Lex turned his head and narrowing his eyes into a glare at the empty air wondering where the hell this kid is.

Sansa is running at super speed through the Scottish castle before reaching the stained glass doors which lead to the study. 

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. The redhead starts to yell through the door hearing the struggle on the other side of the door. 

“LEX! IT’S ME! OPEN UP!” 

“SANSA! GET OUT OF HERE!” Lex yelled not wanting the redhead to get hurt. 

Sansa punches through the glass near the window unlocking the door before rushing in right as Lex’s is thrown against the wall, falling to the ground unconscious. 

Sansa tries to go to him, but something punches her in the face. 

“Stay away from him, Stark. This is your fault too.” Jeff snarled as Sansa moves with the force of the punch not wanting Jeff to break his hand.

Sansa uses her x-ray vision and sees Jeff's skeleton in front of the fireplace. 

“Jeff... what happened?” Sansa asked concerned. 

“Chemistry, Stark. Some plants don't absorb light. They refract it. I found a weird green rose on the grounds and I studied it. And then, I used the oils to become what I've always been... to Lex, the people at school, everyone.” 

Sansa rolls her eyes internally at the teenage boy’s rant. Yes, she feels sympathy about his plight. But come on what teenager doesn’t feel invisible in high school?

He takes a mace off the wall and swings it at Sansa. 

Jeff watches in amazement as the spiked ball shatters against the redhead face who shows no indication of pain. 

“That's right. I've heard Luthor talk about you like you're something special. Well, I'm special too. 

Sansa panicked as she felt arms wrap around her neck in a chokehold before she elbowed the invisible boy in the ribs.   

The force sends him flying into the scaffolding near the wall which bends under the combined force of the throw and Jeff's weight.  Paint cans on the top spill on him, giving his unconscious body some form. 

She quickly x-rayed his ribs to make sure that she hadn’t shattered them in her panic. 

The redhead breathed a sigh in relief when she saw that the fourth and fifth ribs on the right side were only bruised and not shattered like she feared. 

Stark Farm 

Loft

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

8:15 PM

 

Sansa and Lex watch as a still unconscious Jeff is being loaded into the ambulance.  

“What do you think's gonna happen to Jeff?” Sansa asked worriedly.  

“A lot of serious therapy. Clearer question is how he made himself invisible.” Lex said wondering what kind of power he had to make himself invisible.  

“I don't know. I guess the secret's gonna stay with him. How's your head?” Sansa asked concerned swallowing down the guilt for lying to her friend. 

“I've survived worse. Can't say the same about my father's antique collection.” Lex said.  

“Sorry.” Sansa smiled sheepishly with wince appearing on her face. She was glad that she made the shattered remains of the mace disappear from the room before Lex could see them. 

“Don't be. My mother always hated that room. “War is in our nature,” She said. We don't need to put it on display.” 

Sansa looked at Lex as he looked on at the ambulance lost in thought. 

“Well, you’ll just have to prove your Mom wrong and become the man that she would be proud of.” 

Lex smiled at the redhead.

“Your right.” 

Stark Farm 

Loft

Smallville, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

9:36 PM

After talking to the police and making sure that Lex was going to be alright the redhead had finally made it home. Instead of going inside, the redhead went up to the loft and just sat on the couch for a few minutes lost in thought. She walked to her telescope and stared at the sky.

Sansa bent down to look through the telescope at the billions of stars which fill the night sky. Wondering if the planet she had come from was up there close enough to see but not touch. The answers are right there at the tip of her fingertips, but she can’t understand the glyphs on the key that her father gave her.  She just wanted to know about her parents, her home planet. Why did they send her away? Did they not love her? Was she a science experiment? Did her parents have enemies and that’s why she was sent away? Was the planet dying? 

Billions of questions ran through her mind and she couldn’t find an answer for any of them. 

She sighed pulling away from the telescope before walking to the couch and retrieving her phone from the coffee table. 

Sansa went through her contacts before settling on the one person that can help her no matter what. She dialed the number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. 

“Robb?” 

“Sansa, what’s the matter?” 

The voice of her big brother brought tears to the redhead’s eyes.

“I just need to talk to you.” Sansa answered shakily not being able to hide the tears in her voice. 

“Okay. I’ll be waiting in the lobby of my building just text me when you get here.” Robb said hearing the sadness in his little sister’s voice and feeling his heartbreak at the fact that he couldn’t be there.

"I'll be there in a minute." Sansa informed her brother.

 

**To Be Continued.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Track/Football Field: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744970009269/
> 
> Amy Palmer: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744969962837/
> 
> Cozy longuer: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744968781541/
> 
> Small loveseat:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/809592470499194039/
> 
> Coffee table: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/444097213254363543/


	10. Leech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa begins to realize that she will never have a normal life but at least she has her family to help her along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday:  
> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/842454674029129640/  
> Boots:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/587930926339235824/  
> Hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/24277285478878097/

Metropolis University 

Fuller Building

Metropolis, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

9:41 PM

Robb Stark paces in the front lobby of his apartment building bundled up in a wool coat and scarf as he waited for his little sister to appear. A knock on the glass door startled him and the girl at the front desk as they both looked up to see a beautiful redheaded woman in a plaid coat standing on the other side.

"Don't worry Mia, it's just my little sister." Robb assured the receptionist with a grin, who nodded as she glanced at the young man in front of her blushing at how cute he was.

Robb smiled as he approached the door to let his little sister in the building.  As soon as he opened the door, his sister ran into his arms. Robb immediately returned his little sister's embrace his as he rubbed her back in comfort. 

"Robb, can we go for a walk?" Sansa asked pulling away from the familiar safety of her big brother's arms to look up at him. 

"Yeah, let's go." Robb said as the two siblings exited the building and then walked towards the gated entrance of the apartment complex. The two were silent as they walked waiting to talk when they were out of earshot of other people. 

"San, what's going through that head of yours?" Robb asked as he looked at his little sister observing her tense posture and furrowed brows. He felt a pang of sorrow at the state that his little sister was in. He wished that he could be there for her more but with his school schedule it was impossible for him to talk with any of his siblings.

"I....I...I just am tired of not knowing about my home planet. Why did my parents send me away? What were they like? Did they love me? I just want answers. No, what I truly want is to be normal. To not have to lie to my friends about where I disappear to. I want my parents who raised me, loved me, supported me, to not have to worry about my secret being exposed and their daughter being dragged away to become a lab rat." Sansa admitted to her brother allowing him to see the anger, sadness, and hopelessness that lies behind her brave facade. 

Robb frowned unsure of what to say to assure his sister that her doubts were unfounded but they both knew that was untrue. 

Sansa just smiled bitterly at her brother's look of pained concern. 

"San" But whatever words of comfort that her brother could offer was interpreted by desperate screams of help coming from the nearby park. 

The siblings traded worried looks before running in the direction of the shouts. 

Centennial Park

Metropolis, Kansas

Sunday

October 19, 2007

9:53 PM

Erica and David Kumar were walking there 1 year-old german shepard, Chewie, in centennial park. The couple have been married for three years after meeting in college there junior year. 

The couple bantered back-in-forth not knowing that they were being followed. The couple walked into poorly lit tunnel named the Stranger's Gate. The bridge and the tunnel underneath were named that in honor of Philip Stranger, a doctor, who discovered alterations in the receptors associated with insulin resistance, found in obesity and type two diabetes.

They didn't see the attack coming as they were quickly surrounded by men who forced the surprised and terrified couple apart. One of the men quickly restained the dog by wrapping the leash tightly around his fist, choke chaining him and staying out of his reach as the dog barked at the attackers. 

David was forced to the ground as Erica watched helplessly, shouting for someone to help them, as they started to hit and beat her husband to a bloody pulp. She could see that one of the attackers was filming the attack. She could only feel the pounding of her heart as tears clouded her vision as she tried to struggle out of her captor's arms. Erica flinched at the sound of their cruel laughter as Chewie counited to bark madly. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She was barely aware of the fact that she was screaming for someone to help them, for the attackers to stop hurting her husband. 

But just as one of the attackers were about to pull out a gun and shoot David, something amazing happened. Before her eyes, the three attackers who were beating up David were suddenly tied up on the ground, unconscious. Erica was released by her sweating captor as he, the camera man and the man who had been holding Chewie all slowly grouped together, looking around nervously for the savior. Erica got her dog and ran to her husband who was injured and bleeding but still breathing. 

"What the hell was that?" Camera Guy said as he held up his camera to see if he could see who tied up the men.

"I don't know man but I'm getting out of here." 

Erica could only watch as suddenly the three men were tied up unconscious just like their comrades.  

Erica could've sobbed in relief at the thought of this nightmare being over as she quickly went to her purse which she dropped when she was grabbed by her captor. As she dialed 911, checking her husband's breathing and reassuring her whimpering dog, Erica was unaware that she was being watched by two redheads. 

The siblings stayed in the shadows until the emergency responders arrived on the scene. Sansa picked up her brother and speeds away after seeing the couple leave in the ambulance, their dog being escorted by a policeman to her patrol car. 

Once the siblings were far enough away from the park, Sansa set her brother down onto the sidewalk.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get used to that." Robb groaned as he bent over, putting his hand on his knees trying to get over the sense of vertigo that always affects him when he travels in superspeed with his sister. 

Sansa winced in sympathy as she rubbed her brother's back in comfort as he tried to get his sense of balance. 

Robb stood upright, finally getting his feet back underneath him as he looked at his little sister with a proud smile. 

Sansa started to fidget, uncomfortable at the look of admiration in her brother's eyes, "What?" 

"You're amazing, Sansa." Robb said 

Sansa blushed at the compliment as she ducked her head embarrassed. 

Robb ignored his sister embrassessed face as he continued, "You _are_ amazing, Sansa. That couple is alive because you have these powers, these _gifts_. I know that you want answers sweetheat, I do. But Sansa what you did tonight is amazing simply because of _who_ you are." Robb walked up to his little sister and tilted her head up so that she could see the sincere expression of love, pride and admiration on his face,  "Not _what_ you are. If it was anyone else, even with your abilities to aid them, they might've just walked on right on by, leaving that couple to their fates. But Sansa you are such a gift to us, to the world and I'm so proud of you for just being yourself." 

Sansa threw herself at her brother into her big brothers arms causing him to stumble from the momentum. 

"I love you, brother bear." Sansa mumbled into his chest as he rolled his eyes in fondness at the irritating nickname that the redhead has called him since he was five years old.  

"Love you too, sanzy-pants." Robb kissed his sister head as he tightened his grip around her wishing that he could protect her from all of the bad in the world. 

Robb pulled away from their embrace leveling a serious face at the other redhead causing her to frown nervously.

"Now what is this I hear about little miss sanzy-pants getting a boyfriend? Do I have to kick his ass?" 

Sansa laughed at her brother, grabbing his arm, forcing him to walk along with her as they made their way out of the park.  

 


End file.
